


Come to Morning

by Nordremo



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: "La mort est juste un autre chemin", Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death Fix, Epic, M/M, Not Smauglock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 100,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson était un Hobbit de la Comté, né et élevé comme il se doit, mais il n’était vraiment pas doué. Peut-être est-ce pourquoi Bilbo Baggins n’a jamais entendu son histoire avant. Ou peut-être qu’on ne la lui a jamais dite parce que John Watson s’était enfui de chez lui, avait écumé la Terre du Milieu pour essayer d’arrêter un tueur en série, et était tombé amoureux d’un Elfe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Gandalf Commence (B)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come to Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614692) by [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder). 



> **Note de la traductrice :** J’ai décidé de garder les noms originaux des personnages au lieu d’adopter leur traduction française car je ne suis tout simplement pas habituée à cette dernière, aussi ne vous étonnez pas ^^ Ainsi Bilbon Sacquet s’appelle originellement Bilbo Baggins, et Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, Thorin Oakenshield. Je dois aussi vous avouer que ça sonne quand même mieux de mon point de vue, mais voilà, c’est un choix de traduction de ma part !
> 
> A présent, un petit point sur le fonctionnement des chapitres : à la fin du titre de chaque chapitre, vous aurez une lettre entre parenthèses, (B) ou (J) ; elles sont là pour indiquer le personnage auquel le chapitre est consacré, à savoir Bilbo pour (B) et John pour (J), ceci bien sûr afin que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans la narration ! L’auteure est à l’origine de ce système, donc pas la peine de m’en faire la critique, je n’y suis pour rien ^^ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ce fut Bofur qui demanda, la première nuit après les Trolls, ce qui était à prévoir supposa Bilbo. Avant de survivre aux Trolls, la majorité de la compagnie avait eu un faible pour Bilbo de la même façon qu’un Hobbit appréciait son mouton favori, mais leur avoir fait gagner du temps à tous jusqu’à l’aube de Gandalf sembla soudainement faire voir Bilbo comme quelqu’un d’utile aux Nains.

Enfin, la plupart des Nains. Thorin Oakenshield était toujours Thorin Oakenshield et aucune quantité d’ingénieux discours Hobbit ne changerait ça.

Nouveau statut ou pas, Bilbo reconnaissait la curiosité quand il la voyait – il l’avait regardée dans le miroir pendant 50 ans, après tout – et Ori avait voulu poser des questions sur les Hobbits à l’instant même où il avait posé le pied dans la Comté. A présent que Bilbo était plus qu’un mouton mais moins qu’un Nain, il était finalement acceptable pour Ori de demander. Bien sûr, malgré la journée de regards envieux de ce dernier pendant qu’ils traversaient la forêt, ce fut Bofur qui se sentit suffisamment sûr de son amitié avec Bilbo (et suffisamment sûr que Thorin ne le découperait pas sur place) pour poser une question.

A la fin de leur dernier jour de trekking, Bilbo s’était installé sur une pierre relativement plate près de leur feu, pendant que Kíli et Fíli s’occupaient de faire passer les bols de ragoût, leur punition à tous deux pour avoir perdu Bilbo de vue la nuit précédente et une précaution pour empêcher Bilbo de tomber sur davantage de Trolls. Bilbo avait à peine pris une cuillerée de la chaude concoction lorsque Bofur se laissa tomber avec un bruit sourd dans la terre à côté de lui. Bilbo fit une pause entre deux bouchées, anticipant la main ferme et amicale de Bofur sur son dos avant que cela ne le fasse renverser. Cependant, le mois qu’il avait passé constamment entouré de Nains ne l’avait pas préparé à la façon franche dont Bofur demanda :

« -Alors, comment un Hobbit rencontre Gandalf _Tharkhûn_ ? »

Bilbo arqua un sourcil et répéta :

« -Tarkoon ? »

Ori se laissa tomber de l’autre côté de Bilbo et ouvrit sa bouche en grand, comme si cela aiderait Bilbo à voir sa langue pendant qu’il articulait :

« -Tuh-huh-ar-koon. »

Bilbo marmonna le mot pour lui-même plusieurs fois, essayant de trouver le bon rythme pour le mot Khuzdul pendant qu’Ori le répétait avec lui. Les nains parlaient rarement Khuzdul à proximité de Bilbo, alors chaque fois qu’ils lâchaient un mot dans leur langue maternelle, Bilbo l’absorbait avec fascination. Lorsqu’il maîtrisa enfin la prononciation il revint à Bofur et demanda :

« -Qu’est-ce que _Tharkûn_ ? »

Bofur leva les yeux de son bol qu’il était en train de lécher (il avait dévoré l’intégralité de la chose durant les quelques instants de la leçon de Bilbo) et répondit :

« -Homme au bâton. »

Bilbo leva les yeux sur Gandalf, qui était assis sur un tas de pierres près de leur campement, soufflant lentement sur sa pipe, son bâton posé à côté de lui avec son chapeau perché sur la pointe de bois noueuse. Considérant que ce bâton avait brisé un rocher et apporté l’aube moins de 24 heures auparavant, il supposa que c’était un bon trait d’identification.

Bofur le poussa un peu.

« -Alors, comment tu l’as rencontré ? »

Bilbo sortit sa pipe de son manteau avec un rictus délibéré, un que Gandalf ignora avec un grommellement étouffé et une bouffée délibérément irritée. Bilbo alluma proprement le Vieux Toby(1) dans sa pipe, ignorant l’avertissement qui venait avec un magicien irrité et répondit :

« -Mr. Gandalf a les meilleurs feux d’artifice que vous avez jamais vus. »

Kíli et Fíli s’arrêtèrent net dans leurs distributions et bondirent par-dessus le feu, avec Kíli demandant :

« -Des feux d’artifice ? »

Bilbo lâcha un cercle plaisant de fumée et répondit :

« -Il venait pour le Festival du Milieu de l’Été, déclenchait ses feux d’artifice, causait du remue-ménage, et disparaissait avec une barrique du plus fin tabac à pipe de la Comté avant même que le Thain n’ait l’occasion de le gronder. »

Gandalf émit un son dédaigneux.

« -Gerontius Took ne m’a jamais grondé de ma vie. En fait, si votre grand-mère avait été une femme moins formidable, il aurait fui la Comté avec moi pour bien des aventures. »

Ayant été le destinataire du revirement lunatique de Grand-mère Adamanta plus d’une fois dans sa jeunesse, Bilbo savait précisément de quoi parlait Gandalf.

« -C’était une Chubb, fit Bilbo en haussant les épaules. Vous savez comment ils peuvent être.  
-Dit le Baggins de Cul-de-Sac, renifla Gandalf. »

Bilbo se hérissa et pointa le bec de sa pipe sur le magicien.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre de ma famille pendant que vous êtes en train de fumer mon tabac, Gandalf, c’est juste malpoli.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’un Chubb ? interrompit Fíli.  
-Les Chubb, expliqua Gandalf. Sont la famille de la mère de la mère de Bilbo. Ils sont riches, bien nourris, et encore plus enclins à éviter de s’exciter que la plupart des Hobbits. En fait, ils ne sont pas si éloignés de vos Stiffbeard. »

Le reste des Nains autour du cercle fit la grimace à la mention de l’autre clan, et après une vie à avoir affaire aux cousins Chubb, Bilbo n’eut pas le cœur à objecter la comparaison.

« -Donc ce ‘Thain’, demanda Kíli. C’était ton grand-père ? Est-ce que c’était un cambrioleur aussi ? »

Bilbo se décoinça de son affalement confortable, se hérissant à l’insulte.

« -Gerontius Took n’était pas un cambrioleur. Il a été le Thain de la Comté durant 72 ans et est célèbre pour avoir été le Hobbit le plus âgé qu’il y ait jamais eu. »

Ori leva les yeux du petit livre dans lequel il gribouillait des notes et demanda :

« -Et quel âge était-ce ? »

Bilbo se rapprocha et murmura avec un effet dramatique :

« -Gerontius ‘l’Ancien’ a vécu jusqu’à 130 ans. »

Les Nains dans le cercle autour du feu firent une pause à la déclaration, désarçonnés par la fierté dans la voix de Bilbo et Bofur demanda gentiment :

« -Combien de temps vivent les Hobbits habituellement ? »

Bilbo sembla surpris par la question, alors Gandalf répondit :

« -La plupart des Hobbits atteignent 100 ans, Bofur. Gerontius a été la remarquable exception à la règle. »

Les Nains échangèrent des regards rapides en réalisant qu’il y avait probablement une raison pour laquelle les Hobbits étaient si enclins à la sédentarité et au foyer si c’était tout le temps qu’ils avaient, mais chaque Nain prit soin de ne pas regarder la réaction de Thorin à la nouvelle. Remarquant le changement d’ambiance, Bilbo demanda :

« -Pourquoi, combien de temps vivent les Nains ? »

Le cercle échangea des regards gênés avant que Balin ne réponde :

« -Environ 250 ans, p’tit gars. »

Les yeux de Bilbo s’écarquillèrent.

« -250 ans ?  
-Aye, Kíli ici est le plus jeune d’entre nous et il a 77 ans. »

Bilbo manqua de lâcher sa pipe sous le choc alors qu’il se tortillait pour fixer le Nain brun en question.

« -Tu as 77 ans ?  
-Bien sûr. »

Kíli bomba le torse.

« -Pourquoi, tu pensais que j’étais jeune ?  
-Non ! C’est juste que… »

Bilbo fit marche arrière.

« -Je ne l’aurais pas deviné. J’ai 50 ans, pratiquement l’âge mûr pour un Hobbit. »

Kíli ébouriffa les mèches bouclées de Bilbo, amusé.

« -Si vous étiez un Nain nous vous aurions estimé trop jeune pour nous accompagner, Maître Baggins. »

Bilbo repoussa les mains taquines de Kíli pendant que Fíli riait d’eux, demandant :

« -Donc ce Gerontius était le Hobbit qui a amené Gandalf à la Comté ? »

Bilbo était sur le point de répondre ‘oui, bien sûr’, lorsque Gandalf interrompit :

« -Non. »

Les nains virent l’expression de surprise sur le visage de Bilbo et regardèrent Gandalf pour un peu plus d’explications.

« -Ne faites pas d’erreur, Gerontius m’a ramené dans le coin Hobbit du monde lorsque je n’y avais pas été depuis des siècles, mais il n’était pas mon premier compagnon Hobbit. »

Bilbo fixa Gandalf, sa pipe pendant bêtement à côté de lui et dit :

« -Grand-père disait toujours que vous agissiez comme si vous n’aviez jamais vu de Hobbit avant.  
-Ce n’était pas que je n’en avais jamais vu, réprimanda Gandalf. C’était que cela faisait tellement longtemps que j’avais presque oublié de quoi ils avaient l’air.  
-Combien de temps, Gandalf ? demanda Kíli. Combien de temps vous avez été absent ? »

Gandalf s’appuya contre le rocher derrière lui et leva les yeux vers les étoiles, laissant la fumée sortir lentement d’entre ses lèvres comme s’il devait réfléchir un long moment avant de pouvoir se souvenir. Leurs bols de ragoût écartés, aucun Nain n’était prêt à le presser, et de ce fait ils attendirent dans un silence patient jusqu’à ce que Gandalf ne réponde doucement :

« -Plus de mille ans sont passés depuis la première fois que je suis entré dans la Comté jusqu’à ce que j’y retourne et que Gerontius ne me persuade de rester. »

Le silence brisé, les Nains posèrent des questions à Gandalf, exigeant de savoir ce qui l’avait retenu, avait-il été blessé, perfectionnait-il ses feux d’artifice ? Ils auraient continué, le moment de l’histoire perdu dans leur curiosité, mais depuis son poste de garde à l’extérieur du cercle, Thorin interrompit avec un « Arrêtez », et une certitude dans sa voix qui manquait au reste d’entre eux.

« -La question est : pourquoi est-il parti pour commencer ? »

Dwalin ricana.

« -Peut-être que la Comté est juste vraiment tellement ennuyeuse qu’il n’y a pas besoin d’y aller durant des siècles.  
-J’ai connu beaucoup de gens durant mes voyages, Maître Dwalin, invectiva Gandalf. J’en ai apprécié certains plus que d’autres, et aucun davantage que le premier Hobbit de ma connaissance. »

Personne n’osa parler, un peu effrayé par l’irritation du magicien, jusqu’à ce que Bilbo ne se penche en avant et ne demande :

« -Gandalf ? Que s’est-il passé ? »

Le magicien souffla longuement sur sa pipe, puis laissa la fumée sortir si lentement que Bilbo pouvait presque la voir se préparer à prendre forme comme un de ses anneaux de fumée. Le camp était complètement silencieux sous l’anticipation, aucun Nain ne ricanant des grands récits de Hobbits, et personne ne prenant la peine de masquer son attention.

Lorsque le silence fut presque trop insupportable, Gandalf commença :

« -John Hamish Watson était un Hobbit de la Comté, mais pour être honnête, il n’était vraiment pas doué pour ça. »


	2. Concernant John Watson (J)

John Hamish Watson était un Hobbit de la Comté, mais pour être honnête, il n’était vraiment pas doué pour ça.

Son père était de la branche Watson virtuellement inconnue du parfois célèbre clan Brandybuck – mais le Hobbit paternel en question était si catégoriquement commun, même pour le peuple de la Comté, qu’en trois générations personne à part l’historien de la famille ne se souviendrait de son nom. Puisque l’anonymat était un état juste et noble pour n’importe quel Hobbit, personne ne pouvait mettre l’étrangeté de John Watson sur le dos de son père.

Non, la faute pour les particularités de John allait sans aucun doute à sa mère (elle était une _Took_ après tout).

Ianthe Took avait été une très jolie fille dans sa jeunesse, avec un sourire comme le soleil et un don pour faire pousser jusqu’aux légumes les plus réticents. Mais malgré ces caractéristiques des plus Hobbit, son sens inné Took de la sauvagerie n’avait jamais été véritablement apprivoisé par les efforts de son mari pour n’être rien de plus qu’ordinaire.

Ianthe avait d’abord donné naissance à Harriet Juniper Watson, une fille aux boucles noisette et un amour Hobbit pour les après-midis calmes et la bonne bière. Pendant des années, père, épouse, et enfant vécurent ensemble à Buckland, un territoire prospère juste au-delà de la frontière la plus à l’est de la Comté et le dernier arrêt avant que la route ne mène dans le village de Bree et le monde des Hommes. La majorité du peuple Hobbit pensait que les bizarreries de Ianthe avaient été usées par la simplicité continuelle de ses mari et enfant, mais alors John naquit, et Ianthe ne serait jamais plus ordinaire.

Petit John Hamish Watson arriva deux décennies après sa sœur (ce que les Hobbits considéraient comme un écart bien trop grand entre frère et sœur), et depuis ses tous premiers instants il dévala la Vieille Forêt à l’extérieur de Buckland, lisant des livres, apprenant l’Elfique, et cherchant les _problèmes_. Les commères de la Comté aimaient dire que si John avait été _leur_ enfant, un comportement si excentrique n’aurait pas été toléré. (Honnêtement, des _livres_ entre toutes autres choses !)

Bien sûr, si John avait été commun, alors il ne se serait jamais posé de questions sur les Elfes, traquant chaque bout de mythe et d’histoire qu’il pouvait trouver et étant insatisfait du peu de ce que savaient les Hobbits. Ce qui voulait dire que John n’aurait jamais persuadé sa mère de l’emmener dans les bois à la recherche des moindres Elfes des bois de passage, et alors il n’aurait jamais croisé un groupe d’Orcs, et n’aurait jamais eu sa jambe cassée en essayant de sauver sa mère, et alors il n’aurait jamais capté l’intérêt de Gandalf le Gris, et alors, eh bien alors nous n’aurions pas d’histoire.

Mais en l’état des choses, John et Ianthe écumèrent _en effet_ les bois dans l’espoir de trouver quelques Elfes de passage (les deux avaient déjà développé un plan pour visiter Rivendell s’ils n’arrivaient pas à trouver des Elfes plus près de la maison). Ils se dirigèrent dans la Vieille Forêt à l’extérieur de Buckland tôt le matin, avec les sacs pleins de pique-nique et de journaux Took sur les plantes, juste au cas où ils croisaient quelque chose de nouveau. Ce quelque chose de nouveau arriva lorsqu’ils s’assirent ensemble pour le repas de midi sur une couverture étalée dans une clairière mouchetée de soleil. Ianthe assemblait habilement un sandwich pendant que son petit garçon bavardait sur toutes les questions qu’il poserait à son Elfe lorsqu’il en trouverait enfin un (une conversation que mère et enfant avaient eue de nombreuses fois auparavant), lorsque trois Orcs tombèrent sur le pique-nique.

Ou du moins, Ianthe et John supposèrent que c’était des Orcs, n’en ayant jamais vu un au-delà des frontières de leur imagination. Les Hobbits et les Orcs s’arrêtèrent juste et se fixèrent un long moment, aucun des groupes ne s’étant attendu à la présence de l’autre. Bientôt une des infâmes créatures siffla :

« -Quelle délicieuse petite bouchée. »

L’Orc lécha ses dents acérées et bondit en avant sur ses jambes maladroites, ses deux compagnons se tenant toujours derrière lui, stupéfaits. Ianthe n’était pas une Took pour rien, et lança le couteau qu’elle avait été en train d’utiliser pour couper du pain sur le visage de l’Orc, poussant John sur le côté, hurlant :

« -Cours ! »

Le couteau ne fit rien bien sûr, mais cela leur fit gagner un instant pendant que l’Orc crissait d’irritation. Les trois Orcs poussèrent des cris féroces et se lancèrent à la poursuite des Hobbits, lances brandies et étranges mots proférés. Mais les Semi-Hommes étaient petits et assurés sur leurs pieds, et mère et fils parvinrent à échapper aux Orcs durant quelques longues minutes, sautillant autour des arbres, se baissant derrière des rochers, et s’esquivant juste avant que d’infects doigts Orcs ne les saisissent par le cou.

Finalement, même la chance Hobbit eut une fin, et l’Orc meneur attrapa Ianthe par l’arrière de sa jupe. Le tissu se déchira lorsqu’elle se dégagea de sa poigne, mais elle avait été suffisamment ralentie pour qu’un des autres Orcs puisse la saisir par la taille. John entendit le hurlement de sa mère et tourna les talons pour revenir vers elle, remuant accidentellement juste à temps pour éviter les griffes du troisième Orc. Ianthe lutta contre son ravisseur, balançant ses deux larges pieds de Hobbit fort dans le visage de l’Orc principal. Il trébucha en arrière avec le nez cassé (ou ce que John supposa était cassé d’après le sang, mais il n’y avait pas moyen de dire avec les traits déformés de la créature). John s’empara d’une branche sur le sol de la forêt pendant qu’il courait et l’abattit aussi fort qu’il le put sur le visage de l’Orc, l’envoyant à terre.

John avait été si focalisé sur l’Orc devant lui qu’il oublia l’Orc le suivant derrière, et il fut attrapé. Heureusement plus un Hobbit était jeune plus il était petit, et avec un tortillement rapide John tomba au sol, gigotant pour fracasser la branche dans le visage de l’Orc. Pendant que la créature était distraite, John alla vers sa mère, mais les Orcs ne se battaient pas comme les enfants Hobbit, et plutôt que de continuer la poursuite, l’Orc que John avait frappé se redressa avec un cri perçant et tira une de ses flèches dans le dos de John. L’Orc visait très mal, même sur une si courte distance, et au lieu de transpercer le crâne de John comme il avait l’intention, la flèche toucha le jeune Hobbit dans la cuisse.

La douleur de la blessure plongea le petit corps de John dans l’inconscience, et durant de nombreuses années John ne serait pas en mesure de dire ce qu’il se passa ensuite.

Lorsque John sortit des ténèbres le soleil était bas dans le ciel, et sa mère passait des doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux emmêlés, chantonnant tendrement une douce berceuse. Elle s’était arrêtée suffisamment longtemps pour reprendre son souffle entre transporter le corps de John vers leur village et crier pour que quelqu’un de Buckland vienne l’aider. Finalement d’autres Hobbits trouvèrent leur courage et suivirent le bruit dans la Vieille Forêt, se précipitant dans les bois pour aider Ianthe à porter son fils.

En premier lieu le jour suivant, les plus braves des Hobbits (Ianthe parmi eux) revinrent dans les bois pour récupérer leurs sacs tombés et brûler les corps éviscérés qui étaient tout ce qui restait des Orcs assaillants. (Ce ne fut pas avant plusieurs jours que l’on pensa à demander à Ianthe ce qui les avait sauvés tous les deux, mais elle sourit juste avec cette sorte d’expression mystérieuse qui faisaient les gens marmonner sur les Took, embrassa John sur le front, et tint sa langue.)

Malgré le fait d’être toujours en vie, la jambe de John avait été ravagée par la saleté de la flèche, et bien que le guérisseur résident de la Comté soit suffisamment doué pour s’occuper d’orteils écrasés, de gueules de bois, et d’estomacs trop pleins, il manquait du talent pour s’occuper correctement du membre de John. (Cela n’aida probablement pas que le Hobbit guérisseur ait passé son après-midi à boire au pub local afin d’avoir le courage de s’occuper de la plaie.) Et ainsi John Watson eut sa jambe enveloppée d’une attelle, et fut gratifié d’un éternel boitement ; pas suffisamment pour stopper le petit Hobbit obstiné, mais assez pour le rendre différent.

(Ces Hobbits qui ne pouvaient se résoudre à blâmer Ianthe aimaient murmurer que toute la bizarrerie de John avait commencé avec cette jambe.)

John avait été si ennuyé de l’utilisation de sa jambe qu’il clopina hors du village dès qu’il en fut capable. Il y avait une vieille sorcière Hobbit qui vivait à côté de la Vieille Forêt sur la route hors de la ville, et John alla droit à sa hutte pour exiger qu’elle lui apprenne comment le guérisseur de Buckland aurait dû faire les choses. Après ça il boita jusqu’à sa maison(1) tous les jours durant des mois, voulant savoir jusqu’à la dernière chose qu’elle savait sur la médecine afin que la prochaine fois qu’un de ses camarades Hobbit avait besoin de guérir il ait quelqu’un qui savait comment s’occuper de lui correctement. Au bout d’années de ça, la sorcière Hobbit déclara qu’elle n’avait rien de plus à lui apprendre, et alors John alla exiger le même traitement de chaque autre guérisseur de la Comté.

Il y avait des messes basses parmi les autres Hobbits comme quoi tout cet apprentissage n’était pas naturel, mais généralement ils le mirent sur le compte d’une de ces phases bizarres que les jeunes gens étaient si enclins à traverser. Ce n’était pas horrible d’avoir un autre guérisseur dans la Comté, en particulier un qui se déplaçait d’un bout à l’autre du territoire, comme John était enclin à le faire. Mais ils supposaient généralement que le gentil John Watson trouverait bientôt une jolie fille Hobbit qui le guérirait de toutes ces notions idiotes sur la médecine, et se réinstallerait alors dans le jardin familial avec toute l’affaire oubliée.

Cependant, le jour où John commença à sortir de la Comté pour aller dans le village de Bree pour consulter un _humain_ sur le sujet de la guérison, ses camarades Hobbits décidèrent que les choses étaient allées trop loin.

Toute la famille Watson (et quelques Brandybuck) firent asseoir John pour un bon repas (car toutes les lourdes conversations Hobbit devaient être conduites l’estomac plein) et John procéda à se faire réprimander par son père, puis sa sœur, puis ses voisins, puis la veuve fouineuse en bas de la colline, puis la tête de la famille Brandybuck, et enfin le guérisseur qui l’avait handicapé pour commencer. (Il n’est pas nécessaire de dire que cette dernière confrontation ne s’était pas passée particulièrement bien.)

John les avait tous ignorés, avait embrassé la joue de sa mère pendant qu’elle continuait de le nourrir de gâteau et de regards sympathiques durant la conversation, et déménagea de la maison de son père la nuit même. Il s’installa dans la maison de bois particulièrement petite qui avait, des années auparavant, appartenu à la vieille Hobbit qui l’avait entraîné en premier, ayant laissé la structure et le terrain dans son testament, mais jamais avant de vouloir partir. La maison se tenait à la frontière même de Buckland, pile sur le chemin sortant de la ville en direction de Bree, et John y vécut des plus heureux durant des années. Il devint le guérisseur des plus braves Hobbits de la Comté, de la plupart des Hommes et des Hobbits de Bree, et d’un nombre étonnamment grand de peuples variés qui traversaient également cette ville.

Et ainsi John Watson passa ses années, achetant des livres à la ville des hommes et demandant des histoires sur le vaste monde en-dehors de sa maison en échange de remèdes, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour il rentre d’une balade l’après-midi et ne trouve un Nain attendant dans son jardin d’herbes.

Le nain était grassouillet (même pour un Hobbit), avec des joues rougeâtres et une barbe de sable qui – avant qu’elle n’ait évolué en duvet – avait pu être une fois considérée bouclée. Il portait de minces lunettes et un épais manteau brun qui lui allait aux genoux, et dans d’autres circonstances il aurait pu être considéré comme rien de plus qu’un Hobbit particulièrement grand. Le nain était appelé Stamford, et le guérisseur humain à Bree avait été incapable de l’aider avec ses problèmes d’estomac. L’homme avait envoyé le Nain vers ‘ce Hobbit de la Comté’ qui pourrait être en mesure d’aider davantage.

Avec un sourire John invita d’un signe de main le Nain plus loin dans son jardin, au-delà des rangées strictement organisées d’herbes médicinales et directement vers le large banc que John avait mis sous son saule pour les espèces trop larges pour tenir dans sa, il fallait l’admettre, minuscule maison. John bavarda sans but avec Stamford pendant qu’il auscultait le Nain, demandant ce qui l’avait amené à Bree. (Pour ce qui était des problèmes digestifs, ils n’étaient rien qu’un fort thé à la menthe poivrée avant le dîner durant les prochaines semaines ne pouvait résoudre.) Après cela John fit infuser un peu de thé en question et sortit une assiette de biscuits en écoutant les récits de vie de Stamford dans le bastion Nain de la Moria dans les Monts Brumeux.(2) (Puisque Bree était l’endroit le plus éloigné où était allé John, et allait probablement jamais aller, il appréciait plutôt d’accepter le paiement de ses services sous la forme d’histoires sur des endroits qu’il n’avait jamais vus.)

A la fin de leur discussion John mena le Nain des plus avenants à son portail, proposant de lui payer une pinte au pub local, seulement pour s’arrêter à la vue d’un Magicien se tenant devant son portail, soufflant de longues bouffées sur sa pipe et les fixant tous deux avec un sourire dans ses yeux.

Cela dit, John n’avait pas su à l’époque que l’humain plutôt intense, au manteau gris, était un magicien, il avait juste supposé qu’un des voyageurs les plus excentriques de Bree était venu pour se faire guérir lui-même. Ce ne fut pas avant que Stamford n’ait repris ses esprits et se soit incliné si bas par respect que sa fine barbe traîna sur le sol que John pensa que quelque chose pouvait être bizarre.

« -Gandalf _Tharkûn_ , c’est un honneur de vous saluer, dit Stamford, donnant un coup de coude dans le flanc de Bilbo pour le faire s’incliner de quelque façon convenant à un Hobbit. »

Lorsque John haussa à peine un sourcil en considérant Stamford comme si c’était une suggestion ridicule, le nain balbutia, essayant de couvrir l’offense de John.

« -Je suis Stamford fils de Stamfred des Mines de la Moria, et c’est John Watson, de la Comté. »

Le Magicien gratifia John d’un long regard évaluateur, pendant que le Hobbit se contenta d’un signe de tête poli, quoiqu’également évaluateur, en réponse. Gandalf fit un large sourire à John comme s’il avait passé une sorte de test en ne bombant pas le torse et en prétendant ne pas être intéressé par l’étranger en train de le fixer.

« -J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Docteur Watson. »

John eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -De façon déplaisante, je suis sûr. Et je doute que le moindre d’entre eux m’ait appelé ‘Docteur’.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler les décisions idiotes des autres, et d’aucun qui ne reconnaît pas votre don n’est rien de moins qu’un imbécile, répondit le magicien avec une bouffée très significative de sa pipe. »

John eut un reniflement moqueur aux fins mots du Magicien et demanda :

« -Comment puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? »

Gandalf gratifia John d’un rictus, sûr d’après le léger rougissement des joues du Hobbit que John savait très bien qu’il était un docteur talentueux, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose moins agréable d’avoir quelqu’un qui le dise dans les faits.

« -En vérité, j’ai pensé pouvoir être en mesure de _vous_ aider, Maître Docteur. »

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, adoptant une position défensive et ignorant Stamford qui lui jetait un regard noir pour faire ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un affront envers le magicien.

« -Vraiment, et comment cela se pourrait-il ? »

Gandalf rit doucement de nouveau et s’appuya sur son bâton en remontant l’allée avant de s’installer sur le banc à taille de Hobbit dans le jardin de John.

« -Je suis en chemin vers Rivendell, vers la maison de Maître Elrond, le grand guérisseur Elfe. »

John se figea, se forçant à ne pas sauter sur la moindre conclusion à propos de cette conversation. Puis Gandalf confirma que le saut était des plus corrects.

« -Je pensais que vous pourriez aimer venir avec moi. »

John apaisa son pic d’enthousiasme et demanda :

« -Désolé – pourquoi voudriez-vous m’emmener avec vous ? »

Le Magicien eut un rictus, déjà sûr de la réponse de John.

« -J’ai passé le mois dernier à voyager autour de la Comté, apprenant à connaître ses gens et ses coutumes, et vous, mon jeune ami, êtes la seule chose intéressante que j’ai trouvée depuis que je suis là.  
-Oh, là, c’est un peu dur.  
-Je l’admets, votre tabac à pipe est agréable, dit Gandalf en désignant la pipe entre ses lèvres comme si cela rendrait la chose plus vraie. Et votre bière n’est pas mauvaise, mais l’intégralité de la Comté est si terrifiée par le monde extérieur qu’ils ont paniqué à la pensée même d’hommes venant vous rendre visite, même ici à la frontière de Buckland. Ils vivent en se cachant, ignorant les réalités de la vie dans ce monde. Tous…à part vous. Vous allez à sa rencontre. Et d’après les murmures que j’ai entendus, vous vous préparez à déménager à Bree de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas aller quelques pas plus loin et trouver un endroit où ils ont encore quelque chose à vous apprendre ? »

John s’empêcha d’accepter le plan aussi facilement.

« -Pourquoi un Elfe serait prêt à partager les secrets de son art avec un Hobbit ?  
-Parce qu’un Magicien le lui demande ! s’esclaffa Gandalf. A présent dites-moi, mon enfant, allez-vous continuer à remettre en question votre tournant de fortune ou allez-vous l’accepter pour la chance qu’il est ? »

John leva les mains et bafouilla :

« -Non mais attendez une minute-  
-Allez, allez mon garçon, invita le Magicien. Nous n’avons pas toute la journée !  
-Insistez-vous toujours pour que les gens prennent des décisions qui changent leur vie comme ça ? invectiva John.  
-Vous connaissez déjà votre réponse, John Watson. Cela me fait perdre mon temps et le vôtre de prétendre le contraire. »

Le petit Hobbit et le vieux magicien se fixèrent durant quelques longs moments, Gandalf essayant de pousser John à venir pendant que John était occupé à essayer de jauger la mesure de cet homme se tenant dans son jardin et proposant de l’emmener comme une sorte de rêve devenu réalité.

John dit oui, juste comme le magicien savait qu’il ferait, et prit une heure pour se faufiler dans la maison de sa mère et lui dire au revoir là où son père ne pouvait pas voir, puis emballa quelques-uns de ses journaux, quelques vêtements de rechange, le meilleur de ses livres, et fut presque parti avant de trouver sa sœur Harry à sa porte.

Elle entra en trombe dans la maison, claquant la porte derrière elle, et regarda John avec des yeux terrifiés et incrédules.

« -Il y a un _nain_ dans ton jardin !  
-Oui, sourit John. Il vient avec Gandalf et moi à Bree.  
-Quoi ? crissa Harry.  
-Eh bien nous avons proposé de l’emmener avec nous à Rivendell puisque c’est sur son chemin, mais il a juste marmonné des choses que je pense bien étaient des jurons Nains et a refusé.  
-Quoi ! demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois. »

John prit son expression la plus innocente et répondit :

« -Je sais, ça m’a semblé étrange aussi, mais apparemment les Nains et les Elfes se détestent autant que ce que disent les histoires.  
-John Watson ! invectiva-t-elle. Ce n’est pas ce que je demande et tu le sais ! A quoi penses-tu par la Terre du Milieu ! »

Autant que John aimerait croire le contraire en ce qui le concernait, il n’y avait personne au monde qui le faisait perdre son tempérament comme Harry.

« -Je pense que je déteste cet endroit, Harry. Je pense que si on m’appelle ‘ce triste, étrange, garçon Watson’ une fois de plus, je vais faire quelque chose qui va me faire expulser de la Comté de toute façon, alors je peux tout aussi bien partir en premier !  
-Et tu penses que tu seras plus heureux là dehors ? cracha Harry.  
-N’importe où doit être mieux qu’ici ! cria John en retour. »

John n’était pas le seul membre de la famille Watson avec du tempérament, et Harry attaqua et gifla John. Les frère et sœur Watson se tinrent là un long moment silencieux, avant qu’Harry ne se précipite en avant, les mains tendues, murmurant :

« -Oh, Johnny, Johnny. Je suis tellement désolée- »

John attrapa juste Harry par les poignets et l’empêcha de le toucher, la repoussant très doucement.

« -Je ne peux pas rester, Harry. Je ne peux juste _pas_. Je ne passerai pas le reste de ma vie à me demander ce qu’il y a au-delà de Bree lorsque je peux aller voir ! Pas quand rester signifie être détesté pour vouloir partir.  
-John, soupira Harry, comme s’il passait à côté de la chose. Ce n’est pas à propos d’être le plus Hobbit des Hobbits, John. C’est à propos de rester là où tu as ta place. »

John la gratifia d’un rire exaspéré et recommença à finir ses bagages.

« -Harry, toi et moi savons tous les deux que je n’ai _pas_ ma place ici. Et je ne passerai pas le restant de mes jours à prétendre que c’est le cas. Pas comme toi.  
-J’ai complètement ma place ici, souffla Harry. »

John posa brusquement les livres qu’il essayait de fourrer dans son sac et cria :

« -Tu es amoureuse de Clara, mais tu épouses son frère ! Tu ne te soucies que de ‘ce qui est correct’ au lieu de ce qui te rend heureuse ! »

Harry avait l’air absolument dévastée, et John s’avança pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« -Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça Harry. Et pour aller à l’essentiel, je ne vivrai pas comme ça. »

Il pressa un gentil baiser sur son front et remit une boucle vagabonde derrière son oreille avant de terminer.

« -Je t’aime Harry, je t’aimerai toujours. »

Avec ça, John enfila son sac, endurant calmement pendant qu’Harry tripotait les sangles avec des larmes dans les yeux, lissant des plis invisibles avec des mains assurées. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par murmurer :

« -Tu dois revenir à la maison. »

John la gratifia d’un gentil sourire.

« -J’en ai l’intention. Après tout, quel est l’intérêt de voir le monde si on n’a personne à qui en parler ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _  
> **Notes de l’Auteur :**  
>  _  
>    
>  **_(1) :_ Seuls les Hobbits particulièrement aisés vivaient dans les Trous de Hobbit, et le reste avaient de véritables maisons. (Ce qui est pourquoi la taille et la beauté de Cul-de-Sac vous en dit pas mal sur combien Bilbo est riche.)**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Je sais ce que vous pensez, ‘Sunryder, la Moria est cet endroit dans les Deux Tours d’où les Nains ont été chassés par le Balrog. Il n’y a pas de Nains qui vivent là.’ Mais en fait, des Nains ont vécu dans la Moria jusqu’en l’année 1981 du Troisième Âge. Cette histoire se passe avant qu'ils soient expulsés. (Et oui, je sais en quelle année se passe cette histoire, mais vous ne le saurez pas encore. Ça fait partie de l’intrigue.)**


	3. Une Histoire Inattendue (B)

_« -J'en ai l'intention. Après tout, quel est l'intérêt de voir le monde si on n'a personne à qui en parler ? »_

Le magicien fit part de la citation du même ton amiable qu'il avait utilisé pour le reste de l'histoire, faisant tournoyer des vrilles de magie qui s'entremêlaient avec chaque mot du récit. Si vous vous laissiez y croire, on pouvait presque voir une version plus jeune de Bilbo, les cheveux quelques nuances plus claires et les traits un peu plus durs sous les années dénuées du propre confort matériel de Bilbo.

Mais l'innocence du ton de Gandalf ne fut pas suffisante pour appâter Thorin.

Le prince Nain renifla dédaigneusement au manque complet de subtilité du magicien et s'éloigna de la place hors du cercle où il faisait semblant de ne pas écouter. La Compagnie avait passé leurs vies à regarder leur roi, et ils prirent le départ de Thorin comme un signe de désapprobation. Cela voulait dire que malgré leurs propres préférences, le récit était fini pour la nuit. Avec une grâce née d'années à modérer la lignée de Durin, Balin tapota Bilbo sur l'épaule et dit :

« -Viens mon garçon, l'heure se fait tardive et nous devrions tous nous reposer un peu avant que le matin n'arrive. »

Bilbo voulait objecter, ce n'était pas son histoire, son _peuple_ , mais la main ferme de Fíli sur son épaule empêcha Bilbo d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Le jeune Nain et son frère aux cheveux dorés avaient toujours été plus chaleureux avec Bilbo que la plupart de la compagnie, peut-être en raison de leur jeunesse, ou peut-être juste parce que certaines choses semblaient irriter leur Oncle, comme la présence continue de Bilbo Baggins. (Dans tous les cas, Bilbo était certain que les relations entre lui et les jeunes Nains avaient seulement été aidées par le fait que Bilbo ait pris tout le blâme pour avoir 'chargé tête la première' dans l'incident des Trolls sans avoir appelé à l'aide en premier.) Alors lorsque Fíli secoua juste à peine la tête pour dissuader Bilbo, il le prit comme le conseil sensé que c'était probablement et se retira avec mauvaise humeur vers son sac de couchage.

Comme la plupart des nuits, Bilbo s'installa aussi près du bord du camp que le bon sens le lui permettait, faisant toujours attention à placer le diamètre complet de leur groupe entre lui et Thorin. Lors de cette nuit en particulier, si Bilbo avait été un peu plus sournois, il aurait remarqué Bifur s'installer pour son tour de garde entre le Hobbit et le reste de la compagnie, une ligne de séparation pour donner au Semi-Homme la paix et le calme dont il avait besoin pour la conversation que Bifur était certain que Bilbo ne savait être sur le point d'avoir avec les princes. L'incapacité de parler avec les peuples non-Nains ne signifiait pas que Bifur avait oublié comment observer, et Fíli avait été si flagrant dans sa manœuvre pour calmer le Hobbit que Bifur était déçu que davantage de la Compagnie ne l'ait pas remarqué. Et même s'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, sûrement qu'ils avaient remarqué la façon dont Fíli et Kíli avaient renoncé à dormir à côté de leur Oncle pour la première fois durant leur voyage pour entourer le Hobbit à la place.

Bifur eut un reniflement dédaigneux à la stupidité des _khîm_ (1), certain que jamais il n'avait été si peu subtil dans sa jeunesse.

Bien sûr, ce fut le moment que choisit Nori pour passer, s'allongeant avec ses pieds vers le feu et sa tête pile à côté du trio. Malgré le fait qu'il ait eu à traverser le camp pour arriver là, la profession choisie de Nori de voleur et de fauteur de trouble signifiait qu'il pouvait donner à la chose un air naturel. Kíli essaya de se dégager d'une sorte d'objection plausible à la présence de Nori, mais avant qu'il ne se fasse passer pour un con ou un idiot, Bifur donna un coup de pied dans le pied du jeune Nain et le garçon se la ferma immédiatement.

Avec Nori ici pour les foudroyer du regard à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, les jeunes Nains eurent au moins le bon sens d'attendre que le reste de la Compagnie se soit endormi.

Finalement, Nori tourna son regard sur le Hobbit et attendit que le garçon se rende compte qu'il était l'objet de l'attention de quelqu'un. Le petit _khîm_ aurait-il été un Nain qu'il aurait été entraîné depuis son premier souffle pour savoir quand les yeux d'un autre étaient sur lui, mais en l'état des choses, Bilbo ne remarqua même pas Fíli et Kíli remuer dans l'espoir que cela le rende soupçonneux. Finalement Fíli glissa un pied hors de sa couverture et donna un coup dans le tibia de Bilbo. Ou, du moins, il essaya. Sachant qu'il visait l'endroit dans la couverture où les chevilles de Kíli auraient normalement été, il ne fit que retirer la couverture des pieds de Bilbo.

Le Hobbit couina et se retourna pour siffler sur Fíli :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Bilbo était de toute évidence irrité de la soirée, entendant d'abord parler de ce Hobbit-héros puis ayant l'histoire coupée avant qu'elle n'arrive où que ce soit. Fíli leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et répondit :

« -Nous, je veux dire-  
-C'est un Magicien, interrompit Nori. »

Bilbo tourna son regard noir insatisfait sur Nori et déclara :

« -Je suis parfaitement conscient que Gandalf est un Magicien, merci.  
-Non mon garçon, tu ne l'es pas. Aussi affectueux Monsieur Gandalf semble être envers toi, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne te trahirait pas si nécessaire. »

Bilbo bafouilla, offensé pour son ami, mais dans son dos Kíli tendit la main et attrapa son épaule, le tirant sur le dos afin que Fíli puisse parler à plus que ses boucles.

« -Gandalf est un bon bâton à avoir de ton côté durant un combat, mais il reste un Magicien. Ce n'est pas un Nain. »

Un éclat de douleur que le visage innocent de Bilbo n'avait jamais été en mesure de dissimuler se glissa sur ses traits avant qu'il ne les lisse.

« -Je ne suis pas un Nain non plus, est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ? »

Kíli trouva d'une manière ou d'une autre un moyen de bondir à côté de Bilbo malgré sa position allongée.

« - _Nous_ te faisons confiance Bilbo, c'est juste que-  
-Thorin non, invectiva Bilbo. »

Nori eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Te laisse pas atteindre, mon garçon. Thorin ne fait même pas confiance aux personnes de son sang.  
-Tu veux dire les autres Nains ?  
-Non, il parle du cousin d'Oncle Thorin, Dáin, expliqua Kíli. Dáin est le Seigneur des Collines de Fer, le prochain dans la succession derrière Fíli et moi.  
-Et Thorin ne l'aime pas parce qu'il est prêt à hériter ? »

Kíli essaya de faire machine arrière.

« -Oncle Thorin l'aime bien, il est juste…  
-Un gâchis mou, dénué de passion, de la lignée de Durin, interrompit Nori. »

Fíli rit contre le dos de Bilbo, et Kíli essaya désespérément de garder un visage impassible et d'objecter « Il n'est vraiment pas si mauvais », mais c'était difficile lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à retenir ses gloussements.

« - Dáin est un bon Roi, et si quelque chose arrive à nous trois il est vraiment le Nain le mieux placé pour prendre la relève. Il serait en mesure de protéger notre peuple, et de les faire reprendre du poil de la bête. »

Fíli ne put laisser les choses ainsi et ajouta :

« -Personne n'est comme Thorin, par contre. Il est le genre de Roi dont notre peuple se souviendra jusqu'à la reconstruction(2). Alors que Dáin, Dáin est une note en bas de page. On se souviendra de Dáin parce qu'il était un parent d'Oncle, et parce qu'il a refusé de se rallier au côté d'Oncle lors de sa quête pour récupérer la Montagne. C'est tout ce qu'ils chanteront à propos de _Dáin_. »

Kíli frappa son frère derrière la tête.

« -Il est toujours de la famille, Fíli.  
-Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Gandalf ? interrompit Bilbo.  
-Gandalf est un magicien, recommença Fíli.  
-Oui, interrompit Bilbo. Tu l'as dit _plusieurs_ fois déjà, sans explication sur pourquoi tu penses que ça a de l'importance. »

Nori rappliqua plus près et pressa ses lèvres à l'oreille de Bilbo, murmurant :

« -Ses préoccupations ne sont pas les nôtres. Il n'est pas là par amour pour Thorin, ou pour Erebor. Il est là pour une raison dont le reste d'entre nous ne sait rien.  
-Et ça veut dire qu'on ne doit pas lui faire confiance ? attaqua Bilbo.  
-Cela veut dire que toute confiance en lui ne devrait pas être entièrement prise comme argent comptant. »

Fíli reprit la conversation avant que Nori ne puisse irriter suffisamment Bilbo au point qu'il les invective tous et ne réveille le reste de la Compagnie, Gandalf compris.

« -Ce que Nori essaie de dire est que personne ne sait pourquoi Gandalf a accepté de participer à cette quête. Pourquoi même il a pensé que c'était une bonne idée pour commencer. Peut-être qu'il est là parce qu'il veut vraiment que nous récupérions notre foyer, ou peut-être qu'il veut que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de Smaug pour lui, ou peut-être que c'est quelque chose d'autre complètement. Aucun de nous ne sait, et jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus le cas, Gandalf sera source de soupçon. »

Bilbo roula des yeux face aux Nains de façon très flagrante, trouvant tout le débat ridicule, mais plutôt que de le faire remarquer aux Nains obstinés alors que tout ce que voulait Bilbo était dormir jusqu'à ne plus être en colère, il demanda :

« -Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait arrêter l'histoire.  
-Balin dit que les Magiciens et les Elfes ont toujours plus d'un but, et que peu importe combien ils semblent t'aider, on doit être prêt à ce qu'ils fassent ce qui est le mieux pour eux, pas ce qui est le mieux pour toi, expliqua Fíli, comme s'il récitait un discours qu'il avait entendu de nombreuses fois auparavant.  
-Oui, tu l'as dit-  
-Il dit que Gandalf a donné à ton John Watson des mots qu'il voulait qu'Oncle entende, interrompit Kíli. Gandalf n'aime pas qu'Oncle n'ait pas pardonné aux Elfes, et n'aime pas qu'Oncle ait été prêt à se lancer dans cette quête avec juste les quatorze d'entre nous plutôt que de passer plus de temps à essayer de convaincre davantage de nos proches de venir. »

Kíli se pencha encore plus près le long du dos de Bilbo, murmurant dans son oreille :

« -Arrière-grand-père Thrór était malade à la fin. Nous n'en parlons pas, mais c'était une maladie de l'esprit, une soif de l'or qui l'a rendu fou. Gandalf connaissait Thrór, l'a connu à l'époque de ses derniers jours, et ce fut Gandalf qui a _encouragé_ notre peuple à tenir plus compte de Grand-père Thráin que d'Arrière-Grand-père Thrór. »

Bilbo regarda au-delà de Fíli vers l'extrémité éloignée du camp, où une fois encore Thorin dormait en position redressée, son dos calé contre un arbre et son épée reposant sur ses genoux, prêt pour ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus durant la nuit. Bilbo murmura :

« -Gandalf pense que Thorin pourrait finir comme son Grand-père. »

Bilbo put sentir la tête de Fíli acquiescer à côté de lui, et Kíli murmura les derniers mots de Gandalf ce soir :

« -Quel est l'intérêt de voir le monde si on n'a personne à qui en parler. Il voulait dire qu'il n'y aucun intérêt à se lancer dans cette quête si nous n'obtenons pas de foyer à son terme, et que l'or n'a aucun intérêt s'il n'y a personne avec lui le partager.  
-Et Thorin n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.  
-C'est une bonne histoire, réconforta Kíli. Et le reste d'entre nous veut savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite. »

Bilbo savait très bien que s'il continuait d'insister, les garçons se confieraient à lui bien plus qu'ils en avaient l'intention à propos de l'histoire de leur famille dans une tentative d'apaiser leur Hobbit, mais Bilbo ne voulait pas piéger les garçons en quoi que ce soit, pas quand ils avaient été si bons avec lui. A la place Bilbo sourit.

« -Bien sûr que vous voulez. C'est une grande histoire à propos d'un _Hobbit_. Tout le monde devrait avoir envie d'écouter. »

Fíli et Kíli rirent joyeusement et chaleureusement à présent qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir correctement expliqué les choses à Bilbo et aient remis les choses dans l'ordre avec leur Hobbit. Les trois jeunes s'installèrent tous dans leurs sacs de couchage, heureux de taquiner Bilbo à propos de grands guerriers Hobbits jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Nori releva la tête et regarda vers leur tas de couvertures pour croiser le regard de Bifur, qui avait regardé tout l'échange les sourcils froncés. Le Peuple de Durin(3) avaient tous su que Thrór n'était pas bien dans sa tête lorsqu'il avait succombé, mais la majorité de leur peuple supposait que c'était la tragédie d'avoir perdu Erebor qui avait eu un impact sur son esprit. Que la folie de Thrór pouvait être quelque chose passant de père en fils, une malédiction qui ferait tomber toute la lignée de Durin, ne leur avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Bifur n'était pas un seigneur Nain, aucune noblesse dans son sang comme tellement dans la Compagnie, juste le fils de mineurs et de forgerons. Mais ce sang simple signifiait qu'il connaissait la valeur de Thorin Oakenshield pour leur peuple d'une façon que les Seigneurs de la lignée de Durin ne comprendraient jamais. Entre la folie de Thrór et la disparition de Thráin, cela avait été Thorin qui avait mené leur peuple. Le jeune Nain avait émergé après la chute d'Erebor, guidant leur peuple vers un endroit sûr qu'ils pensaient tous ne plus jamais connaître. Puis, à la Bataille d'Azanulbizar, même pas complètement adulte aux yeux de leur peuple, il avait pris cette branche d'arbre et avait fait de lui une légende.

Car Thorin Oakenshield succombant à la folie qui avait traîné son père et son grand-père avant lui dans la poussière briserait l'esprit du Peuple de Durin d'une façon qu'aucun Elfe, ou Orc, ou Dragon ne serait jamais en mesure d'accomplir.

Bifur gratifia Nori d'un signe de tête, signalant que sur cette affaire il parlait pour Bofur et Bombur également, qu'il leur dirait la vérité le lendemain matin et que leur famille serait en accord. Nori eut un rictus, faisant part de sa propre approbation au nom d'Ori et Dori également, puis se laissa retomber dans son sac de couchage. Nori garderait un œil sur le Semi-Homme, s'assurant que la petite créature reçoive toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin pour continuer innocemment à pousser Gandalf à raconter l'histoire, et peut-être même laisser le garçon le faire un peu de son propre chef. Oin et Glóin étaient les cousins de Thorin, pendant que Balin et Dwalin étaient des conseillers de confiance, alors Bifur supposait qu'ils étaient déjà au courant du mal qui ravageait la lignée de Durin. Au repas de midi demain toute la Compagnie saurait que peu importe le destin d'Erebor et de Smaug, l'esprit de Thorin Oakenshield était plus important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l’Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ D’après le seul dictionnaire néo-Khuzdul que j’ai pu trouver, khîm signifie « jeune ».**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Dagor Dagorath est en gros l’Armageddon dans l’univers de Tolkien. Morgoth (le grand méchant ultime dans l’univers de Tolkien, qui est en fait, le patron de Sauron [l’œil rouge flottant]) s’échappera du Vide dans lequel il a été banni. Puis après ça il y aura la plus grande bataille de l’histoire de la Terre du Milieu, et le pays sera renouvelé par toute la destruction. Alors que les Hommes et les Elfes ont leurs propres rôles à jouer dans le renouvellement qui pourrait ou pas être mentionné dans une note en bas de page plus tard parce qu’ils sont importants pour l’intrigue, les Nains croient qu’après la fin du monde ils se rassembleront tous avec leur créateur et reconstruiront la Terre du Milieu.**   
>  **_(3) :_ Les Nains sont divisés en sept grands clans, le Peuple de Durin descendent tous de Durin, un des premiers Nains créés par le dieu des Nains. Thorin  & Compagnie, de même que Gimli, et vraiment n’importe quel Nain que vous rencontrez dans les histoires de Tolkien descendent tous de Durin.**


	4. Combat d'Epée (B)

Contrairement à ce qui passait comme une opinion populaire parmi les Nains d'Erebor, Bilbo Baggins n'était pas une créature stupide. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir passé la majorité de sa vie à remplir son garde-manger et à faire des manières avec du tissu pendant que le reste de la Compagnie avait été en train de se battre pour extirper une existence hors de la terre et du feu. Non, il n'avait pas été chassé de sa maison ancestrale par un dragon, _mais_ , il avait survécu au Long Hiver(1), et il avait emmené les sans-abris et les affamés dans Cul-de-Sac où ils pourraient survivre. Pour ne rien dire du fait qu'il avait été un des quelques Hobbits à être prêt à s'aventurer dehors dans la rude neige pour rencontrer Gandalf et ses Rangers afin qu'ils puissent récupérer les provisions de nourriture que le Magicien avait apportées et offrir le peu d'aide que les Hobbits pouvait apporter aux Grandes Gens en retour.

Non, Hobbit ou pas, Bilbo Baggins n'était pas incompétent.

Et pourtant, la Compagnie de Nains était devenue…particulière dans le courant de la nuit.

Bilbo s'était couché pour dormir niché entre deux princes commères et s'était réveillé pour découvrir que presque tous les Nains s'étaient _attachés_ à lui. Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, Balin et Ori avaient toujours été gentils avec leur cambrioleur, le taquinant et le traitant comme s'il avait sa place dans leur Compagnie plutôt que comme s'il était un effet secondaire infortuné du fait d'avoir affaire à un dragon, aussi leur comportement n'était bizarre en rien. Mais le reste d'entre eux…eh bien, Bilbo ne savait juste pas quoi en faire.

Le petit-déjeuner avait commencé comme d'ordinaire, mais alors, au lieu de foudroyer Bilbo du regard lorsqu'il s'était approché de la marmite, Bombur avait dégagé sa forme imposante du chemin et demandé à Bilbo ce qu'il pensait des épices que le Nain avait utilisées. Bilbo avait jeté un œil à Bofur pour voir si l'autre Nain pourrait savoir pourquoi son frère rondelet avait soudainement développé une appréciation pour le palais de Bilbo lorsque le matin précédent il avait menacé le Hobbit d'un hachoir pour s'être approché trop près. Mais Bofur avait juste souri largement et avait invité Bilbo d'un signe de tête à faire part de son conseil. Bilbo avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait pris une gorgée de la cuillère tendue. Il avait souri à Bombur et émis un 'hmmm' puisqu'honnêtement, c'était des plus goûteux, bien que cela aurait été mieux avec quelques pincées d'aneth de plus.

Bombur décidant soudainement que Bilbo n'était pas une menace à son statut de cuisinier aurait été facilement suffisamment excusable, peut-être juste une réaction retardée pour l'avoir empêché d'être englouti par un Troll deux jours auparavant. Mais alors le vieux Óin avait tenu la jambe à Bilbo toute la matinée, sa corne d'oreille rangée dans la poche de poitrine de son manteau, parlant à Bilbo de l'histoire des Nains. Le sujet était des plus intéressants (ils n'entendaient pas beaucoup parler de l'histoire des Nains dans la Comté), mais cela n'avait pas rendu la situation moins bizarre.

Le temps qu'ils installent le camp pour la nuit Bilbo avait passé la majorité de l'après-midi à se monter une histoire comme quoi un des objets qu'ils avaient pris dans la grotte des Trolls avait dû être infecté d'une sorte de sortilège qui les rendait lentement tous fous. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut temps d'installer le camp, Bilbo s'excusa poliment pour aller voir Gandalf et faire part de ses inquiétudes. Lorsque Bilbo parvint enfin à pousser le magicien à s'accroupir pour qu'il puisse siffler l'avertissement dans son oreille, le Magicien se contenta de rire. Bilbo souffla face au manque complet d'inquiétude du Magicien et déclara :

« -J'étais sérieux.  
-Je sais que vous l'étiez, mon cher garçon, sourit-il.  
-C'est une inquiétude légitime, Gandalf ! objecta Bilbo, déchiré entre les cris qu'il avait l'impression que la situation méritait et ne voulant pas alerter le reste de la Compagnie.  
-Mon cher Bilbo, vous avez passé l'intégralité de ce voyage à souhaiter que la Compagnie vous apprécie un tout petit peu plus, et maintenant que c'est le cas, vous suspectez un acte criminel. »

Bilbo rougit à l'estimation douloureuse mais correcte de Gandalf sur sa relation avec les Nains et craqua :

« -Est-ce qu'il ne vous semble honnêtement pas plus probable que les Nains puissent avoir été infectés par quelque chose de magique dans cette grotte pour qu'ils trouvent soudainement ma compagnie attirante ? »

Gandalf s'était installé sur un rocher à proximité et avait sorti sa pipe, satisfait de laisser Bilbo faire des manières jusqu'à ce que le gentil-hobbit se débarrasse de ses propres inquiétudes. Mais à cette dernière déclaration Gandalf se figea au milieu de l'essuyage du bec de sa pipe avec un bout de sa tunique et fixa le Hobbit avec un de ces regards dont Bilbo était des plus certains qu'ils signifiaient que le magicien essayait de faire le tri dans son esprit.

« -'Infectés' ? C'est une façon intéressante de le décrire. »

Bilbo rougit et évita aussi nonchalamment que possible de regarder Gandalf dans les yeux pendant qu'il répondait :

« -Cela semblait parfaitement juste pour moi.  
-Juste de façon troublante, jeune homme. Que savez-vous ?  
-Sais ? Je ne sais rien. A moins bien sûr que vous ne parliez de cuisiner, bavarda Bilbo rapidement. Parce qu'alors j'en sais beaucoup. Saviez-vous que Bombur m'a demandé ce que je pensais de ses épices ce matin ? Nous avons eu une agréable petite conversation à propos des meilleures sortes d'assaisonnements qui vont avec l'agneau et… »

Bilbo s'arrêta juste face aux bouffées régulières de Gandalf, attendant patiemment que le Hobbit accepte qu'il n'allait pas être distrait. Bilbo s'éclaircit la gorge et bafouilla :

« -Les garçons et moi avons pu avoir une conversation.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui a amené cette conversation sur les infections magiques ? »

Soudainement Bofur surgit de nulle part et attrapa Bilbo par l'épaule.

« -Je vous d'mande pardon Maître Gandalf, mais Dori est prêt pour l'entraînement à l'épée avec Bilbo.  
-Entraînement à l'épée ? couina Bilbo.  
-Exact, on ne peut pas te laisser te balader avec ce coupe-papier si tu n'apprends pas à t'en servir. »

Avec la poigne de Bofur sur son bras, Bilbo s'éloigna de Gandalf en trébuchant vers une étendue éloignée dans la forêt sur laquelle la majorité de la Compagnie avait diligemment été en train de travailler après qu'ils se soient installés pour la nuit. Bilbo avait remarqué les Nains dégager les feuilles du chemin, déplacer les pierres les plus larges, et aplatir des bouts de terrain pour le rendre aussi régulier que possible, mais il avait supposé qu'ils avaient juste décidé que ce soir entre tous les soirs était le moment de créer un meilleur endroit pour dormir. Apparemment ils avaient confectionné un endroit pour que Bilbo apprenne le combat à l'épée où la seule chose sur laquelle il trébucherait serait ses deux propres pieds, plutôt que des pierres.

D'aucun ne vivait pas aussi longtemps que Gandalf seulement pour être un imbécile face aux manières peu subtiles des Nains, mais plutôt que de protester au vol du Hobbit sous son nez avant qu'il ne puisse être correctement interrogé, Gandalf prit juste une longue bouffée de sa pipe et les regarda partir.

« -Les princes voulaient être les enseignants puisque nous n'avons que quelques Nains épéistes dans la Compagnie, expliqua Bofur. Mais Dori dit qu'ils apprennent toujours eux-mêmes. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière neuve au moment précis où Kíli fit un bond rugissant depuis un tronc d'arbre, son épée brandie pour s'abattre sur le dos exposé de Dori. Bilbo commença à s'avancer pour y faire quelque chose, mais Bofur l'attrapa par l'arrière de son manteau et le Hobbit regarda Dori glisser aisément sur le côté et laisser Kíli enfoncer son épée dans le sol.

« -Comme tu peux le voir, fit Bofur avec un rictus. Les princes n'ont pas très bien pris cette estimation, et ils ont encore à prouver que Dori a tort. »

Fíli attaqua Dori, se plaçant entre le Nain plus âgé et son frère, seulement pour se prendre le plat de l'épée de Dori dans la poitrine comme une batte avec une balle.

Considérant l'amour de Dori pour le thé et le vin rouge fin qui avaient une fois peuplé le garde-manger de Bilbo, le Hobbit ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce Nain en particulier soit un des guerriers les plus féroces de la Compagnie. Bilbo avait jeté un regard au pourpoint et au gilet sans manche de qualité de Dori, choisissant les millésimes le plus fins dans la cave à vin des plus impressionnantes de Bilbo, et avait supposé que parmi tous les Nains envahissant sa maison, il serait celui qui le comprendrait. Bien sûr, parce que c'était ainsi que la vie de Bilbo était condamnée à tourner, Dori arrivait à une bonne troisième place derrière Thorin et Dwalin en tant que membre le plus dangereux de leur petit groupe.

(D'après Ori, qui fut plus qu'heureux de relever le nez de son tricot pour raconter des histoires sur son frère aîné bien-aimé, leur famille était une cousine distante de Thorin et du reste de la lignée de Durin. Ils n'avaient pas été des Nains notoires jusqu'à ce que Dori ait battu le jeune prince Thorin à l'entraînement un jour. Puis soudainement il avait gagné une place aux côtés des grands et était devenu rapidement un des meilleurs et des plus fiables guerriers dans le royaume.) Les vêtements de qualité supérieure étaient une marque des préférences de Dori pour les choses les plus fines dans la vie, non sans aucun sens de raffinement. Les tresses grises délicates qui descendaient le long des tempes de Dori jusque derrière ses oreilles, de même que sa barbe bien taillée avec sa moustache rabattue avec fermoir, étaient les marques d'un guerrier, faites pour garder ses cheveux et sa barbe hors de son visage afin qu'ils ne se mettent pas au milieu de coups dévastateurs.

Il allait sans dire qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de vie compliquée à laquelle Bilbo ne s'était pas du tout attendu. Cela avait été un tournant pour Bilbo, à l'instant où il avait décidé que les complexités de cette quête n'étaient pas quelque chose à endurer juste pour le raconter aux gens ensuite, mais quelque chose dont profiter. A partir de cet instant il avait si désespérément essayé de se faire un ami des Nains, d'apprendre à les connaître autrement que comme 'ce chauve-là', ou 'le roux'. Des semaines d'effort avaient permis à Bilbo d'en connaître quelques-uns, et à présent que Gandalf avait confirmé que rien de ce qu'ils avaient dérobé du magot des Trolls les avait rendus fous, il n'était pas excessivement inquiet du pourquoi ils étaient devenus gentils.

Kíli releva les yeux de là où il était étalé sur le dos après que Dori lui ait fauché les jambes, et rit :

« -Bilbo ! Es-tu prêt pour tes leçons ? »

Bilbo ne savait pas comment le prince pouvait être si heureux lorsqu'il avait de toute évidence perdu le combat, mais comprendre Kíli et Fíli lui avait échappé jusque-là, et il doutait qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où ils commenceraient à faire sens. Dori grogna et désengagea le coup qu'il était sur le point de donner à Fíli, agitant la pointe de son épée vers les garçons pour les faire évacuer tous les deux du petit terrain d'entraînement. Bilbo était satisfait de se tenir là où il était au bord de la clairière – commodément loin de Dori et de sa lame brutalement carrée – mais Bofur le poussa dans le dos sur le terrain.

Dori avait toujours été apathique envers Bilbo, jamais cruel mais jamais particulièrement intéressé non plus. Mais aujourd'hui il gratifia Bilbo d'un rictus morne.

« -Venez Maître Hobbit, je ne mords que si vous êtes Kíli, et seulement lorsqu'il me mord en premier. »

Bilbo se tourna vers le jeune Nain, choqué et réprobateur.

« -Tu l'as mordu ?  
-En effet, interrompit Dori. Et c'est la première règle du combat, Maître Baggins : vous faites ce que vous devez pour que vous et vos compagnons survivent. Kíli avait perdu son arme et j'avais acculé Fíli. Alors il a sauté sur mon dos et m'a attaqué avec les seules armes qu'il avait à sa disposition. »

Bilbo eut l'air horrifié à la pensée d'avoir ses dents près de quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas été correctement assaisonné et Dori aboya :

« -Si la différence entre vivre et mourir est une série de dents alors vous avez sacrément intérêt à mordre, Maître Baggins. Et vous ne savez jamais lorsque ce sera la dernière option que vous aurez. »

Bilbo regarda les autres Nains pour confirmation et reçut des acquiescements jumeaux de Fíli et Kíli avant que Balin n'interrompe.

« -Ne les laissez pas vous taquiner, mon p'tit gars. J'ai vécu plus de batailles que quiconque à part Maître Gandalf, et je n'ai eu à mordre un ennemi que deux fois. »

Ce n'était pas du tout réconfortant pour Bilbo, et il se tourna vers Gandalf, qui continua de souffler sur sa pipe avec un sourire secret qui aurait pu vouloir dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu à mordre qui que ce soit, ou que c'était sa méthode d'attaque préférée. Bien que Bilbo ne soit pas sûr duquel il s'agissait.

Bilbo revint à la tâche en cours lorsque Dori fit un lent tour autour du Hobbit, le poussant un peu occasionnellement pour tester son équilibre, ses mains se tendant pour mesurer la largeur de ses épaules. Lorsque Dori retourna l'arrière du manteau de Bilbo et posa ses mains sur les hanches du Hobbit et le fit se dandiner très légèrement, Bilbo eut un rougissement qui pouvait probablement se voir jusqu'à Hobbitbourg. Les Nains lui sourirent largement, à lui et à sa pruderie Hobbit, et en réponse Bilbo redressa juste le menton et prétendit ne pas du tout être embarrassé.

Au bout d'une longue minute de violation de l'espace personnel de Bilbo, Dori grogna et déclara :

« -Bon, si ça tenait qu'à moi nous vous donnerions un bâton. Un morceau de métal mince avec un bon crochet pour que vous puissiez le manier et demeurer hors de portée de quiconque vous attaquant avec une épée. Mais puisque ce petit coupe-papier est ce que vous avez, c'est ce que je vais devoir vous apprendre. »

Bilbo souffla et essaya d'objecter le fait que sa très bonne lame soit qualifiée de 'coupe-papier' une nouvelle fois, mais Dori s'était déplacé pour faire face à Bilbo, et n'avait pas l'air d'humeur. (Cependant, Bilbo était des plus certains que Dori n'était jamais d'humeur pour quoi que ce soit n'étant pas un bon dîner, alors il ne le prit pas mal.) Dori croisa les bras et déclara :

« -Très bien, dégainez votre épée et montrez-moi avec quoi je travaille. »

Bilbo regarda autour, embrassant du regard la majorité de la Compagnie qui était éparpillée en cercle pour le regarder endurer sa leçon. Certains des Nains le gratifièrent de signes de tête encourageants, pendant que d'autres avaient l'air bien trop amusés par tout le processus, et Thorin et Dwalin étaient dans une profonde conversation quelque part hors de la ligne de mire de Bilbo. Bilbo rendit son sourire à Balin, qui semblait être celui donnant authentiquement le plus de soutien du lot, et sortit son épée de son fourreau avec autant de certitude qu'il pouvait rassembler. Bilbo tint l'épée à deux mains, bras tendus, la pointe levée vers l'avant et Dori se contenta de soupirer.

« - _Mahal_ (2) aide-moi. »

La pointe de l'épée de Bilbo émit un bruit métallique déçu en touchant le sol.

« -Si je puis vous le rappeler, vous ne m'avez rien appris pour que je puisse me défendre correctement.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas que Dori pense que tu es incompétent, excusa Bofur. C'est qu'il a besoin de savoir où tu te tiens avant de pouvoir commencer.  
-Correct, souffla le Nain. Et parce que vous vous tenez si près du sol, je vais avoir besoin de faire quelques changements à votre style de combat.  
-J'ai une taille parfaite pour un Hobbit, je vous ferai savoir !  
-Et une taille parfaite pour un Hobbit est toujours plus petite que tout le monde.  
-Si je puis vous faire remarquer, mon apparente petitesse est précisément la raison pour laquelle je fais partie de cette Compagnie.  
-En effet, Maître Hobbit. Personne ici ne croit que votre taille est un désavantage, nous serions des imbéciles et des hypocrites si c'était le cas. Mais, vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'en comparaison à la plupart des créatures que vous combattrez, vous êtes petit, et ignorer cela et vous apprendre à combattre comme si vous aviez taille humaine vous ferait du tort qui vous ferait probablement tuer. »

Bilbo fixa Dori un long moment comme s'il déchiffrait quelque chose.

« -Donc, vous avez tous une manière différente de combattre ?  
-En effet. Les armes différentes ont de différentes techniques, et même alors ces techniques doivent changer basées sur vos propres taille et style. »

Bilbo eut l'air légèrement confus alors Dori expliqua :

« -Vous remarquerez que les princes et moi combattons différemment, malgré le fait que nous portions tous des épées. C'est parce que je suis plus large qu'eux, avec un peu plus de poids à mettre derrière mes coups. J'abats mon épée sur un adversaire et ils mangent la poussière, les garçons le font et ils contrent le prochain coup. Il n'y a rien de mal à admettre que nous sommes de tailles différentes lorsque prétendre le contraire peut les faire tuer.  
-Donc vous allez m'apprendre à combattre comme Fíli et Kíli ?  
-Pas exactement. Parce que, vous voyez, un Nain fait environ la taille d'un Orc commun. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit que je préférerais vous avoir donné un bâton, avec juste une touche pour avoir davantage de portée avec. Pour vous permettre de sortir du chemin d'une épée en approche. Mais puisque cette épée est tout ce que vous avez nous allons devoir vous apprendre à entrer, frapper, et sortir rapidement.  
-M'approcher ? couina Bilbo.  
-En effet. Vous n'avez pas la portée pour rester hors du chemin, alors n'essayez même pas. Rapprochez-vous, frappez à mort avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte où vous êtes, et ressortez. »

Dori gratifia Bilbo d'un instant pour le regarder avec impuissance avant de dégainer sa propre épée et de déclarer :

« -A présent, lorsqu'on est petit, la première chose à se souvenir est que la plupart des coups s'abattront sur vous depuis au-dessus, alors votre position d'attente doit refléter cela. »

Dori invita Bilbo à reprendre sa position précédente d'un geste, puis leva ses mains plus haut afin qu'elles soient parallèles à sa gorge, avant de le pousser pour qu'il ne soit pas au centre, avec ses pieds décalés et ses mains vers la gauche pendant que l'épée revenait vers la droite.

« -Comme ça, Maître Hobbit. A présent vous pouvez bloquer tous ces coups qui viennent d'au-dessus. Vous voyez ? »

Dori fit un arc massif avec son épée et l'abattit sur la lame que Bilbo avait suspendue au-dessus de sa tête de manière précaire, et le Hobbit et son épée finirent tous deux au sol.

Bilbo grogna depuis sa position par terre et Fíli retint ses gloussements assez longtemps pour crier :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Bilbo, t'y arriveras ! »

Pendant que Bilbo se relevait sur ses pieds, Kíli glissa à côté de Gandalf depuis nulle part.

« -Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le premier Hobbit à porter une épée. »

Gandalf émit un son dédaigneux à la tentative peu subtile du jeune de revenir à l'histoire et répondit :

« -John a en fait réglé son problème de portée avec un bâton, et finalement avec un arc particulièrement létal. »

Fíli apparut de l'autre côté de Gandalf et eut un rictus.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr de comment ça marcherait, Maître Gandalf. Pourquoi ne pas nous en parler ? »

Le Magicien roula des yeux face aux deux jeunes Nains qui lui grimpaient pratiquement dessus. Il leva les yeux et déjà le reste des Nains avait abandonné leur observation paresseuse de Bilbo et s'était rassemblé autour de Gandalf, bien que certains d'entre eux époussetaient la terre de la veste de Bilbo et lui faisaient part de leurs propres expériences humiliantes avec une arme. Bilbo était rouge, mais il rit avec les Nains, à présent rassuré qu'ils souriaient avec lui plutôt que de lui.

Gandalf posa son regard vers le côté le plus éloigné de la clairière, Bilbo trop préoccupé par sa leçon pour le remarquer correctement. Les yeux de Thorin avaient traqué le Hobbit durant l'intégralité de son instruction. Le roi Nain avait adopté une expression d'irritation à l'existence seule du Hobbit mélangée à de l'amusement à regarder la douce créature apprendre à combattre, et pour la plupart cela serait convaincant. Mais Gandalf avait connu Thorin quand il n'était qu'un jeune Nain pas plus grand que le même Hobbit qu'il raillait, alors il ne fut pas dupe.

Thorin aimait ignorer les choses qui l'irritaient, les laissant aller de leur côté pendant qu'il prétendait qu'elles n'existaient pas. Mais Thorin n'ignorait pas le Hobbit. Il prétendait dévotement ne pas voir la créature tout en traquant ses moindres mouvements à la place. Dans les tressaillements des mains de Thorin, et la ligne tendue de ses épaules à chaque fois que Dori donnait une instruction, Gandalf pouvait voir que cela lui prenait chaque once de discipline Naine pour s'empêcher de les rejoindre en trombe et de prendre lui-même le contrôle des leçons de Bilbo. Pas parce que Dori était un professeur non qualifié (aussi pessimiste pouvait-il être, Dori avait la patience d'un Elfe, alors qu'il était plus probable que Thorin frapperait un élève avec le plat de son épée plutôt que de lui apprendre.) mais parce que les paumes de Thorin le démangeaient à la pensée de prendre Bilbo en main.

Bien que Gandalf doutât que Thorin comprenait que les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient davantage que le désir habituel de soumettre les gens à ses souhaits.

Kíli posa son menton sur le genou de Gandalf et leva le regard vers le Magicien avec des yeux faussement innocents, invitant :

« -Allons Gandalf, parlez-nous de John et de son bâton. »

Gandalf renifla dédaigneusement.

« -Le bâton n'arrive que bien plus tard mon garçon, nous devons rencontrer le reste de ses compagnons de voyage d'abord. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur: _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ L'hiver de 2911-2912 du Troisième Âge est qualifié de Long Hiver en raison de ses dures conditions. Des loups et des Orcs ont traversé la rivière Brandywine et sont entrés dans la Comté à la recherche de choses (aka : des Hobbits) à manger. Tolkien mentionne que les Hobbits ont été attaqués, seulement pour être défendus par Gandalf et les Rangers (Grand-Pas/les gens d'Aragorn), mais ne mentionne aucune victime. Je suppose que ce n'était pas une incursion trop terrible parce que Tolkien est clair sur le fait que la seule 'bataille' ayant pris place dans la Comté s'est passée 200 ans avant cet hiver. (La même bataille où Gandalf dit que « Bullroarer » Took a décapité la tête du chef des Gobelins d'un seul coup et a ainsi inventé le golf.) Bilbo devait avoir 21 ans au moment du Long Hiver, avec ses deux parents toujours en vie, et je suppose que les Rangers se sont occupés de toutes les bandes d'Orcs errantes avant qu'ils ne prennent les moindres vies Hobbit.**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Mahal est le nom Nain du dieu créateur et patron de leur espèce, Aulë.**


	5. L'Ombre sur le Cheval (J)

Considérant que John avait boité le long de la route de Bree durant des années à présent, le voyage fut facile. Il savait où s'arrêter pour se reposer là où les meilleures baies poussaient, et connaissait les bons endroits à partir d'où s'écarter de la route et camper pour la nuit. Le Nain et le Magicien prouvèrent être une compagnie décente, avec Stamford racontant d'outrageux récits sur ce que les Nains préparaient dans leur montagne, et Gandalf partageant son tabac à pipe. Lorsque le petit Nain grassouillet leur permettait de parler, John ajoutait ses propres histoires obligatoires de beuverie Hobbit, ce qui lançait juste Stamford sur un autre discours comme quoi la malice des Hobbits n'était _rien_ comparée aux Nains. John souriait poliment et laissait Stamford parler une heure de plus, partageant occasionnellement un rictus ou deux avec Gandalf face à la capacité de Stamford de continuer aussi longtemps sans respirer.

Stamford était de plaisante compagnie malgré son aversion du silence, et seraient-ils toujours dans la Comté que John aurait apprécié de s'installer avec lui devant le foyer du pub et de boire toute la nuit pendant que le Nain régalait tout Buckland de ses histoires. Mais John n'était plus dans la Comté, et pour une raison inconnue le simple acte de traverser la frontière donnait l'impression à John d'être un Hobbit différent de celui qu'il avait été juste ce matin.

John était fébrile comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis qu'il avait découvert la guérison pour la première fois. Le désir d'être autre part, de faire quelque chose de plus que ce qu'il faisait le démangeait sous sa peau, le poussant à aller un peu plus vite sur leur chemin. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose en train de l'attendre là-bas, une sorte de grande aventure pour laquelle il s'était préparé toute sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas être davantage retardé.

Leur petit trio atteignit Bree juste quand le soleil se coucha lors de leur second jour de voyage, et Gandalf s'esquiva immédiatement pour aller voir…quelque chose, laissant John trouver leurs accommodations avec Stamford. (John supposa que les disparitions aléatoires étaient quelque chose auquel il aurait à s'habituer en voyageant avec un Magicien.) Stamford traîna John vers son auberge favorite, complète avec un pub tapageur au rez-de-chaussée. C'était un des établissements les moins recommandables de la ville (et pour Bree cela disait quelque chose). John tint une moitié de pinte de bière sale avant que Stamford ne soit suffisamment distrait par ses compagnons de beuverie humains pour que John puisse s'éclipser par la porte.

C'était le début du printemps, et l'air qui avait été plaisamment frais dans la Comté était proche de glacial ici à Bree. John restait habituellement dans les parties les plus dignes de la ville lorsqu'il venait visiter, à l'endroit où les Hobbits de Bree avaient planté leurs racines et les Hommes les plus amicaux étaient venus les rejoindre. L'auberge de Stamford par contre, n'était pas dans ce quartier. L'air empestait d'animaux négligés, et les rues étaient un fouillis de boue glaciale qui s'accrochait aux pieds nus de John, le ralentissant. John boita le long de la route en direction d'un des portails plus petits qui menait hors de la palissade qui entourait la ville. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller loin, juste de prendre un peu l'air, un qui n'était pas infesté des pires parties de Bree.

John était petit, même pour un Hobbit, et l'humain qui était supposé s'occuper du portail était trop occupé à échanger des histoires avec un Homme qui allait entrer dans Bree pour remarquer un petit Hobbit sortir. Il boita sans interruption, dépassant la ligne d'arbres avant de s'installer sur un tronc d'arbre illuminé par la lune.

Majoritairement John aimait partir sur les traces de tout le divertissement qu'il pouvait trouver, puisqu'une telle chose n'arrivait pas naturellement dans la Comté. Il aimait le rush qui accompagnait l'agitation d'une journée chargée où dans les faits il _faisait_ quelque chose de lui. Cet enthousiasme était bien plus facile à trouver à Bree, et peu importe combien le pub de Stamford était dégoûtant, John aurait pu aller autre part pour un bon verre et quelque conversation de meilleure qualité. Mais ce soir-là John voulait juste un moment pour lui-même, une chance de réfléchir à toutes les choses qui ne le dérangeaient pas.

Parce qu'il aurait dû être dérangé.

John avait été absent de chez lui suffisamment de jours pour que la Comté lui manque, pour s'inquiéter de comment son père avait pris la nouvelle de son départ, et si ou non ses patients se garderaient d'aller voir le vieux Hobbit que John avait remplacé pour aller chercher leurs remèdes. Il devrait être en train de regarder les étoiles au-dessus de lui et prendre du réconfort dans le fait qu'elles étaient les mêmes que celles à quelques kilomètres chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

John avait parfaitement conscience que tout ce plan était dingue, et que s'il se sentait d'humeur à marcher vraiment, il pourrait partir cette nuit même et être à la maison à temps pour un souper tardif le lendemain. Harry serait heureuse de son retour, bien que sa mère serait déçue, et John pourrait s'installer dans sa petite vie raisonnable, trouver une jeune fille Hobbit, et passer le restant de ses jours à prétendre qu'il était normal comme son père avait toujours voulu qu'il soit.

Mais cette nuit, en regardant ces étoiles, tout ce à quoi John pouvait penser était qu'il voulait reprendre la route.

Il était prêt à retourner à l'auberge et à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil afin de pouvoir partir avec Gandalf dans le lendemain inconnu lorsque le son clair et froid d'une corne retentit dans la nuit.

John fut sur ses pieds en un instant. Les hommes de Bree n'étaient pas du genre à utiliser des cornes, de même que les Nains qui traversaient si souvent la ville. En fait, John n'avait aucune idée de comment il savait que le bruit était une corne puisqu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler que dans les livres. Mais il savait très bien que les seules personnes dans cette partie du monde qui en avaient probablement une étaient les Elfes, et ce son signifiait les ennuis.

Avant que John n'ait la chance de se raviser il se mit à courir droit en direction du bruit. Se faufilant à travers les arbres, léger sur ses pieds et faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible, John se précipita. Peu importe la cause de la corne, les instincts de John lui disaient que ce n'était pas quelque chose dans lequel se jeter aveuglément (en particulier lorsqu'il n'était pas complètement sûr du bien qu'il pouvait faire). Il courut quelques minutes, faisant de son mieux pour suivre vers là d'où il pensait que le bruit était originellement venu. Finalement il dut faire une pause pour se réorienter, se tenant là dans le calme anormal de la forêt un instant avant de l'entendre. Pas un autre appel de la corne, mais le cri de chasse d'une créature qui n'était ni Elfe ni Homme.

John connaissait ce bruit. Cela l'avait poursuivi dans ses cauchemars durant des années après ce jour dans les bois. C'était l'appel d'un Orc, un démon qui n'avait rien à faire aussi près de Bree, et d'après le son de la corne, il chassait un Elfe qui avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Le bon sens dicta à John de retourner immédiatement à Bree et d'aller chercher quelqu'un qui avait dans les faits une arme (préférablement Gandalf), mais John n'avait jamais été du genre sensé. A la place, il suivit les échos du cri de l'Orc, qui se transforma, plus John se rapprochait, en des bruits de combat. Bientôt John se retrouva à s'arrêter maladroitement au haut d'une côte, baissant les yeux à travers les arbres sur une scène qui fit bouillir son sang.

C'était une jeune fille Elfe, probablement âgée de quelques siècles, mais avec un visage que, dénué d'oreilles pointues, John aurait pris pour jeune. Et un groupe de cinq Orcs était sur ses talons.

La fille était plus rapide à pied que ses poursuivants, et plus intelligente aussi. Elle se glissait entre les arbres à pleine vitesse, seulement pour bondir autour d'un, en faire complètement le tour et enfoncer une longue lame incurvée dans le cou d'un Orc. Il y avait des corps d'autres Orcs éparpillés à travers les bois, marquant une trace nette d'où la jeune fille avait été dans sa tentative de fuite. Elle fit ressortir sa lame et enjamba le corps en train de saigner, mais cette fois elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter les immondes griffes d'une des créatures. L'Orc la frappa, entaillant les omoplates de la jeune fille, et quelque chose dans l'esprit de John céda. Il poussa un grand cri et dévala la colline, pensant brièvement que c'était de la folie complète juste avant de percuter de sa silhouette menue les genoux vulnérables de l'Orc.

L'Orc ne s'était même pas tourné pour regarder le Hobbit se précipitant vers lui, ce qui voulait dire que John resta lettre morte quand la créature s'écroula au sol avec un hurlement de douleur. Les autres Orcs poursuivants furent trop choqués par ce nouveau joueur pour répondre durant un long moment, laissant John libre de sauter sur l'un d'eux et d'utiliser sa connaissance médicale pour déboîter la rotule de la créature. La jeune fille fut plus rapide à s'adapter que les deux Orcs restants, et avec un tournoiement de son torse elle trancha la gorge de l'un et lança sa lame dans la poitrine de l'autre.

Le combat se termina si brusquement qu'Elfe et Hobbit se tinrent juste tous deux là un long moment, trop surpris pour bouger. Puis John gratifia la jeune fille d'un large sourire, éclatant et un peu malicieux, et elle sourit de façon incertaine comme si elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Cet instant de paix fut tout ce qu'ils eurent avant qu'un feulement vicieux ne retentisse plus profondément dans la forêt, suivi des grognements gutturaux d'autres Orcs en réponse.

« -Que- ? bafouilla John, avant que la jeune fille ne l'attrape par l'épaule et ne lui fasse reprendre sa course.  
-Des Wargs, dit-elle, parvenant à ne pas sonner terrifiée par le feulement que John pouvait entendre se rapprocher. »

En chemin la jeune fille avait rangé son couteau au lieu de le tenir prêt pour leur prochain combat, et John ne le prit pas comme un bon signe. Devenant rapidement essoufflé en raison de la cadence des jambes bien plus longues de l'Elfe, John balbutia :

« -Ne devrions-nous pas revenir vers le mur de Bree ?  
-Mes compagnons sont dans cette direction. »

John garda pour lui la croyance qu'ils allaient probablement être mangés avant qu'aucun sauvetage ne se montre. John pouvait sentir la vibration dans la terre sous eux, les Wargs et les Orcs se rapprochant. Il y eut un grognement sur le côté, avertissant John juste à temps pour attraper la jeune fille par le poignet et l'attirer au sol. Le Warg grognant se précipita au-dessus de leurs têtes et John mit tous ses efforts à relever la jeune fille et à la faire sortir du chemin quand le Warg fit volte-face vers eux pour réessayer. John tendit la main sur le côté, tentant désespérément d'attraper quelque chose avec quoi il pourrait se défendre pendant que le Warg montrait les dents avant de viser directement la gorge de John. Le Hobbit jeta une poignée de feuilles et de terre dans le visage de la créature lorsqu'elle bondit, pas suffisamment pour stopper le mouvement vers l'avant, mais assez pour l'empêcher d'enfoncer ses dents dans la chair de John.

John essaya de le repousser, de faire descendre le Warg de lui, mais ce fut la jeune fille Elfe qui le sauva, en enfonçant son couteau dans la gorge du Warg directement dans une artère. Du sang coula sur le visage de John et le Warg recula, ses dents claquant en direction de la dague toujours enfoncée dans sa blessure. John poussa avec son dos et dégagea le Warg de lui avant de se saisir de la main de la jeune fille pour se mettre à courir. Seulement pour s'arrêter à la vue d'un Orc monté sur un Warg leur bloquant le chemin. Il fit volte-face et il y eut un autre cavalier Warg derrière eux, sur le chemin dont ils étaient venus. Il y avait trois autres Wargs qui les encerclaient, bloquant toutes les routes de secours directes. Les créatures s'étaient refermées sur eux pendant que John s'occupait de leur compagnon, attendant patiemment leurs ordres de fondre sur eux.

John tendit la main vers le sol et ramassa une branche d'arbre, se mettant dos à dos avec l'Elfe derrière lui. Il la sentit se tendre et supposa qu'elle avait vu quelque signe dans les Wargs qui signifiait qu'ils étaient prêts à attaquer, mais à la place elle raffermit sa poigne sur la main de John et l'attira au sol.

John grogna de surprise et s'écroula lourdement, juste à temps pour que quelque chose de nouveau ne saute au-dessus de leurs têtes.

La première chose que John vit malgré sa face dans la poussière fut des sabots s'enfoncer dans le sol, faisant voler des éclats de terre. Il put vaguement entendre un des cavaliers Orcs siffler quelque infamie, et deux des Wargs feulèrent avant de bondir. Le cheval noir comme la nuit se cambra sur des pattes qui avaient l'air trop fines pour transporter correctement sa masse et enfonça un de ses sabots tranchants dans le front du Warg. Le cavalier du cheval fut une ombre habillée de noir, jusqu'à ce que d'un unique mouvement fluide il dégaine une épée argentée recourbée et ne tranche les tendons vulnérables le long du cou d'un autre Warg.

Le cavalier était… _parfait_. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas longs et raides comme le disaient les histoires, et à la place des boucles indomptées dégringolaient sur son front et dans ses yeux gris perçants, illuminés dans la lumière pâle de la lune comme une étoile tombée du ciel.

Les Orcs crissèrent face au nouvel Elfe et sifflèrent quelque chose dans une langue horrible que John n'avait jamais entendue avant. Le raclement dur des mots dans ses oreilles fut suffisant pour sortir John de sa rêverie et le ramener à la réalité. Il attrapa sa branche d'arbre et plaça la jeune fille derrière lui, la gardant en sécurité entre lui et l'autre Elfe. Les derniers Wargs sans cavalier firent un détour et s'attaquèrent directement à John, qui était le plus faible, pendant que les deux Orcs dirigeaient leurs bêtes vers le nouvel Elfe. John savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de vaincre le Warg, mais au moins il pouvait retenir la créature suffisamment longtemps pour que le type à l'épée y fasse quelque chose.

John reconnut vaguement les couinements des Orcs étant éviscérés derrière lui quand il initia un grand mouvement pour frapper le Warg se jetant sur eux. La créature fit volte-face avec un reniflement, comme si elle trouvait les tentatives de John de l'arrêter amusantes, puis tomba morte à la dague ressortant entre ses yeux. John fit volte-face, branche brandie en position de défense face à des Wargs abattus et des Orcs dont les corps n'étaient plus attachés à leurs têtes.

L'Elfe descendit de sa monture et en un unique mouvement fluide souleva la jeune fille sur sa selle, comme s'ils dansaient.

« -Sherlock- objecta-t-elle, seulement pour être arrêtée par un regard dur. »

L'Elfe lui passa les rênes et seulement après qu'elle soit sauve, hors de portée de la branche de John, baissa-t-il les yeux sur ce dernier.

Le Hobbit s'était attendu à être sommairement renvoyé, peut-être avec un merci si l'Elfe se sentait particulièrement généreux. Mais à la place, les yeux de l'Elfe parcoururent rapidement la peau de John, se posant brièvement sur sa branche et les poils sur ses pieds avant de s'arrêter sur ses yeux. L'Elfe –Sherlock, apparemment – arqua un sourcil en considérant John.

« -N'es-tu pas intéressant. »

Avant que John n'ait l'occasion d'estimer si oui ou non 'intéressant' était une bonne chose, l'Elfe le souleva et le plaça sur la selle également. Les yeux de Sherlock se focalisèrent sur John, ordonnant :

« -Amène-la à Bree et trouve un endroit où se cacher où elle sera hors de vue.  
-Mais les autres, Sherlock, objecta la jeune fille Elfe.  
-Je vais m'occuper d'eux.  
-Sherlock, morigéna-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas juste les laisser.  
-L'un d'eux nous a trahis, Arwen !(1) aboya Sherlock, et la peau déjà blanche de la jeune fille devint d'une pâleur maladive.  
-Ce n'est pas possible, fit sa voix tremblante. Ce sont nos amis. »

Sherlock eut un éclair de sympathie qui était rare pour l'Elfe, John était prêt à le parier, et prit la main de la jeune fille.

« -Ce sont les serviteurs de ton père, cela ne fait pas d'eux tes amis. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour objecter de nouveau et Sherlock n'y tint plus.

« -Réfléchis, Arwen ! Qui savait que tu m'accompagnerais aux Havres Gris au lieu d'aller en sécurité jusqu'à Lothlórien ?(2) »

Arwen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sherlock couvrit sa voix.

« -Tes parents n'ont confié cette information qu'aux personnes de cette compagnie, et maintenant il y a des cavaliers Wargs à nos trousses. Qu'est-ce que cela te dit ? »

Arwen eut l'air jeune et terrifiée durant un instant avant que son expression ne devienne douce et sereine.

« -Que peut-être qu'un de la compagnie nous a trahis, mais que tous ne devraient pas être condamnés pour la faute d'un seul. »

Sherlock roula des yeux et fit avec irritation :

« -Je n'allais pas les tuer.  
-Non, tu allais juste probablement les harceler jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne craque et ne te dise ce que tu voulais savoir. »

Le sourire de Sherlock fut absolument féroce.

« -Cela aurait fait son boulot. »

Arwen essaya d'objecter une nouvelle fois, mais Sherlock en avait fini de tenter de l'apaiser et revint à John.

« -Tu l'emmèneras à Bree, la garderas à l'abri, et je vous trouverai lorsque la situation sera réglée. »

Sherlock bougea pour donner une tape au cheval et les envoya dans la nuit, et John s'agrippa au pommeau devant lui, plus qu'enclin à laisser la jeune fille garder les rênes.

Puis il se rendit compte de quelque chose et s'exclama :

« -Attendez ! »

Sherlock le gratifia d'un regard signifiant que cela avait intérêt à être important ou John allait finir comme les Orcs. John s'enfla un peu devant l'Elfe et son irritation injustifiée.

« -Est-ce que je peux l'amener à Gandalf ? »

Sherlock eut l'air abasourdi, ce que John apprécia grandement, et il continua :

« -Je veux dire, certainement qu'on peut faire confiance à un Magicien ?  
-Tu serais surpris, murmura Sherlock. »

Là où une personne normale aurait demandé à John comment il connaissait Gandalf, Sherlock regarda de nouveau longuement le Hobbit avant de répondre :

« -C'est commode.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est commode ?  
-Vous êtes en chemin vers Rivendell, de même que nous. Voyager avec _Mithrandir_ (3) a ses usages.  
-Comment savez-vous ça par la Terre du Milieu ? »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

« -Pourquoi d'autre chercherais-tu Gandalf ?  
-Mais, Rivendell ?  
-Tu es de toute évidence une petite chose sans peur, déjà à l'aise avec la pensée d'aller à Bree, ce qui veut dire que Gandalf t'a convaincu d'aller autre part. Un endroit plus enthousiasmant. Peut-être un tour à travers toute la Terre du Milieu, mais tu restes un Hobbit, être plus proche de chez toi est mieux et Rivendell est la plus proche des grandes destinations.  
-C'est brillant, balbutia John avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Arwen se figea derrière lui, et Sherlock cligna rapidement des yeux en considérant John comme si c'était complètement inattendu. John rougit et haussa les épaules, parce que c'était brillant, et il n'allait pas être embarrassé de l'avoir dit.

« -Oui, dit Sherlock avec un grand sourire. Définitivement intéressant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ Yup, vous avez bien lu. Arwen Undómiel, fille d'Elrond de Rivendell et la femme canonique d'Aragorn. Elle est beaucoup plus présente dans la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux que dans les livres, et elle est jouée par Liv Tyler.**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Juste un rappel, Lothlórien est la forêt demeure de Galadriel, la Reine Elfe blonde jouée par Cate Blanchett. La Communauté visite Lothlórien dans La Communauté de l'Anneau. Galadriel est la mère de la mère d'Arwen, donc elle est la grand-mère d'Arwen et la belle-mère d'Elrond.**
> 
> **_(3) :_ Mithrandir est le nom Elfique de Gandalf, qui signifie le Vagabond Gris.**


	6. Une Courte Interruption (B)

« -Je ne pense pas que j'aime toujours cette histoire, Gandalf, interrompit Kíli. »

Bilbo fit volte-face vers lui et le Nain recula carrément face à l'expression simultanément déconcertée et furieuse sur le visage du Hobbit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne l'aimerais pas ? John vient juste de combattre des _Orcs_. »

Gandalf eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Je crois bien que l'objection de Kíli s'est enracinée dans la froide réalité que John est plus que légèrement attaché à un Elfe. »

Bilbo fixa Kíli du même regard dont il gratifiait les Sackville-Baggins lorsqu'ils étaient particulièrement crétins et déclara :

« -Ce n'est pas possible, Gandalf. Kíli n'est pas stupide au point de se soucier d'une chose comme ça. _Pas_ quand il y avait une bonne histoire à venir. N'est-ce pas, Kíli ? »

Kíli rougit comme le jeune Nain qu'il avait été il n'y a pas si longtemps et répondit :

« -Absolument, m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit. »

Fíli ricana de son plus jeune frère.

« -Vraiment, Kíli ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas aimé ?  
-Les Orcs, répondit Kíli sans hésitation. Tu sais combien je déteste les Orcs. »

Bilbo se contenta de fixer les garçons et marmonna :

« -Je n'arrive pas à imaginer devoir vous élever, espèce de petits vandales.  
-Comme Oncle aime nous le dire, sourit Fíli. Ce fut une épreuve.  
-Je doute qu'épreuve ne commence même à couvrir la chose.  
-En effet, interrompit Thorin. De même que cela ne couvre pas ma propre aversion à être forcé d'écouter une histoire sur des Elfes. Si vous désespérez d'entendre un bon récit Maître Baggins, alors laissez Balin vous parler de Durin Trompe-la-Mort. »

Le Nain âgé le prit comme un ordre venant de son roi, et malgré son propre désir de peut-être en savoir un peu plus sur ce Hobbit (malgré son association infortunée avec des Elfes), il commença à raconter.

« -Durin Trompe-la-Mort était le premier Nain-  
-Non, interrompit Bilbo, avant d'avoir un sourire poli pour continuer. Merci Balin, mais non. Je suis sûr que nous aurons largement le temps durant cette quête de parler de Durin Trompe-la-Mort et de tout autre Nain que vous pensez qu'un Hobbit devrait connaître. Mais maintenant, maintenant il est temps de parler de John Watson, qu'il passe son temps ou non avec un Elfe.  
-Maître Baggins, commença Thorin, dans ce ton grave, royal qui avait fait se figer des créatures bien plus terrifiantes que Bilbo, mais le Hobbit n'en avait que faire.  
-Non, déclara Bilbo, avec toute la force qui venait avec le fait d'être le petit-enfant préféré du Thain des Took.(1) »

Tous les Nains cessèrent de bouger, une vie à éviter les prédateurs dangereux leur ayant appris à reconnaître l'expression dans les yeux de Thorin Oakenshield. Mais bien sûr, Bilbo Baggins de la Comté se contenta de bomber le torse dans sa jolie veste verte comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il était sur le point d'être dévoré. Dwalin haussa un sourcil et échangea un étrange regard avec Nori et Balin. Thorin n'était pas le commandant le plus patient, ça ils le savaient tous, mais rarement était-il aussi colérique comme il l'était avec ce Semi-Homme.

Cela rappela vaguement à Dwalin la première jeune fille sur laquelle Thorin avait jeté son dévolu.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment été une jeune fille, étant donné qu'elle était une jeune femme Nain de cinquante ans l'aînée de Thorin et déjà mariée. Pour ne rien dire du fait que Thorin avait vingt ans à l'époque, et n'était qu'à l'orée de son tout premier béguin. (Non pas que la jolie dame ait jamais laissé Thorin oublier.) Non, Thorin n'avait pas aimé entendre un mot à propos du mari de la jeune femme, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse vouloir porter attention à quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Et Thorin était là, orageux comme le feu à la pensée que le Hobbit pourrait avoir envie d'entendre une histoire sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Nain.

Dwalin parvint à peine à ravaler un ricanement à la pensée de ce que les princes allaient faire lorsqu'ils découvriraient la chose.

Thorin haussa très lentement un sourcil, comme s'il essayait de feindre l'amusement car même lui réalisait que la dispute était ridicule, mais n'arrivait pas complètement à lâcher l'affaire.

« -Non ? »

La chose intelligente à faire pour Bilbo aurait été de gratifier un de ses compagnons d'un regard suppliant qui inciterait quelqu'un à intervenir afin qu'il puisse avoir un répit avant que Thorin ne perde le contrôle. Mais le Hobbit resta juste campé sur ses pieds et croisa les bras, se plaçant entre Thorin et Gandalf comme si le Magicien avait quelque chose à craindre.

« -Non, répéta Bilbo. Personne ne te force à t'asseoir ici Thorin Oakenshield, et personne n'exige que tu écoutes. Gandalf _me_ raconte cette histoire, et d'aussi loin que je suis concerné, le reste d'entre vous ne fait qu'espionner. Alors si tu ne veux pas écouter, va-t-en. »

Kíli se leva lentement sur ses pieds (il valait toujours mieux ne pas surprendre un animal sauvage avec des mouvements brusques) et se tint à côté de Bilbo en tant que seule personne dans la Compagnie que Thorin n'allait définitivement pas tuer. (Seuls les humains tuaient leurs héritiers, jamais les Nains, et pas même les Elfes n'étaient encore tombés si bas.)

« -C'est vraiment une jolie histoire, Monsieur. Et c'en est une qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a entendue avant, et ne sont-elles pas le genre d'histoire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la route ? »

Kíli, le petit rustre déviant que le plus jeune brun était devenu puisqu'il était là en plus, se glissa pile à côté de son oncle et murmura :

« -Et vraiment, regarde comme ça le rend enthousiaste, mon Oncle. Un Hobbit heureux signifie un Magicien heureux, et signifie des Trolls de pierre plutôt que du ragoût de Nain. »

Bilbo se tenait toujours devant Thorin, les bras croisés et ayant l'air aussi intimidant qu'un petit lapin, mais ils le connaissaient tous suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il serait inébranlable. Au lieu de se saisir de Bilbo par la peau du cou et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qui était en charge de cette compagnie, Thorin se contenta d'avoir un reniflement dédaigneux et de s'éloigner, comme s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de gagner la dispute tout court. Bilbo roula juste des yeux et se rassit devant Gandalf, haussant un sourcil face à la Compagnie silencieusement stupéfaite avant de demander :

« -Eh bien, qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ Le Thain est en fait le leader militaire des Hobbits. A la base c'est un titre honorifique qui se transmet aux leaders masculins du Clan Took des Hobbits. La mère de Bilbo était une Took, et son père était le Thain.**


	7. Les Elfes sont Compagnie (J)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Notes de l'Auteur :_ Il y a un peu d'Elfique ici. Plutôt que de tout mettre en notes de bas de page, c'est entre crochets dans le texte.**

_« -C'est brillant, balbutia John avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. »_

_Sherlock cligna rapidement des yeux en considérant John comme si c'était complètement inattendu. John rougit et haussa les épaules, parce que c'était brillant, et il n'allait pas être embarrassé de l'avoir dit._

_« -Oui, dit Sherlock avec un grand sourire. Définitivement intéressant._  
-Je n'ai jamais voyagé avec qui que ce soit qui n'était rien de moins que fascinant, interrompit Gandalf, arrivant avec commodité après que le combat ait pris fin, perché sur un cheval qu'il ne possédait pas la dernière fois que John l'avait vu.  
-Vous perdez votre temps avec les humains, fit dédaigneusement Sherlock. Les seuls gens pires sont les Nains.  
-Considérant que vous méprisez la plupart des créatures, Maître Sherlock, je prendrai votre opinion avec une quantité adéquate de scepticisme. »

Le cheval massif qu'Arwen et John montaient toujours souffla, comme s'il trouvait Elfe et Magicien ridicules.

« -Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas être d'accord, rétorqua Sherlock, caressant doucement le museau du cheval pour l'empêcher d'interférer. Vous pensez simplement que vous les _Istari_ (1) doivent être considérés comme approchables, et avec Saruman occupé à ricaner et Radagast parti s'occuper de ses arbres, la responsabilité retombe sur vous. S'ils vous laissaient vous débrouiller vous—  
-Feriez exactement ce que j'ai toujours fait, interrompit Gandalf. »

Les ténèbres de la nuit se coagulèrent autour du magicien, projetant des ombres sur son visage et le faisant paraître bien plus féroce.

« -Tu oublies, Sherlock _Naenwauva_ (2), que j'ai été l'élève de Nienna(3) bien avant que tu ne sois une pensée dans la tête de ta mère. Avant que ton peuple ne naisse de la bonne terre me suis-je assis à ses pieds et ait appris la compassion comme tu ne t'es jamais soucié de la comprendre. »

Gandalf enfla donc il n'y avait pas moyen de dire où il finissait et où les ombres commençaient, mais contre Sherlock, qui se tenait là sans rien d'autre qu'une épée entre lui et un Magicien furieux, il avait toujours l'air petit. John remua dans l'optique de glisser du cheval et de se placer entre le Magicien et l'Elfe pour empêcher toute effusion de sang, mais Sherlock se contenta d'avoir un rictus. D'un souffle à l'autre Gandalf se rétracta, et un sourire presque réticent s'étira sur son visage. Le Magicien l'effaça et haussa un sourcil broussailleux comme si Sherlock était un vilain petit Hobbit ayant besoin d'aller se coucher sans dîner.

Sherlock sourit comme s'il s'était habitué au mécontentement de Gandalf et en retirait une étrange sorte de satisfaction. Gandalf eut un reniflement dédaigneux et descendit de son cheval, faisant une révérence polie à destination de la jeune fille Elfe assise derrière John.

« -Dites-moi Dame Arwen, pourquoi Sherlock vous a envoyés vous et John me chercher ?  
-Elle n'est pas supposée être là, expliqua Sherlock avant qu'Arwen en ait la chance.  
-Non, fit Gandalf avant de faire une pause. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qui a pu être assez idiot pour supposer que c'était une bonne idée d'amener Arwen Undómiel dans la longue étendue d'Eriador4 avec rien d'autre qu'une poignée d'Elfes pour la protéger de la menace d'Angmar.  
-Désolé, Angmar ? interrompit John. Qui est Angmar ?  
- _Qu'est-ce que_ Angmar, invectiva Sherlock. Pas qui.  
-D'accord alors, répondit John, imperturbable. _Qu'est-ce que_ Angmar ?  
-Ceci, mon garçon, est quelque chose dont nous aurons à discuter plus tard, intercéda Gandalf. Pour le moment, nous sommes seuls dans une forêt jonchée d'Orcs morts, et lorsque leurs compagnons découvriront qu'ils ont échoué, davantage arriveront. Nous devons bouger. »

Sherlock pinça les lèvres, de toute évidence frustré qu'on lui refuse l'opportunité de frimer, mais il ne pouvait réfuter la nécessité.

« -Venez, vous nous accompagnerez à Rivendell. »

Sherlock tourna les talons et s'enfonça à grands pas plus profondément dans les ténèbres, ne regardant pas s'ils suivaient ou pas. Gandalf arriva à côté d'eux en soufflant.

« -Je garde espoir qu'un jour il apprendra à dire s'il vous plaît. »

John eut un reniflement sarcastique.

« -Je pense que vous allez attendre un moment.  
-Allez ! cria Sherlock depuis quelque part dans les bois. C'est vous qui êtes tant inquiet d'être attaqué par des Orcs. »

Arwen fit avancer leur cheval et Gandalf se plaça derrière, protégeant leur flanc. John les laissa trotter en silence durant quelques minutes avant de commencer à se tortiller, essayant de trouver comment poser ses questions exactement. John n'était en rien contre une aventure, mais il aimait quand même savoir ce qu'il se passait. Finalement il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

« -Donc, où allons-nous ? »

Il put entendre le sourire dans la voix d'Arwen.

« -Nous retournons au camp.  
-Uh huh, et j'avais l'impression qu'un de ces gens vous a vendue à des Orcs ? »

John supposa que s'il avait pu voir Gandalf, le Magicien aurait eu l'air surpris, mais en l'état des choses, il put entendre le ton léger forcé avec lequel il demanda :

« -Pardon ? »

Depuis quelque part sur le côté, toujours entouré de ténèbres, Sherlock répondit :

« -Vous ne pensiez pas que je suis assez stupide pour crier sur les toits que je faisais traverser Eriador(4) à l'enfant la plus jeune d'Elrond pour visiter les Havres Gris, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je te pense capable de tout, Sherlock, répondit Gandalf, et cela ne sonnait pas comme un compliment. »

Le souffle de Sherlock parvint à sonner blessé, offensé, et irrité à la fois, ce qui était des plus impressionnants pour juste une expiration.

« -D'après tous ceux qui ne sont pas Elrond, toute notre compagnie est partie pour Lothlórien.  
-Et la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas encore arrivés ?  
-J'ai déclaré que nous prendrions la Trouée de Calenardhon à travers les montagnes au lieu du Col de Caradhras. Les Havres Gris sont à 800 kilomètres en ne se pressant pas vers l'ouest, la Trouée est à 800 kilomètres de chevauchée soutenue.  
-Ah, vous avez l'intention de revenir à Rivendell avant d'être attendus à Lothlórien. Et je suppose que tu as déclaré qu'il était trop tôt dans l'année pour prendre le Col de Caradhras, que les gentils compagnons d'Arwen seraient incapables de supporter les dernières neiges de printemps ? »

John décida qu'il aimait beaucoup Arwen, parce que pendant que l'Elfe et le Magicien étaient occupés à discuter des plans dans les plans de Sherlock, chacun essayant de raisonner l'autre comme si c'était leur sport favori, Arwen faisait une carte à John. Elle avait gentiment retiré sa main du pommeau de la selle et tendu sa paume vers le haut horizontalement. Elle tapota la dernière articulation de son majeur et murmura :

« -La Comté. »

Puis l'extrémité de son majeur.

« -Les Havres Gris. »

Puis son pouce fut tendu, et elle traça une ligne descendant l'intérieur du doigt qui traversa la base de sa main pour ajouter :

« -Les Monts Brumeux. »

Lorsque Gandalf mentionna Eriador elle traversa de ses doigts toute la longueur de sa main, et John supposa qu'Eriador était la région de la Terre du Milieu qu'il avait appelé sa maison toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'ils avaient ignoré sa question à propos d'Angmar, Arwen avait tapoté le point en haut de son pouce et agité ses doigts au-dessus de leur carte temporaire, alors John supposa qu'Angmar était un pays du grand nord lointain qui causait des problèmes, lesquels rendaient Gandalf nerveux. Rivendell était un point à la jonction entre la paume de John et son pouce, pendant que Lothlórien était le point central où sa main et son poignet se rejoignaient. Le Col de Caradhras était la ligne traversant la base du pouce de John, pendant que la Trouée de Calenardhon était en bas du talon de sa paume. Cela semblait en effet être un chemin terriblement long à parcourir lorsqu'on essayait juste de traverser les montagnes. John pensa que si la décision avait vraiment été du ressort de Sherlock, il aurait pris le Col de Caradhras, neige ou pas neige. Et il aurait aimé dire à tous les gens qui ne pouvaient pas le traverser qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à venir.

« -Tu penses vraiment qu'un Elfe d'Imladris(5) vous a vendus aux Orcs ? demanda Gandalf.  
-Je pense qu'il est bien plus probable que celui qui nous a trahis l'a fait sans le réaliser. A faire part d'indices avec un Elfe quelconque suffisamment intelligent pour se rendre compte de la vérité derrière ce qui lui a été dit. »

Arwen fit une pause dans ses tracés sur la paume de John et déclara :

« -Ils ne sont pas aussi simples que tu les rends.  
-Peu de gens sont aussi compliqués que tu ne les rends. »

La voix de Sherlock s'effaça légèrement et John eut l'impression qu'il s'éloignait d'eux, élargissant les cercles qu'il faisait autour de leur petite troupe pour éviter d'avoir à expliquer son raisonnement. Dans le dos de John, Arwen souffla de façon si frustrée qu'elle sonna presque humaine.

« -Mon _Adar_ **[Père]** aime plaisanter que Sherlock aurait mieux été en Magicien qu'en Elfe. »

John émit un 'hmmm' pensif et demanda :

« -Pourquoi ça ?  
-Sherlock n'est rien qu'impitoyable dans son application de la logique.  
-Et les Elfes sont connus pour leur douceur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda John, incapable d'exclure le ton légèrement sarcastique de sa voix. »

Arwen se raidit, mais il y avait suffisamment de lumière filtrant à travers les arbres pour que John puisse voir la bouche de Gandalf s'étirer en un sourire. Le reste de leur trajet se déroula en silence, inconfortable pour Arwen et quelconque pour John (il avait enduré des conversations bien pires au fil des années).

Finalement John vit le vacillement d'un feu de camp à travers les arbres. Sherlock revint dans la ligne de mire de John, comme s'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de rôder dans le noir et de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés. Sherlock entra à grands pas dans le camp elfique sans ne serait-ce qu'une pause, et alla droit vers une petite pile de sacs qui avaient de toute évidence été séparés de tous les autres. Les Elfes regardèrent silencieusement Sherlock, observant son état mécontent, puis presque d'un seul mouvement ils se tournèrent pour fixer Arwen, comme si elle pouvait leur offrir quelque éclaircissement. Puis, ils semblèrent se rendre compte qu'Arwen n'était pas seule.

A la vue même d'Arwen un des plus jeunes – du moins John supposa qu'il était plus jeune, et probablement amoureux – Elfes sauta sur ses pieds et les rejoignit, paniqué.

« - _Man marte ?_ **[Que s'est-il passé ?]** »

Pendant que le reste des Elfes avait l'air trop déconcerté pour bouger, le jeune Elfe leva les bras et souleva John de son siège, puis leva une main pour stabiliser Arwen lors de sa descente. Avant que Gandalf ou Arwen ne puisse expliquer, Sherlock déclara :

« - _Ni nowa naglân. i'Glam cronhe he._ **[Cela devrait être évident. Les Orcs l'ont attaquée.]  
** - _i'Glam ?_ **[Des Orcs ?]** demanda l'Elfe à Arwen, pendant qu'un des autres Elfes se hérissait et déclarait « _Manen n_ _ánern gerlye sinwa ?_ **[Comment aurions-nous dû le savoir ?]** »

John regarda le dialogue avec confusion, mais il découvrit rapidement que connaître le contenu des mots n'était pas aussi important que de regarder les réactions de Sherlock. Ce que l'Elfe avait dit en réponse au commentaire sarcastique de Sherlock fut suffisant pour que ce dernier fasse volte-face et déclare :

« -John, si tu entends une femme hurler dans des bois sombres au milieu de la nuit, qu'est-ce qui est probablement en train de se passer ? »

John mit ses mains dans ses poches et ignora l'attention frustrée que le paquet d'Elfes commençait à lui porter et répondit :

« -Probablement que quelque chose a mal tourné et qu'elle est en danger.  
-Pourquoi John, quelle étrange notion, répondit sarcastiquement Sherlock avant de lui envoyer un paquet de quelque chose qu'il cherchait dans son sac. »

John eut un rictus à la stupéfaction feinte de Sherlock, mais resta collé à côté du cheval pendant que le jeune Elfe pinailleur menait Arwen à leur campement et que Gandalf était interpellé pour le reste du groupe. Il se tint là un long moment, laissé seul juste assez longtemps pour se demander ce que diable il faisait là, et ce fut l'instant où il sentit le cheval faire un pas derrière lui.

La monture de Sherlock était une chose massive, aussi noire que les cheveux de son maître et possiblement la créature la plus large que John ait jamais croisée. Et durant un unique instant terrifiant, John s'inquiéta que le cheval puisse essayer de le manger dans les faits. (D'après la façon dont quelques Elfes essayaient fort d'être subtils dans leur manière de regarder John non sans grand déplaisir, ils s'attendaient à ce que le cheval ait un tempérament aussi odieux que son cavalier, réduisant possiblement John en morceaux de la même façon que ces Wargs.)

Mais à la place, la créature souffla et posa son menton sur la tête de John.

John se figea, juste comme les Elfes qui avaient abandonné tout simulacre de subtilité. Le cheval gigota, comme s'il essayait de se nicher dans les boucles de John comme s'il était une créature beaucoup plus petite. John leva une main prudente et la posa sur le museau du cheval. La créature donna une poussée dans la paume de John et il ne put qu'entendre la voix de Sherlock à l'arrière de sa tête déclarant « eh bien, continue », alors il commença à caresser. Le cheval hennit de plaisir et commença à se pelotonner dans les cheveux de John, poussant nonchalamment ce dernier en avant. John rit au tournant brusque d'amabilité, seulement pour lever les yeux au silence soudain et retentissant dans le camp. Chaque personne présente fixait John comme s'ils hallucinaient, Sherlock inclus. Le cheval souffla juste de façon sardonique comme s'ils étaient des imbéciles et commença à pousser John vers l'avant une nouvelle fois.

John releva le menton, et traversa la longueur du campement temporaire, ayant l'air de ne rien trouver d'anormal à cette situation, pendant que le cheval massif le suivait comme un chiot.

Comme John était certain que c'était commun pour Sherlock, l'Elfe se débarrassa de son choc en plissant les yeux, allant au-delà de la confusion qui avait paralysé tous les autres et droit dans la déduction de ce qui se passait. Pendant que Sherlock faisait travailler son cerveau massif, John ouvrit le petit paquet que Sherlock lui avait lancé. Cela n'avait l'air d'être rien d'autre qu'une galette, mais lorsqu'il cessa de marcher et la fixa un peu trop longtemps Sherlock interrompit :

« -Tu es supposé le manger.  
-Ouais, j'ai pigé cette partie, mais… »

Sherlock roula des yeux de frustration et fit signe à John de venir dans son coin du camp.

« -C'est du Lembas, cuit spécialement pour voyager. »

John brisa un des coins du pain pour que le cheval le grignote.

« -Et c'est spécial parce que… ? »

Sherlock roula des yeux et dit :

« -Tu étais trop enthousiaste puis trop dégoûté pour manger correctement à l'auberge ce soir alors tu meurs de faim. Maintenant prends une bouchée du pain et regarde. »

John soupira à l'impatience de Sherlock et prit une large bouchée exagérée juste pour l'apaiser, avant de se figer lorsqu'à mi-chemin de la bouchée il fut repus.

« -Eh bien, c'est brillant, marmonna-t-il. »

Sherlock eut un large sourire inattendu à la réponse de John et les Elfes semblèrent encore plus désarçonnés par la marque d'approbation de Sherlock que par celle de son cheval. Le cheval se baissa et commença à donner des petits coups au paquet dans les mains de John, cherchant à avoir une autre bouchée.

« - _Man den agor ?_ demanda le plus hardi des Elfes à Sherlock. **[Que fais-tu ?]** »

John cessa de mâcher pour regarder les Elfes autour de lui, lesquels semblaient tous complètement déconcertés et mal à l'aise par le fait qu'ils aient laissé Sherlock hors de leur vue pendant une demi-heure et qu'il soit revenu avec un Magicien et le nouveau meilleur ami de son cheval. Lorsque Sherlock ne daigna pas répondre, un des autres Elfes, un homme qui avait accaparé l'attention de Gandalf dès que possible, continua :

« - _Sâdenc ingae nadolen._ **[Notre position est supposée être secrète.]  
** - _Aegel ?_ **[Ce qui signifie ?]** »

L'Elfe échangea un long regard exaspéré avec ses compagnons et invectiva :

« - _Ne thel lerta û tog gwaith an sâdenc._ **[Ce qui signifie que tu ne peux pas amener de gens ici.]** »

Sherlock glissa comme de l'eau pour envahir l'espace de l'Elfe, le dominant de sa taille plus élevée.

« - _E avornië._ **[Il reste.]** »

L'Elfe essaya de rendre la pareille à Sherlock, mais plissa le nez et recula à la place.

« - _Amadad._ **[Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.]** »

Sherlock fixa l'Elfe d'un regard déclarant que c'était la déclaration la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais entendu. John regarda la conversation silencieuse entre Sherlock et le reste des Elfes et fit de son mieux pour ignorer tous les murmures qui s'élevèrent quand il revint à côté de John. Sherlock passa des doigts habiles et doux dans la crinière du cheval, murmurant :

« - _Kwíd torso ai ricdiped._ **[Tu pourrais au moins tenter d'être discret.]** »

John tendit un autre morceau de Lembas, amusé que Sherlock montre davantage d'affection envers son cheval qu'envers son espèce.

« Donc » essaya de commencer John, seulement pour que Sherlock n'interrompe :

« -Son nom est Faun.(6)  
-Le cheval ?  
-Bien sûr le cheval, de qui d'autre parlerais-je ?  
-Je ne sais pas, peut-être du type qui ne cesse de te foudroyer du regard comme si me parler était une offense méritant le bannissement. Ou peut-être que tu parlais du garçon qui pinaillait autour de Miss Arwen.  
-Pourquoi parlerais-je d'eux ? »

John haussa les épaules.

« -Tu es un Elfe, comment suis-je supposé savoir comment tu fais les choses ? »

Faun émit un son moqueur, comme s'il savait très bien que John taquinait Sherlock. John sourit au cheval et lui donna une autre petite tape affectueuse avant de demander :

« -Donc, tu aimes les énerver ?  
-Eux ? »

Sherlock lança un regard sardonique au reste des Elfes.

« -Non.  
-Mais tu aimes énerver les autres ?  
-De toute évidence, déclara Sherlock avant de s'éloigner de Faun et de commencer à dérouler son sac de couchage.  
-Mais pas ces gens, alors ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Ils sont trop ennuyeux pour répondre de quelque façon qui soit le moins du monde utile.  
-Sherlock ! siffla John. Ils peuvent t'entendre. »

Sherlock roula des yeux.

« -Ils m'ont entendu dire bien pire sur eux, John.  
-Cela ne veut pas dire que tu devrais le dire. Et si tu les trouves tous si terriblement ennuyeux, alors pourquoi t'es-tu lancé à la poursuite de Miss Arwen ? »

Sherlock souffla quelque chose dans sa barbe en Elfique et John tendit sa jambe pour donner un petit coup dans son flanc de son pied nu et fit avec un grand sourire :

« -Désolé, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je ne parle pas l'Elfique.  
-Je pensais que peut-être que l'expérience pourrait être intéressante, rétorqua Sherlock avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos et d'ignorer délibérément le sourire de John.  
-Du tout, grand sentimental. »

Sherlock se redressa et bafouilla d'indignation pendant que John continuait :

« -Tu es allée à sa poursuite parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. A présent dites-moi Maître Sherlock, qu'est-ce que cela dit à propos de vous ?  
-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles. Le père d'Arwen l'a placée sous ma protection, j'ai respecté ma responsabilité. »

John se contenta de rire, sans aucune malice dans le son. Sherlock fut tellement stupéfait par l'expérience qu'il gratifia John d'un large sourire et derrière eux Gandalf déclara :

« -Je vous laisse seuls une demi-heure et je découvre que vous avez cassé Sherlock.  
-Je suis toujours plus intelligent que toi, espèce de vieux fou gaga, rétorqua Sherlock. »

Gandalf eut un reniflement sarcastique et s'installa de l'autre côté de Sherlock avec un de ses sourires sournois.

« -Un vieux fou gaga qui t'a amené un _mellon_. **[Ami]  
** - _Mellonea ilante._ **[Les amis ne sont pas nécessaires.]  
** - _Uma, that's tea mankoi lle lole elendili ilya ilmen quena a Periannath n'lembe tar Bree n'ala a're._ **[Oui, c'est exactement pourquoi tu as ignoré tes compagnons toute la nuit pour parler avec un Hobbit qui n'a jamais été au-delà de Bree avant ce jour.]**  
-Messieurs, interrompit John. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous êtes en train de dire, mais je peux dire que c'est sur moi. Maintenant arrêtez. »

Sherlock souffla vers John mais continua la conversation en Westron(7) et ignora délibérément le rictus content de lui qu'arborait Gandalf. Bientôt toute la bande d'Elfes s'installa dans leurs sacs de couchage, avec l'Elfe orageux qui avait défié Sherlock montant la garde en cas d'Orcs approchants. Gandalf s'installa sur le bord extérieur de leur petite troupe, se plaçant entre le reste et la forêt, pendant que Sherlock s'allongea à côté de lui, avec Arwen de l'autre côté. John avait eu l'intention de prendre place sur le côté et plus près d'Arwen, mais Faun attrapa la couverture de John entre ses dents et traîna le Hobbit vers le maigre espace entre Sherlock et Gandalf.

Le sol était trop dur et l'air de la nuit juste un peu trop froid pour que John s'endorme rapidement, alors il était réveillé lorsque les derniers Elfes s'endormirent et quand Sherlock se leva silencieusement sur ses pieds. Il avait été si flagrant dans la fouille de son sac précédemment que lorsqu'il avait lancé à John le Lembas c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Personne n'avait remarqué la petite pochette de poudre finement moulue qu'il avait mise dans sa poche durant la manœuvre. La petite pochette qu'il versa au-dessus du feu toujours en train de se consumer niché entre le reste des Elfes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ Istari est le nom véritablement correct pour les Magiciens.**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Na = préfixe signifiant voir, Enwa = demain, -uva = met les choses au futur. Donc Naenwauwa se traduit par « Celui qui voit les lendemains ».**
> 
> **_(3) :_ Nienna – Une des Valars (l'équivalent en gros des anges dans l'univers de Tolkien) qui a aidé à créer la Terre du Milieu. Elle est connue comme la Dame de la Clémence, et ce fut son pouvoir qui a apporté le chagrin en premier dans le monde. Aussi terrible que cela semble, sa préoccupation pour le chagrin et le deuil signifie qu'elle prend en pitié la souffrance des autres, ce qui mène à la guérison, l'espoir, et l'endurance de l'esprit. Avant que Gandalf ne vienne sur la Terre du Milieu, il était son meilleur élève.**
> 
> **_(4) :_ Eriador est le nom de toute la région entre les Monts Brumeux et les Montagnes Bleues. Elle s'étend depuis le port des Havres Gris, traverse la Comté, dépasse Bree, et à travers Rivendell. Comme référence, les Monts Brumeux contiennent la Moria dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, et la Ville Gobelin dans le Hobbit. Tout dans les histoires qui prend place avant ça, se passe dans la région d'Eriador.**
> 
> **_(5) :_ Imladris est le nom elfique de Rivendell.**
> 
> **_(6) :_ Pas 'faune' comme la créature aux pattes de bouc, c'est un mot Elfique pour nuage. Et d'après mon guide des langues de Tolkien, cela se prononce f-ow (comme how), ou comme la façon dont mes cousins champêtres disent 'phone'. J'appréciais la pensée d'avoir le cheval de Sherlock s'appelant comme la seule chose sans laquelle il ne semble pas pouvoir vivre, son téléphone. (Si j'avais pu trouver un mot Elfique qui sonnait comme 'texter' j'aurais pris ça.)**
> 
> **_(7) :_ Le Westron est la Langue Commune, l'équivalent de l'anglais si vous préférez.**


	8. Une Guérison Dévoilée (J)

L'odeur d'étranges épices en train de brûler força John hors du sommeil des épuisés. L'instinct le fit tourner la tête sur le côté, essayant d'expirer ce qu'il était en train de respirer, mais la piqûre des épices le suivit. John commença à se débattre, trop endormi pour lutter correctement, mais suffisamment conscient pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Du moins, n'allait pas jusqu'à ce qu'une main stable se glisse dans ses cheveux, et la brûlure s'évanouit. Le souffle suivant de John fut tremblant, mais pas douloureux, ce qui fut une amélioration suffisante pour qu'il prenne la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sherlock était perché au-dessus de lui, un sourcil haussé comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'amusant se trouvant là. John le gratifia d'un regard aussi noir que possible alors que ses muscles faciaux ne répondaient pas vraiment. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour éviter le ton rauque habituel de la nuit dernière et répondit :

« -Tu sais que c'est étrange de fixer les gens pendant qu'ils dorment ?  
-Tu sais qu'être accusé d'être étrange a perdu toute signification pour moi ? »

John n'avait pas l'intention de rire, cela n'était pas recommandé d'encourager Sherlock, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Sherlock recula, les yeux écarquillés, et l'expression eut l'air tellement étrangère sur son visage plein d'assurance que John gloussa de nouveau. Dans sa surprise, Sherlock avait glissé sur le côté du champ de vision de John, et le Hobbit fut distrait par le ciel au-dessus de lui. Les étoiles scintillaient joyeusement, comme si elles trouvaient Sherlock aussi amusant que le trouvait John. Gandalf, bien sûr, choisit ce moment pour interrompre et apparaître entre John et les étoiles, fixant le Hobbit par au-dessus non sans grande inquiétude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que John remarquait que les sourcils broussailleux du Magicien arboraient une ressemblance saisissante aux chenilles juste avant leur mue, et il le lui dit.

Une de ces chenilles frisottantes s'éleva encore plus haut sur le visage de Gandalf pendant que John marmonnait quelque chose à propos des créatures de la forêt, seulement pour finir par essayer d'imiter le son d'une chenille, avant de glousser lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu une chenille parler.

« -T'es-tu souvenu d'ajuster le dosage pour un Hobbit, Sherlock ?  
-Il est aussi loin du feu que possible.  
-Ce qui, je suppose, veut dire que tu n'as _pas_ pris sa taille en considération.  
-Je l'ai prise en considération et ai déterminé que la puissance régulière de la fumée était nécessaire pour rendre tout le monde suffisamment inconscient et n'aurait aucun effet négatif sur John. »

John ricana en les voyant tous deux si terriblement sérieux et Gandalf fit d'une voix traînante :

« -Oui, pas du tout d'effets négatifs. »

Sherlock souffla quelque chose en Elfique en retour et John n'avait pas besoin de parler la langue pour savoir que c'était grossier.

« -Tu devrais être gentil avec le Magicien, réprimanda John. »

Ou du moins, pensa qu'il réprimanda. Il était difficile d'être certain de ce qu'il avait dit lorsque sa langue était si terriblement peu coopérative. Gandalf gratifia Sherlock d'un regard qui hurlait 'Je te l'avais dit'. Plutôt que de tenter de répondre, Sherlock attrapa John par le poignet et souleva le Hobbit par-dessus son épaule.

John resta affalé là un moment comme s'il était un sac de farine transporté du marché jusqu'à la cuisine, puis il se rappela qu'il n'était pas une telle chose et murmura à Sherlock « Les Hobbits ne sont pas faits pour être transportés » comme si c'était une toute nouvelle information.

John sentit Sherlock souffler depuis son épaule jusque dans son estomac et l'Elfe répondit :

« -'Faits pour' a très peu de signification pour moi. »

John médita là-dessus un instant avant de faire remarquer :

« -Peut-être qu'il pourrait être temps de commencer.  
-Le changement est pour les gens qui manquent de conviction.  
-Personnellement je pense que c'est pour les gens qui n'aiment pas être transportés sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua John.  
-Heureusement ma disposition inaltérable est le genre que les gens n'essaient pas de transporter. »

John allait dire à Sherlock qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était une excuse lorsque l'Elfe laissa tomber John par terre à côté de Faun avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. John resta allongé là, loin d'être aussi amusé que quelques instants auparavant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier sur Sherlock, seulement pour oublier ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire et de renouveler à la place son accointance avec les petites taches d'étoiles se faufilant à travers les arbres. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, faisant traîner ses boucles déjà écrasées quand il dormait dans la terre et pensa combien il était étrange que les étoiles n'aient pas l'air étranges. Il savait qu'il n'était pas plus loin de chez lui que les forêts autour de Bree, mais il semblait que c'était à plus d'un monde de distance. Comme si des semaines s'étaient passées depuis qu'il avait quitté sa maison quelques jours auparavant.

Le visage d'Arwen apparut entre John et le ciel qu'il était en train de considérer, de longues mèches de cheveux noirs lisses sortant de sa tresse et dégringolant vers lui.

« -Sherlock, tu deviens inconsidéré. »

Sherlock émit un son dédaigneux, ce que John était des plus certains se traduisait comme « Placer le Hobbit par terre n'est pas une marque de quoi que ce soit. » Bien que son cerveau soit un peu confus en ce moment, alors il y avait de la place pour les erreurs de traduction.

Arwen lança un regard noir à Sherlock comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit par contre, et elle glissa à genoux pour examiner John. Elle passa une main pâle et fraîche sur son front et murmura une série de mots avec une intonation qui fit penser à John qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à communiquer davantage que l'espoir qu'il guérirait.

« -Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Sherlock. Ces gens sont nos amis, les compagnons les plus fiables auxquels mon _ada_ a pu penser à envoyer avec nous et tu te détournes d'eux sans la moindre provocation. Les laissant magiquement endormis dans les bois sans personne pour les défendre.  
-Ils iront bien. »

Et John put presque entendre Sherlock rouler des yeux.

Arwen se leva sur ses pieds, toute en furie régalienne et John commença à voir la princesse enfouie sous le pinaillage qu'elle avait fait.

« -Il y a des Wargs là dehors !  
-Comment diable cela se passe-t-il dans vos minuscules petits cerveaux ? marmonna Sherlock, et John pouvait voir suffisamment du visage d'Arwen pour savoir que toutes les femmes, Elfes ou pas, répondaient de la même façon quand on les disait stupides. »

Avant qu'Arwen ne puisse s'emporter, ce qui était vraiment justifié, Sherlock continua.

« -Leur adrénaline inhérente réagira à la présence d'une menace et surpassera facilement l'effet du sédatif.  
-Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ?  
-Alors de toute évidence il leur manque les aptitudes basiques pour la survie et je ferai une faveur à notre espèce en les retirant du bassin des contributeurs potentiels. »

John connaissait l'expression sur le visage d'Arwen, même sous cet angle. C'était la même que celle dont l'avait gratifié Harry lorsqu'il avait expliqué que les moutons de Fermier Cotton étaient malades parce qu'il les avait nourris d'herbe pourrie, pas parce que ses fils étaient si vilains qu'ils rendaient malades tout le monde autour d'eux. Plutôt que de les écouter se disputer en Elfique, incompréhensible pour lui et qui ne lui plairait pas même si c'était le cas, John contempla l'idée de se lever.

Enfin, il y pensa, et fit un mouvement mou sur le côté pensant que cela le ferait rouler sur l'estomac pour qu'il se redresse à partir de là. Mais à mi-chemin de sa tentative il pensa que peut-être il ne parviendrait pas à se relever sur ses pieds et finirait par s'étouffer dans la terre sous lui. Puis il pensa que peut-être il devrait juste rester allongé là comme un bon petit Hobbit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se souvienne d'où il était.

Faun souffla sur John et le cheval secoua son long cou jusqu'à ce que les rênes glissent d'autour le pommeau de la selle vers là où John pouvait les attraper. Cela prit à John un bon moment pour comprendre pour quoi les rênes étaient faites, mais il finit par piger. Il batailla un moment avec les sangles, finissant par les enrouler autour de son poignet suffisamment de fois pour que Faun puisse le soulever sur ses pieds.

Et qu'il retombe de nouveau.

Pendant que John était allongé là à fixer la terre en-dessous de lui, il écouta Sherlock lancer des choses méchantes à Arwen parce qu'il avait décidé qu'aucun de leurs compagnons Elfes n'était de confiance. Arwen n'aimait pas les laisser tous sans défense, et Sherlock insistait fortement que rien n'allait arriver, et que sinon cela ne serait rien de pire que ce qu'ils méritaient. Ce qui escalada en une discussion franchement déplaisante à propos du fait que la mort était une réaction excessive à la possibilité qu'ils aient pu partager des informations sensibles. Faun poussa John avec son museau, essayant de le faire se tourner et de le faire revenir à la tâche en cours, et John décida qu'il en avait fini. Il y avait des Orcs là dehors, les traquant à travers une forêt près de Bree, près de la _Comté,_ et s'ils restaient ici plus longtemps il n'y avait pas moyen de dire ce que ces créatures feraient lors de leur chasse. Et ces Elfes étaient trop occupés à savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tort pour penser à toutes les vies qui étaient en danger pendant qu'ils criaient.

Avec un grognement obstiné, John força sa jambe gauche sous lui et se redressa sur ses pieds. Bien sûr, Sherlock étant particulièrement grand pour un Elfe et John étant particulièrement petit pour un Hobbit, il n'atteignit que le ventre de Faun. Les mains sur ses hanches, John fixa les étriers qui pendaient devant lui et médita ses options un instant, écartant immédiatement la notion de demander de l'aide à Gandalf. Le Magicien se déplaçait entre les Elfes endormis, murmurant doucement pour lui-même ce que John supposait être un de ses sorts qui les sortirait tous de leur sommeil au premier son de danger.

John décida de monter Faun comme il avait l'habitude d'escalader les arbres. Une fois que vous aviez une jambe en haut, le reste était juste une question de détermination, mais le problème était dans les faits de parvenir à accrocher sa jambe à une branche. John attrapa le bord de la selle de Faun et se contenta de sauter, essayant de mettre son pied dans l'étrier. Cela prit une tentative ou deux (et si Faun s'accroupit légèrement pour l'aider à monter, aucun d'eux n'allait le mentionner), mais finalement John mit sa jambe droite dans l'étrier. D'ici, monter fut une question d'à moitié sauter, d'à moitié se lever, essayant de se forcer suffisamment haut pour qu'il puisse retomber sur le ventre sur la selle et faire passer sa jambe gauche par-dessus pour se maintenir en place.

Cela marcha, au final, et John se tourna pour exiger que Sherlock et Arwen se bougent, seulement pour trouver Sherlock en train de le fixer avec un sourire triomphant.

« -Quoi ?  
-Comment va votre jambe, Maître Watson ? »

Seulement là John se rendit-il compte que monter Faun avait requis l'utilisation d'une jambe sur laquelle il avait boité depuis qu'il était un petit Hobbit. Il baissa les yeux sur sa jambe droite qu'il avait utilisée pour se forcer à monter, et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, elle ne faisait pas mal. Il passa le talon de sa main le long du muscle de sa cuisse, sentant la cicatrice où la flèche de l'Orc avait déchiré son membre lorsqu'il était enfant. Il pouvait sentir la boursoufflure guérie de sa peau à travers le tissu de son pantalon, les relents de la plaie n'avaient pas disparu, mais la douleur constante de l'infection n'était pas là. Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir un membre entier.

« -Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Sherlock le rejoignit, silencieux avec le plus petit des sourires en réponse.

« -Tu ne boitais pas lorsque tu es venu au secours d'Arwen, mais tu as boité lorsque tu t'es souvenu que tu étais supposé être blessé. Le boitement ne vient pas de ta blessure, il vient de ton esprit. »

John se contenta de fixer sa jambe comme si elle était complètement nouvelle. Sherlock plaça lentement sa main sur la cicatrice, le froid de sa peau absorbant la chaleur provenant de John massant la peau sans interruption, trop déconcerté pour arrêter. Ils furent silencieux, à l'aise, un long moment avant que Gandalf n'émette un son dédaigneux.

« -Espèce de petit Elfe rusé. »

Sherlock gratifia John d'un roulement d'yeux, montant Faun derrière John et ignorant Arwen en train de le fixer comme si l'intégralité de sa compréhension de l'Elfe plus âgé s'était avérée fausse. Elle se tenait au centre de là où ils avaient été enveloppés dans leurs sacs de couchage un instant auparavant, presque peu disposée à bouger. Sherlock ignora l'inquiétude d'Arwen et détourna Faun du camp, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt. John se tortilla autant que possible dans son siège et dit à Sherlock :

« -Ne sommes-nous pas supposés la protéger ?  
-Elle a tort et elle le sait, et je ne cèderai plus à ses caprices. »


	9. La Maison d'Elrond (B)

Bilbo attrapa le genou de Kíli et serra. Le jeune homme vibrait presque d'amusement restreint, et malgré le rappel à l'ordre de Bilbo il ne parvint plus à se retenir et éclata de rire. Fíli, Ori et Bilbo essayèrent désespérément de ne pas suivre l'horrible exemple de Kíli, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Comme cela se passait habituellement à chaque fois que Kíli était impliqué, Fíli craqua en premier, un gloussement retentissant qui résonna à travers la cour dans laquelle ils avaient été menés à leur arrivée à Rivendell. Ori plaqua deux mains recouvertes de mitaines sur sa bouche pour réprimer ses gloussements chantants, mais cela ne fit rien de bon. Et Bilbo, Bilbo lança un seul regard à l'expression pincée de Thorin et ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer d'arrêter.

Avec des expressions curieuses le reste de la Compagnie se tourna vers leur quatuor qui était rassemblé en un enchevêtrement de Nains et de Hobbit. Quelque chose à propos d'être saufs après tellement de nuits à dormir avec quelqu'un montant la garde en cas d'Orcs avait dissipé les membres les plus jeunes de la Compagnie. Ori, Kíli et Fíli avaient l'excuse qu'ils étaient à peine adultes, alors que Bilbo s'était laissé infecter par le bon humour de ses amis.

Ce qui fut pourquoi, lorsque Thorin les regarda comme s'il avait des souvenirs de ses neveux retournés sur ses genoux, Bilbo ne dépérit pas avec Ori et laissa le statut sûr de Fíli en tant qu'héritier s'occuper de lui. A la place, Bilbo rit avec une légèreté qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis son enfance.

« -On dirait Sherlock. »

Tous les nains se figèrent, certains furieux que le Roi Sous la Montagne vienne juste d'être comparé à un Elfe, et d'autres essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux à ce qui allait être certainement une crise violente de la part de Thorin. Bilbo n'était pas un imbécile et connaissait précisément le courroux qui se préparait, mais c'était dur de craindre Thorin lorsque le Nain avait passé toute la journée à courir à droite et à gauche comme une femme au foyer Hobbit.

Depuis la dernière fois où Gandalf avait eu la chance de raconter l'histoire de John et Sherlock, leur petite compagnie était tombée sur Radagast (et si c'était la définition d'un _grand_ Magicien de Gandalf, alors Bilbo était franchement inquiet de comment le reste d'entre eux allaient survivre à ce voyage), avaient été embusquée par des Orcs, et s'étaient faufilée par la porte de derrière à Rivendell. La nuit dernière la Compagnie avait considéré Elrond d'un regard noir et s'était vue nourrie de légumes en représailles jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent dans leurs lits attitrés, tous sans se soucier d'histoires.

Mais lors de leur tout premier jour à Rivendell Kíli et Fíli avaient fait irruption dans la chambre de Bilbo et avaient sorti le Hobbit du lit avant qu'il n'ait la chance d'objecter. Avec Bilbo en charge, Dori et Nori avaient laissé leur petit frère Ori partir en reconnaissance avec les princes, pensant que le Hobbit au moins aurait le bon sens de ne rien faire de stupide entourés d'Elfes. Ou peut-être de frapper le sol de son pied pileux lorsque les garçons essaieraient de s'introduire dans des pièces qui les feraient se retrouver frappés d'une malédiction elfique. Bilbo les avait en effet empêchés d'entrer dans le jardin d'herbes d'Elrond (l'endroit le plus probable où se retrouver empoisonné par inadvertance), mais les avait à la place menés vers une quête d'un bout à l'autre de la maison.

A l'instant où Thorin leur tourna le dos les princes attrapèrent chacun leurs compagnons et s'éclipsèrent du balcon vers là où le petit déjeuner était servi. Kíli et Ori passèrent par-dessus le bord du balcon et descendirent un treillis, pendant que Fíli et Bilbo utilisèrent la porte comme des gens civilisés. (Les frères avaient appris depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux se séparer lorsque pourchassés par Thorin Oakenshield, de cette façon l'un de vous s'en sortirait vivant pour essayer de faire sortir l'autre de captivité.)

Puisqu'ils avaient manqué les moments les plus importants du petit déjeuner, Bilbo insista qu'avant qu'ils aillent où que ce soit d'autre qu'ils se dirigent vers la cuisine afin de ne pas être forcés de mourir de faim pour le bien de la curiosité des Nains. Les frères geignirent jusqu'en bas des escaliers et jusqu'aux lourdes portes de la cuisine, seulement pour se ragaillardir à la vue d'un parfait petit déjeuner Hobbit préparé pour eux sur une table de la taille de Bilbo qui avait été poussée à côté des fenêtres, hors du chemin habituel du personnel de cuisine. Bilbo mangea ses scones et but son thé noir, expliquant à Ori comment les Hobbits faisaient les petits gâteaux friables. Kíli et Fíli, bien sûr, rebondirent et s'agitèrent incessamment sur leurs sièges jusqu'à ce qu'Ori ne cligne de ses grands yeux innocents et ne demande aux princes si peut-être ils pouvaient voir s'il y avait un livre de cuisine qu'il pourrait étudier. Plutôt que d'aller voir un des nombreux Elfes s'occupant de la cuisine, les frères le prirent comme un signe d'épier dans les coins et de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus les comptoirs durant leur quête.

Bilbo lança à Ori un regard déchiré entre la réprimande et la gratitude, et le jeune Nain se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme si ce n'était pas sa faute que tout le monde le sous-estime. Bilbo supposa qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ça de la part d'un jeune garçon dont les frères aînés étaient tacticien en chef et maître voleur.

A l'instant où Bilbo termina son thé et se renfonça dans sa chaise, les mains sur ses bretelles et prêt pour fumer, Kíli apparut à côté de lui et le traîna hors de la pièce. Bilbo eut juste assez de présence d'esprit pour se tortiller dans la poigne de Kíli et de crier ses remerciements pour le petit déjeuner. Ce qui avait été destiné à être une distraction afin que Bilbo puisse manger en paix était devenu pour les frères une quête pour trouver à Ori ce livre de cuisine. (Non pas qu'ils approuveraient jamais de manger de la nourriture elfique, à part dans des circonstances critiques, et ils ignorèrent comme par hasard le fait que Bilbo puisse leur écrire les recettes Hobbit. Mais ils voulaient prouver qu'ils pouvaient s'éclipser avec quelque chose de la maison d'Elrond.)

Leur quête les mena dans les couloirs principaux des niveaux les plus bas de la maison, passant la tête à travers des portes ouvertes et essayant de se forcer l'un l'autre à aller au-delà de celles qui étaient fermées. Le voyage manqua d'être coupé court par le tonnerre de la voix de Thorin retentissant en bas des escaliers et exigeant de savoir si quelqu'un avait vu ses neveux. Leur quatuor se figea, et le visage d'Ori se froissa de culpabilité pour avoir aidé les princes à échapper à leur responsabilité. Mais avant que sa conscience ne puisse le forcer en haut des escaliers pour tout rapporter à Thorin, les frères firent passer leurs compagnons dans les arbres par les fenêtres ouvertes.

Le reste de la journée fut passé à échapper à Thorin, et à faire connaissance avec chaque coin inconnu de Rivendell.

Fíli tomba amoureux de la forge, examinant tous les outils délicats que les Elfes avaient fastidieusement disposés sur un gros bloc de pierre à côté des braises se consumant constamment là où ils travaillaient. Son expression était celle d'un Brandybuck quelques instants avant de se jeter sur une tarte posée sur le bord peu méfiant d'une fenêtre, alors Bilbo attrapa Fíli par l'oreille et l'éloigna avant qu'il ne commette quelque crime impardonnable. (Soit impardonnable pour les Elfes pour avoir volé ou impardonnable pour les Nains pour avoir lorgné des outils de forgerons Elfes.)

Pendant ce temps, Kíli dut être éloigné de force des étables lorsqu'il décida qu'il devrait essayer de monter la monture blanche et massive du Seigneur Elrond. Bien que cela prît un moment à Bilbo de se rendre compte que c'était ce que Kíli avait l'intention de faire puisque tous les quatre se tenaient juste à l'entrée de l'étable dans un silence abasourdi, fixant des créatures dont Bilbo était presque certain qu'elles faisaient la taille de Trolls.

Contrairement aux autres, ce ne fut pas un bâtiment qui fascina Ori, ce fut d'essayer de tout coucher sur papier. Il s'arrêtait à mi-course, son petit calepin à la main, et écrivait que les étables étaient à 487 pas du côté de la maison d'Elrond, seulement pour voir le fusain glisser de la page lorsque Kíli l'attrapait par l'arrière de son sweater tricoté et le tirait vers ce qui les fascinait alors.

Après toute une journée à 'chercher le livre de cuisine' et à éviter de se faire attraper par Thorin, Kíli décida qu'il voulait escalader le clocher qui surplombait le centre de la maison d'Elrond. Bilbo essaya de les en dissuader, trop inquiet du fait que les garçons essaieraient d'escalader les côtés de la tour comme si cela venait avec le fait de vivre dans une montagne. Cependant toutes les inquiétudes de Bilbo à propos des jeunes sortirent de son esprit à l'instant où il vit dans les faits l'intérieur de la tour.

Le haut bâtiment accueillait la bibliothèque d'Elrond, une série de pièces qui pourrait être à présent l'endroit préféré de Bilbo dans toute la Terre du Milieu. La pièce était circulaire, les étages empilés les uns sur les autres s'élevant le plus haut possible sous les douces cloches chantantes qui sonnaient les repas et les réunions. Il y avait un escalier délicat s'élevant vers le bord extérieur de la pièce, faisant une pause sur un palier à chaque étage suivant puis continuant, ininterrompu. Le bois sombre lambrissé au centre du niveau principal était taillé pour ressembler à des branches, bien que l'intégralité de la tour soit suspendue à l'intérieur d'un arbre. Parmi les toutes petites branches et feuilles gravées dans le sol il y avait les branches principales s'étendant vers les fenêtres ouvertes, les huit points cardinaux menant à des bancs de lecture recouverts de coussins.

Il était supposé que quiconque se trouvant dans la bibliothèque vivait ici dans les faits, alors il n'y avait aucun panneau pour dire à leur groupe comment les livres étaient organisés. Fíli et Kíli prirent ça comme la permission d'ignorer complètement les livres et de monter les escaliers en galopant à la place, cherchant à atteindre le sommet. Ori se distrait avec la quête de découvrir la logique derrière l'arrangement. Pendant que Bilbo, Bilbo écuma juste l'endroit, traçant de ses doigts le dos des livres finement ouvragés.

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, même la bibliothèque soigneusement entretenue de Bilbo chez lui accumulait de la poussière. Les plus vieux de ses livres, ceux qui se passaient de père en fils, de Baggins à Baggins, se déchiraient occasionnellement ; leurs pages devenant jaunes malgré le plus tendre des soins. Mais ici les livres avaient l'air fraîchement reliés, malgré le fait de contenir un dialecte si vieux que Bilbo ne le reconnut que parce qu'il était curieux.

Il suivit les livres jusqu'en haut des escaliers, faisant une pause pour regarder à travers la fenêtre ouverte qui montrait la longue étendue de la vallée en bas. Il pensa que peut-être que les Nains n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'un cambrioleur, parce que Bilbo aimerait beaucoup rester ici. Du thé excellent, sept repas par jour, des livres qui ne vieillissaient jamais, et la chance de passer un certain temps à admirer cette vue. Non, les Nains ne pouvaient vraiment pas avoir si terriblement besoin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Maître Baggins. »

Bilbo avait été si occupé à justifier toutes les raisons pourquoi il ne devrait vraiment pas être entraîné dans la quête de quelqu'un d'autre contre un _dragon_ entre toutes autres choses, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul à cet étage. Bilbo fit volte-face, certain qu'il venait juste d'être surpris à un endroit où il n'était pas supposé être, mais la femme Elfe ne semblait pas irritée. Non pas que les Elfes semblaient jamais faire étalage d'une surabondance d'émotions.

Son visage était dénué de rides, ses cheveux noirs longs et raides, et elle avait les yeux de son père. Mais plus que ça, ce fut la façon dont elle regardait Bilbo, comme si quelque chose à son propos la rendait insupportablement triste, qui lui dit qui elle était. Bilbo fit la révérence.

« -Dame Arwen. »

Elle sourit comme son père, ses lèvres pressées ensemble et presque incertaine que ses propres muscles faciaux sachent comment transmettre l'expression.

« -Mithrandir vous racontait des histoires. »

Bilbo accrocha ses pouces à ses bretelles et haussa les épaules avec décontraction.

« -C'est ce pour quoi sont faits les Magiciens, après tout. Enfin, ça et les feux d'artifice. »

Arwen n'avait pas de réponse à ça, le silence gênant se prolongeant comme il l'avait fait si souvent lorsque Bilbo avait essayé de parler aux Nains. Il se balança sur ses talons inconfortablement, pensant que d'après l'histoire la jeune fille ne s'était pas beaucoup améliorée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à un Hobbit.

« -Sinon, vous souvenez-vous beaucoup de John ? »

Cela avait semblé comme une question innocente, le seul point commun qu'ils pourraient partager puisqu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'air d'être le genre de fille ayant un faible pour les scones. Et pourtant, le peu de couleur qu'elle avait quitta ses traits et sa bouche se pinça. Elle lissa son expression presqu'immédiatement, des siècles de pratique de l'apathie supposa Bilbo, mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide. Bilbo croisa les bras et avança le menton de la façon dont il avait vu Thorin le faire une centaine de fois. La pose que le Roi Sous la Montagne prenait à chaque fois qu'il voulait que quelqu'un comprenne à quel point il n'était pas impressionné au juste.

Arwen glissa à travers la pièce, avec un mince livre de cuir à la main.

« -Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser, Maître Baggins. Je n'ai connu Maître Watson que brièvement, juste durant quelques jours lorsqu'il a rejoint notre compagnie lors du trajet entre Bree et ici, Imladris. »

Au lieu de répondre avec déférence comme en avait si désespérément envie son côté Baggins, Bilbo haussa un sourcil comme aimait le faire Gandalf lorsqu'il pensait que les Nains étaient particulièrement difficiles. Comme s'il y avait plus dans l'histoire qu'ils se gardaient bien de mentionner.

« -Je l'ai peu connu lorsque j'en ai eu la chance, Maître Baggins. Mais je connais bien son histoire. »

Bilbo ne prit même pas la peine de tenter d'être ferme et désapprobateur à cette déclaration et demanda :

« -Est-ce un récit Elfique communément raconté alors ?  
-L'opposé, en fait. Il y a très peu de gens dans la Terre du Milieu prêt à prononcer le nom de John Watson, et Mithrandir est l'un d'eux. »

Toute influence de Thorin et de Gandalf partie, Bilbo s'enfla comme le Baggins puissamment offensé qu'il était. De penser que juste parce que l'histoire impliquait un Hobbit, les Elfes ne pensaient pas qu'elle valait la peine d'être racontée. Vraiment c'était presque plus que ce que ses sensibilités pouvaient supporter. Arwen pouvait voir qu'elle était allée trop loin et avec autant d'humilité qu'un Elfe pouvait rassembler expliqua :

« -Vous comprendrez lorsque vous arriverez à la fin de l'histoire pourquoi le récit de Sherlock Naenwauva(1) n'est pas un des favoris parmi notre peuple. »

Bilbo se rappela qu'il était un Baggins de Cul-de-Sac, et en tant que tel il ne s'énervait pas contre les jeunes filles, parce que Elfe ou pas elle n'avait probablement pas voulu suggérer que lorsque Bilbo saurait il détesterait une histoire où un de son peuple était enfin le héros. La jeune fille sembla avoir dit tout ce qu'elle voulait sur le sujet et passa à Bilbo le mince manuel qu'elle était en train d'examiner.

« -Lorsque l'on m'a dit qu'un Semi-Homme était en nos murs, voyageant avec Mithrandir, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous intéresser. »

Bilbo la gratifia d'un sourire poli et tira sur la sangle de cuir qui avait été méthodiquement enroulée autour du livre, le maintenant fermé. Il la jeta sur le côté avec peu de préoccupation, puis se figea à l'encre nette sur la première page qui proclamait « Le Journal Personnel de John H. Watson. »

« -J'ai pensé que peut-être, au cas où vous êtes séparé de Mithrandir, ou que si vos Nains deviennent fatigués d'entendre parler d'un Elfe, vous seriez en position de vous raconter l'histoire vous-même. »

Elle s'en tint là, dépassant Bilbo en glissant vers les escaliers. Gardant les yeux sur les mots devant lui, Bilbo déclara :

« -Peut-être qu'au lieu de comprendre, en ce qui me concerne, pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas, un jour vous comprendrez pourquoi c'est mon cas. »

Arwen ne répondit pas à ça, mais elle fit par contre une pause d'un instant avant de descendre les escaliers presque en flottant, laissant Bilbo avec lui-même.(2)

Le livre était vert et sans motif, avec une couverture noire qui se repliait par-dessus le devant et une lanière de cuir s'enroulant autour une demi-douzaine de fois. Plutôt que de tourner cette première page et de se gorger de l'histoire, Bilbo appela :

« -Tu peux sortir maintenant, Thorin. »

Le Nain ne prit pas la peine de prétendre qu'il n'était pas là, et descendit de l'étage au-dessus de Bilbo où il avait écouté toute la conversation.

« -Tu as repéré les garçons quand ils faisaient les imbéciles sur la tour, alors ? demanda Bilbo, regardant toujours le livre devant lui. »

Thorin grogna pour confirmer.

« -Habituellement cela ne me prend pas autant de temps de les trouver. »

L'implication étant que Bilbo était bien plus discret que ce que Thorin pensait. Bilbo se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne ressentant pas le besoin d'expliquer que la plupart de ses capacités d'évitement s'étaient développées en essayant de contourner les Sackville-Baggins.

Thorin fit une pause, contemplant bruyamment quelque chose avant de s'avancer et de placer une large main sur l'épaule de Bilbo et de déclarer :

« -Tu t'en es bien sorti. »

Déchiré entre le désir de rougir en recevant enfin un peu de félicitations et l'impulsion de dire à Thorin qu'il avait invectivé une femme et que ce n'était jamais la bonne réponse, Bilbo se contenta d'acquiescer. Tous deux se tinrent là, gênés, un instant avant que la voix de Kíli ne résonne depuis l'étage au-dessus.

« -Voulais-tu qu'on vous donne un peu d'intimité, mon Oncle ? »

Thorin roula des yeux, mais l'instant qui aurait pu se transformer en véritable amabilité était brisé.

Thorin procéda à les traîner tous les quatre en bas des escaliers jusque dans la cour où leur Compagnie était installée. Afin d'empêcher davantage d'évasions il força des bols de soupe dans les mains de chacun, les fit asseoir par terre devant Gandalf et demanda au Magicien quelle substance Sherlock avait mise dans le feu la dernière fois qu'il leur avait parlé du Hobbit et de l'Elfe. (Toute la Compagnie avait été si choquée que Thorin demande l'histoire que pas une âme n'objecta que les Elfes pourraient les entendre écouter une histoire à propos d'un Elfe.)

Lorsque Gandalf passa à la portion suivante du récit et leur raconta que Sherlock se méfiait tellement de chacun des Elfes qu'il leur avait tous fait ingurgiter une potion pour les faire dormir, Bilbo se mordit la lèvre et essaya de ne pas penser à Thorin les pourchassant tous à travers ce qui était indubitablement un des endroits les plus sûrs de toute la Terre du Milieu. Kíli, cependant, manquait de la même retenue que Bilbo et éclata de rire.

Bilbo aurait aimé mettre sur le dos de son épuisement persistant couplé à la nouvelle sensation de sécurité et à l'absurdité que Thorin ait dans les faits essayé d'être gentil avec lui plus tôt ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais vraiment c'était juste son mauvais timing Took. Bilbo rit avec Kíli, Fíli et Ori et lorsque Thorin posa son regard orageux sur les garçons, ce fut Bilbo qui expliqua.

« -On dirait Sherlock. Tu nous as pourchassés à travers tout Rivendell parce que tu ne penses pas que quiconque ici est fiable. »

L'expression de Thorin avait été fatiguée, légèrement agacée, mais toujours douce, et à l'instant où les mots sortirent de sa bouche Bilbo se rendit compte que Thorin avait dû être légitimement inquiet pour eux pendant qu'ils gambadaient partout. Thorin avait eu peur que quelque chose puisse arriver à ceux dont il avait la garde, et Bilbo se moquait de lui pour ça.

A la seconde où il cessa de parler, Bilbo sut que les mots étaient déplacés, et il avait l'intention de meubler jusqu'à améliorer la situation, mais Thorin ne voulait rien entendre. L'expression exténuée mais paisible que le Nain arborait se ferma complètement. Thorin était un Roi de pure souche, alors bien que Bilbo sache qu'il aurait préféré répondre quelque chose de cruel, Thorin avança juste le menton et se contenta de hausser un sourcil en considérant Bilbo comme s'il trouvait le Hobbit pathétique, mais légèrement amusant vu combien il était mal informé.

L'histoire était terminée pour la nuit, et quand Bilbo s'endormit avec un mince livre vert serré étroitement contre sa poitrine, il essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il venait juste de gâcher sa chance d'être quelque chose de plus que l'indispensable cambrioleur. Le peu qu'il avait gagné lors des derniers jours ne signifierait rien face à l'erreur d'aujourd'hui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ Naenwauva = mon mot conçu pour 'Celui qui voit les Lendemains', le nom Elfique spécial pour Sherlock. Il me semble que si on est particulièrement célèbre parmi les Elfes, alors on obtient un second nom, comme Arwen Undómiel (Etoile du Soir) et Elrond Peredhil (à moitié-Elfe). Je voulais donner à Sherlock ce sens épique.**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Je sais, je suis un peu dure avec Arwen là, mais lorsqu'on parle d'elle dans l'Annexe A de la Partie V du Seigneur des Anneaux, elle évince plus ou moins Aragorn. Ce qui, en étant une Elfe immortelle, enfant d'Elrond, s'explique plus ou moins, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'Arwen serait coincée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit exposée à l'humanité sous la forme d'Aragorn. Que cela serait son influence qui la transformerait vraiment en le personnage badass qu'elle était dans les films du Seigneur des Anneaux. Aragorn rencontre Arwen à 20 ans, et au moment du Hobbit il en a 10, alors durant toute cette histoire Arwen n'a pas encore commencé à changer, d'où sa disposition moins qu'avenante dans les deux arcs scénaristiques. Et dans le présage de Bilbo.**


	10. Un Couteau dans le Noir (J)

Après une nuit de rude chevauchée avec Sherlock dans son dos, John commença à suspecter que passer trop de temps avec Sherlock pourrait finir par le rendre fou. Et pire encore, John ne pensait pas que cela le dérangerait beaucoup.

Leur petite troupe chevaucha si rapidement que John se rappela de son rêve d'enfant d'apprendre à voler. Ils étaient pressés par l'élevage Elfique du cheval d'Arwen et Gandalf encourageant sa propre monture élevée par les humains avec des murmures de magie. Mais rien de cela n'était assez rapide pour Sherlock, qui chevauchait Faun à une cadence presque frénétique, devançant largement les autres avant de faire demi-tour pour vérifier leurs arrières. Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit, Sherlock ayant l'intention de les éloigner autant que possible avant que le reste de la troupe ne se réveille et ne se rende compte qu'ils avaient été laissés derrière. Aux environs de l'aube, Arwen avait suggéré que peut-être il valait mieux pour les chevaux de faire une courte pause, et la réponse de Sherlock avait été de pousser Faun encore plus.

Gandalf eut le bon sens de savoir quel membre de leur troupe avait de l'influence sur Sherlock et se mit à fixer John jusqu'à capter le regard du Hobbit. Puis le Magicien gratifia son propre cheval d'un regard particulièrement appuyé, qui, d'après la compréhension limitée que John avait des chevaux, avait vraiment l'air épuisé.

John remua autant qu'il le pouvait sur la selle de Faun, essayant de trouver comment il était supposé convaincre un Elfe agité que sa croisade allait probablement finir en une tragédie équine. De plus, comment était-on supposé convaincre Sherlock de quoi que ce soit qui n'impliquait pas davantage de chances de déduire des choses intéressantes, John ne le savait pas. Comme s'il connaissait le train de pensée que John avait pris, Gandalf haussa un sourcil exceptionnellement broussailleux, essayant de communiquer l'information que le Hobbit avait déjà sa réponse. Ce qui, maintenant que John y réfléchissait, était le cas supposait-il.

John s'éclaircit la gorge de cette façon gênante signifiant qu'il était en train d'essayer d'attirer l'attention sur lui et sentit Sherlock soupirer dans son dos.

« -Quoi ? »

John roula des yeux à la susceptibilité requise qui venait du fait d'interrompre le train de pensée de Sherlock.

« -Je me demandais juste pourquoi nous ne sommes pas sur la route. »

John n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Sherlock avait l'air peiné de devoir s'expliquer.

« -Nous ne sommes pas sur la route parce que nous sommes pourchassés par des Orcs.  
-Oui, mais la route ne serait-elle pas plus rapide ?  
-Tout en augmentant simultanément la probabilité que les Orcs nous pistent. »

John émit un 'hmm', ce qui, avait-il découvert environ dix minutes après avoir rencontré Sherlock, était la méthode la plus efficace pour faire prendre à l'Elfe la direction désirée. Pour Sherlock un « hmm » était la possibilité que vous puissiez savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait, ou possèderiez quelque preuve qui changerait sa déduction.

« -Quoi ? »

John sursauta comme si son esprit s'était éloigné de Sherlock, un état des choses inacceptable pour l'Elfe.

« -Oh, rien.  
-Crache le morceau, exigea Sherlock.  
-Il n'y a rien à cracher. »

John apaisa Sherlock avec son ton le plus sincère.

« -Je n'ai juste jamais été aussi loin de chez moi avant et j'essaie de me rappeler de tout. »

Étant plus intelligent que la plupart des créatures à quatre pattes, Faun connaissait la réponse de Sherlock à ça et s'arrêta brusquement, aussi vite que son galop le lui permettait. Sherlock ne réprimanda pas le cheval, et le laissa à la place faire une pause une moitié d'instant avant de le rediriger vers le nord. John put entendre Gandalf crier derrière eux, mais Faun eut une accélération et ils furent partis avant que John ne puisse décrypter les mots.

Et ainsi commença le cycle qu'ils suivraient pour le restant de leur court trajet jusqu'à Rivendell. Sherlock déciderait unilatéralement qu'il y avait quelque chose que John devait voir, et soudainement ils disparaissaient, s'éclipsant en un tournoiement de sabots martelant pour éclairer le Hobbit sur les beautés qui existaient à l'extérieur de son pays, même dans la nature. Sherlock emmenait John à des ruines à moitié oubliées, racontant de longues histoires sur des événements avec un niveau de détail qui faisait John soupçonner que Sherlock avait dû être là lorsqu'ils s'étaient déroulés pour en savoir autant.

John ne fit qu'une seule fois l'erreur de poser des questions sur Sherlock. Ils avaient chevauché loin devant Gandalf et Arwen (qui, pendant que Sherlock était loin d'eux, se déplaçaient à une cadence bien plus raisonnable, arrêts pour prendre de l'eau des provisions inclus). L'Elfe et le Hobbit étaient perchés en haut de la plus haute colline de la région, attendant que leurs compagnons les rattrapent. Sherlock avait appelé les fortifications en train de s'écrouler en haut de la colline Amon Sûl, et plutôt que de raconter une histoire à John et de la meubler de choses qu'il avait déduites, Sherlock donna un résumé des faits des plus succincts :

« -C'était un avant-poste, construit par le Haut Roi Elendil pour surveiller la Grande Route de l'Est à la recherche de traces de son grand ennemi, Sauron. A la fin les serviteurs de Sauron ont détruit la tour pendant qu'ils taillaient en pièces les héritiers d'Elendil. »

John avait eu l'intention de poser des questions, puisque pas un mot de cette explication ne faisait sens pour lui, mais Sherlock s'éclipsa pour aller vérifier le reste de la tour à la recherche de signes de visiteurs.

John laissa Sherlock partir, sachant que le suivre et poser des questions n'allait faire aucun bien. Cependant, malgré les assertions de Sherlock à propos la capacité de John pour observer les choses, d'aucun ne devenait pas guérisseur sans la moindre petite aptitude à remarquer les petits détails.

Amon Sûl(1) surplombait la plaine en-dessous, pas terriblement grande en elle-même, mais comparée au sol en-dessous, c'était massif, comme un Nain parmi des Hobbits. Pendant qu'ils approchaient, John avait levé les yeux sur la colline et vu les vestiges croulants des fortifications perchées au sommet comme une couronne déformée. Malgré Bree, et les Elfes, cela semblait l'endroit le plus étranger que John ait jamais vu. Pas parce que c'était le plus loin de chez lui, mais parce que John ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit. Jamais aussi insignifiant dans la grande course des choses.

Amon Sûl était vieille, même les gens les plus aveugles seraient en mesure de le voir. Les pierres qui constituaient les murs et la tour de guet étaient larges, découpées en des carrés parfaits, et sous la mousse et les taches de terre frappées par le vent elles étaient toutes blanches. Il y avait un mur extérieur qui parcourait le bord même du sommet de la colline, avec de minces fenêtres taillées à travers la surface afin que des archers aient la place de tirer. Entre le mur et la tour John pouvait voir des bouts d'herbe poussant dans tous les sens à présent, et qui avaient été une fois finement taillés par des chevaux ayant un petit creux. Le mur extérieur était majoritairement écroulé, une portion occasionnelle se tenant toujours debout là où elle avait été autrefois entière. La tour elle-même était pire que le mur, et ce ne fut que l'imagination de John qui lui dit qu'autrefois elle s'élevait à deux étages de hauteur d'homme. Ressortant férocement du sommet de la colline, blanche et scintillante dans la lumière du soleil en tant qu'avertissement pour tous ceux qui passaient en-dessous. La tour n'atteignait sa hauteur d'origine qu'à un seul endroit, avec l'étage supérieur constellé de fenêtres ouvertes à toutes les directions afin que la surveillance soit ininterrompue. Le reste de la tour avait été réduit en pièces par une force que John ne pouvait imaginer. Les pierres fracassées qui avaient été le mur et les débris de bois pourri qui avaient été autrefois des planchers et des meubles étaient à présent éparpillés autour du bâtiment.

Il y avait eu une bataille ici, quelque chose de féroce et d'horrible, même pour Sherlock.

La réalisation frappa John comme un marteau sur la pierre : Sherlock avait été là lorsque l'avant-poste était tombé. La seule raison pour laquelle il était réticent à faire part de sa connaissance à propos de l'endroit devait être que conter l'histoire serait pire que la joie qu'il retirait de voir John fasciné par tout ce qu'il savait. John s'était senti insignifiant en comparaison à Amon Sûl, à cet endroit plus vieux que la Comté, le pays natal de John. Et Sherlock avait été là lorsqu'il était tombé, assez âgé pour se battre.

John n'était pas enclin à se penser jeune, et cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis le jour où il avait été attaqué par des Orcs. Et pourtant, la réalité de l'âge véritable de Sherlock, révélée avec le visuel de cet endroit, fut suffisant pour l'étourdir. Pour le faire se sentir petit.

Faun s'avança derrière John et posa son menton sur la tête du Hobbit, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. John roula des yeux, le cheval était juste tout aussi subtil que son cavalier.

« -C'est une inquiétude légitime, tu sais, dit John. »

Ne s'inquiétant pas du tout de parler à un cheval.

« -Je ne veux pas avoir parcouru tout ce chemin juste pour être oublié. »

Faun glissa son museau sur le côté et donna un coup derrière la tête de John, comme quelqu'un d'autre le ferait avec ses mains.

« -Eh bien non, je n'ai pas dit à Sherlock que j'aimerais rester avec lui, mais ce n'est pas exactement le genre de chose que l'on dit à un type que l'on connaît seulement depuis un jour. »

Faun baissa la tête et poussa la cuisse de John.

« -Oui, merci, je suis parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il a guéri ma jambe. Mais il y a une façon dont ces choses sont supposées se passer. »

Le cheval le gratifia d'un son dédaigneux, ce qui, supposa John, était un très bon indicateur de la force de son argument.

« -Je me moque qu'un Hobbit ne soit pas supposé être ami avec un Elfe, mais je me soucie d'organiser des choses avec quelqu'un que je ne vais pas voir au-delà de demain. »

Faun reposa juste immédiatement son menton sur la tête de John avec un hennissement, ce qui, supposa John, était l'équivalent pour le cheval de la façon dont Sherlock aimait rouler des yeux et s'affaisser sur la surface plane la plus proche quand il s'irritait du manque de déductions de John.

« -C'est une inquiétude légitime !  
-John ! appela Sherlock. »

Le Hobbit fit volte-face pour trouver d'où l'Elfe appelait et seulement lorsque Sherlock cria son nom de nouveau John se rendit-il compte que l'Elfe avait d'une façon ou d'une autre escaladé jusqu'au sommet écroulé de la tour.

John le fixa juste un moment, certain qu'il devait mal voir, avant que Sherlock ne lui fasse vivement signe comme s'il exigeait que le Hobbit monte là-haut bordel. Au lieu de ça, John fit un demi-pas en avant comme s'il pensait être dans les faits en position de rattraper Sherlock s'il tombait.

« -Que diable fais-tu ? »

Plutôt que de répondre à cette question avec la moindre sorte d'explication pour son raisonnement, Sherlock, à la place, exigea de nouveau :

« -Tu dois voir ça ! »

John mit son visage dans ses mains et lutta contre l'impulsion de jurer. Lorsque cela fut modéré, il appela :

« -Je ne veux pas te regarder te briser la nuque, merci ! »

John put sentir Sherlock rouler des yeux d'ici.

« -Tu es mon assistant, n'est-ce pas ! Viens ici ! »

Faun était content de lui. John n'avait pas besoin de parler cheval pour le savoir. Et il se demanda depuis quand il était devenu naturel pour lui de prendre en considération les réactions d'un cheval.

« -Ce n'est toujours pas comme ça que tu es supposé faire les choses, tu sais, marmonna-t-il. »

Il savait très bien que si le cheval avait pu parler il aurait répondu « Peut-être pas, mais c'est comme ça que ça va se faire. »

John repoussa le museau de Faun de sa tête et grommela :

« -Oh, la ferme. »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le seul morceau de la tour restant qui menait directement là où Sherlock était perché. John parcourut des yeux la ligne lisse de la pierre, et bien que les rochers soient criblés des ravages de la force du vent et de la poussière, ce n'était pas suffisant pour remplacer les branches qu'il aurait eues sur un arbre chez lui.

« -Comment suis-je supposé monter là-haut ? Je suis un Hobbit ! cria-t-il. »

Sherlock eut un regard noir comme s'il venait juste de déclarer que le ciel était bleu et qu'il s'agissait d'une toute nouvelle information. John était sur le point de crier qu'assistant ou pas il n'allait pas accepter la moindre de ces bêtises, lorsque Sherlock fit descendre une corde que John ne l'avait pas vu monter d'un coup de pied.

« -Allez, John ! »

John pensa très sérieusement à rappeler à Sherlock qu'il était un Hobbit, et les Hobbits, peu importe à quel point leurs réputations pouvaient être terribles, n'étaient pas supposés escalader des bâtiments. Et puisque Sherlock ne voudrait rien entendre, il ferait alors remarquer la taille respective d'un Hobbit comparée à celle d'un Elfe et comment cela rendrait escalader un bâtiment de cette taille pratiquement impossible. Cependant, considérant que John marmonnait ces choses pour lui-même pendant qu'il attachait une corde autour de sa taille et essayait de trouver à quoi diable il allait s'accrocher pour se hisser, il ne pensait pas que les objections auraient beaucoup de poids.

John installa la corde et essaya d'enfoncer ses doigts épais de Hobbit dans un des creux dans le mortier. Lorsque cela ne marcha pas, il balança un pied sur la brique de base qui ressortait et essaya de se lever afin de se donner quelques centimètres de plus pour voir ce que cela changerait. Seulement, à l'instant où il appuya son poids sur ce pied ses orteils glissèrent immédiatement, s'égratignant sur le coin tranchant de la pierre.

John siffla de douleur et la tête aux boucles flottantes de Sherlock apparut par-dessus le bord du mur, appelant :

« -Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire.  
-Eh bien excuse-moi ! craqua John. Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas nés avec des jambes aussi longues qu'un satané cheval ! »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait John, mais il se garda bien de demander.

« -Tu est trop dense. »

Bien sûr, cela aurait été mieux pour Sherlock s'il n'avait rien dit du tout.

« -Je ne le suis pas ! répondit John avec humeur.  
-Si, tu l'es. Ta densité est équivalente à celle d'un Homme, ce qui veut dire que tu es trop dense pour escalader le mur sans aide. »

John comprit que Sherlock parlait de son corps, pas de son cerveau, et rougit d'avoir sauté directement à la conclusion que Sherlock se moquait de lui.

« -Oh, quelle est la bonne manière alors ?  
-Je te hisse. »

Hobbit ou pas, John ne laissait typiquement les gens le porter que lorsqu'il était inconscient. Cependant, il s'était emporté avec Sherlock tellement de fois durant les dernières minutes que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Avec rien de plus qu'un soupir, John plaça la corde sous son postérieur et se pencha en arrière pour vérifier que le nœud supporterait son poids. Sherlock estima apparemment le nœud suffisamment bon parce qu'il commença à hisser John le long du côté de la tour avant que John ne dise qu'il était prêt. Ce fut cahoteux quelques instants, avec John essayant de trouver son équilibre afin de ne pas glisser de la corde et Sherlock n'ayant pas la patience de le laisser s'ajuster.

John marmonna des choses peu flatteuses dans sa barbe et se dit de continuer de regarder Sherlock et pas en bas, mais bien sûr il le fit. Le tirant une main après l'autre, Sherlock faisait monter John rapidement, et le temps que le Hobbit craque et ne regarde le sol il était périlleusement haut. John se balança vers l'avant pour attraper la corde et se donner un peu moins l'impression qu'il allait chuter vers sa fin.

Bien sûr, lever la main vers la corde envoya John dans le mur, et dans sa tentative de retirer son visage de l'édifice en pierre il tordit la corde et se retrouva à fixer la vue désinhibée des plaines alentours. Le remorquage fluide de Sherlock le fit monter encore plus haut et le spectacle d'un vert sale sans fin s'étendant avec la bosse de rocher occasionnelle fut suffisant pour distraire John de sa position plutôt précaire. L'endroit était sauvage, tellement différent des collines joliment rondes de la Comté que John ne put s'empêcher de fixer son étrange beauté dentelée. Ce fut suffisant pour le distraire de son arrivée au sommet de la tour jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne grogne que John n'essayait même plus d'être utile et n'attrape le Hobbit sous les bras pour le soulever et le poser sur la partie la plus solide du toit.

John revint enfin à lui, trop saisi par la vue devant lui pour être ennuyé et rit :

« -Sherlock, que sommes-nous en train de faire ?  
-Nous montons la garde, fit l'Elfe d'une voix traînante, taquin.  
-Et nous ne pouvions pas faire ça un peu plus près du sol ? »

Sherlock se tenait à côté de John, grand et férocement fier en regardant la terre s'étendre en-dessous d'eux, comme s'il déduisait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été là. John pouvait presque le voir sur son visage, la forme de la terre lui disant qui avait été là en dernier, la façon dont les feuilles bruissaient lui disant quelles créatures avaient fait du sommet de la colline leur maison.

« -Pourquoi regarder les choses de la même façon que tout le monde lorsqu'on peut les voir d'ici ? »

John sourit à la pensée que peut-être Faun avait appris son manque complet de subtilité de son propriétaire. Elfe et cheval avaient tous deux une affection particulière pour être estimés bizarres, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils aspiraient à être éternellement incompris. Sherlock avait probablement espionné John se morfondre auprès de Faun et faisait de son mieux pour expliquer son attachement de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. John se contenta de sourire largement à Sherlock pour être incapable de prononcer les mots et déclara :

« -Tu es génial, tu le sais ça ? »

La bouche de Sherlock eut ce tressaillement qui signifiait qu'il était content et ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« -Tu sais que tu dis ces choses à voix haute, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Elles sont vraies. Et elles te rendent heureux. »

Sherlock lissa son expression.

« -Non ce n'est pas vrai. »

John se contenta d'avoir un rictus.

« -Si, c'est vrai. »

Sherlock roula des yeux mais n'objecta pas. Ils s'assirent en silence, regardant la brise parcourir la nature, satisfaits de la compagnie de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ Amon Sûl est plus connue sous le nom de Mont Venteux dans la Communauté de l'Anneau, où Frodo se fait poignarder par l'Esprit de l'Anneau. Ou quand Grand-Pas exécute ce superbe lancer de torche dans la face de l'Esprit et qui marque le début de mon béguin pour Viggo Mortensen.**


	11. La Compagnie Va à l'Est (B)

Bilbo avait été un peu plus qu'un adolescent la première fois qu'il s'était faufilé hors de la Comté jusqu'à Bree avec ses cousins. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose, majoritairement écumer les rues et béer devant les bâtiments inutilement larges, commérant sur l'un des cousins Sackville le moins important qui était prétendument amoureux d'une humaine, puis rougissant sur comment le couple était supposé se mettre ensemble, et franchement ricanant juste comme les enfants qu'ils étaient toujours à la base.

C'était un défi qui les avait attirés dans l'auberge humaine, l'appel de rires tapageurs prenant le dessus sur le peu de leur bon sens qui avait survécu à la journée. Les jeunes garçons Hobbit s'étaient incités l'un l'autre, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la porte avec un « Tu y vas », et puis « Non, toi ! » jusqu'à ce que finalement Bilbo n'avance le menton avec tout le port furieux d'un Baggins et n'entre dans le bâtiment. La bière était vraiment aussi immonde que ce que les diverses relations de Bilbo l'avaient dit, mais pire était la compagnie. En revenant sur cette nuit des années après, Bilbo supposa que lui et ses cousins n'avaient pas vraiment été aussi discrets qu'ils auraient pu l'être en se plaignant de l'étrange goût de la boisson humaine, et cette indiscrétion de leur part avait probablement déclenché ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Cela n'avait en rien été aussi déplaisant qu'une dispute, mais un des commerçants humains avait bruyamment commencé à expliquer à ses compagnons que tous les Hobbits naissaient larges originellement, de la taille d'un bébé humain normal, et qu'au lieu de grandir, ils se recroquevillaient sur eux-mêmes jusqu'à un jour simplement disparaître dans un grain de poussière.

A l'époque, Bilbo ne savait pas ce qui l'avait offensé le plus : la pensée qu'un Hobbit ne deviendrait jamais grand, qu'un Hobbit serait à jamais moins que ravi de la taille qu'il avait, ou qu'un Hobbit se transformerait en poussière inutile plutôt qu'en terre fertile. Si cela n'avait été pour le sang-froid et le comportement parfaitement Baggins de son cousin Lotho, Bilbo aurait provoqué l'humain et se serait retrouvé écrasé sur le sol franchement dégoûtant. Ils avaient tous quitté l'auberge avec un souffle exaspéré, sous le rire satisfait des occupants humains, et l'expérience avait été si horrible que la plupart des cousins de Bilbo n'avaient jamais plus mis pied hors de la Comté.

Bilbo pensait à ce commerçant et à ses mots mordants parce qu'il commençait à soupçonner une certaine vérité dans son récit.

Les derniers mots que l'on avait dits à Bilbo plus qu'en passant avaient été l'ordre de Thorin au Hobbit de continuer sur le chemin s'éloignant de Rivendell, ou il pourrait être laissé derrière. Cela avait été bête de la part de Bilbo de penser que le tempérament de Thorin s'estomperait avec le passage d'une journée à l'autre, mais bien sûr cela devait être aussi permanent que les montagnes elles-mêmes. Le mécontentement de Thorin était si palpable que le reste de la Compagnie se gardait bien d'essayer de subvertir ses souhaits. Bilbo avait pensé connaître l'isolation durant ses tous premiers jours avec les Nains, mais cela ne semblait rien comparé à la façon dont pas une âme ne semblait se soucier du fait que Bilbo soit toujours avec eux.

Il chancelait le long de la fin de leur colonne, un nouveau Nain derrière lui et un devant lui chaque fois qu'ils reprenaient la route, comme si aucun d'eux n'était prêt à prendre le risque de paraître trop proche du Hobbit. Le temps de repos qu'ils eurent sur le chemin vers les Monts Brumeux, Bilbo le passa seul, séparé de la Compagnie avec le journal de John Watson niché dans son giron.

Bilbo était enclin à dévorer ses livres, à les parcourir avidement pour absorber leurs histoires avant de redéposer le tome en sécurité sur l'étagère et passer à un autre. Mais pour ce livre en particulier, Bilbo se força à aller doucement, à s'investir non seulement dans l'histoire, mais aussi le choix des mots, les choses qu'il choisissait de décrire, la forme des lettres et même la pression du stylo de John Watson sur la page, essayant de faire durer la lecture aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Bilbo était revenu en arrière pour commencer avec les premières pages du journal, vagabondant à travers des scènes auxquelles son imagination avait déjà donné vie avec la voix de Gandalf en train de narrer. A présent qu'ils avaient laissé Gandalf derrière à Rivendell, John Watson était la seule compagnie de Bilbo, et le Hobbit exécrait d'être sans lui.

Bilbo avait repensé à cet Homme à Bree et avait commencé à se demander si peut-être son récit était plus que vrai pour que le jeune Bilbo offensé y accorde du crédit, parce que Bilbo avait commencé à se sentir plus petit. Nuit après nuit il se recroquevillait avec le livre vert de John et s'accrochait étroitement aux pages, comme s'il pouvait capturer l'esprit qui était en elles, faisant l'histoire sienne et ayant John Watson à son côté pour le restant de la journée de voyage solitaire suivante.

Plusieurs nuits après Rivendell, Bilbo s'éclipsa des préparations de la Compagnie pour la nuit jusqu'à l'autre côté de l'affleurement rocheux où ils étaient en train d'installer le camp. Les Nains préparaient leur feu sur le côté venteux des rochers, se mettant un peu à l'abri de la brise qui écumait constamment les Monts Brumeux. Hors de vue du reste de la Compagnie, Bilbo ramena ses genoux contre son torse, ses bras étroitement serrés sur ses flancs, et dos au vent afin de pouvoir protéger les pages du livre du tempérament imprévisible de la nature.

Bien sûr, Bilbo était si absorbé, si occupé à se perdre dans sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Bofur perché au sommet du rocher, fumant paresseusement tout en gardant un œil à la fois sur le Hobbit et sur la Compagnie. Bilbo ne remarqua pas Bofur monter la garde ce soir, de même qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Nori la nuit d'avant, ou Glóin la nuit d'encore avant. En vérité, les Nains de la Compagnie avaient soigneusement veillé sur Bilbo et pinaillé autour de sa personne dès l'instant où ils avaient passé la frontière quittant Rivendell. Les Nains étaient forcés au silence, pas sans grande peur de Thorin (du moins, pas une qu'ils admettraient volontairement), mais parce que se disputer avec Thorin à ce propos ne ferait que faire empirer la situation pour leur Hobbit. Tant que Balin tenait sa langue, le reste de la Compagnie faisait confiance au fait que ce silence était la meilleure marche à suivre pour eux tous.

Cependant, bien que la Compagnie ne soit pas en position de défier ouvertement Thorin, ils n'avaient pas abandonné leur Hobbit.

Bien que Bilbo ne le sache pas, les Nains avaient mis en place une rotation qui laissait l'un d'entre eux près de Bilbo à tout moment. Quelqu'un pour le défendre s'ils étaient attaqués, et pour s'assurer qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait pendant qu'il s'asseyait seul la nuit. Cependant, ses gardes attitrés faisaient moins pour protéger Bilbo des terreurs potentielles du monde que pour dégager le chemin devant lui, écartant nonchalamment les pierres qui pourraient couper ses pieds dénués de chaussures, et distordant le chemin pour rendre le voyage un peu plus facile pour ses courtes jambes.

Ils ne s'étaient pas terriblement inquiétés, presque certains qu'après une journée loin des confinements elfiques de Rivendell Thorin redeviendrait aussi amiable que toujours, mais leur roi demeurait de marbre. La Compagnie avait alors été enthousiaste lorsqu'Ori avait trouvé ce qu'était le petit livre vert que Bilbo avait sorti de son sac, pensant que ce dernier avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains et de commencer à appâter Thorin avec la tentation d'une bonne histoire. Mais à la place, Bilbo avait serré le livre contre sa poitrine et s'était éloigné du camp, comme s'il ne voulait pas partager.

Les Nains pouvaient comprendre que Bilbo ne veuille pas partager l'histoire de son prédécesseur Hobbit avec eux, après tout, le Hobbit en avait probablement assez d'aussi loin que les Nains étaient concernés. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre le plaisir que Bilbo semblait retirer de prendre le livre et de _lire_.

Pour les Nains, les livres étaient une nécessité infortunée pour la préservation d'informations. Pas quelque chose à adorer…ou caresser comme Bilbo semblait aimer faire. Non, les Nains préféraient leurs histoires narrées à voix haute, la basse profonde d'une voix Naine mariée au retentissement de la musique, résonnant à travers les cavernes de leur terre natale et s'insinuant dans leurs os. Lire les mots sur une page ne semblait rien comparé à cela. Non seulement Bilbo avait été rejeté par des préoccupations sur le tempérament de Thorin, mais il avait été laissé avec un livre pour seule compagnie.

Le gentil Ori avait craqué en premier, ayant à peine passé la frontière de Rivendell avant de commencer à envoyer des regards suppliants entre Thorin et Bilbo, implorant silencieusement le roi Nain de dire _quelque chose_ au Hobbit. Nori, dont l'attachement pour Thorin n'était rien de plus que celui d'un sujet pour son roi plutôt que celui d'un compagnon d'arme, jeta un regard à son petit frère abattu et fomenta de voler Orcrist de sous Thorin pendant qu'il dormait et d'avoir Bilbo la récupérer de quelque façon héroïque. (Considérant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé ce que cette façon héroïque était supposée être, c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'Ori ait tourné ces yeux abattus sur son frère et l'ait arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution.)

Après Nori cela avait été Bombur, essayant d'inciter silencieusement Bilbo à sortir quelques-unes des épices que le Nain savait qu'il avait subtilisées dans les cuisines elfiques, pensant qu'un bon repas mènerait au cœur du Roi. Lorsque Bilbo n'avait pas remarqué les regards, le bâton avait été passé à Fíli et Kíli, qui avaient décidé qu'agir comme des imbéciles donnerait à Bilbo la chance de les rappeler à l'ordre et de se distinguer des vilains jeunes Nains. Toute la Compagnie avait pensé que c'était un plan infaillible, Bilbo n'ayant jamais été capable de s'empêcher d'interférer avec les garçons avant. Mais le temps qu'ils essaient cette tactique, Bilbo avait passé le stade où il pouvait si facilement être ramené à son comportement aimable de précédemment. Alors que les jours passaient, presque toute la Compagnie essaya plan après plan pour inciter, induire, et piéger Thorin à montrer quelque signe que la présence de Bilbo était plus qu'une nécessité à tolérer. Mais les jours dans les Monts Brumeux n'avaient rien fait pour changer son tempérament et leur Hobbit commença à se renfermer de plus en plus sur lui-même, jusqu'au point où le pauvre garçon ne prenait même plus la peine d'avoir l'air triste lorsque ses compagnons Nains l'ignoraient.

Lors de cette nuit en particulier, lorsque Bilbo s'éclipsa pour trouver refuge dans les pages de son livre, ce fut Dwalin qui décida qu'il était temps d'en finir avec ça. Comme son frère Balin, et leur père avant eux, Dwalin avait été au service de la lignée de Durin depuis sa naissance. Cependant, alors que Balin avait eu besoin de voir Thorin faire face à Azog lors de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar pour savoir qu'il le suivrait, Dwalin avait su cela dès la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le jeune prince. Il avait passé toute sa vie au côté de Thorin, certain qu'il suivrait le Nain plus jeune dans la mort et les ténèbres s'il le demandait. Cependant, cette loyauté ne signifiait pas que Dwalin tolérait que Thorin agisse comme un crétin. En fait, cela voulait dire que Dwalin était une des quelques personnes dans le monde autorisées à dire à Thorin qu'il se comportait horriblement. Ce n'était pas un privilège qu'il utilisait souvent, mais ce soir il pensa qu'il ferait une exception.

Dwalin retira ses haches de bataille de son dos et les passa à Balin, faisant confiance à son frère pour empêcher Fíli and Kíli de toucher les armes. Son marteau de guerre, par contre, Dwalin le garda avec lui. (Plus vieil ami ou pas, ce n'était jamais bon de défier Thorin sans une arme avec vous pour vous tenir compagnie.)

Thorin était resté avec le corps principal de la compagnie juste suffisamment longtemps pour regarder Bilbo s'éclipser du coin de l'œil, puis s'était installé aussi loin de Bilbo qu'il le pouvait sans quitter le périmètre du campement. (Et si son poste le plaçait dans une position parfaite pour garder un œil sur Bofur gardant un œil sur Bilbo, alors c'était quelque chose que personne n'avait besoin de savoir.) Pendant que la Compagnie se préparait pour la nuit, Thorin avait sorti une pierre à aiguiser pour affûter Orcrist. La lame elfique n'avait pas besoin d'être entretenue au-delà d'y essuyer le sang, mais Thorin ne reconnaitrait jamais que quelque chose de confectionné par les Elfes requerrait moins de pinaillage qu'une lame Naine. Alors il fit de longues allées-venues assurées et inutiles le long de la lame, ignorant la façon dont la majorité de sa Compagnie le foudroyait du regard.

Dwalin se dirigea à grands pas vers Thorin, marteau de guerre à la main, et se tint avec un pied de part et d'autre d'Orcrist. C'était une position dangereuse, exposant un des endroits les plus vulnérables du corps d'une personne à l'épée de Thorin, mais ce fut suffisamment gonflé pour que Thorin prenne la peine de lever les yeux dans les faits.

Les Nains n'étaient pas une race particulièrement bavarde, Dwalin encore moins que la plupart de ses congénères, alors lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil broussailleux, Thorin sut ce qu'il demandait. Thorin avait pour la première fois eu affaire à ce regard lorsqu'il s'était emporté contre son tuteur et avait traité le vieux Nain balbutiant d'imbécile pour penser du mal des capacités de leader de Thrór et d'essayer d'éduquer Thorin à partir des erreurs de son grand-père. Thorin était allé voir directement son grand-père pour faire renvoyer le vieux Nain, mais Dwalin l'avait arrêté, l'abreuvant de mots durs qu'il avait besoin d'entendre à propos de son grand-père et la fièvre de l'or qui tourmentait la lignée de Durin. De cette première fois, Thorin avait appris quand l'expression de Dwalin signifiait qu'il prenait un chemin que Dwalin l'empêcherait de suivre. Thorin avait été sujet à l'insistance bien intentionnée de Dwalin suffisamment de fois pour que, bien qu'il ne l'appréciât pas, il en soit venu à accepter que c'était le meilleur conseil à recevoir.

Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire que lors de ce jour en particulier Thorin était prêt à écouter.

Bilbo…Bilbo était compliqué. Si n'importe quel Nain était allé trop loin de la même façon que Bilbo, Thorin lui aurait simplement tapé derrière la tête avec le plat de sa hache et serait passé à autre chose, mais Bilbo requerrait un traitement spécial que Thorin pensait au-delà de ses capacités. Bilbo était comme un ouvrage de filigrane fin sur une broche délicate, et les doigts de Thorin étaient trop maladroits pour compléter la tâche. Et même plus, Thorin ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Bilbo soit du genre à suivre l'imprudence de Kíli et Fíli. Bilbo était petit, et délicat, trop fragile pour Thorin. De quelque façon que ce soit.

Dwalin regarda toute cette hésitation danser sur les traits de Thorin dans une série de tressaillements que la plupart des gens prendrait comme un signe qu'il était à la recherche des points faibles de Dwalin avant d'attaquer. Mais Dwalin n'était pas dupe, et son autre sourcil se haussa pour rejoindre le premier dans une expression qui exigeait de savoir si Thorin avait perdu sa résolution.

Thorin Oakenshield, Roi Sous la Montagne, ne rougissait pas. Rougir était pour les hommes, et pour les Elfes de faible volonté, pour un Hobbit en particulier qui semblait incapable de contrôler son visage trop expressif qui trahissait la moindre petite chose qu'il ressentait, et les sourcils de Dwalin allèrent juste plus haut lorsque tout cela se révéla sur le visage de Thorin.

Thorin souffla d'embarras, parce que Dwalin comprenait à présent. Thorin avait été froid, avait rejeté le Hobbit, pas parce qu'il était encore furieux envers Bilbo pour lui avoir manqué de respect, mais parce que les sentiments de Thorin avaient été blessés. Parce que c'était mieux de repousser la minuscule, fragile créature qui avait d'une certaine manière gagné l'aptitude de causer des dommages au Roi Sous la Montagne. Mieux valait en finir avec le Hobbit que l'inviter et se retrouver profondément blessé de cette folie.

Il reporta son attention sur l'affûtage d'Orcrist, satisfait qu'à présent Dwalin comprenait et le laisserait tranquilles lui et son isolation, mais Dwalin ne bougea pas. L'autre Nain laissa glisser son marteau de guerre, laissant tomber la tête massive au sol avec un bruit sourd. Toute la Compagnie se figea au son, tout le monde s'arrêtant pour voir ce que la réaction de Thorin serait à un étalage de force si flagrant. Les Nains portaient des armes avec eux tout le temps, c'était un fait de leurs vies de ne pas savoir quand des armes seraient nécessaires et il valait mieux être pris avec que sans. Alors que pour les Hommes, brandir son arme était un appel au combat, les Nains savaient qu'il valait mieux laisser un spectacle si dramatique aux ivrognes et aux imbéciles. Si vous dégainiez votre épée ou menaciez quelqu'un avec votre hache, il n'y avait plus moyen de se retirer de ça, aucune chance de réparer les choses sans un combat. Non, si vous vouliez défier un Nain, vous attiriez son attention sur les armes que vous portiez. Soit l'autre partie ferait de même et le combat partirait de là, soit elle le prendrait comme l'avertissement que c'était et vous pouviez résoudre vos affaires avec le décorum honnête dont seuls les Nains semblaient capables.

Thorin roula des yeux en considérant Dwalin et continua d'affûter son épée, ignorant l'insulte et l'appel à l'action inhérent dans le geste de Dwalin. Plutôt que d'accepter le rejet, Dwalin tourna son poignet et amena le marteau de guerre nettement contre le plat de l'épée de Thorin. La force n'était pas suffisante pour endommager la moindre des armes, mais la collision résonna à travers leur campement, et la vibration de l'impact fut juste suffisante pour que Thorin ne puisse plus affûter.

Cela força Thorin à lever le regard. Il croisa l'expression réprobatrice de Dwalin avec obstination, le Roi déclarant à son garde que maintenant n'était pas le moment pour ça. Habituellement Dwalin laissait ses inquiétudes être mises de côté par le besoin de Thorin d'être clairement roi, mais ce n'était pas un de ces jours. Dwalin émit un reniflement dédaigneux face aux actions de Thorin, et malgré ses années, Thorin avait toujours la grâce de savoir quand il était vaincu.

Thorin poussa un soupir lourd et appela :

« -Hobbit ! »

La voix du Nain trancha le silence qui était descendu sur le camp à l'instant où Dwalin avait bougé, résonnant autour d'eux d'une façon signifiant que Bilbo serait incapable de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

Depuis son poste sur les rochers, Bofur put voir l'épaule de Bilbo s'affaisser à l'appel, sa tête se baissant pour contempler les pages avec abattement. Au bout d'un long moment Bilbo se força à se lever, prenant quelques inspirations fortifiantes pour réarranger sa veste et son manteau et se préparer pour ce qu'il pensait indubitablement être son renvoi de la Compagnie, abandonné dans la nature pour retrouver tout seul son chemin vers Rivendell.

Le torse bombé et les épaules en arrière, Bilbo contourna le rocher affleurant et revint à la Compagnie comme s'il n'était pas du tout terrifié. Bilbo s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut juste visible pour le reste d'entre eux, ayant l'air aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait mais refusant de se rapprocher de Thorin plus qu'il ne le devait absolument (probablement pour se donner suffisamment d'espace pour s'enfuir si la colère de Thorin devenait violente). Toute la Compagnie se tendit, chacun d'eux débattant silencieusement avec eux-mêmes ce que serait leur réponse exactement si Thorin disait à Bilbo de partir, si oui ou non ils trahiraient leurs serments et leurs contrats pour raccompagner en sécurité le Hobbit jusqu'à Rivendell.

Cependant, leurs inquiétudes étaient déplacées, parce qu'après un seul regard à Bilbo Thorin soupira face à la terreur dans les yeux du Hobbit. Il leva une main et lui fit signe de venir, déclarant :

« -Viens Bilbo, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton Hobbit. »


	12. La Maison d'Elrond (J)

Après un peu moins de trois jours de chevauchée mal retenue, Sherlock arrêta Faun au bord d'un long canyon. D'après la disposition tendue de ses épaules, John put dire que Sherlock attendait quelque chose. La tension s'évacuait de Sherlock lorsqu'il avait découvert quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait et attendait que John comprenne. John était prêt à deviner quelque chose de ridicule sur le genre des arbres, juste pour que Sherlock soupire et déclare quelque chose de rabaissant avant d'expliquer ce que John était supposé voir, mais alors John fit une pause, et sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il comprit enfin.

Il y avait une maison massive au bout de la vallée, délicate avec des colonnes ayant l'air d'être sorties de terre pour juste former incongrument un bâtiment. Les courbes douces de la maison saillaient d'entre les boucles de vert vif du début du printemps. Si d'aucun ne savait pas quoi chercher, ses yeux passeraient sur le bâtiment, supposant que le bois pâle finement taillé n'était que des arbres, la manquant complètement.

« -Bienvenue, Maître Docteur, à la Maison d'Elrond, murmura Sherlock dans l'oreille de John, et à présent la respiration du Hobbit se bloqua pour une raison complètement nouvelle. »

John déglutit pour évacuer ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre, et répondit :

« -C'est joli. »

Sherlock eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Joli ? C'est mieux que joli.  
-Oui, d'accord alors, c'est magnifique.  
-Eh bien, je n'irais pas jusque-là. »

John roula des yeux et tapota le bras de Sherlock en un geste apaisant pour avoir le culot de suggérer que le bâtiment était soit trop banal soit trop parfait. Sherlock savait qu'on se moquait de lui et lança son cheval au galop en représailles. John jappa et s'appuya contre le corps de Sherlock derrière lui, essayant de s'accrocher à l'Elfe alors qu'ils dévalaient la piste étroite et escarpée menant à la maison.

Il semblait qu'être si près de leur destination avait rendu Sherlock un peu plus imprudent que d'habitude, et il hâta Faun, lui faisant descendre les collines à une cadence dont John était des plus certains que le cheval n'était pas supposé pouvoir suivre. Et pourtant Sherlock guidait le cheval si sûrement que John se calma au bout d'une minute et commença à rire d'enthousiasme. Faun les porta adroitement vers un pont étroit et jusqu'à la fine maison blanche, s'arrêtant soudainement devant le comité les attendant.

Les Hobbits avaient un amour pour les bâtiments simples, mais malgré ça, John avait envie de suivre Sherlock dans la maison et de voir toute la beauté qu'elle renfermait. Cependant, d'après la ligne d'Elfes en train de les attendre, il supposa que c'était improbable. Il y avait un long porche s'étendant devant la maison, divers étages s'élevant et s'enroulant afin d'avoir une vue dégagée de la vallée peu importe où vous vous trouviez. Cependant, les Elfes ne semblaient pas utiliser les balcons pour regarder la vallée, mais se déversaient à la place hors de la maison pour se rassembler et baisser le regard sur Sherlock.

Le comité rassemblé attendit durant plusieurs longs moments, aucun Elfe ne parlant, mais leurs nombres augmentant sans discontinuer. John pensa durant un instant que Sherlock avait fait quelque chose de particulièrement terrible la dernière fois qu'il était venu là, et qu'ils attendaient tous de le voir se faire abattre pour cette offense. John sortit le menton et essaya d'avoir l'air aussi formidable qu'il le pouvait, afin qu'au moins ils sachent que Sherlock n'était pas seul.

Arwen et Gandalf, ayant pris la route la plus praticable, furent enfin en vue. Ils avaient l'air indemnes, se dirigeant lentement à travers la brume qui s'élevait de l'impact de la cascade dégringolant sous le pont. La plupart des Elfes se détendirent à la vue d'Arwen, et John se demanda un instant s'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour voir si Sherlock déclarerait que des Orcs avaient eu le reste de la compagnie et qu'il avait laissé le corps d'Arwen dans les bois quelque part. Il souffla pour lui-même qu'aucun de ces Elfes ne semblait avoir le bon sens de baisser les yeux sur la route plutôt que sur Sherlock et de voir si la jeune fille arrivait ou pas.

John n'avait pas besoin de regarder Sherlock pour savoir que l'Elfe avait deviné ce qu'il pensait et que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un de ses sourires les plus naturels qui s'avérait ressembler davantage à une grimace. John n'eut pas besoin de regarder, parce qu'une portion considérable des compagnons Elfes de Sherlock semblaient tout aussi peu subtils que lui. Ceux qui regardaient Sherlock au lieu d'Arwen commencèrent à cligner des yeux, comme si le sourire de Sherlock avait été un effet de lumière, alors que d'autres allèrent jusqu'à émettre un son stupéfait.

Arwen descendit de son cheval en un mouvement pratiqué, et s'il y avait un mot gracieux pour captivé, alors c'était ce qu'elle fit à l'Elfe se tenant au centre de tout ce monde. Il attendait au pied des escaliers, et parmi toute la compagnie d'Elfes qui regardaient, son visage était le seul qui demeurait placide. Il paraissait indifférent à l'arrivée de Sherlock, de même que l'apparition d'Arwen et Gandalf lui semblait égale. John soupçonnait que parmi tous ces Elfes, c'était celui avec le plus de bon sens. Et peut-être le seul dont Sherlock écouterait l'opinion. Ce fut suffisant pour convaincre John que c'était le Seigneur Elrond, le maître de la maison.

Arwen se dirigea droit vers son père et le Seigneur Elfe la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle nichait son visage dans son épaule. Le père de John avait été un excellent Hobbit, mais pas un parent particulièrement bon, du moins pour John. Mais John avait vu l'expression sur le visage d'Elrond lorsqu'il parlait à sa chère mère. Bien qu'Elrond ait été droit et impassible, quelque chose en lui se desserra lorsqu'il eut enfin sa fille en sécurité à ses côtés. John n'avait pas vu la tension avant, mais le visage de l'Elfe se lissa, passant d'austère à doux à présent que sa fille était rentrée.

Ce fut suffisant pour que pendant un instant la mère de John lui manque, de même de savoir ce qu'elle dirait, d'entendre sa voix lorsqu'il lui raconterait le périple insensé qu'il venait d'avoir à travers la Terre du Milieu sur le dos d'un cheval elfique. Mais Sherlock choisit cet instant pour glisser de la selle de Faun et, sans voir ça avec John, de l'attraper par la taille pour le déposer au sol. Les mains de Sherlock glissèrent rapidement sur la taille de John jusqu'à l'arrière de sa veste et effleurèrent le haut de ses épaules. Le mal du pays partit à la pensée que l'aventure n'était pas encore terminée, qu'il s'était fait un ami en chemin.

John baissa la tête avec le plus minuscule des sourires et se garda de faire remarquer que Sherlock avait fait montre d'affection. Cela le mortifierait (autant que Sherlock n'était jamais embarrassé) d'être accusé de gentillesse devant cette horde d'Elfes qui semblaient le considérer avec la même fascination face au Hobbit venant soudainement d'arriver.

Avant que la masse ne puisse descendre et poser des questions à Sherlock qui le pousserait à dire quelque chose de vicieux, le Seigneur Elrond pressa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille et leva les yeux sur Sherlock. L'Elfe haussa légèrement un sourcil et dit :

« -Maître Sherlock, vous semblez avoir égaré beaucoup de votre compagnie. »

Au lieu d'expliquer ou de s'attarder, Sherlock émit un son dédaigneux et monta les escaliers à grands pas, dépassant Elrond. Les Elfes expectatifs s'écartèrent comme la chair devant l'épée de Sherlock, aucun d'eux n'osant le toucher.

John fit une courte pause, incertain de ce qui lui arriverait, avant de tirer sur sa veste, de se redresser et de suivre Sherlock comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il était supposé faire. Les Elfes ne s'écartèrent pas devant John mais demeurèrent plutôt à leur place, tous le fixant avec une fascination moindre que celle qu'ils avaient eue pour son compagnon Elfe, et plus comme s'ils s'inquiétaient qu'il puisse porter une sorte de maladie qui rendait fou Sherlock et que s'ils s'approchaient trop il pourrait leur arriver la même chose.

John ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour regarder leurs réactions car à l'instant où il dépassa l'embrasure de la porte de nombreux elfes firent volte-face vers Gandalf et dans leur propre langue commencèrent à interroger le Magicien sur les événements des derniers jours. Avant qu'il ne puisse être retenu par ses propres Elfes voulant savoir plus que ce qu'Elrond était prêt à révéler, le seigneur Elfe pressa un dernier baiser sur la tête de sa fille et la laissa à un soldat de confiance avant de tourner les talons et de suivre Sherlock. En quelques longues enjambées l'Elfe rattrapa John et suivit d'une manière ou d'une autre la cadence du Hobbit sans réduire son propre rythme.

John s'attendait à quelque bavardage de convenance, à ce qu'il lui demande son nom ou ne s'enquiert subtilement de pourquoi Sherlock estimait la présence de John nécessaire, ou pourquoi John avait ressenti le culot de suivre Sherlock sans la permission du maître de la maison. Mais à la place, Elrond le gratifia d'un signe de tête poli et ne parla pas. Elrond remonta dans l'estime de John. Non seulement avait-il le bon sens de savoir que Sherlock ne perdrait jamais quelqu'un qu'on lui avait confié, mais il comprenait également que Sherlock se taisait, pas pour être mystérieux comme tout le monde semblait le croire, mais parce que les informations qu'il avait n'étaient pas quelque chose que l'on partageait à la légère. Elrond ne savait pas à quoi les nouvelles se rapportaient, alors il se gardait de demander à John des détails en se basant sur le fait que peut-être ils pourraient être quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être divulgué à tout vent dans un couloir.

Elrond et John suivirent Sherlock, bien que d'une certaine manière Elrond donnait l'impression de ne pas le suivre où que ce soit, mais de le laisser juste agir comme un éclaireur. Ils le suivirent à travers toute la maison jusqu'à des doubles-portes qui se courbaient haut même au-dessus de la tête bouclée de Sherlock. Sherlock tendit la main pour les pousser mais sa main rebondit comme si quelque chose dans le bois l'avait piqué. Sherlock inclina la tête sur le côté, s'approcha près pour fixer intensément le grain du bois, puis frappa sur les feuilles gravées en une sorte de rythme syncopé que John n'avait jamais entendu avant. Un instant plus tard mais avant qu'il ne pousse les portes à présent faciles à ouvrir, Elrond soupira. John devina que Sherlock avait d'une manière ou d'une autre déduit un verrou que personne d'autre qu'Elrond n'était supposé être en mesure de surpasser.

John se tourna vers le seigneur Elfe et eut un rictus en haussant les épaules. Il avait été déduit par Sherlock de très nombreuses fois lors des trois derniers jours, mais n'arrivait pas à imaginer combien cela devait être frustrant pour une créature âgée de plusieurs millénaires d'être surpassée intellectuellement. De façon assez étonnante, Elrond rendit un sourire à John, le même léger tressaillement de ses lèvres qui faisait un large sourire authentique sur le visage de Sherlock, mais sur l'Elfe cela avait l'air bien moins peu pratiqué.

Ensemble ils entrèrent dans ce que John supposa être le bureau privé d'Elrond. Il y avait une table massive, encombrée, au milieu de la pièce, prenant l'espace devant un mur de fenêtres. Ce qu'il y avait comme place limitée se retrouvait longé par des rangées sur des rangées de livres. L'espace avait l'air habité, comme si Elrond avait parcouru de nombreux tomes et pages volantes à la recherche d'une partie d'information particulière qu'il devait encore trouver.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Sherlock dépasser la table, passant ses doigts le long du bord de celle-ci pendant que ses yeux cataloguaient rapidement toutes les informations qu'Elrond avait étalées pour les étudier. Bien sûr, Sherlock ne voulait pas être surpris à y porter trop d'attention, alors lorsqu'il eut fini il se retourna et se laissa tomber dans une des chaises d'Elrond avec plus de force que ce que le meuble ne semblait pouvoir supporter. Il s'avachit, les jambes écartées, comme s'il s'ennuyait déjà avant même que la conversation ne commence. John soupçonnait que si Elrond avait été moins que le seigneur de Rivendell, il aurait roulé des yeux face à l'action. Contrairement à Sherlock, Elrond s'installa adroitement dans une des chaises, et au lieu de demander les informations il haussa juste les sourcils en considérant Sherlock comme s'il attendrait jusqu'à ce que le monde ne prenne fin pour qu'il partage ce qu'il dissimulait.

Puisque ce n'était pas marrant lorsque les gens ne réagissaient pas, Sherlock expliqua immédiatement :

« -Nous avons été trahis. »

Ce fut suffisant pour inspirer quelque réaction à Elrond, bien que ce ne fut rien de plus que ses lèvres se serrant et sa main droite se levant pour presser son index sur sa bouche. Elrond ne gaspilla pas son souffle à poser les questions évidentes « trahis comment » ou « par qui ? ». Il attendit que Sherlock reprenne la parole. En quelques mots succincts Sherlock expliqua à Elrond que lui et ses compagnons avaient été la cible d'Orcs et de Cavaliers Wargs juste à l'extérieur de Bree.

Le manque de bombardement de déductions de Sherlock disait à quel point l'Elfe était irrité par cette situation. Qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'informations pour rassembler le puzzle. Sherlock continua en expliquant que l'attaque était parfaitement bien chronométrée. Arwen s'était éloignée du camp pensant que les bois si proches de l'installation humaine étaient saufs, prenant un moment pour elle-même après tant de jours avec des « sycophantes flagorneurs qui avilissaient l'intégralité de leur espèce par leur comportement ». Les Cavaliers Wargs étaient allés droit à elle et si cela n'avait été pour l'intervention opportune de John, Sherlock ne serait pas arrivé à temps pour l'aider à s'en sortir indemne.

Elrond se tourna vers John et le gratifia d'un signe de tête poli.

« -Je vous remercie Maître Hobbit.  
-Maître Docteur, interrompit Sherlock. »

Au lieu de se lancer dans une diatribe sur comment il était supposé savoir que John était médecin et ne recevoir rien d'autre en réponse qu'une série de déductions sur les manches de John et la légère odeur de menthe qui venait des herbes que le Hobbit transportait dans sa poche, Elrond se contenta de répondre :

« -Mes remerciements tiennent toujours. »

Sherlock roula des yeux et s'extirpa de sa position avachie. Il plaça ses pieds sous lui et s'assit sur le dossier de la chaise, ses mains perchées devant sa bouche comme s'il priait. Il commença à marmonner, passant en revue les faits de la situation comme si les déclarer de nouveau les rendrait plus clairs.

« -Le timing était trop parfait. Quelqu'un devait savoir précisément où nous étions et précisément quand Arwen a quitté le groupe. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'Orcs pour abattre une petite compagnie d'Elfes, il n'y avait même pas assez d'Orcs pour m'abattre. Mais ils savaient que tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était d'arrêter une jeune fille Elfe avec rien d'autre qu'une dague sur sa personne. Ils sont venus du nord et ont dû contourner par l'ouest pour atteindre Arwen sans croiser le chemin du reste de la compagnie. Nous étions directement sur leur trajet mais ils nous ont évités. Ils la traquaient et ils avaient suffisamment d'informations pour non seulement savoir qui ils devaient pourchasser mais aussi pour être en mesure de la traquer sans interférence. »

Elrond reflétait à présent la posture de Sherlock, ses deux mains devant son visage bien qu'il soit quand même plus digne dans son siège.

« -Les Wargs chassent par l'odorat.  
-Mais ils auraient eu à avoir quelque chose d'Arwen avec suffisamment d'odeur pour la traquer à travers l'espace sauvage et vide à l'extérieur de Bree.  
-Nous avons été trahis.  
-Oui, je l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est pire que quelqu'un délivrant les robes d'Arwen à la mauvaise personne. Le timing était trop parfait, quelqu'un était en contact avec le leader de ces Orcs.  
-Et donc tu les as tous laissés derrière.  
-Ils finiront par nous rejoindre, souffla Sherlock.  
-Il ne serait pas sage de présumer que les membres de cette compagnie sont les seuls présentant une menace.  
-Considérant que vous avez choisi personnellement les gens qui m'ont accompagné avec la présomption qu'ils étaient complètement dignes de confiance, le seul moyen de s'assurer que vous êtes saufs serait de vider votre maison.  
-Ce qui serait dangereux pour ses propres raisons considérant le nombre d'étrangers auxquels nous offrons asile en ce moment. »

Sherlock se figea et ni John ni Elrond ne bougèrent pendant que Sherlock déchiffrait ce qui l'avait frappé. Soudainement Sherlock fit volte-face et demanda :

« -Qui ?  
-Des Hommes du Gondor- fut toute l'explication que donna Elrond avant que Sherlock ne bondisse sur ses pieds et ne sorte en trombe de la pièce. »


	13. Les Problèmes des Hommes (J)

John se mit à la poursuite de Sherlock, dont les longues jambes le firent dépasser rapidement les Elfes qui s'étaient rassemblés à la porte d'Elrond dans l'attente de quelque mot à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur. Sherlock les ignora tous pour prendre une sorte de chemin vague et tortueux à travers les pièces interconnectées de la maison avant de surgir par une porte arrière sur un groupe d'humains. Les Hommes étaient accroupis autour d'une marmite et débattaient dans des chuchotements sifflants s'il était oui ou non si terrible de dîner avec les Elfes. John essaya d'attraper Sherlock par l'arrière de sa tunique pour le forcer à s'arrêter et à réfléchir un instant, mais il fut trop lent.

Sherlock marcha droit à travers le petit campement humain, dépassant plusieurs soldats bouche bée et enjambant leur marmite bouillante. (John prit une moitié d'instant pour penser cruellement que si ces Hommes s'inquiétaient tellement des Elfes alors ils devraient vraiment mettre en place un tour de garde afin qu'ils ne soient pas pris par surprise, et peut-être ne pas rester dans la sécurité de la maison d'un Elfe.)

Sherlock se dirigea vers un homme de l'autre côté du camp qui semblait satisfait de laisser ses subordonnés se chamailler autour de l'absurdité qu'était leur soupe à l'odeur répugnante jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que leur dîner elfe n'allait pas être empoisonné, et que ça allait être délicieux. L'homme en question avait une bonne tête, pas dure d'autorité, mais pas douce non plus. Il avait des taches de gris sur les tempes, bien qu'elles lui donnent l'air plus distingué que fatigué. Il était habillé de cuirs sales, et avait été suffisamment poli pour au moins retirer son épée, bien qu'elle soit toujours à portée.

Sherlock se précipita vers l'homme, furieux et plus qu'un peu dangereux, et demanda :

« -Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

John dut donner à l'homme du crédit pour n'avoir l'air stupéfait que durant une demi-seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, et Sherlock lui coupa la parole.

« -Ne mentez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas être des soldats en chemin pour une opération de secours à Arthedain, parce que vous arborez le sigle de l'arbre blanc. Ça fait de vous les meilleurs et plus adorés soldats du Gondor, des Hommes qui ne sont pas à gaspiller dans la guerre de quelqu'un d'autre puisqu'Angmar viendra pour vous une fois qu'ils auront rasé Arthedain. »

L'homme bomba le torse et brandit son doigt devant le visage de Sherlock.

« -Tu ne peux pas réprimander mon peuple pour ne pas vouloir s'engager dans la même bataille que le tien, Elfe. »

Sherlock se rapprocha et domina l'humain.

« -J'ai combattu les forces d'Angmar avant que votre peuple ne les crée. Il y a des batailles qui appartiennent à la Terre du Milieu dans son ensemble et des batailles qui appartiennent aux peuples qui les ont commencées, et mon peuple est suffisamment sage pour connaître la différence. »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre vertement quelque chose, mais Sherlock en avait fini avec cette partie de la conversation. Il continua :

« -Vous n'êtes pas une équipe de reconnaissance, parce que vous seriez allés directement voir le Seigneur Elrond et lui aurez demandé ce qu'il sait. Seul un idiot irait à un endroit pour chercher querelle sans se renseigner sur les dernières nouvelles. Vous ne pouvez pas être des voyageurs, parce que personne au Gondor n'est suffisamment inconscient pour aller à Arthedain lorsque la ville est assiégée par Angmar. Donc que faites-vous ici ? »

L'homme se contenta de fixer Sherlock, bouche bée. Toute sa compagnie était silencieuse, fixant Sherlock comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'il existait. John ne put avorter le petit rictus qui apparaissait toujours lorsque Sherlock faisait étalage de ses talents. Finalement l'homme demanda :

« -Qui es-tu ?  
-Sherlock, appelé Naenwauva.  
-Sherlock Qui-Voit-Loin ? »

Sherlock roula des yeux.

« -Si vous allez massacrer la traduction, oui. »

La compagnie d'hommes s'entreregardèrent, comme s'ils s'assuraient d'avoir tous bien entendu. Comme si Sherlock était quelqu'un dont ils avaient entendu parler et ne s'étaient jamais attendus à rencontrer. Leur leader s'éclaircit la gorge et aussi nonchalamment que possible demanda :

« -Vous avez l'intention de partager des informations avec nous ?  
-Bien sûr que non, fit dédaigneusement Sherlock. J'ai l'intention de prendre vos informations et d'en faire ce que vous ne pourrez jamais. »

L'homme souffla lentement et regarda Sherlock avec quelque chose ressemblant à du respect. Ses gens savaient apparemment ce que voulait dire ce regard et la seule femme parmi eux cria :

« -Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas avoir l'intention de— »

L'homme leva une main et fit taire la femme avant qu'elle ne puisse s'embarquer dans un discours sur les méfaits des Elfes. Sherlock haussa simplement un sourcil comme pour dire « Eh bien ? Crachez le morceau. »

Au lieu d'expliquer, l'homme tendit sa main en le salut humain traditionnel et dit :

« -Gregory Lestrade, Commandant dans la Garde du Roi. »

Sherlock fixa la main comme si elle était répugnante, jusqu'à ce que John ne s'éclaircisse la gorge, insistant, et Sherlock retourna le geste avec une grimace. Lestrade eut un rictus, comme s'il était plus amusé qu'offensé et expliqua :

« -Nous avons eu une série de meurtres au Gondor.  
-Quoi d'autre ? Vous ne viendriez pas jusqu'à Rivendell pour ça. Il y a quelque chose qui vous fait penser que vous obtiendrez des informations ici que vous ne pouvez obtenir chez vous. »

Lestrade acquiesça pour confirmer.

« -Il y a des mots gravés dans les corps. Des mots en Elfique.  
-Et il n'y a personne dans votre cité qui lit l'Elfique ? »

Un des hommes avait été en train de siffler vicieusement avec la seule femme de la compagnie, et à la dérision dans la voix de Sherlock il invectiva :

« -Je lis très bien l'Elfique, mais le texte n'a aucun sens. Les mots ne sont pas réels. »

Sherlock eut un reniflement dédaigneux, tournant le dos à l'homme qui avait interrompu.

« -Devrais-je supposer que vous avez eu le bon sens de faire une copie du texte ? »

Lestrade sortit un papier plié de sa poche intérieure et le lui passa.

« -C'est la même chose sur tous les corps, gravée dans la peau de leur poitrine. »

Sherlock ouvrit le papier non sans grand dédain, puis s'immobilisa. Il grogna quelque chose, qui s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, aurait pu être un « hmm ». Sherlock se détourna en tournoyant, papier à la main, sans mots d'adieu. Une bonne portion des hommes humains avait l'air prête à le suivre, mais le Seigneur Elrond était arrivé entretemps, et annonça :

« -Je surveillerai Sherlock et vous laisserai savoir lorsqu'il trouve quelque chose. En l'état des choses, il y a peu à gagner à lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il travaille. »

John essaya d'objecter et de le suivre quand même, mais Elrond murmura :

« -Un mot pour vous, Maître Docteur. En ce moment Sherlock n'a envie de rien d'autre que la paix de ses propres déductions. »

John était mécontent de l'arrangement, mais il gratifia Elrond d'un signe de tête pour admettre qu'il s'y tiendrait.

« -Si vous êtes disposés, il y a de la place pour vos gens à ma table, et peut-être qu'ensemble nous pouvons déchiffrer ce qui est arrivé à vos compatriotes. »

Avant que ses gens ne puissent interrompre avec quelque chose de grossier et de rancunier, Lestrade s'inclina bassement et dit à Elrond qu'ils seraient honorés d'avoir la chance de se joindre au Seigneur de Rivendell pour le repas. Sa compagnie eut l'air mutinée à la déclaration, mais ils gardèrent leurs pensées pour eux.

Avec l'annonce d'Elrond que Sherlock serait quelque part à déduire et ne voudrait pas être dérangé, John décida qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux accompagner les Hommes au dîner pour voir quelles informations il pourrait être en mesure de leur soutirer.

Le dîner se composait majoritairement de légumes, ce qui fit grommeler quelques hommes jusqu'à ce que Lestrade leur lance un regard déclarant qu'il les ferait sortir pour leur donner une correction s'ils ne se tenaient pas correctement. Lestrade s'affaira également avec John, lui demandant s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, et essayant discrètement de goûter tout avant de le placer dans l'assiette de John. L'homme parlait à John comme s'il était un membre important de la conversation, alors John supposa que Lestrade n'essayait pas dans les faits de l'avilir avec ses manières. Finalement John interrompit :

« -Vous savez que je suis petit, pas incapable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lestrade ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant d'être embarrassé et prit une bouchée d'une sorte de pomme de terre mutante avant de la placer dans l'assiette de John.

« -Vous avez entendu parler de ce que les Elfes font aux gens qui font du mal à leurs compagnons mortels, pas vrai ? Votre Sherlock est le type d'Elfe qui m'écorcherait vif et me renverrait au Gondor en guise d'avertissement si quoi que ce soit vous arrivait lorsque le dernier endroit où il vous a vu était sous ma garde.  
-Sous votre garde ? Je suis un Hobbit adulte ! Plus que capable de prendre soin de moi-même !  
-Cela n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, interrompit la femme. »

Lestrade avait fait une ronde de présentations lorsque John s'était assis à table, et avait appelé la femme Sally, expliquant qu'elle s'était battue bec et ongles pour rejoindre la Garde de la Tour(1), bien qu'elle soit toujours en apprentissage.

« -Cet Elfe n'a pas une once d'humanité en lui.  
-Je ne pense pas non, vu que c'est un Elfe et tout, taquina John, espérant que cela briserait la tension qui venait de s'abattre sur la table. »

Sally, apparemment, ne prenait pas bien le fait d'être taquinée, et s'en prit à John comme s'il avait plaisanté parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, pas parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

« -Nous avons tous entendu des histoires sur Sherlock Qui-Voit-Loin, John. Il est dangereux, même son propre peuple le pense.  
-Je ne pense pas que la femme portant une épée à la table du dîner puisse se permettre d'accuser d'autres personnes d'être dangereuses. »

Si Sally avait eu un peu plus de bon sens elle se serait rendu compte que le ton dans la voix de John à cet instant était plus dangereux que tout ce qu'elle avait croisé avec une arme.

Cependant, Lestrade n'était pas dupe, et tendit la main derrière Sally pour la taper derrière la tête.

« -Laisse-le tranquille.  
-Il devrait savoir dans quoi il s'embarque, Monsieur.  
-Ce n'est pas un idiot, Sally, je suis sûr qu'il sait sacrément bien dans quoi il s'embarque.  
-Ce n'est pas possible, autrement il n'aurait rien à faire avec ce cinglé ! »

Lestrade se raidit et lui fit un geste de la main, essayant de la faire taire avant que tout leur groupe ne se fasse corriger par un Elfe offensé.

« -Il n'est pas cinglé, répondit John d'une voix basse et déterminée. Il est _brillant_ , et si vous ne pouvez pas le voir alors vous avez ma pitié. »

Sally se pencha jusqu'à John et approcha son visage insupportablement près du sien pour insister :

« -Il t'abandonnera, petit Semi-Homme. Les Elfes ne savent pas aimer les mortels, pas comme toi avec lui. Il s'en ira, t'oubliera complètement et te manquera le reste de ta vie.  
-Sally ! aboya Lestrade. Va voir ailleurs si on y est. »

La femme s'éloigna à grands pas et John marmonna :

« -Elle le déteste.  
-Elle déteste tous les Elfes, et ces morts n'ont rien arrangé, expliqua Lestrade.  
-Pourquoi ? »

Lestrade soupira et eut l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir comment expliquer ça à quelqu'un qui l'entendait pour la première fois.

« -On raconte des histoires au Gondor, à propos d'hommes qui sont tombés amoureux d'Elfes, leur ont consacré des années de leurs courtes vies et puis ont juste été laissés derrière. Oubliés par ceux avec une longue vie.  
-Ce sont juste des histoires.  
-Oui, mais ce sont de vieilles histoires, le genre de chose que les enfants humains entendent depuis le tout début, et comme la plupart des humains ne voient un Elfe qu'en passant, ils n'ont jamais la chance de corriger cette idée fausse.  
-Mais vous n'êtes pas un de ces humains ? »

Sherlock se laissa tomber à côté de John et déclara :

« -Lestrade pense que parce qu'il est la loi au Gondor il a vu le pire mal que le monde a à offrir et ça l'a rendu ouvert d'esprit concernant les méfaits des Elfes. »

Lestrade haussa un sourcil et ne sembla pas surpris de l'arrivée soudaine de Sherlock.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis le commandant en charge de la sécurité de la cité ?  
-Parce que vous l'êtes. Vous aimeriez que je pense que vous êtes la division spéciale chargée de garder un œil sur les alliés du Gondor, le maître espion. Mais un maître espion ne viendrait pas à Rivendell, il voudrait qu'Elrond ne soit pas au courant de sa présence dans cette partie du monde. Ajouté à cela, vos hommes n'ont aucun concept du silence. Ils disent tout ce qui leur passe par l'esprit et bruyamment. Si leurs opinions ne suffisaient pas pour les faire abattre leur inaptitude à être discrets le serait.  
-Peut-être que cela fait partie de leur entraînement : ressembler le moins possible à un espion. »

Sherlock émit un son dédaigneux.

« -Le Gondor pense que la supercherie est déshonneur.  
-Et vous pensez autrement, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Il y a du déshonneur dans la défaite. Si vous devez tricher pour gagner alors vous avez agi comme votre peuple en avait besoin. »

John rit, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleur résumé de l'opinion de Sherlock à propos des choses que faire ce que vous aviez à faire pour être le gagnant. Sherlock fixa John un instant, comme s'il était incertain de comment interpréter sa réaction. Il gratifia Sherlock d'un sourire conspirateur, et l'expression confuse de Sherlock se transforma en un léger rictus montrant qu'il était compris. John s'empara d'une assiette vide et poussa Sherlock à commencer à manger tout en demandant :

« -Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

Sherlock se contenta de fixer l'assiette vide comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec, et Lestrade commença à empiler de la nourriture dessus comme il l'avait fait pour John. Finalement Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il avait été distrait par leur affairement, et s'éclaircit la gorge pour expliquer :

« -L'écriture est du Tengwar, des lettres Elfes. Mais la langue n'en est pas.  
-Vous ne connaissiez pas la langue ? demanda Lestrade. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir.

« -C'est le Parler Noir du Mordor. »

Lestrade fit une pause.

« -Vous voulez dire l'Orquien ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans vos tristes, étranges petits cerveaux ? _Non_ , ce n'est pas de l'Orquien. L'Orquien est une dérivation pâle, gutturale du Parler Noir. Il est parlé par les fantassins et n'a jamais bénéficié d'une version écrite. Le Parler Noir est le haut langage du Mordor, dérivé du Valarien, le plus vieux langage de la Terre du Milieu.  
-Et c'est pour ça qu'Anderson ne le connaissait pas alors ? Parce que c'est très rare ? »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et John glissa :

« -Anderson est le type qui a dit qu'il connaissait suffisamment bien l'Elfique. »

Sherlock souffla.

« -Techniquement, s'il avait été complètement versé dans tous les dialectes de l'Elfique, alors il serait au moins en mesure de déterminer la signification possible basique d'après les racines de mot communes. »

John et Lestrade se contentèrent tous deux de fixer Sherlock, aucun d'eux n'étant capable de traduire ce que cela voulait dire. Avant que Sherlock ne devienne frustré et ne réessaie d'expliquer, John demanda :

« -Donc, tu sais ce que ça veut dire alors ?  
-C'est un sort standard pour maintenir la victime en vie aussi longtemps que possible. »

Sherlock prit une bouchée curieuse des pommes de terre que Lestrade avait placées devant lui, pendant que John et Lestrade posèrent tous deux leurs fourchettes de dégoût.

« -Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? demanda Lestrade, horrifié. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« -Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour accomplir ce qu'il espérait gagner des morts qu'il aurait obtenues du temps normal que cela prend pour vider une personne de son sang jusqu'à la mort. »

Lestrade fit une pause, et John put voir l'homme passer en revue les détails avant de regarder Sherlock.

« -Je ne vous ai jamais dit comment les hommes sont morts. »

Sherlock gratifia Lestrade d'un regard qui déclarait l'humain comme étant un idiot, et que s'il voulait vraiment une liste de tous les détails qu'il avait divulgués et qui avaient révélé à Sherlock le mode opératoire précis des meurtres, alors il serait prêt à la lui donner. Lestrade se contenta de soupirer.

« -Oh, laissez tomber.  
-Donc qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?  
-Maintenant, Gandalf m'a inutilement rappelé que les Hobbits ne sont pas des Elfes, et que tu requerrais de la nourriture et du sommeil avant que nous allions au Gondor pour examiner les décédés. »

Lestrade ricana et John rétorqua :

« -Je ne suis pas incompétent, tu sais. »

Sherlock eut l'air ahuri un instant, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John objectait.

« -Bien sûr que non, tu es _John_. »

Il y a avait de multiples sens à cette constatation. Que John ne serait jamais incompétent, ou du moins que Sherlock ne traiterait pas John d'impuissant. Et que peut-être, peu importe ce que pouvaient être ses défauts, John était celui de Sherlock, et pour le Hobbit il prendrait la peine de faire des pauses pour manger et dormir. John rougit et se détourna de Sherlock, essayant d'ignorer l'expression auto-satisfaite de Lestrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ La Garde de la Citadelle, parfois référée en tant que la Garde de la Tour, sont les soldats d'élite du Gondor chargés d'être les gardes personnels du Roi.**


	14. La Compagnie Va à l'Est (B)

Ce n'était pas ainsi que les aventures étaient supposées se passer, disaient les livres.

C'était supposé être une quête simple. Une route directe commençant à l'instant où un magicien se montrait à votre porte, peut-être avec un détour ou une échauffourée ou deux pour faire monter la tension, et puis une bataille passionnante mais prévisible afin que vous puissiez être rentré deux jours après avoir eu la chance d'avoir le mal du pays. (Bilbo avait eu le mal du pays bien plus longtemps que deux jours, mais cela semblait être le dernier de ses problèmes.)

Bilbo était allongé là, à fixer le plafond suintant de la grotte, entouré de champignons qui étaient si larges qu'il pouvait les utiliser comme un bateau pour descendre la rivière Brandywine, et pensa que ce n'était pas ainsi que les aventures étaient supposées se passer.

Les choses avec Thorin s'étaient bien passées durant tout le repas après que Bilbo ait partagé une histoire la dernière fois, et il était allé se coucher le cœur léger, avec la notion que le lendemain matin les choses allaient prendre le tournant qu'elles étaient supposées prendre, comme l'histoire disait qu'elles devraient. Le commandant de leur compagnie lui avait pardonné et les choses avaient été restaurées pour le mieux comparé à avant. Bilbo avait dans les faits hâte de la prochaine journée de pénible marche à travers les Monts Brumeux.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin suivant, apparemment Thorin s'était souvenu que secrètement, ou pas si secrètement comme cela semblait être le cas, il détestait Bilbo. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots avec le Hobbit, était presque violent dans ses expressions verbales de dédain, et quelques instants après s'être réveillé Bilbo se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le cœur brisé que les choses se passent déjà aussi mal et que cette fois il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi.

Heureusement le reste de la compagnie semblait avoir pris le pardon temporaire de Thorin comme une approbation pour revenir à leur état des choses précédent, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient même encore plus affectueux qu'avant. Avant même qu'ils ne quittent le camp Nori avait balancé son bras autour des épaules de Bilbo et rapproché le Hobbit de lui. Bilbo fixa le Nain, pas entièrement sûr de quoi faire de l'affection d'une personne avec laquelle il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu la moindre conversation auparavant. Bien sûr, Bilbo sourit poliment et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air gêné par la situation. Pour rendre les choses pires, Nori ne cessait de l'appeler _mimagrîfat_ (1), ce que Bilbo ne comprenait pas du tout. Au moins quand les garçons l'appelaient Mr. Boggins il savait d'où ça venait. (Étrangement ce fut Bifur qui essaya de lui expliquer ce que le nom signifiait, mais considérant que Bifur ne parlait plus le Westron, cela ne se passa pas particulièrement bien.)

Glóin perdit patience face à ce badinage avant le reste de ses compagnons et fit dégager Nori. Glóin attrapa Bilbo par les épaules et lui fit faire volte-face jusqu'à ce que le Hobbit le regarde directement, puis le Nain prononça lentement « mim-ah-gr-eye-faht » jusqu'à ce que Bilbo le lui répète en retour avec suffisamment d'exactitude pour que Glóin se radoucisse.

Lorsque Bilbo prononça le mot correctement, Glóin le tapota sur l'épaule comme pour le féliciter, puis retourna sur le chemin. Bilbo se tint là un instant, retenant le reste de la compagnie pendant qu'il essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Étrangement ce fut Dwalin qui l'attrapa par son sac à dos et le remit sur la piste, marmonnant « Il te traite de petit voleur. »(2)

Bilbo bafouilla, outré.

« -Je n'ai rien volé !  
-Non, mais tu vas le faire, grogna Dwalin. Et pour Nori c'est la même chose.  
-Mais je vole _pour_ vous, pourquoi cela le contrarierait-il ?  
-Il n'est pas contrarié mon garçon, c'est un compliment. »

D'après son grognement, Dwalin ne semblait pas penser que voler était quelque chose qu'il fallait bien considérer. Bilbo s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de penser à quelque chose à dire au lieu de juste prendre la poudre d'escampette. Finalement il décida de suivre l'exemple de Dwalin et de laisser la conversation se poursuivre en silence. Dwalin souffla d'amusement, mais il continua de marcher à côté de Bilbo le reste de la journée, soit appréciant le silence, soit empêchant Bilbo de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre et de s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Bilbo n'en était pas entièrement sûr, et il n'était pas certain que cela le dérangeait dans tous les cas.

Malgré cette compagnie silencieuse, de temps à autre Bilbo sentait les poils sur ses pieds se dresser. Il regardait autour, s'attendant presque à ce qu'un Warg les guette au détour d'un arbre, salivant devant un festin de Nains et de Hobbit. Mais ce n'était jamais un Warg, c'était Thorin. Il était à la tête du train de la compagnie, regardant Bilbo par-dessus son épaule. Puis il surprenait Bilbo en train de regarder, se renfrognait, et se retournait vers l'avant, entraînant la compagnie dans une cadence encore plus rapide.

Le tempérament de Thorin fut soumis à l'existence de Bilbo, à une tempête en approche, ajoutée à la descente de géants de pierre, et maintenant Bilbo n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer comment Thorin réagissait au fait d'être capturé par des Gobelins.

Non, Bilbo n'entretenait _pas_ la possibilité que peut-être que Thorin n'était plus en vie pour foudroyer du regard des Gobelins pour avoir interrompu sa quête. La pensée de Thorin Oakenshield froid et immobile était au-delà de la compréhension de Bilbo. Bilbo aimait penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de dur en Thorin, quelque chose d'aussi ancien et intemporel que la montagne qu'il réclamait si désespérément. Et juste comme ils ne pouvaient pas s'effacer, Thorin ne pouvait pas s'effacer. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment exact. Oui, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que l'obscurité sous la montagne, avec des mèches grises les traversant de la même façon que les veines d'argent que Bilbo imaginait traversant les racines d'Erebor. Et ses yeux, bien que Bilbo les aurait pensés de la couleur du ciel, étaient probablement de la même nuance que les saphirs. Après tout, ils scintillaient en effet comme la pierre lorsque Thorin était furieux.

Bilbo fit une pause un instant, inclina la tête sur le côté, effleurant de ses boucles la pierre sous lui, et regarda un filet d'eau s'accumuler puis tomber dans un bruit de goutte d'eau sur le sol en-dessous. Au bout d'un certain temps Bilbo commença à penser que peut-être, lorsqu'il était tombé dans le noir, il avait pu se cogner la tête. Dieu savait que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Bilbo serait en plein élan poétique à propos des cheveux de Thorin Oakenshield.

Bien sûr, lorsque Bilbo décida qu'il était probablement temps de se lever et de voir où au juste il était, ses oreilles se connectèrent enfin à son cerveau et il se rendit compte que le son qu'il pensait n'être juste qu'un vent étrange traversant la grotte (non pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans la grotte à faire frémir) était en fait la respiration douloureuse du Gobelin qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Bilbo se figea, son immobilité parfaite née d'années de pratique à s'arrêter à l'extérieur de fenêtres de cuisine afin que les femmes au foyer Hobbit ne sachent pas qu'il attendait de chaparder leurs tartes. Il pensa que peut-être, s'il restait juste allongé là suffisamment longtemps, le Gobelin mourrait tout seul sans que Bilbo n'ait à utiliser son épée pour ce faire.

Oui, Bilbo était des plus satisfaits de ce plan, pile jusqu'au moment où une paire d'yeux apparut dans le noir.

A la grande honte de Bilbo, cela lui prit un long moment pour se rendre compte que les étranges flashs étaient plus qu'un fragment quelconque de la grotte, c'était des yeux reflétant la maigre lumière. Plus terrifiant que leur présence silencieuse, incorporelle, les yeux semblaient vides, comme s'il n'y avait rien là que la lumière puisse montrer, juste le néant.

Bien trop tôt la créature attachée à ces yeux apparut furtivement complètement à découvert, et Bilbo pensa que peut-être qu'il aurait été mieux d'être emmené par les Gobelins.

La créature était terne, une mèche ou deux de cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux et Bilbo lutta contre l'impulsion de tressaillir. La chose n'était pas immonde, comme certains des Hobgobelins qui avaient emmené la compagnie, non, elle était quelque chose de pire que ça. Quelque chose de plus sombre que ça.

Bilbo resta où il était, silencieux et immobile jusqu'après que la créature se soit saisi du Gobelin par les chevilles pour commencer à l'emmener en le traînant. La portion Baggins de l'âme de Bilbo était certaine que maintenant était le moment d'aller dans la direction exactement opposée à la créature et d'espérer désespérément qu'avant trop longtemps Gandalf apparaisse et lui dise que tout était juste un mauvais rêve et qu'il était temps de rentrer à Cul-de-Sac.

(Bilbo commençait à comprendre combien au juste sa partie Baggins était terriblement inutile lorsque des manières de table n'étaient pas impliquées.)

A la place, Bilbo attendit que les bruits de raclage de la créature se soient presque évanouis avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Il dégaina son épée de sous la pile de champignons vénéneux qui l'avait cachée en sécurité des attentions violentes de la chose, s'arrêta pour ramasser l'étrange petit anneau que la créature avait perdu, et s'enfonça silencieusement dans le noir.

Et si durant son trajet il se murmura des pensées réconfortantes sur ce qu'il pensait pourrait arriver à John Watson ensuite, cela ne regarda que lui. (Et peut-être l'épée.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ Le Khuzdul est la langue des Nains, mais Tolkien ne nous a pas donné beaucoup pour approfondir. Donc pour les films Jackson a chargé un linguiste de confectionner une langue Khuzdul plus complète appelée le Néo-Khuzdul. Tout mon Nain vient du meilleur dictionnaire Néo-Khuzdul en ligne que j'ai trouvé jusque-là.**
> 
> **_(2) :_ D'après le dictionnaire, mim = petit, et agrîfat = voler, traduit ici comme « petit voleur ».**


	15. Une Lame dans la Nuit (J)

Sherlock n'était pas un Elfe enclin à dormir. Peu de leur espèce l'étaient, mais comme dans la plupart des choses, Sherlock était unique. Il se montrait à Rivendell sans avertissement et passait des jours enfermé dans la bibliothèque, refusant de manger ou de dormir peu importe combien les pauvres serviteurs d'Elrond s'affairaient à dire qu'il tomberait malade ou déclinerait(1) s'il ne prenait pas le temps de prendre soin de lui. Majoritairement Sherlock les ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent, mais occasionnellement ces serviteurs bien intentionnés l'interrompaient lorsqu'il rassemblait quelque fragment crucial du puzzle qui l'avait amené à la bibliothèque d'Elrond. Sans relever les yeux de sa recherche, Sherlock crachait un torrent d'informations sur l'Elfe gêneur, faisant la liste de chaque détail embarrassant qu'il avait accumulé durant leur longue vie.

Avec ce cycle à l'esprit, lorsqu'un des serviteurs d'Elrond l'informa que Sherlock avait déclaré que John Watson avait besoin de sommeil, Elrond ravala sa propre surprise face à Sherlock faisant attention aux besoins d'une autre personne et envoya quelqu'un pour prévenir la bibliothèque que Sherlock descendrait probablement.

Cependant, Sherlock n'arriva jamais.

(Elrond en fut informé par une note sèchement polie de la bibliothécaire en chef, demandant que le Seigneur Elrond ne la taquine pas ainsi.) Elrond s'était attendu à ce que si Sherlock choisissait de faire du tapage autre part, alors il en aurait eu vent dans le courant de la nuit. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien eu. Un silence de la part de Sherlock impliquait habituellement qu'il s'était éclipsé au beau milieu de la nuit (ce qu'il ne ferait pas avec John toujours là), ou qu'il travaillait silencieusement sur quelque chose qui ferait regretter à Elrond l'existence de l'autre Elfe. Elrond envoya discrètement ses aides pour vérifier tous les repaires habituels de Sherlock, et pour s'assurer que John Watson était toujours dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée.

Un par un ses aides revinrent, chacun devenant de plus en plus inquiet que Sherlock se soit tapi dans un coin quelconque de la maison où il pouvait paisiblement fumer son tabac à pipe jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à tirer des flèches par une fenêtre pour faire une expérience et voir comment les gens réagiraient. (Tragiquement, parce que Sherlock avait fait ça avant, Elrond ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive de nouveau.)

Finalement, ce fut l'aide qu'Elrond avait envoyé pour veiller sur John Watson qui revint. L'Elfe était pâle, comme s'il avait vu Sherlock faire quelque chose d'horrible. Un des autres Elfes se précipita en avant, exigeant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le premier Elfe était bouche bée, incapable de faire part de ses inquiétudes. Les autres aides allèrent pour dégainer leurs épées, possiblement un peu trop heureux de la pensée qu'ils auraient l'occasion de les pointer sur Sherlock.

Mais avant qu'ils puissent former une foule et traquer Sherlock (non pas qu'ils seraient en mesure de le trouver s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve), l'Elfe silencieux qui, il semblait, était toujours incapable de parler, les dépassa tous et alla ouvrir les portes du balcon. Elrond ne s'était attendu à rien d'autre que les sons doux des rivières, et peut-être le bourdonnement de ses gens et de leur musique, mais à la place il fut confronté à un gloussement. Toute la pièce fit une pause au son et Elrond sortit sur le balcon.

En bas était Sherlock, frimant pour son Hobbit en déduisant des choses sur les gens les dépassant sur le chemin du petit déjeuner. Sherlock déduisait, John le taquinait à propos d'inventer les choses, et Sherlock énumérait les détails qui l'avaient mené à ses conclusions. John le fixait un instant, faisant tous les liens que Sherlock avait reliés si aisément, puis riait. Non, pas riait, _gloussait_. Comme si la série d'informations de Sherlock était une sorte de grand jeu auquel il était ravi de participer. La réponse de John était suffisante pour que Sherlock sourie en retour, sa bouche s'étirant chaque fois un peu plus haut comme s'il contemplait authentiquement de rire.

Elrond était si occupé à regarder Sherlock se comporter comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, qu'il ne remarqua pas Gandalf le rejoindre à côté de lui. Elrond n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Gandalf avait vidé la pièce avec sa présence. Ni n'avait-il besoin de regarder pour savoir que Gandalf avait un sourire sournois sur son visage.

« -Que savez-vous ? demanda Elrond.  
-Savoir ? Rien encore. Mais j'ai des soupçons. »

Bien que son espèce soit accusée d'être vague, peu de gens pouvaient égaler un Magicien lorsqu'il était d'humeur joueuse.

« -Quel genre de soupçons ? »

Gandalf ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le soleil, absorbant sa chaleur.

« -Ne pouvez-vous pas l'entendre, Elrond ?  
-La brise ? Ou le rire ?  
-J'admets, rit doucement Gandalf. Que le rire de Sherlock est un son que je pensais ne plus pouvoir entendre de nouveau, mais c'est plus que cela. »

Gandalf inclina la tête sur le côté, comme un chien essayant de capter l'appel de son maître.

« -C'est tellement bas, comme si le plus petit choc la chasserait. Mais c'est là, et cela grandit. »

Elrond se contenta de soupirer, regrettant le fait que malgré depuis les centaines d'années qu'il connaissait Gandalf, il ne savait toujours pas comment le forcer à parler lorsqu'il était d'humeur théâtrale. Gandalf commença à tanguer très légèrement et murmura :

« -Il y a de la musique, Elrond. De la musique dans le sillage de Sherlock. Une vie et un rythme que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre de lui. L'âme de Sherlock chante, et cette chanson lui apportera une vie qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pensait possible. »

* * *

La matinée de John avait été plaisante et simple. Il avait été réveillé par un sixième sens l'informant qu'on l'observait, ce qui s'avéra être Sherlock étalé au bout de son lit massif. John avait été si fatigué la nuit précédente qu'il s'était effondré dans le lit en portant toujours sa veste, et à la vue de Sherlock il se redressa dans les couvertures et essaya de réarranger le manteau en quelque chose de confortable.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-J'attends que tu te réveilles, répondit Sherlock sans inflexion, restant juste allongé là à fixer le plafond comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à y trouver.  
-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas juste réveillé ?  
-Les Hobbits ne sont pas habitués à voyager sur de longues distances alors tu as besoin de te reposer pour récupérer correctement afin de ne pas être endommagé et être en mesure de suivre. »

John fut tenté de rire et de rappeler à Sherlock qu'il n'était pas un jouet susceptible de se briser si on ne s'occupait pas correctement de lui. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Sherlock avait l'air d'être du genre à casser ses jouets en deux juste pour voir de quoi ils étaient faits.

« -Tu répètes des choses que Gandalf a dites, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock se redressa sans répondre, presque embarrassé de ne pas savoir comment nourrir et s'occuper correctement des Hobbits lui-même.

« -Tu as terminé ? »

John se contenta d'un son dédaigneux.

« -Est-ce que t'as dormi au moins ?  
-Dormir c'est _ennuyeux_. T'as fini ? »

John se laissa retomber sur le matelas, tenté de dire à Sherlock de dégager et de le laisser fondre dans les draps doux pour dormir jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne brûle à travers ses fenêtres et refuse de le laisser couché plus longtemps. Sherlock émit un petit « hmm » impatient, comme s'il était sur le point de traîner John hors du lit qu'il ait l'intention de venir ou pas, et John souffla :

« -Ouais, d'accord. »

Le temps que John soit habillé, Sherlock avait dévalisé la cuisine de tout ce que préférait John, et il traîna le Hobbit dehors afin qu'il puisse manger son petit déjeuner pendant que Sherlock observait les Elfes qui étaient debout et allaient prendre le petit déjeuner. John dévora son repas, taquinant Sherlock pour qu'il explique les tenants et aboutissants de ses déductions avant de les accepter comme exactes. Vraiment, il n'y eut que deux interruptions à leur matinée tranquille, la première quand Sherlock s'arrêta au milieu d'une déduction et fit volte-face pour fusiller du regard Elrond et Gandalf qui les observaient depuis un balcon proche. La seconde interruption vint d'un échange de cris près du devant de la maison. Sherlock, bien sûr, suivit le son comme une poule de la nourriture, laissant John attraper les restes de son repas et se précipiter derrière lui.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent, la cour avant de Rivendell était remplie d'Elfes aux regards noirs se faisant crier dessus par des humains furieux. A l'arrivée de Sherlock un des pauvres Elfes qui semblait essayer d'arbitrer la situation se tourna vers lui comme s'il ferait tout s'améliorer, mais à la place Sherlock alla droit à Lestrade.

« -Et quel genre de chose intéressante avez-vous amené avec vous ce matin ? »

Placé en sécurité derrière plusieurs de ses compagnons, Anderson cria :

« -Ce n'est pas intéressant, c'est horrible ! »

Sherlock fixa l'homme avec un regard noir que John pensait pouvoir faire fondre son visage et déclara :

« -Cela doit être quelque chose de dramatique pour que les humains s'en prennent volontairement à des Elfes au lieu de différer comme votre espèce le fait normalement.  
-Nous ne différons pas ! aboya Anderson, et Sherlock se contenta d'arquer un sourcil face à l'humain qui s'étouffa sur sa langue au rictus méprisant de Sherlock. »

Lestrade pressa ses doigts sur l'arête de son nez et poussa un soupir douloureux face au fait que la majorité d'entre eux ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se crier dessus au-delà de quelques minutes.

« -Anderson, ferme-la si tu n'améliores pas la situation. Et Sherlock, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Sherlock émit juste un son dédaigneux.

« -C'est toujours le moment, Lestrade. Qui est mort ? »

Les humains se figèrent tous à cette annonce, et Donovan se fraya un chemin vers l'avant de la foule et dégaina son épée en direction de Sherlock.

« -Comment tu l'as su ? »

Aussi susceptibles les Elfes avaient pu être en la présence de Sherlock, tous allèrent pour dégainer leurs propres armes lorsque Donovan posa sa lame sur la gorge de Sherlock. Ce dernier se contenta d'avoir un rictus, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, et cette fois John savait ce que c'était. John avait vu Sherlock abattre les Orcs d'il y avait quelques jours. Il était un combattant vicieux lorsqu'on le contrariait, et la pensée que Donovan puisse le battre dans un combat semblait ridicule vu la façon dont sa main tremblait.

Il y avait un humain mort quelque part, et Lestrade n'était pas d'humeur à gérer ces manières, alors il tendit la main et se saisit du poignet de Donovan, lui fit faire volte-face et lui arracha l'épée des mains.

« -A quoi tu penses ? siffla-t-il. »

Donovan souffla :

« -Je _pense_ que la nuit dernière Dimmock a passé la nuit avec une Elfe et que ce matin il était mort. »

Un autre Elfe intervint :

« -D'aucun pourrait protester qu'une Elfe encline à s'abaisser à partager la couche d'un humain serait trop sentimentale pour tuer l'un d'entre vous. »

Donovan avait l'air prête à hurler quelque chose en retour, mais Sherlock leur cria à tous « La ferme. La ferme. La ferme ! » en ayant les mains tendues, doigts écartés et paumes à quelques centimètres de ses tempes comme s'il devait protéger les pensées dans son esprit de la contamination et de tous ces gens autour de lui. Tout le monde se tut, bien qu'il y eut quelques grommellements parmi les humains qui durent être réduits au silence par l'expression dure de Lestrade. Sherlock fit volte-face vers lui et exigea :

« -Le corps.  
-Le quoi ? demanda Lestrade.  
-Le _corps_ Lestrade ! Je dois voir le corps !  
-Pas question qu'on laisse l'un des vôtres s'approcher de lui ! cria Anderson. »

Lestrade attrapa l'autre homme par la peau du cou et le tira à la lisière de la cour, vociférant dans sa barbe :

« -Va reprendre tes esprits ailleurs. Tu fais empirer toute cette putain de situation, alors reste à l'écart jusqu'à ce que tu puisses faire ou dire quelque chose qui ne va pas tous nous faire abattre. »

Anderson souffla et s'éloigna à grands pas du groupe pendant que Lestrade revenait à eux pour dire :

« -Dimmock était son ami. Notre ami à tous, en fait.  
-Dimmock ? s'enquit bêtement un des Elfes.  
-La _victime_ , répondit Sherlock de la même façon que quelqu'un d'autre utiliserait pour dire 'espèce d'idiot'. A présent, le corps. »

Sherlock sortit de la cour pour descendre un couloir, se dirigeant là où il pensait que le corps était gardé, n'ayant pas besoin que qui que ce soit lui dise le lieu exact.

Tout le groupe d'hommes et d'Elfes se tint juste là, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ensuite et ce ne fut pas avant que John ne commence à suivre Sherlock que le reste suivit le mouvement derrière. (Oui, derrière. Chaque personne lui emboîtant le pas garda John entre elle et Sherlock.) John trotta pour tenir la cadence de l'Elfe, le suivant au détour de différents tournants et en haut d'une série d'escaliers qui ramenaient au bureau d'Elrond. Les livres et les cartes avaient été enlevés de la table de bois la plus épaisse au centre de la pièce, tous écartés pour faire de la place pour la victime. Tout le groupe s'arrêta à la porte, tous regardant timidement Elrond comme s'il les avait déjà tous jetés hors de cette pièce avec pour ordre de poursuivre leur dispute ailleurs.

Sherlock tournait en des cercles délibérés autour du corps, s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour regarder à travers sa petite loupe les chaussures, ou les mains, ou les genoux. Seul John et Lestrade osèrent entrer dans la pièce pendant que le reste du groupe resta à rôder devant la porte. Une fois que Sherlock ait fait un tour complet du corps, un des Elfes toujours tapi sur le seuil demanda :

« -Alors ? Qu'as-tu appris ? »

Elrond étouffa de façon flagrante un soupir à l'impatience de son compatriote plus jeune, sachant que le comportement ne ferait qu'inciter Sherlock. Ce dernier releva la tête des oreilles de la victime et regarda autour de la pièce jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'illuminent en tombant sur John.

« -Docteur Watson ! Venez ici et dites-moi ce que vous pensez du corps. »

John rougit sous le regard des Hommes et des Elfes en train de le scruter et essaya de déférer, mais Sherlock l'invita à venir une fois encore et dit :

« -Viens John, montre-leur exactement ce qu'ils ont raté. »

Il y eut plus que quelques regards noirs des deux côtés du couloir quand John traîna des pieds vers le corps. Sherlock souleva John sur la table afin qu'il puisse examiner le corps lui-même. John ne fit pas le tour de la victime comme Sherlock l'avait fait, il passa simplement ses petites mains sur les bras de l'homme et les fixa durant une minute de plus qu'il n'était à l'aise avec la plaie au couteau béante dans la gorge du mort.

Sherlock donna le temps à John d'examiner librement puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Alors ?  
-Il ne s'est pas débattu avant de mourir.  
-Quoi ? aboya Donovan.  
-Vous pouvez le voir sur ses bras et ses mains, fit remarquer John. Lorsque vous vous battez avec vos poings vous blessez les articulations de vos doigts en frappant l'autre personne, et lorsque vous vous défendez vous vous retrouvez avec des bleus le long de vos bras. Il n'a rien de tout ça, il n'y a aucun signe nulle part sur lui qu'il a lutté.  
-Mais la chambre était sens dessus dessous, interrompit Lestrade.  
-Je ne peux pas me prononcer sur l'état de la chambre ; je ne peux que vous dire ce que je vois sur le corps, déféra John, essayant d'être aussi poli qu'il le pouvait avec l'humain considérant que l'homme venait juste de perdre son ami. »

Sherlock arbora un rictus auto-satisfait et demanda :

« -Que remarques-tu à propos de l'entaille, John ?  
-Ça ressemble à une coupure standard. Comme si la personne qui a frappé avait le couteau pointé vers l'extérieur et qu'elle a fait un mouvement de balayage sans avoir l'intention de toucher un endroit spécifique. »

Donovan se pencha par-dessus un de ses compagnons humains et murmura d'une voix qui était faite pour être entendue :

« -Et comment un Semi-Homme sait des choses comme ça ? »

John leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard qu'il avait emprunté directement à Sherlock.

« -Nous mangeons de la _viande_ dans la Comté, vous savez. »

Sherlock eut un rictus à la réponse de John et se pencha à côté du Hobbit, examinant la plaie.

« -Es-tu sûr de la cause de la mort, John ?  
-Aussi sûr que je peux… »

John se tourna pour regarder la plaie de nouveau et laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'il l'étudiait plus attentivement.

« -Non, attends. La plaie ne saigne pas assez.  
-Nous l'avons nettoyée, interrompit un autre Elfe.  
-Ce n'est pas une question de nettoyer la surface de la plaie, c'est une question de voir si le sang s'est accumulé dans la plaie parce qu'il n'avait nulle autre part où aller. Mais là, c'est comme s'il n'y avait pas de sang pour commencer. »

Elrond s'avança vers la table et tout le monde se tut pour le laisser interroger.

« -Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Docteur ?  
-Cela veut dire qu'il semblerait qu'il a été, eh bien, _saigné_.  
-Saigné ?  
-Tout le sang a été retiré de son corps avant que cette plaie ne soit faite. »

Elrond se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de John et étudia la plaie, de toute évidence voulant davantage d'explications.

« -Vous voyez ici, fit remarquer John. Il y a un pli autour de la plaie originelle, pli qui vient d'une succion. On dirait que votre tueur a enfoncé un tube ou quelque chose dans l'artère et a sucé autant de sang que possible au lieu de juste trancher la gorge de l'homme. »

John releva les yeux de son explication pour voir Sherlock le gratifier d'un rictus content de lui, de même que quelques humains répondre au sourire satisfait, heureux d'avoir raison. John rougit et lissa le devant de sa chemise froissée et sale avant de revenir à Elrond pour finir :

« -Et, voilà. »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part d'Elrond au-delà d'un mouvement de poignet vers un des gardes se tenant à côté de la porte, probablement pour aller s'assurer que le meurtrier était toujours en détention. Sherlock interrompit le regard appréciateur dont Elrond gratifiait John pour déclarer :

« -Il est évident que quiconque a tué a été manipulé par Moriarty. »

Un des Elfes couina légitimement à la mention de ce nom et Sherlock roula des yeux de dédain.

« -Quoi ? Comment ? Aux dernières nouvelles Moriarty était à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu, pourquoi serait-il de retour maintenant ? demanda un autre Elfe. »

Sherlock jeta un regard noir à son compagnon Elfe pour avoir l'indécence de contaminer le reste de la pièce de sa stupidité.

« -J'avais l'impression que typiquement notre espèce, et ceux favorisés par Elrond en particulier, n'étaient pas enclins à vider un humain de son sang avant d'essayer de déguiser ça comme une attaque. Cela ne vous semble-t-il pas bizarre ?  
-Tu as l'intention de me dire que la seule explication possible est Moriarty ?  
-La seule qui correspond à tous les faits, invectiva Sherlock.  
-Mais, interrompit John, avançant le menton et continuant lorsque tous les grands tournèrent leurs regards sur lui. C'est prendre une autre vie, Sherlock. Quand est-ce jamais logique ? »

Contre toute attente, le regard noir de Sherlock devint chaleureux, comme s'il pardonnait John de ne pas vraiment comprendre comment le monde fonctionnait vraiment.

« -Tout n'est que cause et effet, John. Tout le monde a une raison pour ses actions, peu importe combien ces raisons peuvent être ridicules. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ Les Elfes de Tolkien sont immortels. Cependant ils peuvent mourir soit de blessure physique, soit simplement en déclinant s'ils perdent la volonté de vivre.**


	16. Bienvenue au Carrock (B)

« -Je pense que nous devrions le faire faire à Bilbo.  
-Faire faire à Bilbo quoi ? »

Les garçons se figèrent, leurs épaules se voûtant alors qu'ils se retournaient lentement pour regarder Bilbo, comme s'il était un Warg les ayant approchés en douce lorsqu'ils étaient supposés monter la garde (ou peut-être un troll qui avait volé les chevaux dont ils étaient supposés s'occuper).

Les Aigles les avaient tous déposés gentiment sur le Carrock, et ensemble, la compagnie avait descendu l'escalier massif du sommet de la colline jusqu'à un endroit à l'abri du vent et dénué d'observateurs. A présent, ils étaient tous nichés dans des affleurements variés, allongés sur la mousse douce qui recouvrait l'intégralité de la surface de la roche, à l'aise, fatigués, et jubilants suite à la nuit dernière. Pendant que la majorité de la compagnie s'était installée, chacun se remettant rapidement du rush joyeux dû au fait de s'échapper en vie et de voir la Montagne Solitaire au loin, Kíli et Fíli s'étaient à la place installés à part.

Ils regardaient par-dessus leurs épaules et murmuraient d'une façon que Bilbo n'arrivait pas à imaginer que les garçons pensaient discrète. Les pieds de Hobbit de Bilbo, cependant, étaient suffisamment discrets pour eux trois, et il les rejoignit silencieusement pour écouter leur conversation animée. Au bout d'un moment il s'était jeté sur la première phrase audible et avait interrompu. Il aurait dû soupçonner que les garçons lui voulaient quelque chose, mais considérant combien leur sournoiserie avait rencontré le succès juste une semaine auparavant, Bilbo n'était pas d'humeur à faire quelque chose qui endommagerait la soudaine bonne humeur de Thorin.

Le Roi Sous la Montagne l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait remercié, l'avait accueilli en tant que membre de la compagnie et c'était comme si une sorte de grand voile qui avait tenu écartée de Bilbo une partie des cœurs de la compagnie s'était soudainement levé. Ils le gratifiaient de tapes dans le dos, l'appelaient Bilbo le Vaillant, et racontaient déjà l'histoire de comment Bilbo avait fait face aux Orcs comme s'ils n'avaient pas tous été là pour le voir. (Lors de la dernière interprétation, Bofur avait d'une façon ou d'une autre placé Bilbo en un combat singulier contre Azog le Profanateur après avoir tranché la tête du Warg blanc.) Bilbo avait juste roulé des yeux et était passé à autre chose, ne voulant pas déranger la compagnie dans son enthousiasme de pouvoir enfin être complète. Peu importe ce que voulaient les garçons, Bilbo n'arrivait pas à imaginer que cela vaille la peine de ruiner cet instant de paix et d'harmonie. Contrairement à l'opinion populaire Naine, Bilbo n'était pas naïf. Mais il avait l'espoir que, bien que les choses puissent ne pas rester aussi parfaites que maintenant, peut-être que le reste du voyage pourrait être bien, peut-être que les choses pourraient même aller encore mieux.

Les garçons se contentèrent de fixer Bilbo un instant avant que de larges sourires simultanément malicieux ne s'étirent sur leurs visages. Ils se redressèrent, l'attrapèrent par les épaules, et le traînèrent dans leur cachette pas vraiment secrète. Fíli commença à expliquer à toute allure :

« -Bilbo, nous avons besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour nous ! Nous avons eu cette excellente idée— »

Kíli plaqua le plat de sa paume sur la bouche de son frère et lui siffla de se taire. Ensemble les frères regardèrent par-dessus leurs épaules vers la compagnie, qui ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention. Mais les frères traînèrent quand même Bilbo plus loin sur la piste afin qu'ils soient complètement hors de vue du reste de leurs compagnons. Ensemble ils plaquèrent Bilbo dos à la roche puis Fíli jeta un œil au détour du coin pour s'assurer qu'on ne les avait pas suivis. Kíli lissa le devant usé de la veste de Bilbo et dit :

« -Bilbo, nous avons une proposition pour toi. »

Bilbo avait appris sa leçon à propos de s'impliquer lorsque les garçons étaient comme ça, alors il repoussa les mains de Kíli d'une claque, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les fixa avec un sourcil haussé.

Les garçons avaient l'air si authentiquement ravis par ce qu'ils avaient à proposer que Bilbo eut du mal à se souvenir qu'ils étaient, en fait, des voyous qui ne voulaient rien de plus que causer la plus grande dévastation connue sur la Terre du Milieu.

« -Nous avons besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour nous, supplia Kíli. Tu vois, Oncle Thorin est plus haut sur le chemin. »

Il fit une pause, s'attendant de toute évidence à ce que Bilbo succombe à la politesse et réponde, mais au lieu de ça Bilbo pinça les lèvres et tapa du pied comme pour exiger qu'ils passent à la suite.

Fíli se glissa à côté de Bilbo et se pressa contre le flanc du Hobbit comme s'il transmettait un grand secret.

« -Tu sais que Thorin est blessé, et il est là-haut tout seul. Il a forcé Gandalf à descendre de la montagne en disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'un Magicien s'occupe de lui, et il est là-haut à essayer de panser ses côtes tout seul. »

Comme le Took idiot qu'était Bilbo, il laissa son inquiétude traverser son visage en pensant que ce n'était pas du tout une chose intelligente pour Thorin de faire ça. Il reprit le contrôle de son expression aussi rapidement que possible, mais malheureusement les garçons se jetèrent dessus comme les loups qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux.

Kíli se pressa contre l'autre flanc de Bilbo, les deux garçons le piégeant contre la pierre et bloquant ses issues de secours, le confrontant avec leurs grands yeux innocents. Comme s'ils proposaient quelque chose qui ne pouvait être que pour le bien, et que _quelqu'un_ devait le faire et que seul Bilbo avait la capacité de l'accomplir. C'était exactement la même expression qu'ils avaient servie à Bilbo avant de le faire sortir de table à Rivendell, et l'exact même regard qu'il imaginait qu'ils avaient perfectionné en faisant les quatre cent coups chez eux.

« -Il ne peut pas s'occuper de ses côtes tout seul, aucun Nain ne le peut. »

Kíli se pencha en avant, conspirateur.

« -Nous ne sommes juste pas aussi souples. »

Fíli eut un large sourire, son expression innocente s'effaçant, moqueur :

« -Enfin, nous sommes bons à d'autres choses. »

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et les regarda un moment, essayant de discerner à quoi ils pouvaient faire référence, puis les rictus lubriques sur les visages des garçons l'expliquèrent largement. Bilbo rougit involontairement et essaya de se faufiler entre les garçons, ce qui s'avéra être exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Kíli balança son bras autour des épaules de Bilbo pendant que Fíli enroulait son bras autour de sa taille et ensemble ils le ramenèrent de force en haut du chemin, dépassant la compagnie. Bilbo était sur le point d'appeler à l'aide lorsque ces infernaux, traîtres de Nains lancèrent juste aux garçons un rouleau de bandages et une jarre d'onguent.

Bilbo bafouilla.

« -Vous tous ?  
-Il n'y a rien à faire, mon garçon, apaisa Balin. Tu es le seul qu'il laissera l'aider. »

Bilbo fixa les médicaments qui étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre apparus dans ses mains et revint au reste de la compagnie, trahi.

Bofur haussa les épaules.

« -Eh bien, tu as en effet tué un Orc pour lui. Ça veut dire qu'il sera moins enclin à te pousser du haut de la montagne que le reste d'entre nous. »

Bilbo essaya de penser à une réplique à balancer par-dessus son épaule pour rendre honteux tous ces Nains ricanant, vraiment, mais il sembla que tous les mots s'évanouirent à l'instant où il passa le coin vers le côté est du rocher. Ce ne fut pas l'étendue de pierre plate qui interrompit l'attention de Bilbo, ou la vue du contour effacé de la Montagne Solitaire s'élevant du brouillard vert. Non, ce fut la longue étendue plane du dos nu de Thorin Oakenshield qui coupa la respiration de Bilbo et amena un rougissement sur son visage.

Considérant que les Hobbits tiraient fierté de l'embonpoint autour de leur taille et non de la largeur de leurs épaules, Bilbo supposa qu'il pouvait être pardonné pour sa réaction. La peau de Thorin était sombre, complètement bronzée comme les avant-bras d'un fermier. Bien qu'il supposa que cette description ne pouvait pas être parfaitement exacte, puisqu'aucun Hobbit au-delà de trente ans ne serait surpris au soleil sans une chemise. La nuance bronzée du dos de Thorin suggérait qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps torse-nu, avec rien entre sa peau et des yeux inquisiteurs.

Bilbo reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit un léger grondement sur ses flancs, qui s'avéra être les garçons en train de ricaner face à la réaction hébétée de Bilbo. Ce dernier leur donna à tous deux un coup de coude dans l'estomac, bomba le torse et se rappela qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire adolescent amoureux du dimanche. Il était un Baggins. Et en tant que Baggins il se dirigea à grands pas vers Thorin et demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Thorin sursauta au son soudain et il fit volte-face, sa main se tendant vers Orcrist comme s'il pensait que quelque chose de néfaste l'avait pris par surprise. Là où une heure auparavant, une semaine, et même depuis le tout début de leur accointance, Bilbo aurait balbutié une excuse et tendu les bandages en guise d'explication à sa présence, ce jour-là—tellement humilié et épuisé de son comportement très peu Hobbit, Bilbo fit juste d'un ton exaspéré :

« -Oh pose ça. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le rocher à côté de Thorin, ignorant le Nain en train de le fixer avec de grands yeux comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le Hobbit auparavant. Bilbo souffla.

« -Tu ne peux honnêtement pas t'attendre à ce que nous restions tous assis là pendant que tu essaies de panser tes côtes tout seul. »

Thorin jeta un œil à ses neveux qui avaient commodément disparu en bas de la colline afin de ne pas être réprimandés pour les actions de Bilbo.

Thorin sursauta de nouveau sous la pression de petits doigts Hobbit sur son flanc gauche. Thorin dégagea instinctivement son bras afin que Bilbo puisse examiner la blessure, testant sa texture tendre du bout de ses doigts et déterminant à quel point les bleus s'étaient étendus. La plupart s'étaient épanouis sur sa peau en un profond violet de jacinthe, mais Bilbo avait vu suffisamment de Hobbits dégringoler de collines pour savoir que toute la surface blessée ne serait pas encore visible durant des heures encore. Thorin resta juste assis là, immobile, comme si Bilbo était un cerf prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette s'il bougeait trop vite rappelait au Hobbit où se trouvaient ses mains. Bilbo supposa que Thorin était silencieux et immobile parce que c'était la meilleure manière de recevoir un traitement et qu'il se gardait de contredire un Hobbit vexé, mais Bilbo ne capta pas le mélange de confusion et de tendresse qui s'épanouit sur les traits de Thorin en train de regarder son Hobbit parce qu'il était trop absorbé par la blessure.

Finalement Bilbo écarta lentement les doigts et posa sa paume sur l'étendue des côtes de Thorin, passant très doucement son pouce le long des montagnes et des creux des os si proches de la peau de Thorin. Il se demanda si c'était une tendance Naine d'être si mince, si tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était de la peau, de l'os et du muscle pour travailler dans les couloirs de leur montagne, ou si peut-être c'était tous ces siècles de vie simple qui avaient mené Thorin à cet état. Il s'imagina comment Thorin avait pu être jeune garçon, à quoi ce jeune prince sous la montagne si sauve et sûre aurait pu ressembler. S'il y aurait de la chair sur ses os et plus de sourires sur son visage.

Le souffle de Thorin se bloqua dans sa poitrine au contact précautionneux de la main du Hobbit sur sa peau. Il s'immobilisa, ne voulant pas rappeler l'attention de Bilbo à la réalité du fait qu'il était en train de toucher Thorin non pas avec le détachement clinique d'un guérisseur mais avec la caresse d'un amant essayant de se rassurer que leur cœur était toujours en vie après les douleurs de la bataille.

Sans invitation de Thorin, Bilbo revint à lui. Il s'éclaircit abruptement la gorge et rougit en détournant le regard, s'affairant avec l'onguent et les bandages afin de ne pas avoir à regarder Thorin.

Il y eut un moment où Thorin pensa combien il serait parfait s'il tendait juste la main pour toucher la joue de Bilbo. La moindre pression serait tout ce que cela prendrait. Non, Bilbo serait embarrassé, penserait que Thorin était sur le point de le réprimander comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Non, Thorin épouserait la joue du Hobbit, lui ferait tourner la tête pour lui faire face. Même là les yeux du Hobbit se baisseraient pour éviter le tempérament de Thorin. Bien sûr, Bilbo se rendrait compte que baisser le regard porterait son attention sur le torse nu de Thorin. Bilbo prendrait une teinte encore plus cramoisie et regarderait sur le côté, comme s'il luttait contre l'impulsion de prendre la poudre d'escampette et de disparaître jusqu'à ce que Thorin oublie qu'il existe.

Mais Thorin attendrait que Bilbo se rende compte qu'il n'allait nulle part, qu'il allait rester assis là, son calme et son silence surpassant ceux de Bilbo comme tout chasseur le faisait avec sa proie. Jusqu'à ce que Bilbo se morde la lèvre, se reprenne et regarde Thorin comme s'il anticipait sa fin. Mais alors Thorin surprendrait son Hobbit, et _son_ Hobbit Bilbo serait à partir de cet instant.

Thorin se pencherait et presserait sa bouche sur ces lèvres pleines auxquelles il avait pensé par mégarde chaque fois que Bilbo soufflait et haletait lors de leur marche à travers les Monts Brumeux. Il saurait enfin quel goût avait le Hobbit, si oui ou non sa bonté venait de la douceur sucrée de ses lèvres. Si oui ou non ces boucles dorées étaient comme la soie torsadée que Thorin avait connue dans sa jeunesse. Si oui ou non Bilbo tremblerait comme la petite chose craintive et domestiquée qu'il paraissait toujours être.

Thorin laissa tout cela se dérouler dans son esprit, pensant à combien cet instant pourrait être parfait. C'était comme si les Valars lui avaient donné cet instant où il pourrait changer le restant de sa vie, où il pourrait prendre le Hobbit dans ses bras et le garder de la façon dont il n'avait jamais pu garder quoi que ce soit avant.

Mais à la place, quand le Hobbit détourna le regard, Thorin demanda :

« -Raconte-moi une histoire. »


	17. La Victime de Moriarty (J)

Elrond éloigna efficacement toute oreille indiscrète sur son seuil en leur refermant la porte au nez. Donovan couina et essaya de se faufiler avant d'être enfermée dehors, mais un des Elfes l'attrapa par le bas de son manteau et la retint. Avant même que la porte ne se ferme, John put entendre la femme crier des obscénités à propos « d'Elfes baiseurs d'arbres », et il fut reconnaissant des sorts sur la porte qui avortèrent le bruit. Lestrade n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter d'être enfermé dans une pièce avec deux Elfes et demanda à la place :

« -Qui est ce type, 'Moriarty' ?  
-Ce n'est pas un _type_ , fit dédaigneusement Sherlock. C'était un Elfe. »

John et Lestrade se regardèrent, échangeant un regard qui disait 't'as entendu ça ? Parce que moi oui'. Lestrade passa de John à Sherlock avec un regard éloquent, de toute évidence demandant au Hobbit de s'occuper de ça. John pinça les lèvres et secoua légèrement la tête, désavouant toute responsabilité pour cette conversation, mais Lestrade le gratifia d'un regard qui signifiait de manière si évidente 's'il te plaît ne me fais pas faire ça', que John roula des yeux et se tourna vers Sherlock.

« - _Était_ un Elfe ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'être un Elfe n'est pas vraiment une condition que l'on peut changer.  
-Eh bien techniquement, commença Sherlock, mais Elrond lui lança un regard noir si dur que même lui sut passer à la suite. Sauron lui a mis la main dessus. »

Lestrade prit une inspiration, et John devina que c'était un nom qui faisait sens pour ceux en-dehors de la Comté, mais John ne l'avait jamais entendu avant. Il s'était habitué à poser des questions que Sherlock estimait ridicules et que John estimait nécessaires à sa survie, et donc sans embarras mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'enquit :

« -Sauron ? »

Sherlock se contenta de fixer John un moment, comme s'il était absolument certain que John le taquinait. Lorsque John ne commença pas à glousser comme si tout n'était qu'une grosse plaisanterie, Sherlock grimaça comme si c'était physiquement douloureux pour lui de ravaler la chose acerbe qu'il avait été sur le point de dire. Elrond retira le fardeau de la politesse des épaules de Sherlock et expliqua :

« -Sauron était le grand mal du Second Âge. Il a mené les enfants des Hommes dans des ténèbres qui ont manqué de les détruire, et avec eux toute la Terre du Milieu. Tous les peuples libres se sont rassemblés en combat pour s'assurer de sa défaite. »

Aussi poli que jamais, John acquiesça puis revint à Sherlock et demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec cet Elfe ? »

Avant qu'Elrond ne puisse offrir une autre explication légèrement vague et délibérément succincte, Sherlock interrompit :

« -Moriarty était un Elfe. Brillant et beau d'une façon que peu de créatures sont capables de contempler. Puis Sauron l'a torturé jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne se brise. A perverti tout ce qui le rendait intelligent et intéressant en quelque chose d'insipide et de dangereux. »

Sherlock s'arrêta comme si c'était suffisamment d'informations pour mettre en perspective toute la folie meurtrière. John supposa que pour Sherlock, ça l'était. Probablement tellement d'informations qu'avec la même quantité de détails Sherlock aurait été en mesure de déterminer la pointure de Moriarty. Mais John n'était pas Sherlock, et ses talents se trouvaient en d'autres domaines, alors il demanda :

« -Et maintenant il utilise d'autres Elfes pour tuer des humains de façons exceptionnellement étranges ? »

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un degré d'idiotie surprenant et répondit :

« -Ne sais-tu pas pour quoi le sang humain peut être utilisé ? »

John haussa un sourcil.

« -Faire marcher les humains ?  
-Honnêtement, John, n'es-tu pas supposé être médecin ?  
-Sherlock. Habituellement je passe mon temps à garder le sang à l'intérieur des gens plutôt qu'à faire des expériences avec lorsqu'il sort. »

Sherlock grommela à propos du fait que c'était terriblement ennuyeux, mais il continua :

« -Le sang humain peut être utilisé pour n'importe quoi, en tant qu'agent stabilisant dans certains arts jusqu'à une base pour chercher des sorts qui permettront de traquer un homme même à travers les territoires protégés.  
-Je pensais que les Elfes ne s'associaient pas avec cette sorte de ténèbres, interrompit Lestrade, sa question trop tendue pour être banale.  
-Les jeunes Elfes n'ont souvent aucun désir de comprendre ces arts, alors que ceux qui ont été témoin de jours plus sombres les ont appris par nécessité. »

John devait respecter Lestrade, car il eut la force de juste fixer Elrond après son explication comme si l'humain ne pouvait pas croire la notion que Sherlock étudierait jamais quelque chose juste par pur besoin. Elrond eut un léger signe de tête en assentiment et continua.

« -Cependant, Sherlock a toujours été unique. »

Sherlock eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Par unique il veut dire que je n'ai jamais été satisfait de rester assis à Rivendell pour _chanter._ Contrairement à mes frères. »

Avant que Lestrade ou Elrond ne puisse répondre correctement, Sherlock souleva John de la table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« -Hey ! interrompit Lestrade. La tueuse arrive pour se faire interroger ; ne veux-tu pas être là ?  
-Je vous ai déjà dit ce qu'il s'est passé, quelle information de plus pourrait-elle offrir ? fit Sherlock d'un ton mordant.  
-Peut-être comment ton Moriarty est entré en contact avec elle ?  
-De façon immatérielle. Peu importe la méthode qu'il a utilisée, elle nous sera inutile.  
-Inutile ? C'est la dernière personne à avoir eu affaire à ton grand méchant Elfe taré ! Elle pourrait savoir pourquoi il voulait le satané sang ! »

Sherlock souffla, moqueur :

« -Tout ce qu'elle sera en mesure de vous dire est qu'il était très beau, et qu'il lui a porté attention d'une façon comme aucun autre Elfe ne l'a fait depuis des décennies. Moriarty attaque les membres faibles de n'importe quel groupe, et tout ce qu'il a dit ou fait n'aura été accompli que pour la manipuler. »

Lestrade considéra Sherlock bouche bée, mais depuis le seuil de la porte Gandalf répondit :

« -Oui, il est toujours comme ça.  
-Mithrandir ! répondit Lestrade avec un large sourire.  
-Capitaine Lestrade, il est plaisant de vous voir vivant. »

Lestrade se contenta d'avoir un reniflement dédaigneux à ce qui était de toute évidence une conversation qu'ils avaient eue de nombreuses fois auparavant. Sherlock fit volte-face et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la sortie mais Lestrade cria :

« -Oye ! Sherlock ! »

L'Elfe se retourna avec un regard de vague surprise à la manière dont on s'adressait à lui.

« -Tu vas vraiment juste lâcher ça ?  
-Il n'y a rien à lâcher, Lestrade. Cette victime a rendu toutes les informations qu'il allait fournir. Il n'y a rien de plus à apprendre de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sherlock grommela dans sa barbe et désigna la gorge de Dimmock.

« -Regardez les striations sur cette coupure. »

Il leva le regard pour découvrir tout le monde à part John en train de le fixer avec confusion.

« -Juste regardez ! Honnêtement, cela veut dire qu'il y a eu deux coupures, pas une ! »

Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

« -Mais il n'y a qu'une plaie. »

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse aboyer quelque chose d'infortuné, John interrompit :

« -Cela veut dire que le couteau a été placé sur la plaie déjà ouverte et que la tueuse à découpé par-dessus à partir de là, puis est retournée à la plaie et a découpé dans l'autre sens, essayant de donner l'impression que la gorge a été tranchée net d'un seul coup.  
-Exactement, John. Mon dieu, vous avez tous été surpassés par un _Semi-homme_. »

Lestrade regarda John comme s'il attendait qu'il crie quelque chose en retour, mais John se contenta de hausser les épaules, s'étant ajusté au tempérament volage de Sherlock.

« -Cela veut dire, dit Sherlock, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui. Que c'était un crime prémédité, pas passionnel.  
-Mais- »

Sherlock leva une main pour faire taire l'humain et continua :

« -Votre Dimmock a été choisi, non pas parce qu'il correspond à un certain type de victime, mais parce qu'il n'y correspond pas. Le seul trait partagé par toutes les victimes précédentes, votre Dimmock inclus, est qu'elles sont humaines.  
-Attends, alors vous avez eu une vague d'humains morts ici ? »

Sherlock souffla.

« -Est-ce que je ne viens pas de dire que la seule chose en commun est leur espèce ? Cela veut dire que l'endroit où elles ont été assassinées est également complètement différent.  
-Donc tout est complètement aléatoire ? »

Sherlock lança un regard noir à Lestrade et aboya :

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans vos minuscules petits cerveaux ! Absolument pas !  
-Mais tu viens juste de dire—  
-J'ai dit que malgré la répétition il n'y a qu'un seul trait en commun parmi tous les corps, et cela veut nécessairement dire que ce n'é .aléatoire ! »

Même John eut l'air prêt à aboyer lorsqu'Elrond leva une main et les fit taire tous les deux.

« -Sherlock, peut-être pourrais-tu expliquer ta logique ? »

Sherlock souffla comme si toute la chose était en-dessous de lui mais répondit quand même.

« -Les occurrences véritablement aléatoires ont une certaine mesure de répétition. Si nous choisissions tous silencieusement un nombre dans nos têtes entre un et dix, les chances sont qu'au moins un des nombres choisis serait répété. Dans une séquence véritablement aléatoire il y a de la répétition.  
-Toujours ? »

Sherlock roula des yeux.

« -Bien sûr pas _toujours_ , mais suffisamment souvent pour que lorsque cela n'arrive pas c'est une anomalie. Chaque victime humaine avait perdu son sang et n'avait aucune autre similarité notoire aux autres victimes. Cela fait qu'elles sont choisies pour un but.  
-Mais… »

John fut celui qui posa la question cette fois, ce qui rendit apparemment Sherlock bien plus enclin à écouter.

« -Si elles ont été choisies pour un but, ne peut-on pas observer les victimes pour découvrir ce que ce but est ?  
-Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut, expliqua Sherlock.  
-Quoi ?  
-Moriarty expérimente avec le sang. L'utilisant pour quelque art immonde qu'il trafique. Mais il n'a pas encore déterminé le trait dont il a besoin pour accomplir son but.  
-Comment saurons-nous lorsque c'est le cas ? demanda Lestrade. »

Sherlock gratifia Lestrade d'un long regard avant de répondre :

« -Lorsqu'il commencera à saigner tout un village. »

Lestrade acquiesça comme s'il comprenait enfin et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

« -Donc qu'est-ce qu'on a l'intention de faire à propos de ça ?  
-On ? demanda Sherlock avec incrédulité.  
-C'est un de mes hommes, j'ai l'intention de t'aider à attraper son tueur. »

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement.

« -Si vous êtes ce que le Royaume du Gondor a de mieux à offrir, je crains pour votre survie. Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité.  
-Ouais, eh ben, la plupart des choses que je chasse ne se baladent pas en me déduisant, alors je pense qu'on s'en sortira. »

John eut un rictus à l'annonce et Sherlock se tut suffisamment longtemps pour hausser un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention de Lestrade qui exigeait qu'il s'explique. Lestrade carra des épaules et dit :

« -As-tu vraiment l'intention de te reposer sur tes lauriers jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à tuer ?  
-Cela vous paraîtrait-il bizarre si je le faisais ? Après tout, vous croyez que mon peuple n'en a rien à faire du votre. »

Lestrade fit pour répliquer et Sherlock interrompit.

« -Il est incroyablement stupide de nier des choses que je sais être vraies.  
-Écoute, j'ai eu moins que des bonnes expériences avec ton peuple, tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'être prudent. »

John sut à la courbe de la lèvre de Sherlock qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de terrible, alors à la place il aboya :

« -Sherlock ! »

En roulant des yeux, l'Elfe déclara :

« -Oui, cela doit être terrible pour vous. Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Lestrade se mordit la langue.

« -Dimmock était un de mes gens. Il pouvait ne pas être le meilleur des hommes, mais il était dans ma compagnie, et il ne méritait pas de mourir pour contribuer à une sorte d'expérience sanguinaire lorsqu'il était supposé être sauf. Voilà où je veux en venir : peu importe ce que tu vas faire pour ça, je veux aider.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr que j'ai l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit à propos de ça ?  
-Lui. »

Lestrade désigna John d'un signe de tête.

« -Il ne perdrait pas son temps avec toi s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à ton propos qu'il pense digne de son attention. »

Sherlock eut l'air prêt à débiter quelque chose sur le fait que ce n'était que pure conjecture, mais John avait l'air des plus ravis que Lestrade pense qu'il était une sorte de Hobbit de haute qualité, alors Sherlock se ravisa. A la place, il soupira :

« -Très bien, vous pouvez venir. Mais essayez d'être utile. »

Lestrade eut un rictus comme s'il savait très bien quel raisonnement avait traversé l'esprit de Sherlock avant qu'il annonce que Lestrade était en sa faveur. John le savait également, mais au moins il était plus subtil concernant son propre plaisir silencieux à l'annonce de Sherlock. Au lieu de les abreuver tous deux de ce que John s'attendait à être une large quantité de taquinerie, il demanda davantage d'informations sur Dimmock. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à l'opinion de Sherlock sur le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun lien entre les victimes, mais ayant dans les faits _rencontré_ Sherlock, John ne rejeta pas la pensée que peut-être il pourrait y avoir quelque composant émotionnel que Sherlock avait ignoré.

Sherlock roula des yeux à la question, mais Lestrade gratifia John d'un signe de tête en gratitude pour avoir juste demandé, pour traiter l'homme mort comme s'il était plus qu'une statistique.

« -C'était un bon type, jeune et impressionnable, mais il voulait être à la hauteur de sa compagnie.  
-Était-ce une surprise lorsqu'une Elfe lui a porté attention ?  
-Je pense que 'surprise' n'est pas suffisant. Nous étions tous choqués, et pas mal des garçons ont pensé que Dimmock inventait tout.  
-Pas exactement un tombeur avec les dames, alors ? demanda John.  
-Pas exactement un tombeur avec qui que ce soit. »

Une partie de la tension s'échappa de la posture de Lestrade.

« -C'était un bon gars, mais il voulait être plus que ce qu'il était. Pas tellement différent de la plupart des autres types, mais ce garçon avait un peu de Númenor en lui, et ça lui montait à la tête.  
-Un peu de quoi ?  
\- Númenor. La terre natale des rois, une lignée complètement disparue à présent. Il n'a pas de droit au trône ou quoi que ce soit de ces bêtises, mais quelque part il avait une misère de Númenor dont il pensait pouvoir se vanter.  
-Juste assez pour le rendre difficile ? fit John avec un large sourire.  
-Pas difficile, juste…jeune.  
\- Númenor…marmonna Sherlock, son esprit à un million de miles alors qu'il laissait John échanger des politesses. »

Puis son visage s'éclaira et il émit un « Númenor ! » dans un murmure émerveillé avant de bondir sur une des échelles parsemant la bibliothèque d'Elrond et de grimper au sommet. Sherlock commença immédiatement à feuilleter des livres et à les jeter avec négligence par terre derrière lui.

John regarda un tome particulièrement épais tomber de la main de Sherlock et atterrir dans un son sourd retentissant avant de demander :

« -Sherlock, est-ce qu'il y a une raison à ta destruction de la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner en lançant un livre avec tant de ferveur qu'il vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« - Númenor a de l'importance, marmonna John pour lui-même en une demi-question. »

Sherlock ne lui dit pas que c'était ridicule, alors John supposa qu'il n'était pas terriblement loin du but.

« -Pour que Númenor ait de l'importance, cela doit signifier que Moriarty a brisé son cycle de meurtres supposément aléatoires. Cela veut dire que Númenor est déjà apparu auparavant.  
-La quatrième victime, marmonna Sherlock depuis son perchoir sur l'échelle, toujours focalisé sur les livres mais donnant à John quelque chose pour continuer.  
-Il était Núménorien ? »

Lestrade fit un effort pour rattraper chaque livre que Sherlock balançait, les posant sur le rebord de l'étagère pour éviter de les endommager. Sans détourner les yeux des mains de Sherlock il expliqua :

« -Beaucoup de gens ont des traces de Númenor dans leurs lignées, à peine assez pour que cela compte. Donc je doute que l'autre victime était Núménorienne à part entière. »

Sherlock ne protesta pas, alors ils supposèrent tous deux que l'explication de Lestrade était correcte.

« -Et aucune des autres victimes ne partage cette lignée ? demanda John. »

Sherlock parcourut un autre livre.

« -Aucune. Les premières traces étaient si faibles que cela avait à peine de l'importance, et les victimes depuis ne se proclamaient pas d'une telle ascendance. »

Lestrade passa les yeux sur la pile de livres, essayant de déchiffrer le thème commun parmi ceux que Sherlock avait écartés. John demanda :

« -Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
-Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui l'a mené à Númenor. Quelque chose d'une des autres victimes qui l'a fait revenir sur ses pas.  
-Et un de ces livres te dira ce que c'est ?  
-Quelque part ici Elrond a un registre de la généalogie de votre espèce. Il doit y avoir quelque chose liant les dernières victimes à Dimmock. Quelque chose à propos de leur sang qui n'était pas aussi efficace et l'a fait penser à Númenor. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'illuminèrent et il descendit de l'échelle à toute vitesse, un mince carnet à dessin de cuir à la main. Il tourna les pages avec son pouce, s'arrêtant sur une ramification pleine de noms. John se hissa contre la table pour lire sous l'épaule de Sherlock et au bout d'un moment à le regarder tracer de son long doigt les mots Elfiques, il s'enquit :

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?  
-Là ! »

Sherlock pointa une ligne d'écriture délicate et déclara :

« -Ils sont tous cousins. »

John le fixa.

« -Tu veux dire pas dans le sens traditionnel, pas vrai ?  
-Non, parce que j'aurais manqué de voir que toutes les victimes étaient de la même famille, répondit sarcastiquement Sherlock. »

John se contenta de rouler des yeux et Sherlock continua.

« -La maison de Númenor s'est mariée avec presque tous les fils des hommes. C'est suffisamment faible pour que cela ne soit pas mentionné dans leurs histoires, mais les maisons qui pouvaient se proclamer d'une telle alliance ont toutes eu des victimes. Le sang n'était pas suffisant pour être noté dans les registres, mais ce fut assez pour que Moriarty le veuille pour ce qu'il est en train de faire. »

John fixa l'arbre noueux de noms.

« -Donc il draine des membres de cet arbre généalogique pour le sang ?  
-Oui.  
-Pour une sorte d'art sombre que seul leur sang peut accomplir ?  
-Il semblerait.  
-Et nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il essaie de faire avec ? »

Sherlock fit une pause un instant.

« -Non.  
-Uh huh. Et comment exactement avons-nous l'intention de le découvrir ? »

Sherlock regarda dans le vague, les rouages de son cerveau en ébullition tournant pendant qu'il décidait de sa prochaine étape. Entre deux souffles le sourire de Sherlock se fit féroce et il se précipita vers la porte.

« -Nous allons au Gondor ! »


	18. Les Framboisiers (B)

Il était difficile d'être mélancolique dans la maison de Beorn. Oui, le changeur de peau passait d'une humeur à l'autre aussi facilement qu'il changeait de formes, riant jovialement une seconde et les fusillant tous du regard la suivante comme s'il voulait les attraper par le col de leurs chemises et les jeter hors de sa maison. Mais les Nains avaient beaucoup d'expérience pour ce qui était de se tenir à carreau pendant que la créature en charge menaçait et s'emportait. Alors lorsque Beorn s'irritait, la majorité de la Compagnie se contentait de soupirer, fatiguée des caprices des puissants. Bientôt Beorn se distrairait en riant des mitaines d'Ori, ou des cheveux de Nori, et leur dirait tout de ces étranges créatures appelées étoiles de mer qu'il avait vues une fois lors de ses voyages dans le sud.

Mais pendant que le reste de la Compagnie prenait la maison de Beorn pour un état légèrement moins dramatique de leurs affaires régulières, Thorin était d'une façon ou d'une autre parvenu à distordre de la façon la plus mélancolique jusqu'à la dernière chose dans la maison de Beorn.

Bien que peut-être que « mélancolie » n'était pas la bonne description. Furieux. Frustré. A deux doigts d'attacher Orcrist à son côté et de sortir en trombe sans le reste de la Compagnie pour juste aller tuer Smaug lui-même. Tous étaient des estimations des plus exactes concernant Thorin, bien que peut-être qu'elles ne capturaient pas complètement la méchanceté qui avait pris place dans son tempérament.

Il avait été paisible pendant qu'ils étaient toujours sur le Carrock. Ecoutant silencieusement Bilbo narrer l'histoire de John et Sherlock pendant que le Hobbit essayait de presser des bandages sur la peau de Thorin avec des mains tremblantes. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé du long moment entre eux avant que Thorin n'ait demandé une histoire à Bilbo, mais Thorin avait été silencieux les jours suivants. Kíli et Fíli avaient acculé Bilbo pour exiger qu'il leur dise ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Dwalin leur avait donné à tous deux une tape derrière la tête avec progressivement davantage de force chaque fois qu'ils essayaient, et les garçons avaient bientôt décidé que le savoir ne valait pas une migraine.

Bilbo était reconnaissant de l'interférence de Dwalin, bien qu'il puisse seulement imaginer ce que le Nain bourru pensait de lui pour avoir mis Thorin de si mauvais poil par inadvertance. Bilbo pensait que le changement de tempérament de Thorin ne pouvait pas être si terrible (ou si inhabituel que ça) si Dwalin le défendait toujours des machinations des membres les plus jeunes de la Compagnie. Bien que cela pourrait juste être Dwalin voulant empêcher Bilbo de causer davantage de remue-ménage qu'il ne l'avait fait à Rivendell. Dans tous les cas, cela ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Bilbo. Kíli et Fíli répandant le chaos de leur côté voulait dire qu'on laissait Bilbo tranquille.

Étant naturellement enclins aux ténèbres sous les montagnes, les Nains se réveillèrent avec le soleil lors de leur premier matin chez Beorn. D'après Ori, ils grommelèrent tous et paressèrent durant leur petit déjeuner, transformant le repas en un festin digne de ce nom qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis la cuisine de Bilbo. Bilbo ne pouvait pas attester de son propre comportement, parce qu'en tant que gentilhobbit il connaissait la valeur de faire la grasse matinée. Bilbo se réveilla juste au moment où les Nains s'installaient pour le déjeuner. Ils le taquinèrent d'être un paresseux, mais Bilbo sourit juste pendant que les chiens de Beorn lui passaient une assiette de scones fraîchement sortis du four, spécialement faits pour le Hobbit afin qu'il ne manque aucun repas.

Bilbo capta les regards sournois que Fíli et Kíli échangèrent en finissant de dévorer leur repas. Se faire avoir une fois, la faute à l'autre, se faire avoir deux fois, la faute à Bilbo. Il avait fait l'expérience douloureuse de ce que ces regards signifiaient, et lorsque les garçons pressèrent leurs fronts ensemble pour finaliser leur plan pour kidnapper Bilbo de la table et voir si peut-être ils pourraient monter les abeilles de Beorn comme des poneys, Bilbo jeta un regard rapide autour de la table pour s'assurer que personne ne lui portait la moindre attention, puis enfila son anneau. Bilbo resta suffisamment longtemps pour s'assurer que les garçons remarquent qu'il avait disparu et les regarda s'éclipser dans le couloir pour voir s'ils pouvaient traquer leur Hobbit disparu. Bilbo fut tenté de rester pile là où il était et de plus tard taquiner les garçons sur le fait de parvenir à perdre une créature aussi grassouillette que lui alors qu'il était à la table du déjeuner, mais avec les yeux d'archer de Kíli, cela pourrait soulever des questions. Alors Bilbo s'éclipsa de la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte juste derrière les garçons. Bilbo Baggins : gentilhobbit, serait allé dans la direction opposée, mais une des premières choses que Dori lui avait apprises en combat était qu'il valait mieux aller là où l'ennemi était passé, plutôt que là où ils pourraient finir par être. (La plupart des créatures étaient trop bêtes pour revenir vérifier une pièce qu'elles avaient déjà visitée.)

(Bilbo n'avait pas vraiment compris comment cette leçon s'appliquait à son combat à l'épée, mais il avait acquiescé et avait pensé à comment il pourrait l'appliquer à sa technique de cambriolage. Plus tard, lorsque Dori avait insisté pour que les Nains en charge de la sécurité d'Erebor vérifient chaque pièce trois fois de façon aléatoire pour le retour des habitants, il se redemanda pourquoi Dori se donnerait du mal pour lui enseigner comment maintenir une sécurité digne de ce nom dans une Montagne.)

En ce jour à la maison de Beorn, Bilbo prit la leçon à cœur et suivit les garçons dehors jusqu'à une des portes annexes, attendant patiemment dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent dans le bâtiment en trombe, pensant que Bilbo était allé dans la bibliothèque de Beorn. (Bilbo n'était pas entièrement sûr que le changeur de peau ait une telle pièce car il soupçonnait que lorsqu'on vivait aussi longtemps que Beorn, les livres n'étaient probablement pas nécessaires. Bilbo était fermement convaincu que le Seigneur Elrond en avait autant seulement parce qu'il était très amoureux de la prose écrite. Si un Elfe était jamais autorisé à être amoureux de quoi que ce soit, cela dit.)

Avec les garçons hors de vue, Bilbo se faufila dans les jardins de Beorn, s'en tenant aux chemins légèrement plus entretenus de buissons massifs au lieu d'écumer les pistes sauvages qu'il soupçonnait contenir des créatures qui mangeraient un Hobbit si elles en avaient l'occasion. Pendant qu'il se baladait, Bilbo ferma les yeux et leva le visage vers le chaud soleil d'été. Il était suffisamment loin de la maison pour ne pas être en mesure d'entendre les cris des Nains, juste le bruissement doux d'une petite brise sur son visage, et quelque part non loin il y avait un buisson de lilas épanoui et hors-saison. S'il inspirait profondément, Bilbo pouvait presque imaginer qu'il était revenu dans la Comté, flânant lors de sa promenade du milieu de l'après-midi.

Cependant, la pensée d'être à la maison n'était plus aussi tentante qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques jours auparavant.

La réalisation fut suffisante pour que Bilbo sorte de sa rêverie, ses yeux s'ouvrant pour embrasser du regard la longue étendue de buissons massifs qui l'entouraient. Encore pire que ne pas avoir le mal du pays, il ne se sentait pas menacé par les plantes démesurées. Au contraire, il était tenté de fixer les feuilles de la taille de sa tête et d'essayer de trouver ce que ces buissons étaient censés êtres. Tout ceci était très déconcertant.

Aussi parfait qu'était son chez-lui, Bilbo se retrouva fasciné par ce nouvel endroit, et à se demander comment était vraiment l'intérieur d'une montagne. Y avait-il des fenêtres ? Et s'il n'y en avait pas, où obtenaient-ils leur lumière ? Est-ce que les couloirs sans fin serpentant à travers les entrailles de la montagne étaient juste bordés de torches ? Ou est-ce que les Nains avaient trouvé une sorte de pierre luisante qui émettait une étrange lumière se prêtant tout aussi bien à la tâche ? Bilbo était curieux, voulant voir ne serait-ce qu'un écho d'Erebor comme cela avait été, voulant en savoir plus sur ces Nains dans leur maison plutôt qu'en camping dans la nature.

Bilbo n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour ruminer ce nouveau et terrifiant développement car quelque chose commença à traverser les buissons à grands pas, les faisant trembler comme si un vent fort les arrachait par les racines. Bilbo s'éjecta du chemin, se faufilant derrière un des buissons-arbres et glissa l'anneau dans sa poche jusqu'au tout dernier moment. (Il ne voulait pas sortir de nulle part si la créature nouvellement arrivée était Beorn, et dans les faits il ne pensait pas que l'invisibilité ferait beaucoup de bien si le bruit venait d'un des chiens de Beorn.)

Bilbo s'accroupit derrière son buisson, laissant le feuillage le dissimuler et retint sa respiration alors que la tempête se rapprochait. Il sortit l'anneau de sa poche et se tendit, prêt à le mettre et à courir pour sa vie, lorsque Thorin força son chemin hors des buissons. Le nain eut à se dégager, des rameaux de plantes s'accrochant à lui en punition pour ne pas avoir pris le chemin, et Thorin fit volte-face, Orcrist dégainée, prêt à débiter les branches offensantes.

Considérant que c'était la faute de Thorin pour avoir envahi l'espace personnel du buisson, Bilbo ne put accepter cela. Il surgit de derrière son propre buisson (qui ne s'accrocha pas du tout à lui, merci bien) et déclara :

« -Thorin Oakenshield, qu'es-tu en train de faire ? »

Thorin se voûta aux mots de Bilbo, puis redressa sa colonne vertébrale comme s'il n'y avait rien du tout à propos de cette situation indigne d'un roi. Thorin rengaina Orcrist et essaya de se tourner vers Bilbo avec autant de dignité que possible, ce qui était, sans surprise, difficile considérant la quantité de branches toujours accrochées à sa veste.

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de glousser et s'avança pour libérer les rameaux qui avaient été avalés par les cheveux de Thorin et les petites graines collées à la fourrure garnissant son manteau. Thorin garda les yeux fermement sur le lointain, comme si Bilbo l'aidant était le comportement attendu de tout sujet envers son roi. Bilbo eut un instant d'irritation face au fait que Thorin ne puisse parvenir à rester civil d'un jour à l'autre, même envers le Hobbit qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais comme sa langueur incessante de son foyer, Bilbo découvrit que cela ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'avant. Il supposa que cela le dérangeait moins parce que survivre à une attaque d'Orcs avait tendance à changer votre perspective des petites choses. Ou du moins, votre _première_ attaque d'Orc. A ce stade Thorin avait probablement depuis longtemps arrêté de se soucier des menaces pour sa vie, d'où le fait que sauver sa vie ne semblait pas compter pour davantage qu'un jour.

Thorin remua pendant que Bilbo le libérait, et à l'instant où le Hobbit termina il s'arracha aux plantes en soufflant :

« -Quelles sont ces choses ! aboya-t-il. »

Des années de dévotion à ne pas réagir lorsque le Vieux Took avait un peu trop bu furent suffisantes pour empêcher Bilbo de sourire, et à la place il gratifia la plante d'un regard très sérieux avant de répondre :

« -Je crois bien que ce sont des framboisiers. »

Thorin se contenta de fixer Bilbo comme si le Hobbit avait marmonné quelque chose en Elfique.

« -Des framboisiers ?  
-Des framboisiers. Ou, du moins, je crois que c'en est. C'est dur de déterminer ce genre de choses lorsque le buisson est complètement hors de proportions. »

Thorin arborait l'expression qu'il avait quand il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Bilbo tendit le bras et passa les doigts le long d'une des feuilles.

« -Tu peux le dire grâce à la forme. Et elles ont cet étrange duvet irritant. Et les bords sont dentelés. Et, eh bien, elles sont vertes. »

Bilbo continua juste de parler, parce que Thorin se contenta de continuer à le fixer, de cette même expression confusion que Thorin avait arborée lorsque Bilbo avait commencé à parler du second petit déjeuner ou des sept enfants de Gaffer Gamgee.

« -En dents de scie, dit Thorin, interrompant le silence gênant.  
-Quoi ?  
-Les feuilles. Les bords sont en dents de scie. Certaines de nos épées sont modelées comme ça pour faciliter la chasse.  
-Faciliter la— »

Avant que Bilbo ne puisse poser correctement la question Thorin sortit une dague de quelque part entre son dos et son manteau et la lança sur le tronc du buisson, en tranchant net le sommet. Bilbo couina et se précipita en avant, essayant de rattraper les branches avant qu'elles ne dégringolent toutes. Il remit en place l'intérieur vert exposé, comme s'il était Gandalf et capable de réparer une plante lorsqu'elle avait été coupée en deux.

« -Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Qu'est-ce que la plante t'a fait ? »

Thorin fronça les sourcils comme si Bilbo n'avait pas pu oublier la façon dont il avait dû lutter à travers les branches du buisson comme s'ils étaient les doigts cupides de Gobelins.

« -Ce n'est pas une excuse pour attaquer un buisson sans défense !  
-Tu allais demander comment nous les utilisons pour chasser.  
-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as tué le buisson ! »

Thorin passa le bras derrière l'épaule de Bilbo et attrapa la branche au-dessus de la rupture que Bilbo essayait de réparer.

« -Imagine qu'il s'agit du cou d'un sanglier. »

Il souleva la branche, la force surpassant le désir de Bilbo de le réparer. Les branches s'effondrèrent avec un bruit strident, la sève verte de la plante s'écoulant en un unique ruisseau nauséabond à l'odeur aigre, graphiquement proche de ce à quoi ressemblait le spectacle de la lame d'un Nain décapitant un Orc et que Bilbo connaissait à présent. Bilbo repoussa Thorin, l'éloignant et criant :

« -Ce n'était quand même pas nécessaire ! Tu aurais juste pu le dire !  
-Tu es particulièrement protecteur envers une _plante_. »

Bilbo bafouilla un instant, des plus conscients qu'il défendait la vie d'une plante, merci beaucoup. Il se força à se taire, et à la place plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et déclara :

« -Les abeilles ici pourraient servir de poneys, les chiens portent des plateaux, et les chevaux ont des conversations avec leur maître. Il n'est pas en-dehors de toute possibilité que les framboisiers aient des sentiments. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils, ruminant la logique de cette déclaration, puis leva les yeux sur le buisson décapité pendant dans sa main. Il murmura :

« -Tu marques un point. »

Il lâcha le buisson, attrapa la main de Bilbo et l'entraîna sur la piste.

Il était difficile d'invoquer une expression correctement offensée lorsque votre main était enveloppée dans la paume chaude et rassurante d'un Nain en qui vous aviez confiance. Bilbo couina avec quelque chose approchant de l'outrage, mais c'était dans les faits un peu plus proche du bruit qu'il avait fait lorsque Bryony Grubb l'avait rejoint et embrassé lors du festival du Jour de Mai quand il avait dix ans. Au lieu d'avoir la courtoisie de prétendre que le bruit choqué de Bilbo était dans les faits une demande que Thorin s'explique, le Nain se contenta de tirer.

Ils descendirent la longue étendue de framboisiers, tournant au coin dans le parterre de fraises. Et maintenant, à cause de la démonstration plutôt graphique de décapitation de buisson de Thorin, Bilbo regarda les vignes emmêlées et se demanda quelles terreurs pouvaient être en train d'y rôder. Ils traversèrent en trombe les fraises, droit sur la piste. Le chemin tourna à gauche dans des rangées et des rangées de myrtilles, mais il semblait que Thorin avait eu plus que sa dose de fruits à la taille impressionnante.

« -Est-ce que cela ne s'est pas mal passé pour toi la dernière fois ? intervint Bilbo, espérant détourner Thorin avant qu'ils ne se fassent tous deux avaler par les rameaux collants des plants. »

Thorin se contenta de grogner en retour.

« -Ça ira. »

Puis il poursuivit sa marche à grands pas dans ses bottes épaisses comme si c'était tout. Les pieds de Bilbo n'étaient pas particulièrement sensibles, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les choses spongieuses ne pouvaient pas se glisser entre ses orteils. Il se résigna à être des plus irrités de Thorin avant la fin de la journée, quand juste à cet instant il les fit traverser l'autre côté des plants. Il y avait une bande de pierre séparant les plantes cultivées des sauvages, facile à enjamber pour Beorn, à sauter pour Thorin, et à gravir de manière des plus indignes pour Bilbo.

Thorin s'empara de nouveau de la main de Bilbo et l'entraîna dans l'herbe haute. Lorsqu'ils furent loin du jardin de Beorn, Thorin ralentit son pas en quelque chose de plus convenable pour un Hobbit, toujours pas la flânerie dont Bilbo avait profité avant que Thorin n'apparaisse, mais au moins il pouvait suivre sans trotter maintenant. Malgré son désir d'être irrité de Thorin, c'était difficile lors d'une si belle journée. C'était un peu plus dur de faire semblant maintenant, mais juste comme avant, si Bilbo inclinait son visage vers le soleil il pouvait faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Thorin ne l'entraînait pas à travers la nature sauvage à l'extérieur de la maison d'un ours-homme, et il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que Thorin ait ou n'ait pas pu avoir été mené aux frontières de sa raison et entraînait Bilbo à un endroit où il avait décidé de cacher le corps.

A la place, Bilbo pensa à des promenades le dimanche après-midi, à des hommes et femmes Hobbit marchant bras dessus bras dessous. Les plus réservés d'entre eux s'en tenant aux chemins bien usés entre les maisons, le faufilage joueur dans les champs, et l'exploration aventureuse jusqu'aux bois. Bien que Bilbo sache que, aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur, ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers l'Échelle Hobbit de la Convenance Courtoise, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer où le port de dagues et la décapitation de buissons se trouvaient dessus. Ou une des parties étant un Nain. Ou, Thorin ne faisant pas tellement la cour à Bilbo et le sauvant des dangers des framboisiers.

Finalement Bilbo gratifia la main de Thorin d'une gentille pression, assez pour le sortir de sa foulée déterminée. Il trébucha un peu au changement de sensation, puis regarda en arrière vers Bilbo comme s'il pensait que celui-ci l'avertissait de quelque chose arrivant derrière eux. Lorsque rien n'apparut à leur poursuite, Thorin haussa un sourcil et Bilbo demanda vaguement :

« -Où allons-nous ? »

Thorin s'arrêta maladroitement, comme si le fait que peut-être que Bilbo ne voulait pas l'accompagner n'avait pas traversé son esprit.

« -Faisais-tu quelque chose ?  
-J'étais juste sorti marcher. »

Thorin eut un rictus.

« -Ne sommes-nous pas en train de marcher ?  
-Si, fit Bilbo en essayant de ne pas souffler. Mais tu as l'air d'aller quelque part en particulier. »

Thorin grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et se contenta d'entraîner Bilbo de nouveau. Le Hobbit roula des yeux mais suivit quand même le mouvement. Il laissa Thorin le tirer quelques minutes de plus avant de commencer à ricaner :

« -Oh ! Tu ne vas pas à, tu t'éloignes de ! Est-ce que les garçons ont fait quelque chose ?  
-Les garçons font _toujours_ quelque chose. »

Bilbo gloussa, se délectant de la pensée de Thorin ayant passé des décennies à essayer de disputer ses neveux.

« -Je me suis éclipsé ce matin pour éviter ce quelque chose.  
-Probablement une sage décision de ta part.  
-Est-ce que les garçons ont fait quoi que ce soit de particulier qui t'a donné envie de t'éloigner en trombe ?  
-Lorsque je suis parti ils avaient l'intention d'apprendre aux chiens à boxer.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Est-ce qu'honnêtement cela te surprend ?  
-Un peu. »

Bilbo fit une pause.

« -J'avais pensé qu'ils allaient essayer de monter les abeilles. »

Thorin fit une pause, comme s'il s'accordait un instant pour comprendre ce que disait Bilbo, puis lâcha un rire grave, surpris. Bilbo se mordit la lèvre, lui et Thorin tous deux réduits au silence par le son, puis leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se fendirent de sourires.


	19. John Va à l'Est (J)

Elrond inspira lentement et se rappela qu'il était le fils d'Eärendil(1), le Capitaine de Gil-Galad(2), le souverain d'Imladris(3), un leader parmi la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes(4), et Sherlock Naenwauva, entre toute autre personne, n'était pas autorisé à l'irriter.

Oui, Sherlock était son aîné, et oui, il était un des meilleurs guerriers de la Terre du Milieu contre Morgoth(5) et ses ténèbres, et _oui_ , il y avait la possibilité très réelle que la vision de Sherlock était plus grande que même celle de Dame Galadriel, bien que ni lui ni elle ne le confirmerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais malgré toutes ces choses qui faisaient de Sherlock un Elfe en lequel Elrond plaçait de la valeur et respectait pour ses contributions au monde, cela ne le rendait pas moins frustré lorsque Sherlock parvenait à sortir de sa ligne de mire et à disparaître malgré le fait d'être dans les confinements de la propre maison d'Elrond. Ce dernier était raisonnablement certain que l'autre Elfe n'avait pas quitté Imladris puisque John Watson et Gregory Lestrade étaient toujours tous deux à l'intérieur des limites de la maison, mais il y avait toujours la possibilité que Sherlock avait simplement écarté ses compagnons pour faire le voyage seul.

Quelques instants après avoir déclaré qu'il prendrait la direction du Gondor, Sherlock avait retiré des étagères d'Elrond une pile de livres liés à la généalogie et les avait fourrés dans son sac, prêt à partir. Lestrade avait envoyé à John un regard suppliant, lui demandant de retenir Sherlock suffisamment longtemps pour que les gens s'appuyant sur la nourriture et les vêtements durant leurs voyages aient la chance d'être prêts également. John gratifia Lestrade d'un signe de tête, et avant que Sherlock n'ait la chance de soulever son Hobbit, de le placer sur le dos de Faun et de chevaucher dans le soleil couchant, John fit remarquer qu'il avait besoin de manger quelque chose.

« -Et cela ne ferait probablement pas de mal d'avoir une carte. Et j'aurai besoin d'écrire une lettre à ma famille. Tout ce qu'ils savent est que j'allais à Rivendell, et je doute qu'ils essaient de voir comment je vais, mais juste au cas où ils le font ils devraient savoir que je ne suis pas là. »

Sherlock avait poussé un lourd soupir et grommelé :

« -Oh, si tu dois.  
-Manger, tu veux dire ? Parce que tout doit manger Sherlock, toi inclus. »

Sherlock avait juste émis un son dédaigneux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se disputer avec John sur le fait que par la pure force de la volonté il serait en mesure de rendre la nourriture inutile, quelque chose passa sur son visage. C'était le regard qu'avait Sherlock lorsqu'une pièce du puzzle se mettait en place. Sherlock tourna les talons et descendit le couloir à vive allure, ignorant l'appel de John demandant où il allait.

Lestrade avait été raccompagné à sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires et transmettre des ordres à ses Hommes, pendant qu'Elrond fit de son mieux pour garder un œil sur le Hobbit lui-même. La petite créature ne semblait pas ressentir le besoin de faire la conversation, maintenant la cadence d'Elrond pendant qu'ils allaient à sa chambre pour ranger de nouveau les quelques affaires qui étaient sorties du sac de John lors de l'unique nuit qu'il avait passée à Rivendell. Le Hobbit était efficace dans ses mouvements, tout bien rangé et proprement de retour à sa place.

« -Je crois bien que si vous en faisiez la requête vous pourriez obtenir quelques jours de repos supplémentaires avant que Sherlock ne ressente le besoin de se presser, fit remarquer Elrond. »

John le gratifia d'un sourire poli.

« -Aussi attaché au sommeil que je le suis, je pense que nous savons tous les deux que Sherlock faisant une pause suffisamment longue pour me laisser avoir un sandwich est environ le seul miracle que je vais avoir. »

Elrond acquiesça.

« -C'est probable. Cependant, il n'y a nul besoin que vous l'accompagniez au Gondor. »

Les mains de John étaient petites mais sûres lorsqu'il noua étroitement le rabat sur sa sacoche de cuir usée. Considérant l'inclination à parler à chaque fois qu'il y avait un blanc dans la conversation, Elrond pensa que peut-être que le Hobbit se faisait défiant et refusait de répondre. Mais après avoir vérifié le nœud John leva les yeux, une sagesse en eux à laquelle Elrond ne s'était pas attendu de la part d'une créature si jeune. John inclina la tête sur le côté et gratifia Elrond d'un regard comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer le seigneur Elfe. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose ici qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais que les enseignements de Sherlock pourraient être suffisants pour aider.

« -Pourquoi aurais-je envie de faire ça ?  
-Parce que la route du Gondor n'est pas des plus faciles. Parce que Sherlock traque une des plus dangereuses créatures de la Terre du Milieu. Parce que vous êtes un Hobbit, et jamais auparavant n'ai-je vu un de vos gens à l'extérieur de ses propres terres.  
-Et pourquoi cela aurait de l'importance ? »

Elrond fit une pause au cœur d'acier liant les mots de John. L'Elfe déroula mentalement une liste de choses que n'importe quelle créature raisonnable voudrait savoir avant de s'aventurer dans l'inconnu avec Sherlock, mais d'après l'expression du Hobbit, Elrond soupçonna qu'aucune ne signifierait quoi que ce soit. John Watson suivrait Sherlock jusqu'à son dernier souffle, puis l'attendrait probablement dans les Halls de Mandos(6) où tous deux pourraient semer le chaos jusqu'à la fin du monde. Alors, au moins, ils seraient le problème de quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, alors que John enfilait son sac et sortait à grands pas de la chambre comme s'il n'ignorait pas les inquiétudes du Seigneur de Rivendell, Elrond pensa que même le grand Mandos pourrait ne pas être suffisant pour les faire se comporter correctement.

« -Cela serait malheureux, dit Elrond, avant que John n'ait l'occasion de passer le seuil de la porte. De laisser la sécurité de Rivendell et de vous retrouver loin de chez vous sans aucun désir d'être là. »

Le Hobbit s'arrêta et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, déchiré entre la pitié et l'irritation.

« -Pour cela, vous devez croire qu'il n'y a rien qui ne vaille la peine à l'extérieur. »

John sortit de la pièce, imperturbable et indifférent au conseil d'Elrond. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, passant à autre chose. Elrond emboîta le pas à John, gardant le Hobbit dans son champ de vision pour empêcher tout départ inattendu. John savait qu'Elrond était là, et à part un rictus éloquent qui manqua de demander si Elrond allait vraiment le suivre durant tout le trajet, John l'ignora. Elrond fut reconnaissant du moment de solitude. Cela lui donna l'occasion de réfléchir.

Elrond aurait préféré que pas même Sherlock n'aille à la poursuite de Moriarty. Il était une ignoble créature avant même que Sauron n'y ait enfoncé ses griffes distordues. Il était mal né, manquait de compassion qui était faite pour tempérer leur sagesse Elfe. Il cherchait à tout savoir, et lorsqu'il croyait avoir appris, il s'ennuyait de ce qu'il avait obtenu et le transformait à de sombres fins qui pourraient le maintenir diverti. Il s'était délibérément rendu à Sauron afin de gagner de cette expérience, et pour qu'un jour il puisse s'élever et prendre sa place. Bien qu'il soit des siècles plus jeune que Sherlock et Elrond, trop jeune pour ne serait-ce qu'être considéré comme un membre influent de leur race, il aspirait quand même à être quelqu'un valant la peine d'être remarqué. Il s'était confectionné une niche de malveillance et de discorde, s'assurant qu'on se souviendrait de lui aussi longtemps que perdurerait leur peuple.

Et à présent John Watson allait à sa rencontre.

Moriarty avait toujours eu une obsession malsaine pour Sherlock, une dépendance que peu pouvaient déchiffrer, et Elrond n'en faisait pas partie. Mais Elrond ne serait pas surpris si la créature avait tué simplement pour attirer l'attention de Sherlock et pas pour un plus grand dessein. Les deux Elfes avaient évolué l'un autour de l'autre, siècle après siècle, un crime horrible après l'autre. Sherlock avait disparu une fois, il y avait une vie Humaine, parti pour traquer Moriarty sans qu'on entende plus parler de lui dix années de plus. Dans l'obscurité de son esprit Elrond s'était demandé si peut-être Sherlock avait finalement trouvé la mort, mais Galadriel avait défié la croyance que la mort serait clémence pour lui.

Sa peur n'était pas que Sherlock mourrait, mais que son âme rencontrerait sa fin et que ce qui resterait de lui continuerait de vivre. Que le peu de compréhension morale que Sherlock pouvait posséder s'effacerait, ne laissant derrière que son esprit et le compagnonnage de Moriarty. D'après Galadriel, Sherlock était toujours à un meurtre particulièrement fascinant de glisser dans les ténèbres. Après tout, pour tout ce qu'il était du côté des Valar(7), il n'en serait jamais un.

Elrond ne ressentait aucune honte à admettre qu'il était terrifié pour John Watson. C'était un enfant comparé à Moriarty, et il avait à peine existé comparé à Sherlock, et pourtant…il était important. Sherlock était toujours vicieux dans ses déductions, mais lorsque John le titillait, maintenant il prenait le temps d'expliquer. D'après Arwen, lors de leurs quelques jours de voyage Sherlock s'était accroché à John comme s'il était une sorte de nouvelle affaire fascinante que Sherlock n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit comprise.

Et c'était là que se trouvait la peur d'Elrond. Ils se dirigeaient dans une situation périlleuse, et qu'est-ce qui allait arriver lorsque Sherlock déchiffrerait son curieux petit Hobbit en chemin ? Le garçon se retrouverait-il abandonné sur les berges de l'Anduin ? Ou laissé à Lestrade au Gondor pendant que Sherlock suivrait Moriarty lors de leur traque démente à travers la Terre du Milieu ? Trop loin de chez lui pour retrouver son chemin, et possiblement trop meurtri pour essayer.

Lestrade était déjà dans la cour principale le temps qu'ils arrivent, scellant son cheval et essayant de dissimuler la respiration laborieuse suggérant qu'il avait couru tout le temps pour empêcher Sherlock d'être prêt à partir avant lui. L'Homme tressaillait chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans la cour, surveillant de toute évidence si c'était Sherlock. Ses deux lieutenants, l'aigre Anderson et Donovan la courroucée, boudaient tous deux sur les escaliers de la cour et Elrond ne pouvait qu'imaginer la réprimande nécessaire pour qu'ils se taisent pendant qu'ils regardaient leur Capitaine s'affairer avec sa selle. Lestrade leva les yeux, pas aux pas silencieux de John, mais au bruissement des robes d'Elrond contre les marches. Les Humains poussèrent un souffle soulagé à la vue de John toujours présent et gratifièrent le Hobbit d'un sourire éclatant.

« -Ton compagnon n'est pas parti alors ? »

Au lieu d'avoir une autre dispute infructueuse à propos de l'utilisation du possessif en référence à John et Sherlock, le Hobbit répondit :

« -De ce que je sais. Serais pas surpris s'il nous a laissés tous les deux, par contre. »

Lestrade émit un léger rire, compréhensif, seulement pour être interrompu par l'arrivée de Sherlock.

« -Tu es mon assistant.  
-Quel romantique tu es, renifla Lestrade. »

Sherlock se contenta de regarder Lestrade comme s'il comprenait qu'il venait de faire une blague, mais ne comprenait pas l'humour impliqué. Il y eut un instant où Elrond pensa que Sherlock pourrait finir par demander pourquoi Lestrade utilisait le mot « romantique » en référence à une affaire, mais bientôt il roula des yeux et lâcha un sifflement strident.

John surgit des escaliers, et une expression sombre traversa les visages de Lestrade et ses hommes, comme s'il pensait que Sherlock venait juste d'appeler le Hobbit comme s'il était un chien. John épaula son sac et alla se tenir à côté de Sherlock avec un sourire éclatant, et c'est là que le son devint clair. Il y eut des sortes de vagues cris en Elfique, suffisamment de mots pour qu'Elrond reconnaisse les voix, puis le claquement rapide de sabots sur la pierre. Faun surgit dans la cour, plusieurs palefreniers confus dans son sillage. A la vue d'Elrond les palefreniers se confondirent en révérences et bégayèrent des excuses pour avoir crié. Elrond les congédia d'un signe de main car son attention était bien plus focalisée sur la réaction de Faun au Hobbit.

Comme son cavalier, Faun n'avait jamais apprécié la moindre créature qui n'était pas Sherlock, et pourtant, il y avait ça. Faun surgit sur place seulement pour complètement ignorer Sherlock. Le cheval était massif, avec une poitrine épaisse comme un tonneau à la place des lignes délicates que l'on trouvait sur les chevaux elfiques. Cette créature, un vicieux étalon de guerre qui avait été avec Sherlock depuis qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un poulain l'ayant suivi jusque chez lui, alla vers John à la place. Le cheval enfouit son museau dans la poitrine de John, se blottissant contre lui comme un chien avec un Humain. Seulement, la masse du cheval fit tomber John. Ce dernier tomba à terre avec un rire, et Faun continua de le taquiner pendant que Sherlock balançait ses affaires et celles de John sur le dos du cheval.

Sherlock n'était pas furieux contre son cheval, il n'était pas furieux contre son Hobbit, et pire que tout, il leur souriait à tous deux malgré le fait qu'ils retardent leur départ.

Ce matin même Elrond s'était tenu à côté de Gandalf et avait regardé Sherlock frimer pour le Hobbit, faisant des déductions ridicules juste pour entendre cette petite créature lui dire qu'elles étaient incroyables. Elrond avait ignoré les signes annonciateurs, les considérant comme rien de plus que Sherlock appréciant les bénéfices d'une audience. Même lorsque Gandalf avait fait remarquer l'écho de musique grandissant lentement dans le sillage de Sherlock à travers la maison, Elrond l'avait ignoré.

Mais à présent, Sherlock souriait, son cheval était amoureux, et sans la magie de Gandalf guidant son ouïe, Elrond pouvait sentir le rythme lent et régulier de la chanson. Lorsqu'il étendit ses dons au maximum il put en capter la mélodie, à la fois basse et aigue, aucune corde musicale ne tenant la note qu'elle avait commencée. S'enroulant toutes deux l'une autour de l'autre sans respect pour la façon dont ces choses étaient supposées être faites. Juste comme d'aucun s'attendait à ce que Sherlock soit.

« - _Lle lakwenien_? »

La question sortit avant qu'Elrond ne réalise même que sa bouche s'était ouverte pour demander si Sherlock était sérieux à propos de ça. Sherlock leva à peine les yeux de ses préparations de Faun, mais la façon dont son nez se retroussa de dépréciation fut suffisante pour répondre à la question.

« - _Hon firthel._ (8)  
- _Pân firlye_. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« - _Til utunat'pen maenas fira an._ (9) »

Passer du temps avec Sherlock signifiait que John était suffisamment patient pour ignorer la conversation se déroulant au-dessus de sa tête, pour la traiter comme quelque chose qui était passé au-delà de pénible et était devenu amusant. Sherlock avança son pied pour faire reculer Faun, et bien que la créature lui montre d'épaisses dents, elle s'exécuta. Sherlock laissa John se relever puis tendit au Hobbit un long étui de bois.

John mit un genou à terre, posant l'étui par terre au lieu de l'équilibrer dans ses mains. Le travail du bois était délicat, une longue liane de bois plus léger se frayant un chemin en un motif apparemment aléatoire sur la surface. John ouvrit le couvercle, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte de pique à propos de sa taille ou son intelligence. Au lieu de ça, c'était un arc.

La courbe était simple, rien de ces étranges creux que l'on voyait sur les arcs des hommes. Mais malgré la ligne lisse, le même motif de liane parcourant l'extérieur de la boîte était gravé dans la surface de l'arc. Les lianes s'entrelaçaient et se chevauchaient, ne laissant nu qu'un unique espace pour sa main. Le souffle de John se bloqua face aux détails, au travail nécessaire dans la création d'une pièce si belle. Et c'était beau, dans la Comté n'importe quel Hobbit aurait été heureux de l'avoir suspendu au-dessus de leur cheminée. Heureux de l'utiliser…pas tellement.

John leva les yeux sur Sherlock et nota le léger pincement des lèvres de l'Elfe qui trahissait ses nerfs. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais avant que John ne puisse prononcer un mot Sherlock déblatéra :

« -Tu es un guérisseur. Mais tu n'as aucun scrupule à arrêter quelqu'un qui essaie de faire du mal aux autres. Donc, guérisseur : tu n'aimes pas les couteaux, ou les épées, ou tes poings. Tu n'as jamais eu d'arme que tu n'as pas ramassée par terre. Heureusement il y a suffisamment d'arbres sur la route entre Buckland et Bree pour que si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir, tu montes juste sur la première branche d'arbre. Nous n'aurons pas cette option au-delà des Monts Brumeux. Les arbres qu'il y a deviennent irritables lorsqu'on touche leurs feuillages. »

Les sourcils de John s'élevèrent plus haut à une vitesse régulière plus Sherlock parlait, dépassant enfin son front à la mention d'arbres irritables.

« -De ce fait, tu avais besoin de ta propre arme, mais quelque chose pour que tu n'aies pas à regarder ton adversaire dans les yeux quand tu le tues, protégeant tes sensibilités médicales. »

Ils se tinrent juste tous deux là un instant, John absorbant tous les détails que Sherlock avait partagés et Sherlock n'émettant qu'un 'hmm' préoccupé à l'idée que John puisse détester le cadeau. John brisa le regard en premier, revenant à l'arc reposant toujours dans son étui. Avec des mains précautionneuses il le sortit, passant les doigts le long de la surface lisse de la même manière qu'il examinait un petit Hobbit ayant une fracture. Après s'être familiarisé avec la forme et le poids, il releva les yeux vers Sherlock et sourit largement.

« -Tu sais que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi faire avec, pas vrai ? »

L'Elfe lui rendit son sourire, ses traits chassant le pincement se trouvant précédemment là.

« -Je suis sûr que nous trouverons quelque chose. »

Sherlock rassembla le Hobbit et son nouvel arc, les laissant tous deux tomber sur le dos de Faun. Avant qu'Elrond ait la chance d'émettre une autre objection à la décision de Sherlock, ne puisse lui faire remarquer le danger inhérent à son petit jeu, Sherlock était déjà monté derrière John et les deux s'étaient lancés au galop, Lestrade faisant son possible pour les rattraper. Le vent porta le rire de John, les plaintes de Lestrade, et l'écho d'une chanson dans le sillage de Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _Notes de l'Auteur :_ **
> 
> **J'ai trouvé où je pense que Sherlock se trouve dans la généalogie Elfique, et oui, dans mon esprit lui et Mycroft sont tous deux plus âgés qu'Elrond. J'ai l'intention d'éviter un chapitre sur l'histoire de la naissance de Sherlock, de juste expliquer qu'il déchire, même auprès des elfes, et passer à autre chose.**
> 
> **(1) : Eärendil a été le premier demi-elfe : un mi-humain, mi-elfe (pause pour la blague obligatoire « mi-vampire, mi-lycan, mais plus fort que les deux »). Il s'est marié à une Elfe avec laquelle il a eu Elrond et son frère. Eärendil a parcouru la Terre du Milieu sur son navire, finissant par se frayer un chemin vers Valinor (le paradis, à la base) et est devenu le premier mortel autorisé à y mettre les pieds. Il a négocié avec les Valar (les anges) pour aider les Elfes et les Hommes à combattre Morgoth (voir _(5)_ ), et parce qu'il était tellement courageux, ils ont accepté. Aussi grâce à sa bravoure les Valar a accordé à lui, son frère, et tous les semi-elfes qui descendraient d'eux, la capacité de choisir de se compter parmi les Hommes ou les Elfes et de recevoir les dons de ces peuples. (Je ne le savais pas, mais c'est pour ça qu'Arwen a été en mesure de choisir d'écarter son immortalité et de rester avec Aragorn. Parce qu'elle descend d'Eärendil.)**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Le Haut Roi de tous les Elfes de la Terre du Milieu lors du Second Age. Il était un leader tellement puissant qu'il a rassemblé les Hommes et les Elfes et les a menés contre Sauron dans la Dernière Alliance (voir (4)). Il est mort en combattant Sauron lors de cette bataille. (Egalement connue comme la bataille dans le prologue au début de la trilogie des films du Seigneur des Anneaux.)**
> 
> **_(3) :_ Imladris – le nom Elfique de Rivendell.**
> 
> **_(4) :_ La Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes a pris place à la fin du Second Age, et lorsque les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu (les Nains compris) ont combattu Sauron et l'ont dispersé dans le néant qui deviendrait à la fois le Nécromancien et l'Œil.**
> 
> **_(5) :_ Morgoth est le grand méchant ultime dans l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux. A la base, c'est le diable. Il a répandu la terreur et le mal à travers la Terre du Milieu jusqu'à ce qu'Eärendil ((1)) négocie avec les Valar pour l'arrêter. Il a été vaincu et exilé dans le néant, d'où il fournit toujours des instructions à son bras droit, Sauron.**
> 
> **_(6) :_ Les Halls de Mandos sont où les esprits des Elfes et des Hommes se rassemblent après leur mort. (Les Nains ont leur propre aile spéciale dans les Halles, apparemment séparée des Hommes et des Elfes.) Ils existent en tant qu'esprits jusqu'à Dagor Dagorath (la fin du monde), lorsque tout le monde se ramène style Ragnarök pour se battre contre Morgoth. Ils sont également connus sous le nom des Halls de l'Attente.**
> 
> **_(7) :_ Valar = Anges.**
> 
> **_(8) :_ Il mourra.**
> 
> **_(9) :_ Tout le monde meurt. Le but est de trouver quelque chose pour lequel il vaille la peine de mourir.**


	20. Le Journal (B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Je suis désolée de la lenteur astronomique que ça m'a pris pour publier ce chapitre, j'avais une autre traduction à côté qui a pris BEAUCOUP de mon temps, et comme je pars en Angleterre bientôt, et que j'y serai cette année, je suis toujours dans les préparatifs, ce qui prend aussi du temps... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai en aucun cas abandonné cette trad ni en ai même l'intention (je n'abandonne jamais une trad), le post des chapitres sera juste quelque peu erratique... merci de votre patience !**

Ensemble le Nain et le Hobbit se frayèrent un chemin à travers le sous-bois herbeux jusqu'en haut d'une colline à proximité. Comme toujours, Bilbo avait le journal de John rangé dans la poche de sa veste, le gardant sous la main au cas où il voudrait savoir ce qui était arrivé ensuite à son parent. Au bout de longues minutes de calme, assis ensemble dans la claire lumière du jour ruisselant du haut de la colline, Thorin commença à devenir nerveux. Il était bien reposé, bien nourri, et plus que prêt à partir. Mais sa compagnie souffrait encore des douleurs des Monts Brumeux. Ils étaient toujours fatigués dans leurs cœurs, et bien qu'ils soient tous si proches de chez eux, il y avait toujours de nombreux périls à traverser avant qu'ils en aient fini. C'était dur de quitter un endroit de paix, même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de dragon vous attendant de l'autre côté.

Bien que Thorin soit reconnaissant du conseil d'Elrond, cela avait été ce qui l'avait inquiété en s'arrêtant à Rivendell. Il n'avait jamais voulu demander l'aide d'un Elfe, mais plus que ça, Elrond avait encore son foyer. Son royaume était intact, son peuple était en sécurité, et Thorin n'avait pas envie que ses Nains arrivent si près de chez eux et décident pourtant que c'était suffisant. Et maintenant c'était encore le même problème. La maison de Beorn était sûre et en sécurité, assez proche d'Erebor pour qu'ils puissent partir à un autre moment, lors d'un siècle où ils deviendraient fatigués de cette sûreté.

Bilbo pouvait voir Thorin remuer d'impatience, comme si le reste de la Compagnie était rentré à la maison et les attendait pour être prêts à partir. Bilbo sortit son livre et commença à lire à voix haute avant que Thorin n'ait la chance de protester. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que le Nain roulait des yeux, mais Thorin s'installa quand même confortablement dans l'herbe et écouta. A la fin du passage, Thorin était étalé, les bras sous sa tête et son visage incliné vers le soleil alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il put sentir Bilbo faire une pause, débattant avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait continuer de parler et endormir davantage Thorin, ou fermer le journal et le laisser sombrer tout seul.

La décision que Bilbo aurait pu prendre fut noyée dans le rire de Beorn, venant du côté éloigné de la colline.

De l'instant au suivant Thorin fut réveillé, sautant sur ses pieds avec Orcrist brandie et son corps entre Bilbo et le bruit. Il était furieux que le doux murmure de la voix de Bilbo ait été suffisant pour l'endormir lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour monter la garde.

Beorn ne fit même pas grâce à Thorin d'au moins prétendre qu'il trouvait le Nain et son épée préoccupants. A la place le changeur de peau gloussa et plaça sa grosse patte de main sur son épaule en guise de salut.

« -Aye, Sherlock lui a bien appris. Bien que j'aie longtemps pensé que John avait juste son propre talent pour manier ce minuscule arc. »

Bilbo et Thorin se raidirent tous deux à cette déclaration, bien que Bilbo se soit immobilisé aux possibilités et Thorin à la notion qu'il y avait une toute nouvelle raison pour Bilbo de rester. Au lieu de rugir et de s'emparer de Bilbo pour s'enfuir avec lui et laisser ce maudit endroit derrière, Thorin grogna.

« -Je n'avais pas conscience que votre peuple vivait si longtemps.  
-Ce n'est pas le cas, fit Beorn avec un large sourire. Mais nos mémoires sont longues.  
-Mais…comment pouvez-vous partager des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les vôtres ? »

Bilbo avait l'air fasciné, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il y avait quelque nouvelle information sur ce monde qu'on pourrait lui donner.

Beorn haussa les épaules, et lorsque Bilbo écarta les lèvres pour demander une meilleure explication que ça, Thorin posa doucement une main sur son épaule, avortant toutes ses questions possibles. Beorn pourrait bien prendre une ou deux questions, mais le reste le ferait crier et changer de peau de rage, et sans les autres pour le distraire de son tempérament Thorin n'estimait pas leurs chances d'un bon œil. Bilbo pinça les lèvres d'irritation, mais il accepta le conseil silencieux de Thorin et demanda :

« -Que savez-vous sur eux ? »

Beorn les dépassa lentement, se dirigeant vers sa maison.

« -La même histoire que tout le monde connaît.  
-Mais personne ne parle de l'histoire. Dame Arwen a dû nous la passer en douce parce que personne ne voulait rien me dire.  
-Eh bien en effet, pas vrai ? Ce sont des Elfes. Z'aiment pas ce genre d'histoires, aiment prétendre qu'elles n'existent pas. »

Bilbo commença à vibrer d'une façon qui signifiait qu'il était plus offensé que ce que son petit corps de Hobbit ne pouvait supporter. Pour empêcher Bilbo d'assassiner un Homme qui était, des plus littéralement, un ours, Thorin plaça sa main derrière celle de Bilbo ensuite et la serra. La tension ne s'évacua pas du Hobbit, mais il la refoula complètement ce qui était dangereux en soi-même. Au nom de Bilbo, Thorin demanda :

« -Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que les Elfes ne partagent pas cette histoire ? »

Beorn se contenta de fixer Thorin comme s'il pensait que le Nain puisse être délibérément obtus juste pour déshonorer les Elfes devant le Hobbit. Au bout d'un long moment où Thorin pensa que Beorn était sur le point de se mettre en colère, le changeur de peau répondit :

« -Ils n'aimeraient pas la fin, pas vrai ? »

Beorn tourna les talons et descendit lentement la colline, lançant quelque chose à propos de ne pas manquer le dîner. Bilbo se contenta de soupirer, ce qui surprit Thorin parce qu'il était prêt à le retenir pour l'empêcher de se lancer après le changeur de peau pour le houspiller jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à toutes ses questions juste pour avoir un instant de silence. Bilbo s'affaissa, se laissant retomber dans l'herbe qui avait été si paisible une minute auparavant. Thorin ravala son inclination d'aboyer à Bilbo de se relever au lieu de bouder. A la place, il s'assit à côté de Bilbo, l'épée toujours dégainée juste au cas où. Bilbo n'était pas du genre à rester dans des silences prolongés, et Thorin s'était attendu à que, s'il en donnait au Hobbit l'opportunité, il déblatèrerait précisément ce qui le rendait si mélancolique. Lorsque le Hobbit ne le fit pas, Thorin étira ses jambes, puis les replia, puis déplaça Orcrist de son flanc jusqu'à devant lui, et essaya de trouver comment il était supposé être celui débutant une conversation avec Bilbo. Finalement Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

« -Pourquoi ne sautes-tu pas directement à la fin ? »

La réponse de Bilbo fut un long soupir dévastateur, et Thorin eut envie de hurler. Il s'efforçait de donner à Bilbo ce dont il avait besoin, mais peu importe ce qu'il essayait, rien ne semblait sortir correctement. Bilbo était un membre de la Compagnie, et encore mieux, Thorin le considérait à présent parmi ses amis. Il voulait se racheter auprès de Bilbo, se faire pardonner pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Et si, peut-être, le meilleur traitement de Thorin menait à davantage d'après-midis comme celui-là, avec Bilbo recroquevillé autour d'un livre et lisant à Thorin (ou peut-être recroquevillé autour de Thorin), alors cela en vaudrait la peine. Mais à cet instant, il était difficile de donner du sens aux choses lorsqu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mal fait.

Bilbo tenait le journal entre ses petites mains, passant ses doigts sur les lignes simples du livre. Il avait l'air parfait pour Bilbo, juste à la bonne taille pour un Hobbit. Lorsqu'il caressa la couverture, son pouce feuilletant les pages aux bords fanés, Thorin se rappela de son grand-père caressant l'Arkenstone. Alors que l'obsession de son grand-père lui serrait toujours l'estomac, Bilbo et ce livre donnaient un tableau adéquat.

La bibliothèque d'Erebor était proche du sommet de la montagne, soigneusement à l'abri à l'intérieur des couloirs supérieurs derrière une série de portes construites pour supporter l'effondrement de la montagne. Il y avait un escalier en spirale derrière la bibliothèque qui montait, encore et encore, jusqu'à un long bureau fait pour le bibliothécaire en chef. Le Nain pour lequel l'espace avait été taillé avait passé toute sa vie à étudier les écrits dans les royaumes des Hommes, et il n'aimait pas trop le noir. Pour rendre le Nain heureux, le roi avait creusé de longs trous dans le flanc de la montagne, les taillant en des formes étranges avec des endroits si étroits qu'aucune chose vivante ne pouvait traverser, et enduisant la surface de silice pour réfléchir la lumière jusque dans son bureau. C'était un espace superbe, complètement sauf, et un des quelques endroits dans la montagne exposés à la lumière du jour.

Cela serait parfait pour Bilbo.

Thorin pouvait le voir clairement. Bilbo dévorant chaque livre de la bibliothèque, Ori là pour assister, et quelques gardes présents pour porter de lourdes charges et prétendre qu'ils étaient là pour davantage que la défense de Bilbo. Bilbo pouvait passer ses journées dans le bureau vivement éclairé, peut-être avec une ou deux jardinières pour cultiver ses plantes bien-aimées, et être caché en sécurité dans une des parties les plus sécurisées du château jusqu'à ce que Thorin vienne le chercher à la fin de la journée et le ramène à la maison. Toute la chose serait parfaite, si ce n'était pour les chances que Bilbo reste à Erebor après qu'ils l'aient reprise. Ou qu'ils ne puissent pas la reprendre du tout.

Bilbo ne sembla pas remarquer la rêverie de Thorin et sans un regard vers lui commença à expliquer :

« -Je ne veux pas que ça finisse. »

Bilbo s'arrêta là, et Thorin se pencha légèrement en avant, tenté d'inciter Bilbo à continuer, mais il n'avait pas bien répondu à la lourde main de Thorin au début de leur conversation, alors il s'abstint. Au bout d'un long moment de silence Bilbo ajouta :

« -Elle m'a averti, tu sais. Dame Arwen. Elle a dit que lorsque j'arriverai à la fin je comprendrais pourquoi les Elfes ne parlaient pas de John, ou même Sherlock. »

Bilbo commença à accélérer, déblatérant toutes ses raisons avec des mains très agitées.

« -Et maintenant Beorn dit que même lui pense que la fin est horrible. Je suppose que j'essaie juste de retarder le moment aussi longtemps que possible afin de pouvoir prétendre que les choses vont finir de la façon dont je pense qu'elles le devraient. »

Avec ça Bilbo s'affaissa comme la pompe sous une forge, tout l'air le quittant.

Bilbo se tourna vers Thorin, ses yeux écarquillés et tristes.

« -Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se termine parce que je ne veux pas leur dire au revoir. Je ne, je ne veux pas que les choses finissent comme je sais qu'elles vont le faire. J'ai l'impression que si je continue de lire alors je les maintiendrai tous deux en vie au moins aussi longtemps que ça. »

Peu importe la réaction que Bilbo attendait, le froncement de sourcils pensif de Thorin n'était pas ça. Il s'affaissa un peu plus et revint au livre, comme si l'objet lui-même comprendrait ce qu'il essayait de dire. La relation de Thorin avec le monde écrit avait été restreinte aux bases. Il avait lu ce qu'il devait lire parce que c'était requis d'un roi, pas par pur plaisir sur le sujet. Non, il endurait les livres, mais il appréciait Bilbo.

Thorin tendit la main, prêt à mettre une tape dans le dos de Bilbo comme il l'aurait fait avec un de ses Nains, mais il fit une pause. Il laissa sa main suspendue au-dessus du Hobbit un moment, se rappelant que non, Bilbo n'apprécierait probablement pas. A la place, il posa lentement sa main sur les boucles de Bilbo, l'ébouriffant pour faire comme si c'était un geste naturel qui ne le fit pas retenir son souffle.

Il avait anticipé Bilbo endurant le contact un instant puis le repoussant tout en prétendant que la pensée d'un livre ne l'avait pas rendu mélancolique.

Bien sûr, cette anticipation ne prenait pas en compte le fait que Bilbo soit un Hobbit.

Au lieu de repousser le contact, Bilbo émit un gémissement et en un geste rapide enfouit son visage contre le torse de Thorin. Avec plus d'instinct que de bon sens, la main de Thorin resta sur la tête de Bilbo et le tint proche pendant que le reste de son corps paniquait. Il se força à se détendre dans l'étreinte avant que sa surprise ne ruine l'instant, enroulant son autre bras autour du dos de Bilbo et pressant sa joue contre sa tempe.

Le Hobbit ne pleura pas, Aulë merci, Thorin ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait eu affaire à des larmes. A la place Bilbo prit juste de profondes inspirations régulières et Thorin fit de son mieux pour les suivre. Il n'était pas naturellement enclin à la douceur dont Bilbo semblait avoir besoin, mais il ne pensait pas que le peu de douceur qu'il avait appris en s'occupant de ses neveux serait appropriée ici. (Aussi fascinantes Bilbo les trouverait, Thorin ne pensait pas que les berceuses Naines étaient des plus adéquates.)

A la place Thorin attendit que la respiration de Bilbo ralentisse presque jusqu'à son rythme normal (oui, _attendit_ , pas piétina en essayant de penser à quelque chose à dire), puis fit remarquer :

« -Beorn n'a pas dit qu'il n'aimait pas la fin. »

Bilbo soupira lourdement à celle-là, puis s'écarta du contact de Thorin avec un regard déçu comme s'il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à ce que Thorin gère correctement ce genre de situation. Puisqu'il avait déjà été repoussé jusqu'aux limites de son aptitude émotionnelle, Thorin décida que maintenant n'était pas le moment de laisser Bilbo déblatérer quelque chose qui le mettrait en colère et ruiner le peu de terrain qu'il avait gagné.

« -Il a dit que les _Elfes_ n'aiment pas l'histoire, pas que lui ne l'aime pas.  
-Et cette distinction a de l'importance, n'est-ce-pas ?  
-Ta distinction entre Baggins et Took a de l'importance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bilbo en fut bouche bée, mais que cela soit par la déclaration de Thorin, ou le simple fait qu'il soit surpris que Thorin ait été suffisamment attentif pour se souvenir des noms de famille de Bilbo, Thorin n'était pas sûr. Dans tous les cas, il se saisit de l'instant et dit :

« -Les Elfes n'aiment pas les histoires où ils ont l'air d'idiots. C'est pourquoi leurs légendes et nos légendes sont si différentes. Nous racontons la vérité et ils ignorent les parties plus sombres de leur propre histoire. »

Bilbo avait de toute évidence une réplique pour ça, mais il se mordit la lèvre et répondit :

« -Tu penses que c'est ça, alors ? Que Sherlock a juste l'air idiot ?  
-Je n'en doute pas. »

Bilbo médita cela un moment, ses sourcils froncés, et Thorin osa espérer que Bilbo le croirait et passerait à autre chose. Bien sûr, comme toujours, lorsque Thorin osait avoir de l'espoir il devait en être puni.

« -Mais n'est-ce pas pire, alors ? Qu'est-ce que Sherlock aurait pu faire de si terrible pour que son propre peuple déteste l'histoire ? »

Bilbo pâlit.

« -Penses-tu qu'il s'enfuit avec Moriarty et laisse John derrière ? Ou penses-tu que John meure et c'est la faute de Sherlock ! »

Thorin se contenta de fixer Bilbo. Un Nain aurait été plus pacifié par l'explication de Thorin, mais voilà que Bilbo était là, trop lessivé pour écouter la bonne logique Naine sur le caractère pointilleux des Elfes. Au contraire, Sherlock faisant l'erreur idiote d'abandonner _son_ Hobbit devrait apprendre à Bilbo que sa confiance devrait être placée en les Nains plutôt qu'en les Elfes. De toute évidence Bilbo ne comprenait pas la morale de l'histoire.

Thorin pensa que peut-être il pouvait faire remarquer que Gandalf n'aurait pas commencé l'histoire, déjà, si elle allait contrarier Bilbo. Ou qu'Arwen semblait être le genre de fille qui avertirait le gentil petit Hobbit si quelqu'un allait mourir à la fin de l'histoire. Ou que, en toute honnêteté, Thorin ne pensait pas que Sherlock finissant par mourir serait un tel gâchis pour le récit. A la place, Thorin fit descendre son épaule et l'enfouit dans le ventre de Bilbo pour le balancer sur son épaule.

Bilbo couina de surprise et resta juste suspendu là un instant, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire. Bientôt Bilbo commença à gigoter, exigeant de savoir ce que Thorin pensait faire par la Terre du Milieu.

« -Tu ne m'écouteras pas, alors peut-être que tu écouteras les autres.  
-Les écouter à propos de quoi !  
-A propos de comment finit l'histoire. »

Bilbo se débattait, pas tant pour se dégager de l'épaule de Thorin et dégringoler sur le sol, mais pour s'assurer que Thorin sache qu'il objectait à cette méthode de transport. Mais à ça, Bilbo s'immobilisa.

« -Tu ne vas pas…tu ne vas pas juste me dire de lire la fin de l'histoire ? »

Thorin fit une pause.

« -Tu as dit que cela ruinerait l'histoire.  
-Eh bien, oui.  
-Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu être forcé à lire la fin ?  
-Je ne voudrais pas. »

Thorin avait les idées si embrouillées qu'il fut des plus reconnaissants que Bilbo ne puisse pas voir son expression.

« -Alors pourquoi en parlons-nous ?  
-Aucune raison. »

Thorin n'avait pas besoin de regarder le visage de Bilbo pour savoir qu'il souriait, il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix vive et légère.

« -Eh bien…d'accord alors. »


	21. La Haute Passe (J)

Leur chevauchée dans les Monts Brumeux fut sans complications. Sherlock, John, et Lestrade suivirent la rivière Bruinen à l'est de Rivendell par-delà la Haute Passe. Il semblait être la nature des choses que lorsque vous étiez avec Sherlock, tout allait mal tourner, donc lorsque ce ne fut pas le cas, John décida qu'au lieu d'être nerveux à propos de ce qui finirait par arriver, il allait être reconnaissant à la place. Contrairement à leur voyage vers Rivendell, Sherlock ne prit pas le temps d'aller à droite à gauche. Avant, il était allé d'avant en arrière pour montrer à John tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu à l'extérieur de sa porte. Maintenant, Sherlock suivait une ligne droite d'un point A à un point B, s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour grogner à Lestrade d'avancer avant que Sherlock ne l'abandonne dans les montagnes.

John n'était pas un Hobbit enclin à se morfondre et à grogner. Il était facile d'être ce genre de compagnon lorsque vous aviez passé la majorité de votre vie avec un vestige de plaie qui vous empêchait de suivre, mais John n'avait jamais succombé. Bien qu'il soit des plus certains que Sherlock aurait préféré en avoir fini avec lui et Lestrade parce que leur besoin incessant de manger et dormir l'empêchait d'atteindre le rythme qu'il aurait préféré. La tension de l'impatience de Sherlock commençait à les fatiguer tous les deux, et John fit le peu qu'il pouvait pour que cela ne finisse pas en un autre homicide.

Après les longues journées tendues de chevauchée, ils arrivèrent en haut du flanc éloigné des montagnes. Sherlock arrêta brutalement Faun sur la dernière étendue plate avant que la piste ne commence à descendre. Sherlock ne remarquait pas les choses comme les jambes courbaturées après une chevauchée sans fin, et mit rapidement pied à terre, laissant Lestrade aider John à descendre de Faun et stabiliser le Hobbit lorsqu'il vacilla. Lestrade aboya :

« -Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle nous ne faisons pas les quelques heures supplémentaires afin de pouvoir dormir à un endroit qui n'est pas en pleine vue sur toute la plaine ? »

Sherlock, bien sûr, ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer. Il balança son sac de couchage par terre et se laissa tomber sur les couvertures. Au lieu de tenter de dormir, Sherlock sortit sa pipe et prit quelques longues bouffées en fixant le vide au-dessus dans le ciel en train de s'assombrir inéluctablement. Pendant que Lestrade commençait à crier à propos des dangers de dormir à découvert comme ça, Faun se secoua, faisant tomber le sac à dos et le sac de couchage de John. Le cheval le gratifia d'une gentille poussée, s'excusant presque du comportement de son cavalier. John lui tapota le museau, après tout ce n'était pas la faute de Faun que Sherlock était comme il était.

Puisqu'il avait gardé une oreille sur les cris de Lestrade, John savait qu'il ne devrait pas leur allumer un feu et commencer à préparer le repas. A la place, il sortit du pain Elfique de son sac, en cassa un morceau pour Faun, puis en prit une bouchée lui-même. Bien que le pain soit bourratif, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'asseoir autour d'un feu et partager des histoires en dévorant un dîner médiocre qui avait meilleur goût que quoi que vous ayez jamais mangé parce que vous aviez tellement faim. Faun sembla être d'accord puisqu'il avala son pain entièrement puis poussa un 'humph' en n'en recevant pas plus.

John gratta le cheval derrière les oreilles.

« -Désolé mon grand, mais nous devons rationner juste au cas où. »

Les cris de Lestrade s'étaient dissous en bafouillages alors que Sherlock balançait des déductions. John pensa à intervenir, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie d'essayer de les faire s'entendre.

John les laissa tous deux à l'entrée de la montagne et flâna jusqu'au bord du plateau. Ils étaient sortis de la passe de la montagne sur une étendue de terrain plat suspendu dans un fossé entre les collines rondes en lesquelles s'effaçaient les montagnes. Au lieu de traverser les collines sans fin, la passe se transformait en une piste sinueuse qui menait les voyageurs en bas vers la vallée lointaine en un rien de temps. En regardant depuis le bord de la falaise, John pouvait voir où la piste finissait par s'élargir en une large route droite rompue une fois par un bout épais de rivière bleue, et bien trop tôt avalée dans un océan infini d'arbres.

La Comté était colline verte après colline verte, et avant aujourd'hui le plus haut auquel John soit jamais monté était le Mont Venteux. Il s'était assis là à côté de Sherlock et avait regardé les plaines plates sous lui, stupéfait que le monde ait l'air si différent lorsqu'on montait si haut. Mais la vue de la tour de guet n'était rien comparée à ça. Il se sentait à la fois énorme, le monde entier étendu à ses pieds, et minuscule, comment sa vie pouvait-elle avoir la moindre signification comparée à ça ?

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit John, interrompant la dispute derrière lui. »

Sherlock fut debout sur ses pieds un instant plus tard, scannant l'étendue de terre de sa vue supérieure pour voir de quoi parlait John. Sherlock était tendu, anticipant quelque chose de terrible les attendant maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis des montagnes. Lorsqu'il ne vit rien sortant de l'ordinaire, il fit volte-face pour regarder John, essayant de déduire ce qu'il avait vu au lieu de simplement demander. John roula des yeux.

« -La forêt, Sherlock, quelle est cette forêt ? »

Sherlock s'immobilisa de façon éthérée, fixant John avec la même expression qu'il avait lorsque les gens faisaient quelque chose que ses observations lui disaient qu'ils ne devraient pas faire. Au lieu de s'effondrer face au regard perçant de Sherlock, John haussa un sourcil et attendit. Confus par John ou pas, Sherlock n'aimait pas laisser une conversation non-gagnée, alors il aboya « Mirkwood ». John acquiesça poliment et revint à la vue s'étendant sous lui. Le soleil était descendu sous les montagnes derrière eux, la lueur pâle de la lumière restante teintant tout en rouge et faisant paraître les arbres presque en feu.

Du coin de l'œil John pouvait voir Sherlock se tenant là, vibrant presque d'impatience de savoir pourquoi John avait demandé. John l'ignora pendant que Sherlock, bien sûr, ne bougea pas. John n'avait pas à se tourner pour savoir que Lestrade passait de l'un à l'autre, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puisque John était l'adulte dans cette relation il tendit la main vers Sherlock avant que l'Elfe n'ait l'occasion de trépigner. Il attrapa le devant de la tunique de Sherlock et attira l'Elfe, le faisant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Sherlock vint avec un grommellement, se laissant tomber à côté de John avec autant de mécontentement qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer que John sache qu'il faisait ça en protestant.

John lui tapota le genou et regarda l'ombre de la montagne ramper vers la ligne des arbres, avalant les plantes dans ses ténèbres. Au-delà des arbres il y avait une vaste étendue de vide interrompue par une unique montagne au loin. Parmi la lueur rouge du soleil couchant, John avait à peine été en mesure de voir la montagne pour commencer, mais à présent que la lumière avait presque disparu il semblait presque que la montagne était illuminée de l'intérieur. Avant que John n'ait la chance de demander à ce propos, Sherlock déduisit son intérêt.

« -Erebor, communément connue comme La Montagne Solitaire.  
-Mais pourquoi—  
-Les Nains, répondit Sherlock avant que John n'ait la chance de demander. »

John attendit un instant, s'attendant à quelque chose de plus pour expliquer ça puisque les seuls Nains que John avait rencontrés étaient ceux traversant Bree.

« -Et la nuit les Nains commencent à briller ? »

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement.

« -Le feu. L'intérieur de la montagne n'est jamais sombre parce que les feux des forges brûlent toujours. Les coups incessants du marteau contre la pierre, l'odeur brûlante de la fonte. Lorsque le soleil se couche les feux restent allumés et on peut voir la montagne briller comme une étoile tombée du ciel. »

Les mots étaient beaux, mais Sherlock avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Ce fut suffisant pour distraire John de la vue. Sherlock donnait l'impression de vouloir préférer _dormir_ plutôt que de regarder au loin, mais il endurerait la monotonie si cela voulait dire que John n'allait pas finir irrité.

« -Est-ce un royaume ?  
-Si les Nains avaient quelque bon sens cela le serait, mais pour le moment ce n'est rien de plus qu'une mine.  
-Pourquoi devraient-ils être là-bas au lieu de là où ils sont ? »

Sherlock sortit de son affalement mécontent, se perchant sur ses orteils à la place, les avant-bras appuyés contre ses genoux et ses doigts recroquevillés devant ses lèvres.

« -Ils s'attardent au sud dans ces montagnes, presque tout le peuple de Durin s'est amassé profondément dans un seul royaume. »

John haussa les épaules.

« -Tous les Hobbits vivent dans la Comté.  
-Ton peuple vit dans un semblant d'harmonie avec le monde autour de lui, les Nains non.  
-Est-ce parce que ce n'est pas _ton_ genre d'harmonie ? »

A la surprise de John, Sherlock n'aboya pas une réponse en listant la moitié d'une douzaine de raisons sur pourquoi les Nains avaient tort. A la place il fixa le vague au loin, les yeux vides alors qu'il murmurait :

« -Ils creusent dans les profondeurs. Ne pensant pas à ce qui pourrait vivre là, qui pourrait les attendre et qui est plus âgé qu'ils ne le sont. »

John tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Sa voix n'était pas normale, comme s'il y avait des détails qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'inclure, qu'il ne partageait pas pour l'excitation de l'affaire ou le rush que cela lui suscitait lorsque quelqu'un d'autre comprenait à quel point il était intelligent. Il parlait simplement, comme si les mots sortaient indépendamment de sa volonté. Lorsque Sherlock ne répondit pas à son contact, John insista :

« -Sherlock ? »

Sherlock frissonna au son et se tourna vers John, le bleu pur de ses yeux disparu, noirci de ténèbres.

John s'empara des joues de Sherlock, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour capter le peu de lumière qui restait dans le ciel.

« -Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Lestrade arriva en courant au cri de John, et à l'instant où il vit les yeux de Sherlock il éloigna brusquement John. John se débattit dans la poigne de Lestrade, ignorant les avertissements de l'Homme que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un coup de pied rapide dans le genou de Lestrade le força à s'éloigner et donna à John la chance de rejoindre directement Sherlock. Cependant, peu importe ce que John aurait pu faire pour l'aider ne signifia rien lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir Sherlock, l'épée dégainée et d'une façon ou d'une autre pressée contre la gorge de Lestrade durant le court instant que cela avait pris à John pour se dégager.

Les yeux de Sherlock n'étaient plus noirs, mais d'une certaine manière avec de la couleur ils étaient encore plus inflexibles. John tendit la main et l'enroula autour de celle de Sherlock, s'emparant de la main immobile tenant l'épée tendue au-dessus de sa tête.

« -Sherlock, murmura-t-il. Il essayait de me protéger.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être protégé de moi, cracha Sherlock.  
-Je sais, et il le sait, mais tes yeux ont changé de couleur. Il était nerveux. »

Il y eut un moment où John pensa que Sherlock était sur le point de déclarer que non, Lestrade ne faisait pas du tout confiance à John en la présence de Sherlock. John serra la main de Sherlock, un rappel que peu importe ce qu'il y avait d'autre, John était là. Sherlock et Lestrade se fixèrent un long moment, l'Homme à moitié prêt à porter la main à son épée pour se défendre de l'épée contre sa gorge. Puis quelque chose en lui se détendit, quelque nouvelle compréhension passant sur son visage et il expira, ses mains retombant sur ses flancs.

« - _Naenwauva_ , murmura Lestrade. Celui-Qui-Voit-Loin. Celui qui sait ce que les autres ignorent. Ce ne sont pas juste tes déductions, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mes déductions s'étendent plus loin que les gens devant moi, répondit Sherlock, ne répondant pas complètement à la question, mais ne la réfutant pas non plus. »

L'acquiescement de Lestrade fut abrupt, mais il recula et Sherlock le laissa faire. Bien que peut-être, l'acceptation de Sherlock avait moins à voir avec le fait de pardonner à Lestrade et plus avec la main de John touchant toujours la sienne.

Faisant attention à garder tout jugement et toute peur hors de sa voix John demanda :

« -Est-ce que c'est comme ça tout le temps pour toi ? Voir ces choses ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-N'est-ce pas épuisant ?  
-Je n'ai jamais vu le monde autrement, répondit sèchement Sherlock. »

John supposa que c'était le moment où les autres cuisineraient Sherlock pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait, alors à la place John sourit. N'insistant pas plus, John trottina jusqu'à Faun, décidant qu'il avait gagné un petit extra pour le dîner ce soir.

Du pain Elfique, des fruits, et une longue gorgée d'eau plus tard, John se retrouva à fixer les étoiles, enveloppé d'une fine couverture Elfique comme une couette duveteuse. La couverture était bien trop grande pour la petite stature de John, alors Sherlock l'avait enroulée plusieurs fois autour de lui, emmaillotant efficacement le Hobbit. Trop étroitement immobilisé pour bouger tout seul, Sherlock avait installé John entre lui et le mur de la montagne, avec Faun en défense supplémentaire entre John et le reste du monde. (Et oui, ce soir le reste du monde incluait Lestrade.)

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock avec un sourcil haussé.

« -Tu le sais que tu pinailles, pas vrai ?  
-Je ne fais rien de cela. Tu n'aimes pas le noir, et les plaintes de Lestrade t'ont rendu nerveux, ce qui veut dire que tu es moins que confortable dans cette situation et préférer ais une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire.  
-Et être enveloppé dans une couverture est une mesure supplémentaire de sécurité ?  
-Évidemment. »

Lestrade ricana, mais John se blottit juste dans la couverture exceptionnellement confortable et accepta le geste comme la gentillesse que c'était, ignorant dévotement la chaleur intérieure que ce comportement lui provoquait. Ils s'installèrent tous pour la nuit, immobiles, bercés par le son lointain des criquets et des caresses basses de la brise du soir.

Cependant, l'immobilité n'avait jamais été le fort de Sherlock et il finit par murmurer :

« -John, es-tu endormi ? »

John grogna.

« -Comment je le peux avec toi qui t'agites là-bas ? »

Sherlock se tut et fixa le ciel, immobile, essayant de donner à John suffisamment de silence pour qu'il puisse dormir correctement. Au bout de quelques minutes de la tranquillité anormale de Sherlock, John se tourna sur le flanc et dit :

« -Eh bien maintenant je suis réveillé.  
-Je ne disais rien !  
-Ouais, ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?  
-Les étoiles, John. Les étoiles. »

John regarda Sherlock, l'observa regarder les étoiles et demanda doucement :

« -Laquelle est ta préférée ? »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers John, se rendant compte que dans tous ses gigotements il s'était terriblement rapproché du Hobbit, son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Sherlock.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Tu sais, ta préférée. Étoile, constellation, les trucs à regarder là-haut. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« -Je n'y ai jamais pensé dans ces termes.  
-Les Elfes n'ont pas de constellations préférées ?  
-Pas habituellement, non. Elles sont là pour se diriger et illuminer le ciel, pas pour être préférées. »

John revint aux étoiles, et Sherlock sut qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il attendit un moment, fixant le profil de John, admirant les lignes fortes du petit visage et la douceur de ses yeux qui captaient les étoiles.

« -As-tu une préférée ? demanda Sherlock. »

John essaya d'éluder, mais Sherlock murmura :

« -S'il te plaît. »

John se tortilla pour sortir son bras de la couverture et traça un motif dans les étoiles.

« -Les épaules ici, la ceinture, et les jambes. Nous l'appelons Le Chasseur.  
-Un choix bizarre pour un Hobbit.  
-Je pouvais le voir depuis ma fenêtre le printemps où j'étais cloué au lit lorsque je me suis fait mal à la jambe. Je le détestais un peu, libre là-haut comme il l'était, mais alors j'ai commencé à faire des rêves où il venait et s'enfuyait avec moi, quelque part où je vivais des aventures. »

Sherlock tendit la main et passa une main apaisante à travers les cheveux de John et répondit :

« -Je suis désolé que tu aies été meurtri.  
-C'est pas grave. A fait de moi le Hobbit que je suis et tout. Jamais je n'aurais pensé être guérisseur si ça n'était pas arrivé. »

Sherlock fit une pause, doutant trop de lui-même pour répondre comme il le voulait et dire qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à être insatisfait puisque toutes ces actions lui avaient amené John.

« -Nous l'appelons _Menelmacar_ , L'Épéiste du Ciel.  
- _Menelmacar_. J'aime bien. Parle-moi de lui. »

Quelque chose en Sherlock se contracta au son des mots Elfiques coulant des lèvres de John et Sherlock dût prendre quelques inspirations avant de pouvoir reparler. Sherlock raconta à John l'histoire de l'Épéiste, et c'est ainsi que le petit Hobbit s'endormit, juste assez proche pour sentir la chaleur de Sherlock, écoutant le ténor musical de sa voix Elfique tisser des histoires juste pour John durant la nuit.


	22. Mirkwood (B)

Il y avait une araignée en train de descendre vers lui.

Pour le manger. Ou le piéger. Bilbo n'était pas vraiment sûr duquel.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le vide maudit de cette forêt sans fin. Rien que les huit yeux brillants d'une araignée massive le poursuivant de ses mandibules à travers l'obscurité. Il n'arrivait pas à voir les pattes, comme des griffes se jetant sur lui, de la bête, mais il pouvait sentir les poils piquants égratigner sa peau alors que la chose luttait pour piéger les jambes de Bilbo.

Les yeux de la créature se jetèrent en avant et Bilbo s'écarta du chemin, traînant ses jambes attachées pour s'éloigner du mouvement. Un autre étrange plongeon de l'araignée et Bilbo se rendit compte que la créature bondissait vers lui, le visant. Comme une araignée de jardin après une mouche elle essayait de le piquer, de le rendormir de force pour terminer sa sinistre tâche. Bilbo s'écarta, essayant de faire quoi, il n'en était pas entièrement sûr. Une autre frappe et un autre tortillement brusque pour se dégager de la ligne d'un dard qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Bilbo s'écrasa sur le flanc, atterrissant, non pas sur de la terre ou un rocher…mais sur son épée.

Bilbo roula sur le dos et s'éloigna laborieusement de l'araignée, cherchant maladroitement son épée en même temps. Le tintement de l'épée de Bilbo sortant de son fourreau transperça le noir, faisant reculer l'araignée au son inattendu. Bilbo saisit l'occasion pour tourner son épée vers le filament poisseux enroulé autour du bas de son corps. Il tailla l'enveloppe, seulement pour qu'elle fonde au toucher de la petite épée.

Bilbo se releva maladroitement sur ses pieds, et durant un instant le monde sembla faire une pause.

Le bon sens et tous les instincts Baggins dans son sang lui disaient de fuir. De courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient jusqu'au moment où il pourrait enfiler l'anneau et en terminer avec toute cette maudite affaire. Les Elfes n'avaient rien contre lui, et si Bilbo tombait sur un de leurs feux il était sûr qu'ils l'accueilleraient. Même la partie Took de son âme faisait anxieusement part de son opinion qu'il s'agissait franchement d'une idée horrible et qu'il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire et qui n'impliquait pas _d'araignées_.

Cependant, alors que toutes les parties Hobbit de Bilbo étaient complètement d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était pas un endroit où se trouver, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui étirait ce moment aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour que Bilbo comprenne.

Cette étrangeté avait commencé lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans Mirkwood. A cause de ça, les derniers jours avaient été plus que longs, ils avaient été horribles. Toute la Compagnie essayait de se frayer un chemin en luttant à travers l'obscurité sans fin de Mirkwood, se forçant à avancer, traînant la masse de Bombur derrière eux. A l'occasion, le bon humour sans limite de Fíli ou Kíli perçait, un instant de lumière libérée traversant les nuages. Mais comme une étincelle à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas, elle s'éteignait presque à l'instant où elle naissait et vous envahissait plus de stress que de joie.

Lors de leur première nuit dans la forêt les garçons avaient essayé de convaincre Bilbo de leur raconter à propos de John et Sherlock, espérant que les deux seraient quelque part au soleil, loin de Mirkwood. Il s'avéra que cela ne fit aucun bien de les imaginer assis sur cette Passe que la Compagnie n'avait pas pu voir à cause des Gobelins, Sherlock prophétisant la chute de la Moria et l'essor d'Erebor. Après cette entrée personne n'avait parlé durant le reste de la nuit, et personne n'avait plus demandé à entendre la suite.

Toute la Compagnie était épuisée au point de ne même plus se souvenir de ce que cela faisait d'être simplement fatigué. Dans une crise de rage Thorin avait envoyé Bilbo en haut de l'arbre le plus proche, lui et Dwalin hissant le Hobbit jusqu'aux branches les plus basses et lui ordonnant de grimper jusqu'à voir le soleil. Bilbo avait grommelé pour lui-même tout au long de la montée, presque certain que lorsqu'il arriverait cela serait la nuit puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire la différence sous les arbres.

Mais lorsqu'il émergea, c'était la lumière dure de midi. Bilbo avait été si longtemps dans le noir qu'il tressaillit sous sa force, obligé de passer plusieurs longues minutes à se forcer à cligner des paupières pour se débarrasser de la brûlure. Après ce qui sembla être une heure, et d'après les cris des Nains en-dessous, un temps considérable, il regarda. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, il allait regarder et l'orée de la forêt serait à deux kilomètres, peut-être moins. Probablement juste hors de vue depuis l'intérieur de l'épaisseur des arbres. Il redescendrait en glissant de la montagne et toute la Compagnie rirait enfin de toutes leurs pinailles.

Il se répéta encore et encore que ça allait exactement se passer comme ça jusqu'à y croire. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit des arbres aussi loin que l'œil pouvait capter, et ce fut un peu plus que ce que pouvait en supporter Bilbo. Il resta assis là plus longtemps qu'il n'aimerait l'admettre, sentant le soleil sur son visage, la brise à travers ses cheveux, et fixant juste tous les arbres dans l'espoir que peut-être, s'il regardait suffisamment longtemps, alors quelque chose apparaîtrait.

Bien sûr, la peur qu'ils puissent passer le reste de leurs jours limités à errer à travers cette forêt n'était rien comparée à une crise de Thorin Oakenshield. Ils avaient tous peur et apparemment Thorin gérait sa peur en criant. Il menaça de laisser chacun d'eux au moins une fois, crachant du vitriol sur chacun comme quoi ils étaient inutiles, et que si seulement ils avaient fait ceci et cela alors le reste de la Compagnie ne serait pas dans cette galère.

Si c'était un livre d'histoires cela aurait été le moment où Bilbo soit hurlait sur Thorin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende raison, soit prenait le Nain à part pour lui raconter une histoire qui lui remettrait les idées en place afin qu'il puisse tous les sauver. Bien sûr, la vie n'était pas une histoire donc tout le monde dans la Compagnie alla se coucher furieux, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils se réveillèrent furieux, ce qui voulait dire que le jour après que Bilbo ait escaladé cet arbre fut encore moins plaisant que le premier.

Il aimait penser que s'ils n'avaient pas été si abandonnés l'un d'eux aurait eu le bon sens d'empêcher les autres de s'aventurer dans les ténèbres à la poursuite de cet étrange petit rien de lumière. Comme si la forêt se terminait dans juste quelques arbres, ce qui était probablement une idée stupide. Ils avaient été avalés par le noir complet, sans route pour les guider, et comme étaient enclins à faire les Hobbits lorsque les choses semblaient trop terribles pour y faire face alors, Bilbo s'allongea pour dormir.

Ce qui était comment il se retrouvait seul durant ce long moment, l'épée dégainée sur une araignée gigantesque.

Les portions Took et Baggins de son sang avaient saisi l'opportunité pour faire connaître leurs opinions, mais quelque nouvelle force dressait sa vilaine tête inattendue.

Ce voyage avait donné naissance à un nouveau recoin de Bilbo, une partie de lui qui n'était ni Baggins ni Took ni aucun clan de Hobbit que Bilbo connaissait. Il y avait une part de lui qui était complètement Naine, et cette partie rugissait qu'une telle créature comme cette araignée ait osé l'attaquer. Cela ne pouvait simplement pas se supporter.

L'araignée l'attaqua de nouveau. Mais au lieu d'esquiver, Bilbo chargea. Il frappa avec sa petite épée, l'enfonçant dans ses yeux, la seule partie de l'araignée qu'il pouvait voir correctement. Bilbo garda sa main sur la garde de l'épée, la tenait fermement pendant que l'araignée reculait et libérait l'épée en se débattant. Il y eut un crissement que Bilbo attribua à l'araignée mugissant de douleur, et au courant d'air venant des membres s'agitant de la créature. Bilbo chargea encore, ne donnant pas à la chose le temps de récupérer après le dernier coup. Il frappa et frappa et frappa encore, s'acharnant sur la créature avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait invoquer et encore une fois l'épée traversa la chair de l'araignée comme si ce n'était rien de plus que du beurre chaud.

L'araignée tressauta sous les coups, sifflant et crissant chaque fois que Bilbo lui en portait un. Jusqu'à ce qu'une dernière fois, Bilbo ne plonge son épée entre les yeux de la créature et qu'elle tombe enfin au sol dans un fracas massif. Morte.

Le Hobbit en Bilbo choisit cet instant pour se réaffirmer, retirant toute force de ses genoux. Il s'affaissa au sol comme il l'avait fait à la première mention d'incinération, plaçant tout son poids sur son épée pour s'empêcher de tomber par terre tête la première et ne jamais se relever.

Et cela aurait-il été une heure auparavant, cela aurait été le cas.

Mais ce soir, ce soir il était quelque chose de nouveau. Bilbo Baggins de Cul-De-Sac, Bagshot Row*, Hobbitebourg, Quartier Ouest, La Comté, n'était pas qui il avait été ce matin. Il était certainement toujours un Hobbit, mais maintenant il avait accepté un petit quelque chose de plus dans sa personne. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage en lui maintenant, quelque chose de féroce provenant d'anciens descendants Hobbit qui le rendait suffisamment téméraire pour ramasser son épée et transpercer une araignée. Il avait triomphé seul, pas de Magicien, pas de Nains, pas d'Elfes apparaissant à point nommé, juste Bilbo Baggins.

Il était un Hobbit guerrier, un dont leur peuple pouvait être fier, dont l'histoire serait contée. Aujourd'hui il était un Baggins et un Took, un Nain et un Watson.

Bilbo s'appuya sur l'épée, l'utilisant pour se relever. Il tourna la lame vers le soleil absent, et ses yeux tracèrent le sang noir de l'araignée coulant le long du bord tranchant. Bilbo releva le menton et à la nuit silencieuse déclara :

« -Je vais te donner un nom, et ce sera _Sting_ *. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de la Traductrice : _ **
> 
> **_*Bagshot Row :_ Alors il faut savoir que Tolkien était un monstre de la précision géographique, et il s'avère qu'aucun des cinq traducteurs français qui se sont attelés jusque-là aux diverses éditions du Seigneur des Anneaux ou du Hobbit n'a pris la peine de traduire absolument TOUS les noms de lieux existant en réalité dans l'œuvre originale (comme la Haute Passe du chapitre précédent, la High Pass en anglais qui est en fait le passage pour traverser les Monts Brumeux mais que les traducteurs ont joyeusement envoyé chier en disant juste qu'on 'traversait les Monts Brumeux lol point'). Ils les ont juste squeezés, ce qui rend la traduction de cette fic PARTICULIEREMENT laborieuse pour moi, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Ainsi, vous avez l'adresse COMPLETE de Bilbo itérée ici, et Bagshot Row correspondrait au nom de sa « rue » si on peut appeler ainsi les larges chemins devant les maisons Hobbit.**
> 
> **_*Sting :_ Traduit par « Dard » en français, mais c'est tellement ridicule que j'ai décidé de garder le nom original en anglais. Vous m'en voudrez pas hein.**


	23. Le Campement Eothéode (J)

Sherlock tira fort sur les rênes de Faun, arrêtant brusquement le cheval. John s'était plutôt ajusté à la chevauchée désordonnée de Sherlock, alors il s'appuya contre le pommeau pour s'empêcher de basculer par-dessus le cheval et atterrir au sol. Lestrade fit une pause dans son trot méthodique derrière eux, regardant autour avec un air désintéressé en essayant de trouver ce que Sherlock avait vu. Sherlock attendit que Lestrade arrive à côté d'eux, se tenant alignés pour une meilleure défense contre ce qu'il avait trouvé. Au bout d'une longue minute d'attente silencieuse Lestrade se tourna vers Sherlock et demanda :

« -Sommes-nous juste là pour profiter de la vue ? Parce que je dois te dire que ce n'est pas si joli que ça. »

Sherlock souffla.

« -Est-ce que vivre dans une cité a engourdi le peu de bon sens que votre peuple possède ? »

Sherlock se tut suffisamment longtemps pour que Lestrade ouvre la bouche pour répondre, puis il reprit.

« -Regardez le sol. »

Lestrade regarda le ciel à la place, compta jusqu'à trois puis baissa le regard par terre. Ses yeux passèrent sur l'herbe rase et le tas de cailloux occasionnel, faisant au moins l'effort de voir s'il pouvait trouver. Sa réflexion sur la terre ne fut pas assez rapide pour satisfaire Sherlock, qui aboya :

« -Les empreintes, Lestrade. Les empreintes ! »

L'herbe n'était pas lisse, avec quelques touffes de feuillage retournées, mais pas suffisamment pour que Lestrade ait pu se rendre compte qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui clochait. Il regarda John pour confirmer, mais le Hobbit se contenta de hausser les épaules, pister des choses n'était pas bien haut dans la liste des activités approuvées par la Comté.

« -D'accord, et que nous disent ces empreintes ?  
-Elles _me_ disent qu'il y a des Éothéodes(1) en train de nous observer depuis ces rochers. »

Sherlock inclina la tête vers le plus haut des affleurements rocheux à proximité, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser la voix.

« -Ils sont installés plus près des montagnes et ces sentinelles attendent que nous soyons hors de portée. »

Lestrade semblait savoir quelque chose que John ignorait, parce qu'il se pencha en avant sur sa selle, de façon juste assez nonchalante pour rendre John soupçonneux.

« -Eh bien, n'est-ce pas étrange. J'ai déjà rencontré les Éothéodes, de bons gars. Habituellement s'ils vous aiment bien ils ne lésinent pas sur la boisson et les récits. Je n'arrive pas à voir pourquoi ils surveilleraient leurs frontières. »

Sherlock émit un son pensif, tous deux fixant les rochers à la recherche du moindre signe que les Hommes allaient admettre qu'ils se cachaient.

« -D'après mon expérience, cela veut dire que quelque chose a mal tourné. Bien sûr, la question est de savoir pourquoi ils pensent qu'ils devraient se cacher d'un Elfe, d'un Hobbit, et d'un Capitaine du Gondor. »

Peu importe l'insulte que Sherlock avait espéré susciter, un Homme bondit de derrière les rochers et cria :

« -C'est un Elfe qui lui a fait ça !  
-Ah, murmura Sherlock. Moriarty est passé avant nous. »

A présent qu'un de leurs compagnons était sorti de sa cachette, le reste du groupe sembla le prendre comme le signe qu'il fallait le rejoindre, bien que les deux autres sortirent avec leurs arcs en joue.

« -Pourquoi es-tu ici Elfe ? cracha le premier Homme.  
-Parce que nous traquons celui qui vous a causé ce tort.  
-Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil particulièrement rabaissant.

« -Vous ne pouvez possiblement imaginer être les premiers qu'il a lésés. »

L'Homme s'arrêta à ça, comme si cela ne lui avait honnêtement jamais traversé l'esprit.

« -Comment savons-nous que vous n'êtes pas ses complices ?  
-Est-il déjà venu accompagné d'un Homme et d'un Hobbit ? demanda Lestrade, empêchant Sherlock de déclarer qu'il s'agissait d'une question ridicule. »

L'Homme ne sembla pas se rendre compte que Lestrade essayait de le sauver et fit avec mépris :

« -Les gens comme lui ne passeraient pas deux fois par le même chemin, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock en avait assez d'essayer de gérer ça avec politesse.

« -Il ne reviendrait pas une seconde fois car le meurtre lui a donné ce qu'il voulait. Vos gens n'ont plus aucune utilité pour lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend sûr de ça ?  
-Si vous étiez utiles vous seriez morts. Tous jusqu'au dernier, vidés de votre sang pathétique et sans aucune inspiration pour accomplir ses desseins. »

Un des Hommes baissa son arc, stupéfait par l'annonce de Sherlock.

« -Comment sais-tu qu'il a tué quelqu'un ?  
-Comment savez-vous brider un cheval ? demanda John. »

Cette bande d'Hommes semblait soupçonneuse, lui faisant penser que, comme dans la Comté, ces gens n'étaient pas un peuple habitué au meurtre. A la mort peut-être, mais pas au meurtre. Les Hommes du Gondor le supportaient un peu mieux parce qu'ils connaissaient la violence dans leur propre nation, et ne pouvaient probablement pas être aussi soupçonneux pour commencer parce qu'ils avaient tellement de gens allant et venant à leurs frontières. Si Sherlock voulait avoir une chance de voir le corps, il devait avoir un peu de tact avant que les Hommes ne commencent à leur tirer des flèches dessus et qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à s'infiltrer dans leur camp durant la nuit.

L'Homme foudroya John du regard, puis le fixa un peu plus intensément et fronça les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce que les chevaux ont à voir avec quoi que ce soit, étrange petit Nain ?  
-D'abord, _Hobbit_ , pas Nain. Ensuite, vous connaissez vos chevaux parce que vous avez passé toute votre vie à les étudier, là c'est la même chose.  
-Dis-moi donc cela, Hobbit. Si ton Elfe a étudié la créature, pourquoi est-elle encore en vie ?  
-Parce que pour tuer quelque chose il faut d'abord l'attraper.  
-Et le petit Elfe est si mauvais que ça à la chasse ? Le tueur était dans notre village et je l'ai transpercé de mon épée. Nous avons des gens en train de chercher le corps en ce moment. »

Sherlock émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Vous avez endommagé un pantin, pas Moriarty. »

L'homme bomba le torse.

« -Et maintenant tu es certain de cela aussi ?  
-Si vous l'aviez vu, aboya Sherlock, je le saurais.  
-Et comment—  
-Ressemblait-il à un Elfe ? »

L'Humain hésita un instant, puis avec autant de certitude qu'il puisse rassembler :

« -Bien sûr qu'il—  
-Faux ! Il a l'air Elfinoïde(2) mais personne de sain d'esprit ne le prendrait jamais pour un véritable Elfe ! »

L'Homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose d'inutile qui le rapprocherait d'une rencontre avec l'extrémité pointue de l'épée de Sherlock, mais un des compagnons de l'Homme tendit le bras et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

Ce fut suffisant pour le forcer à se taire et l'Humain demanda :

« -Comment pouvons-nous vous aider à l'arrêter ? »

Le premier Humain avait l'air de désespérément vouloir objecter, mais l'autre Homme resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de sa nuque.

« -J'aurai besoin de voir le corps. »

L'autre Homme fit un signe de tête autoritaire à leur troisième compagnon.

« -Il vous ramènera au camp. »

Implicitement dans la déclaration était que le second Homme resterait ici avec le premier, hors du chemin de Sherlock. L'Elfe ne prit pas la peine de remercier l'Homme pour sa coopération, mais John le gratifia au moins d'un signe de tête en gratitude.

Lestrade maintint une conversation polie avec le troisième Homme durant leur trajet, des questions cordiales parvenant d'une manière ou d'une autre à obtenir des informations basiques que Sherlock pourrait probablement déduire tout seul mais Lestrade aimait faire ça façon vieille école. D'après l'Homme, le mort avait été un de leurs meilleurs cavaliers. L'Elfe de Moriarty avait déclaré être en chemin vers les Montagnes et s'était arrêté avec eux pour la nuit avant de continuer. L'Elfe avait été amiable, personne n'avait eu d'objections à sa présence ou d'inquiétudes qu'il aurait pu être moins que sincère. Donc lorsque l'Elfe s'était éloigné avec Henred, le cavalier assassiné, personne ne s'en était inquiété.

Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que le cheval d'Henred ne commence à hennir et à piaffer, et les autres Éothéodes s'étaient précipités pour trouver l'Homme la gorge tranchée. Les autres Humains l'avaient poursuivi et infligé plus quelques coups eux-mêmes, mais même blessé, l'Elfe avait été trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent l'attraper. Henred était mort en quelques minutes, rendant son fils Henre orphelin. Sherlock ne semblait pas intéressé par l'histoire de l'Homme, faisant davantage attention au paysage qu'ils passaient qu'au récit, mais John savait à l'inclinaison de sa tête qu'il enregistrait tout et le plaçait dans sa théorie du meurtre.

Bientôt ils atteignirent le campement Éothéode. Il y avait des tentes arrangées en des cercles lâches et répétitifs, tous situés autour d'une étendue qui avait été débarrassée de toute herbe, laissant derrière la terre nue. Au lieu du feu auquel s'attendait John, il y avait une pile structurée de branches étalées presque comme une table. Sherlock se raidit derrière John, ce qui lui dit suffisamment sur la nature de l'arrangement pour qu'il puisse être en mesure de coller les morceaux tout seul. Sherlock ne se raidissait que lorsqu'il anticipait une réaction malheureuse de la part de John, ce qui voulait dire que peu importe ce pour quoi le bois était fait, ce n'était pas un but particulièrement Hobbit.

La signification frappa John : un bûcher funéraire. L'homme que Moriarty avait tué, ses gens allaient allonger son corps et le brûler dans le ciel nocturne.

Sherlock se pencha en avant et murmura dans l'oreille de John.

« -Ce sont des nomades, John. Ils ne peuvent pas rester à un endroit, donc ils n'ont aucune raison d'enterrer leurs morts. Ils les brûlent, croyant qu'alors ils suivent le vent, restant toujours avec eux. »

Cela parut un choix sensé à John pour ce qui était de s'occuper des morts. En fait, plus il voyait le monde plus il croyait qu'il préférerait ne pas passer le reste de son temps à attendre dans la Comté.

Il y avait une tente juste à côté du centre du bûcher funéraire, où un homme et un jeune garçon les attendaient, ayant entendu parler des étrangers se dirigeant vers le camp. Leur escorte Humaine s'inclina bassement sur sa selle, murmurant « Maître Cavalier » en guise de salut.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer, Sherlock interrompit.

« -Je dois voir le corps. »

Le garçon pâlit et balbutia.

« -Qu-quoi ? »

Chaque homme à portée d'oreille porta la main à son arme à la question. Le Maître Cavalier tendit un bras et plaça sa main sur la nuque du garçon orphelin, avortant ce qu'il avait été sur le point de rajouter.

Leur guide Humain expliqua rapidement :

« -Le tueur est au service d'une sorte de pouvoir plus sombre que ces trois-là traquent. »

Avant que la conversation ne puisse dégénérer en la même sorte de dispute hurlante qui les avait retenus avec les gardes, John intervint.

« -Le maître de la créature a tué un de ses hommes, fit John en désignant Lestrade d'un signe de tête. Et a essayé mais échoué à tuer celui-ci dans le processus, dit-il en désignant alors Sherlock derrière lui. »

Le Maître Cavalier n'eut pas l'air convaincu par la déclaration de John, mais le garçon, oui.

« -Pouvez-vous l'attraper ?  
-Si quelqu'un le peut, mon garçon, répondit Lestrade. C'est lui. »

Il inclina la tête vers Sherlock.

« -Je lui fais confiance pour venger mon compagnon. »

Le garçon se tourna vers son Maître Cavalier, de grands yeux candides le suppliant de laisser Sherlock et les autres entrer pour voir le corps de son père. Avec toute l'attention sur le garçon, personne ne remarqua l'expression de confusion qui s'étendit sur le visage de Sherlock lorsque Lestrade l'avait déclaré digne de confiance. John imagina que cela devait faire des années, si ce n'était la première fois, que quelqu'un disait que Sherlock lui-même, pas juste ses déductions, méritait d'être quelque chose en quoi placer sa foi.

Bientôt le Maître Cavalier accorda sa permission, aussi hésitant et méprisant qu'il ait pu être. Sherlock laissa Faun à l'extérieur avec un regard féroce vers Lestrade disant qu'il voulait que l'Homme reste là et assure leur départ au lieu de le suivre dans la tente.

L'intérieur de la tente était frais, toutes les couvertures et effets personnels écartés pour faire de la place à un épais matelas placé au centre. Le corps avait été frotté, pour enlever la saleté et le sang suite à sa mort. Les vêtements de Henred étaient sur le côté en des piles ordonnées et John soupçonna qu'ils avaient interrompu l'homme et le garçon en train de préparer le corps pour la crémation.

Sherlock passa la porte et alla droit vers la victime, bien qu'il regardât John en chemin avant de poser les yeux sur le garçon. John supposa que le corps montrerait les mêmes signes d'avoir été vidé comme Dimmock, donc la mort de cet Homme ne leur dirait probablement pas plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Mais le fils de l'homme pourrait connaître son héritage, ce qui serait suffisant pour dire à Sherlock s'ils étaient sur la bonne piste.

Cependant, le Maître Cavalier les avait suivis dans la tente et avant que John n'ait l'occasion de demander quoi que ce soit, l'Homme exigea de savoir ce que cherchait Sherlock.

« -Il cherche la cause de la mort, interrompit John. »

L'Humain tourna ses yeux féroces sur John, pas du tout surpris par la vue de cette nouvelle espèce. Il siffla à travers ses dents serrées :

« -Sa gorge a été tranchée.  
-De même que celle de l'autre victime, mais c'était un leurre. La gorge a été tranchée après que l'homme ait été vidé de son sang. »

Henre couina à la pensée graphique, mais le Maître Cavalier continua.

« -Pourquoi ce mal voudrait du sang Humain ?  
-Il conduit des expériences avec, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne peut trouver que dans le sang des Hommes. Pour une raison inconnue son serviteur a pensé que votre Henred pourrait avoir ce qu'il cherchait.  
-Il- c'était mon père, balbutia Henre. Ce qu'il cherchait ne serait-il pas aussi dans mon sang ? »

Le Maître Cavalier plaça une main stabilisante sur l'épaule du garçon et le gratifia d'un regard fier, comme s'il avait trouvé une sorte de défaut débilitant dans leur raisonnement.

John fit une pause, essayant de trouver une façon diplomatique d'expliquer les choses au fils de l'homme assassiné, mais Sherlock n'avait pas ce scrupule.

« -Pas assez de volume de sang.  
-Quoi ?  
-L'enfant est petit, il n'a pas autant de sang qu'un adulte pour les desseins de l'expérimentation. »

Sherlock était accroupi à côté de la tête de Henred, le nez de l'Elfe près de la plaie béante qui avait déchiré la gorge de l'Homme. Sa position et la déclaration faisaient une image troublante. Comme cela devenait la norme pour les gens qui ne savaient pas comment faire avec Sherlock, le Maître Cavalier se tourna vers John.

« -Nous supposons que peu importe pour quoi il utilise le sang, Henre n'en a pas assez. Autrement le tueur n'aurait pas pris le risque d'attaquer un guerrier lorsqu'il aurait pu attaquer un enfant à la place.  
-Surtout en considérant que le tueur a échoué dans sa tâche, interrompit Sherlock.  
-Quoi ? »

John laissa les deux Humains à l'entrée pour examiner la blessure à côté de Sherlock.

« -Il n'y a aucune plaie de ponction indiquant que du sang a été retiré. »

John regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock.

« -Tu penses qu'il s'est trop débattu ?  
-Ou le cheval a attiré trop d'attention et la victime a dû être tuée avant que les autres n'arrivent.  
-Que dites-vous ! interrompit le Maître Cavalier. »

Il ne semblait pas apprécier que Sherlock et John aient une conversation à laquelle il ne prenait pas part.

Sherlock leva les yeux du corps, et durant le plus bref des instants ses yeux passèrent de leur bleu presque luisant au noir dur de sa prescience.

« -Je dis qu'il a échoué dans sa première tentative pour obtenir le sang que son maître a exigé. S'il a fait l'effort de l'acquérir pour commencer alors c'est quelque chose que Moriarty veut, et si j'étais vous je rappellerais les hommes que vous avez envoyés chercher à vos frontières et consoliderais vos défenses contre ce qu'il va envoyer pour obtenir ce sang. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Notes de l'Auteur :** _
> 
> **_(1) :_ Les Éothéodes sont les ancêtres nomades du Royaume du Rohan. Parce que je sais qu'on va me rappeler à l'ordre là-dessus je ferai remarquer que les Éothéodes se sont installés dans le nord avant de déménager vers ce qui a fini par devenir le Rohan, mais cette histoire prend place avant qu'ils ne se soient installés. Le plus ancien que nous savons est qu'ils ont migré vers le nord après la chute d'Angmar, mais puisque nous sommes avant ça également, je fais l'hypothèse qu'un peuple connu comme étant les « Hommes à cheval » aurait été, à un certain moment de leur histoire, nomade.**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Nous faisons référence aux choses avec une forme majoritairement humaine comme Humanoïde car nous nous considérons au sommet de la chaîne de l'évolution. Je suppose que puisque les Elfes sont les premiers enfants ils se considèreraient au sommet et ce serait Elfinoïde à la place.**


	24. La Tente du Maître Cavalier (J)

Le Maître Cavalier fixa Sherlock comme s'il essayait de deviner si l'Elfe était digne de confiance. Entre le témoignage de Lestrade et le visage sincère de John cela semblait être suffisant pour faire écouter l'Homme. Il murmura un mot d'encouragement à Henre puis sortit de la tente pour s'assurer que ses gens soient bien protégés d'un autre meurtre.

Sherlock se tourna vers le garçon avec l'intention évidente de lui poser une pléthore de questions à propos de sa généalogie, mais John lui donna un coup de coude (heureusement dans l'épaule parce que Sherlock était accroupi à côté du corps alors que John était debout). Sherlock roula des yeux, mais avec des gestes larges et sans équivoque retourna son attention sur le corps. Henre ne sembla pas avoir remarqué avoir été au centre de l'attention de Sherlock. John se glissa dans la ligne de mire du garçon, le faisant cesser de fixer le corps de son père. John attrapa doucement le garçon par l'épaule et le fit se tourner sur le côté, le corps toujours dans sa vision périphérique mais n'étant plus quelque chose par quoi être absorbé.

« -Je suis désolé pour ton père. »

Le garçon frissonna puis haussa les épaules.

« -Il, il aurait aimé ruiner les plans de son ennemi avec sa mort. »

John le gratifia d'un léger sourire.

« -Alors il aurait été fier. »

John fit une pause, essayant de penser à une manière subtile de faire la transition à propos de savoir si oui ou non le garçon avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui à présent, et si cette personne s'avérait avoir du sang Numénorien.

Le garçon prit cette pause comme une opportunité pour demander :

« -Qu'êtes-vous ? »

L'instant d'après le garçon rougit et essaya de le faire sonner moins impoli.

John le coupa d'un geste de la main et répondit avec un large sourire.

« -Je suis un Hobbit. Mon peuple vit à l'extrémité des Monts Brumeux dans un endroit appelé La Comté.

-Je- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Hobbit avant. »

John sourit, prêt à lister les noms variés qu'il avait entendu les Elfes de Rivendell utiliser pour son peuple, mais Sherlock interrompit.

« -Tu devrais les connaître, ils sont tes parents. »

John et Henre échangèrent un regard surpris avant que John n'hausse les sourcils.

« -Désolé, quoi ? »

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de la loupe qu'il avait placée au-dessus des ongles du mort.

« -Les Hobbits et les Éothéodes ont les mêmes ancêtres. »

Lorsqu'aucun ne répondit, Sherlock garda sa position mais leva les yeux. Il hésita un instant.

« -Pas bien ?

-Non, ça va. C'est juste que…nouvelle information. »

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur le corps, puis revint à John, partagé entre ignorer sa confusion et cesser son analyse. La réalité qu'il y ait probablement peu de choses utiles qu'ils puissent apprendre du corps fit pencher la balance en sa faveur. Il se redressa, refermant la loupe et la rangeant dans sa poche tout en expliquant :

« -Mirkwood fut un temps Greenwood, avec les Elfes vivant à l'intérieur et un clan d'hommes vivant le long de la frontière. Lorsque les bois commencèrent à s'assombrir les hommes se divisèrent, certains montant sur leurs chevaux pour rester un peu en avant des bois, et d'autres allant à la place par-delà les montagnes. »

Sherlock les regarda tous les deux un instant, puis lorsqu'il sembla qu'aucune question ne suivrait il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus du corps, seulement pour reculer lorsque John demanda :

« -Attends, cela n'a aucun sens. »

Sherlock soupira brièvement par son nez.

« -Si, ça en a. Certains d'entre vous ont traversé la montagne et sont allés jusqu'à la Comté, et le reste d'entre vous est resté ici et sont devenus les Éothéodes. »

John mit ses mains dans ses poches et se balança sur ses talons, attendant que Sherlock se rende compte du défaut pratique dans son explication. Lorsque Sherlock roula des yeux et revint à son examen du corps, John commença à glousser.

« -Tu ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi tu fais référence, fit Sherlock sèchement.

-Pourquoi les Éothéodes ont la taille des hommes et pourquoi les Hobbits ont la taille de Hobbits. Tu n'en as aucune idée. »

Sherlock se redressa vivement, le dos droit, outré.

« -J'ai des théories concernant la taille du peuple qui a traversé les montagnes en premier lieu, et la rigueur de la traversée de la montagne, et un certain élément dans le sol de la Comté, et—

-Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tout ça ne sont que des hypothèses et qu'aucune n'est quelque chose de certain. »

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement. Il était incapable de nier que John avait raison, alors il rétorqua :

« -C'est ton peuple, ne sais-tu pas d'où ils sont venus ? »

John rit à la tentative de Sherlock de lui incomber la responsabilité d'en savoir plus que lui.

« -Les Hobbits existent juste, Sherlock. Nous ne nous soucions pas beaucoup de la longue histoire de la Terre du Milieu, et nous supposons que si nous ne connaissons pas une histoire, ce n'est pas une histoire valant la peine d'être sue. »

Sherlock grommela quelque chose de cinglant, et John taquina :

« -Cela n'explique pas comment il se fait que _tu_ ne connaisses pas d'où sont venus les Hobbits.

-Il y a des…histoires.

-Des histoires ? Que disent-elles ?

-Rien ne valant la peine d'être mentionné.

-Je pense que je serai le juge de cela. »

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement.

« -Ce sont de ridicules, impossibles histoires.

-Qu'est-ce qui les rend ridicules ?

-Elles viennent des Nains.

-Oh oui, bien sûr. »

John roula des yeux.

« -Les _Nains_ sont le défaut dans l'histoire.

-Leur histoire est ridicule pour commencer, et il n'y a aucune preuve pour supporter leurs déclarations, la rendant indigne de spéculation. »

John croisa les bras et tapa du pied, une position qu'il s'était bien trop habitué à prendre en ayant affaire à Sherlock. L'Elfe roula des yeux mais expliqua :

« -Selon les Nains vous étiez des Hommes, ce qui fait relativement sens malgré le reste ridicule de leur histoire.

-Sherlock, menaça John, et l'Elfe continua.

-Vous étiez des Hommes, vivant ici dans l'espace entre les Monts Brumeux et ce qui était autrefois Greenwood. Lorsque la forêt s'est assombrie, votre peuple s'est divisé.

-Oui, tu as déjà expliqué cette partie.

-Parce que c'est la seule que nous savons dans les faits !

-D'accord, d'accord, explique.

-Une partie de ton peuple s'est tournée vers le cheval, pensant que s'ils ne cessaient de bouger ils pourraient déjouer les ténèbres de Mirkwood, tandis que le reste alla dans les Montagnes. Il semblerait qu'à cette époque où vous avez voyagé, vous n'avez croisé aucune autre espèce intelligente pouvant parler de votre transformation d'Humain à Hobbit, mais plusieurs années après que ton peuple soit parti, les Elfes et les Hommes dans cette partie du monde se sont rendu compte qu'une nouvelle espèce s'était paisiblement établie dans La Comté. Quelque part durant ces quelques années, vous êtes devenus des Hobbits. Supposément que vous êtes tombés sur quelque chose dans les montagnes qui a causé ce changement.

-Merci pour ces informations Sherlock, maintenant comment les Nains décrivent ce changement exactement ? »

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, obligeant John à lui demander de répéter, et Sherlock aboya :

« -Aulë ! Les Nains pensent que leur Valar patron a interféré et vous a tous sauvés ! »

John garda une expression neutre. S'il insistait, Sherlock hurlerait d'autres choses désobligeantes sur les Nains et sortirait en trombe de la tente. Mais si John restait immobile et silencieux, alors Sherlock oublierait presque qu'on le regardait et expliquerait plus de choses à l'intention de lui-même qu'à l'intention de John.

« -Les Nains pensent que ton peuple a rencontré plus de problèmes qu'ils ne l'avaient anticipé dans les montagnes, et Aulë les a pris en pitié. Aulë ne présumerait jamais défaire les créations d'Ilúvatar (1), transformer les seconds enfants du Père, ses Hommes, en ses propres créations. Au lieu de transformer les Hobbits en Nains, il a changé légèrement les Hommes, leur donnant la robustesse des Nains, instaurant la force dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour survivre la traversée de la montagne.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que d'aussi loin qu'en savent les Elfes ou qui que ce soit d'autre, nous les Hobbits sommes un genre de Nain ?

-Si d'aucun accepte comme un fait le penchant ridicule des Nains pour faire d'eux-mêmes les héros de n'importe quelle histoire, oui.

-Mais, nous n'aimons pas les montagnes ! Nous aimons le soleil ! Et les plantes ! Et, et, d'accord j'admets qu'on boit un peu comme les Nains, mais nous sommes des Hobbits ! »

Sherlock fixa John avec la rare expression de confusion aux yeux écarquillés que John pouvait imaginer s'être épanouie sur son visage lorsqu'il était furieux que les choses ne signifient pas ce qu'il pensait qu'elles devraient vouloir dire. John réagissant aussi vivement au fait que les Hobbits soient quelque chose d'un peu différent des Hobbits n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait anticipé.

Henre passa de l'un à l'autre, en sachant assez malgré sa jeunesse pour savoir que c'était une conversation d'adulte.

« -Je vais juste, hum…attendre dehors, d'accord ?

-Tu es en colère ? »

John poussa un « humph ».

« -Non, non, je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis _irrité_. Nous sommes des Hobbits. Nous croyons en les petites choses, en les petites gens. Vous, les Elfes et les Nains, vous semblez tous penser que les choses ne comptent pas à moins qu'elles soient l'une de vous. Nous sommes plus que ça, nous sommes tous plus que les petites créatures que vous semblez penser que nous sommes. »

John pouvait voir tourner les rouages de Sherlock pendant qu'il manœuvrait ses observations pour trouver la réponse que cherchait John. Sherlock avait passé son temps entouré de gens qui partageaient le même avis sur les créatures insignifiantes de la Terre du Milieu, et alors que John aimait penser qu'un jour il comprendrait, aujourd'hui n'était pas ce jour. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à rassembler comme un puzzle à partir de choses que Sherlock avait vu d'autres personnes faire, c'était quelque chose dont il avait besoin de faire l'expérience lui-même. John éluda la réflexion de Sherlock d'un geste.

« -Qu'as-tu appris sur la victime ? »

Sherlock sursauta au soudain changement de sujet de John, mais il prit le wagon en marche au lieu de protester.

« -Il n'est pas Núménorien.

-Comment tu pourrais possiblement savoir ça ?

-Les Núménoriens sont bénis d'une longue vie, plus que le double d'un Homme ordinaire. Même lorsque leur lignée est diluée à travers le mariage ils possèdent toujours quelque chose de ce don.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas de ce type ?

-Le guide qui nous a amenés ici a déclaré que l'homme venait juste d'avoir quarante ans, soit la moitié de la vie de la plupart des espèces et le début de l'âge adulte pour un Núménorien. Basé sur ce que tu sais des Hommes, semble-t-il juste entrer dans la fleur de l'âge ? »

Les cheveux bruns de Henred étaient parsemés de gris, et des rides dans la peau tannée autour de ses yeux suggéraient qu'il avait des pattes d'oie avant que son visage ne s'immobilise de façon permanente.

« -Non, il a l'air d'un Homme de la quarantaine. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas Núménorien. Ce qui veut dire que notre critère était faux ?

-Peu probable.

-Donc, Moriarty a découvert que nous étions après lui et a essayé de nous lancer sur une mauvaise piste ?

-Non. »

John ne prit pas la peine de compter jusqu'à dix.

« -Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Sherlock, cependant, fit une pause. Puis de la voix la plus calme que John l'ait jamais entendu utiliser il répondit :

« -Cela veut dire que Moriarty l'a tué parce qu'il pouvait. »

John baissa le regard sur l'Homme mort devant eux, le cœur dans la gorge.

« -Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

-Peut-être pour faire croire aux Hommes que notre petite bande est une menace, peut-être pour me distraire en recherchant pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'autrefois l'Homme l'a offensé d'une certaine manière. Nous ne saurons probablement jamais. »

Sherlock fut debout et à moitié hors de la tente avant que John n'ait la chance de digérer la moindre de ces possibilités. Un Homme était mort, allongé là devant lui avec un fils orphelin dehors et ce n'était pour aucune raison. John trébucha à la suite de Sherlock, horrifié par la violence que ces gens pouvaient s'infliger les uns aux autres. Même la mort de l'homme de Lestrade ne semblait pas aussi terrible que ça. Cet homme était mort pour une raison, aussi horrible cette raison était probablement. Cet homme avait été massacré pour rien.

A l'extérieur de la tente Sherlock éluda les questions de Lestrade et donna à peine le temps à John de dire à Henre « Merci de nous avoir permis quelques instants, et toutes nos condoléances » avant de soulever le Hobbit sur le dos de Faun et de monter lui-même.

Le Maître Cavalier exigea de savoir ce que Sherlock avait appris, et, glacial, Sherlock aboya en retour :

« -Vous préféreriez ne pas savoir. »

Lestrade lança à John le regard signifiant qu'il voulait savoir ce qui irritait autant Sherlock, mais qu'il n'allait pas demander avec les Éothéodes à portée d'oreille. Non pas que John aurait été en mesure de lui dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Le tempérament de Sherlock avait changé après que John l'ait réprimandé, mais pas à cause de ça. Ou du moins, John doutait que cela soit à cause de ça. Sherlock était devenu irritable lorsqu'il avait réalisé que l'Homme était mort parce que Moriarty était capricieux, mais cela ne semblait pas être le genre de chose qui le dérangerait. Peut-être que ce n'était rien de plus que son mécontentement d'avoir fait un détour pour examiner un corps qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire en cours, mais cela ne semblait pas être ça non plus.

Si John n'était pas dupe il dirait que Sherlock n'était pas contrarié parce que Moriarty avait tué un Homme juste pour s'amuser, mais parce qu'il avait dû le dire à John. Comme s'il ne voulait pas savoir comment John réagirait à cette information. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. John savait que Moriarty était fou, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à être nerveux à l'idée de le lui faire remarquer à nouveau.

John pouvait sentir ses sourcils se froncer pendant qu'il essayait de rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle qui, comme il le savait très bien, n'aurait jamais de sens, mais il essaya quand même. Lestrade ne posa aucune question pendant qu'ils sortaient du campement Éothéode, incluant pourquoi ils quittaient la sécurité d'être parmi d'autres gens lorsque la nuit était aussi proche. Il pouvait voir le renfrognement de John et il se gardait bien de les asticoter quand ce dernier n'était pas content. Sherlock devenait extrêmement grincheux lorsqu'il avait l'impression que John n'était pas à la page, et pendant que John se creusait les méninges Sherlock était laissé désinhibé.

Bientôt le soleil se coucha, juste en-dessous des montagnes tapies si près à l'ouest. John ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à regarder en arrière, mais il se tortilla sur son siège, essayant d'apercevoir une bribe de l'endroit où le camp aurait dû être derrière eux. Il n'eut pas à lutter pour les trouver. Embrasée par la lumière du soleil mourant, une colonne de fumée s'élevait vers le ciel.

Sherlock ne s'était pas détendu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la tente, alors John n'était pas entièrement sûr de comment il parvint à se tendre encore plus quand il s'était retourné vers les traces du bûcher funéraire. John regarda Sherlock, qui ne le regardait dévotement pas en retour.

« -Nous devons l'attraper. »

Sherlock sursauta à la déclaration, le mouvement suffisant pour faire trébucher Faun un instant avant qu'il ne continue. Sherlock se contenta de fixer John sans répondre, revenant directement à cette inclinaison confuse de ses sourcils qui signifiait que John ne respectait pas les normes établies.

« -Moriarty, nous devons l'attraper. L'empêcher pour de bon de refaire des choses comme ça. »

Quelque chose en Sherlock se détendit à la déclaration, et John ne sut pas pourquoi. C'était honnêtement comme s'il avait pensé que John était sur le point de paniquer, d'enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait et d'une façon ou d'une autre tout mettre sur le dos de Sherlock.

Au lieu de reconnaître la façon dont la tension s'évapora soudainement de ses épaules, ou de répondre au sourcil que John avait haussé à sa réaction, Sherlock répondit :

« -Je te donne ma parole que nous ferons ce que nous devons pour l'arrêter. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ Ilúvatar est le Père de Tous, la déité suprême de la Terre du Milieu. Ilúvatar a promis de créer des enfants pour peupler la Terre du Milieu, les Elfes (les Premiers Nés), et les Nains (les Seconds Nés). Aulë en a eu assez d'attendre ces enfants et a créé les Nains. Ilúvatar en fut mécontent, car les Elfes étaient destinés à arriver en premier, donc Aulë proposa de détruire ses enfants afin que le plan d' Ilúvatar ne soit pas compromis. Au lieu de ça, Ilúvatar fit preuve de merci envers eux et endormit les Nains afin qu'ils sortent des montagnes après que les Elfes et les Hommes soient créés, faisant que les Nains soient créés par Aulë mais adoptés par Ilúvatar.**


	25. Le Donjon de Thranduil (B)

Bilbo commençait à remarquer une routine.

Bilbo disait/faisait quelque chose qui rendait Thorin furieux pour des raisons que Bilbo ne comprendrait jamais vraiment. Puis quelque chose d'inattendu et de violent s'abattait sur la Compagnie, et Thorin n'était pas dans un état d'esprit approprié pour gérer le problème avec quoi que ce soit ressemblant à du bon sens. (Oui, Bilbo aimait penser que lorsque Thorin n'était pas sujet à une frustration handicapante via Hobbit, il ferait dans les faits un bon leader. Cela ne pouvait pas ne pas être le cas avec des Nains comme Balin et Glóin le suivant.)

Toutes ces étapes finissaient par mener à un sauvetage miraculeux par Gandalf, et lorsque le magicien était injoignable, par Bilbo.

Cependant, ce sauvetage de dernière minute s'approchait de plus en plus de la catastrophe complète à chaque fois qu'il s'avérait nécessaire, et Bilbo était nerveux à l'idée que le temps qu'ils arrivent à Smaug dans les faits il serait incapable de sortir les Nains de leur situation périlleuse.

Bien sûr, en supposant qu'il soit d'abord en mesure de sortir les Nains de leurs beaux draps actuels.

Leur Compagnie avait survécu à d'énormes araignées, seulement pour être ramassée par des Elfes. Bilbo avait fait sa danse de la joie en sécurité, dissimulé par la magie de son anneau, et apaisé par la pensée que les Elfes allaient être comme Elrond. Il y aurait des remarques désobligeantes des deux côtés, assez de légumes pour faire bouder les Nains, et puis ils continueraient, nourris et régénérés après toute cette vilaine affaire avec les araignées. Bien sûr, parce qu'il y avait une routine à respecter, ce ne fut pas ainsi que les choses se passèrent.

Les Nains entrèrent dans le hall elfe déjà furieux car Thorin leur avait été enlevé, dérobé à leur groupe pendant qu'ils fuyaient les araignées dans le noir. Bilbo s'accroupit dans un coin du hall de Thranduil, observant alors que un par un, les membres de la Compagnie étaient amenés devant le roi Elfe et interrogés sur leur présence à Mirkwood. Puis un par un ils refusèrent tous de parler. Furieux ne commençait pas à décrire la réaction de Bilbo. Depuis sa position derrière un des piliers de bois massifs parsemant le hall il pouvait voir le visage de chaque Nain et tous, depuis Dwalin l'obstiné jusqu'à Ori le doux, firent face au roi Elfe sans peur dans leurs yeux et aucun compromis sur leurs visages.

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, s'empêchant de bondir sur ses pieds et de leur hurler à tous que ce n'était pas le moment d'être stoïque. Seraient-ils menacés de mort s'ils partageaient leurs secrets, Bilbo aurait compris leur silence, mais ce n'était pas cela. Ils refusaient de parler car ils ne voulaient pas partager les tributs de la montagne avec Thranduil. Ils préféraient être piégés dans ses donjons plutôt que prendre le risque que les Elfes aient la moindre part de leur trésor.

Bilbo était tenté de sortir en trombe de la forêt et de les laisser tous jusqu'au dernier enfermés jusqu'après leur maudit Jour de Durin. Et il descendit à grands pas directement aux cellules pour le leur dire.

Bilbo était trop irrité pour porter autant d'attention aux ombres qu'il aurait dû, dépassant à la place à grands pas des Elfes qui n'avaient jamais alimenté la notion que leur royaume boisé puisse être envahi par quoi que ce soit, encore moins un Hobbit invisible. Cette certitude en leur propre invulnérabilité signifiait que lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix basse marmonner des obscénités polies et une sorte d'ombre passer à grands pas, ils ne le prirent pas comme autre chose qu'un fragment dérivant du stress désagréable d'être forcé de s'occuper de Nains.

D'après les cris étouffés que Bilbo pouvait entendre résonner en bas dans les donjons, les Nains avaient la même pauvre opinion de leurs ravisseurs que les Elfes avaient d'eux.

Cependant, quand Bilbo se rapprocha et que les échos commencèrent à prendre forme, il accepta que les choses puissent être légèrement plus compliquées que ça.

Bilbo dépassa à grands pas l'épaisse porte de bois refermant un long couloir de cellules et entendit Dwalin crier :

« -Qui l'avait en dernier ?

-Allons mon frère, interrompit Balin, toujours la voix calme du bon sens malgré le fait d'être enfermé dans un donjon. Il faisait trop sombre dans la forêt pour que quiconque sache qui a perdu Monsieur Baggins, donc il n'y a aucun intérêt à chercher un coupable. »

Dwalin grommela quelque chose de grossier sur le fait qu'il ne cherchait pas de coupable, il cherchait à savoir lequel d'entre eux Thorin allait embrocher lorsqu'ils s'évaderaient d'ici. Mais Bilbo était bloqué sur la pensée qu'ils _le cherchaient_.

Dans leur course folle pour fuir les araignées Bilbo avait perdu sa prise sur un Nain qu'il croyait être Bofur. (Il y avait eu trop de cris pour en être sûr, mais les callosités sur les mains du Nain et qu'il les ait tendues vers Bilbo tout court suggéraient Bofur). Bilbo s'était perdu au début de leur fuite, même si au final tous les Nains avaient souffert du même problème. Le reste de la Compagnie forçait son chemin les uns vers les autres lorsque les Elfes les avaient attrapés et emmenés ici. Ce qui voulait dire que, encore une fois, Bilbo avait été laissé derrière. Pour être honnête, il s'était attendu à entendre les Nains furieux en raison des Elfes, ou de l'absence de Thorin, mais cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'ils auraient pu s'interroger à son propos. Il manquerait aux garçons lorsqu'il serait parti, et probablement à Balin, Bofur et Bombur, et d'après quelques conversations bourrues qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprises, peut-être Bifur et Óin également, alors qu'il ne manquerait purement pas à Dori, Nori, Dwalin et Glóin, pas en tant que _Bilbo_ , mais en tant que quelqu'un à qui enseigner leurs divers talents.

Et eh bien…c'était toute la compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'aurait probablement pas dû être aussi surpris par l'inquiétude de la Compagnie qu'il ne l'était.

« -Peut-être, dit Nori, interrompant à la fois les grommellements de Dwalin et les réflexions de Bilbo, que nous devrions nous inquiéter de comment sortir de ce donjon, et nous inquiéter du Hobbit lorsqu'il y a dans les faits quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour le trouver ? »

Il y avait suffisamment de sarcasme dans le ton de Nori pour que Bilbo n'ait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Ni n'avait-il besoin de bouger pour savoir que le grondement était Dwalin se déplaçant pour fracasser la tête du Nain facétieux contre le mur. Puisqu'ils lui avaient fait le service de se tracasser pour lui, Bilbo pensa qu'il pouvait épargner aux Nains la mêlée qui commencerait certainement lorsque Dwalin porterait le premier coup. Bilbo retira l'anneau et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la cellule, regardant le tableau. Dori se tenait entre son frère et Dwalin, simultanément réprimandant le premier et apaisant le second. Le reste de la Compagnie était soit à moitié sur leurs pieds afin de ne pas être écartés de la mêlée résultante, soit avachi contre les parois, fatigué des querelles internes.

Bilbo passa inaperçu jusqu'à ce que Ori commence à glousser. Le son fut si inattendu au milieu de la dispute que chacun se figea, le regardant, puis suivant sa ligne de mire jusqu'à Bilbo. Quelque chose de féroce se détendit dans la Compagnie, l'évanouissement d'une sorte d'ancienne impulsion naine de protéger ce qui leur appartenait. Bofur rit et donna une tape dans le dos de Ori pour l'avoir remarqué.

« -Comment arrives-tu toujours à faire ça, mon garçon ? »

Bilbo pensa qu'une petite quantité de suffisance était justifiée en cette instance. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et eut un rictus en retour.

« -Je suis un Hobbit. »

Bien que la majorité du groupe rit à la taquinerie de Bilbo, Dwalin avait l'air prêt à l'attacher avec Nori et à les laisser tous les deux à la merci des Elfes. Considérant le fait que Bilbo n'était pas celui en cage en cet instant, il se contenta de sourire largement au Nain massif et en profita tant qu'il le pouvait. Dwalin le prit comme une justification pour rejoindre les barreaux à grands pas et siffler d'une voix d'où Bilbo ne savait discerner la fureur du soulagement :

« -Un jour Maître Baggins, vous me direz comment vous faites cela. »

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

« -Je trouve cela hautement improbable Monsieur Dwalin, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer.

-Oui, oui, interrompit Balin avant que Dwalin ne puisse passer sa main à travers les barreaux pour saisir Bilbo à la gorge et le secouer jusqu'à faire cracher la vérité de ses poches. A présent que Maître Baggins a été trouvé il sera en mesure de localiser Thorin, et de faciliter notre évasion.

-Faciliter notre évasion ? grommela Dwalin. Le garçon devrait aller me trouver un marteau, et je nous sortirai d'ici.

-Vraiment ? répondit plaisamment Balin, une expression sur son visage que Bilbo imaginait qu'il utilisait toujours sur son petit frère lorsqu'il était tenté de le taper derrière la tête. Et dans quelle direction est la sortie ? Et s'il nous arrive de la trouver, quelles armes utiliserions-nous en arrivant là ? Et où durant cette fabuleuse évasion croiserions-nous Thorin ? »

Dwalin essaya de rétorquer, mais Balin parla par-dessus lui.

« -Puisqu'il te manque tous ces détails particuliers, je pense que peut-être nous devrions laisser Maître Baggins faire un peu de reconnaissance ? Au moins pour nous dire où sont détenus nos armes et notre Roi ? »

Au lieu de rester et d'écouter une dispute qui finirait avec Balin considérant son petit frère d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il se soumette, Bilbo gratifia Balin d'un acquiescement sec et dépassa la cage. Il enfila l'anneau lorsqu'il atteignit les ombres, sa présence se dissolvant dans le néant. Kíli l'avait suivi jusqu'au périmètre de la cage, et couina lorsque Bilbo disparut. Ce dernier ne porta aucune attention aux déclarations paniquées du garçon, se contentant de descendre à grands pas le couloir avec l'intention de trouver d'abord Thorin.

Bilbo recula dans l'espace principal à l'extérieur du bloc des cellules et fit un cercle, regardant tous les chemins variés qu'il pouvait prendre. Il murmura « D'accord, si je cachais un prisonnier Nain, où le mettrais-je ? » Sur le côté Bilbo eut l'aperçu d'un petit fragment de hall s'enfonçant en un angle aigu et il émit un son pensif « Oui, je le mettrais là aussi. »

Bilbo descendit le couloir sans fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'y avait pas d'autres couloirs partant de celui-là, et une séquence de trois portes avec des verrous complexes que Bilbo fut soulagé de découvrir ouvertes. Entre les portes épaisses et le manque de sorties alternatives, Bilbo pouvait dire que cet endroit était fait pour empêcher les gens de sortir. S'ils parvenaient à sortir de leur cellule, ils auraient toujours à lutter contre trois portes verrouillées et les gardes qui attendraient entre chacune d'elles. Dans la Comté, les fauteurs de trouble étaient placés dans une pièce isolée jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment suffisamment pour se rappeler correctement de la réprimande qu'ils allaient recevoir de la matriarche de leur famille. Typiquement c'était suffisant pour dissuader n'importe quel petit Hobbit de s'engager de nouveau dans un tel comportement. (Oui, Bilbo était intimement conscient de cette méthode de discipline, et non, il n'allait pas parler des nombreuses fois dans sa jeunesse où il avait été confiné dans la chambre isolée de Grand-Mère Baggins pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait).

Bilbo se figea devant la dernière porte, un son bas provenant de derrière l'arrêtant immédiatement. Ce n'était pas vraiment des paroles, mais ce fut suffisant pour rendre Bilbo prudent en se glissant derrière la dernière barrière avant de pénétrer l'espace ouvert entourant l'unique cellule piégée ici dans les profondeurs de Mirkwood. La porte tourna silencieusement sur ses gonds, mais Thorin avait passé la majorité de sa vie sous des menaces de mort. Il fut sur ses pieds avant que Bilbo ne parvienne même à jeter un œil dans la pièce. Bilbo referma rapidement la porte derrière lui avant que Thorin ne commence à crier des choses à propos d'Elfes se faufilant et ne prévienne le garde par inadvertance. Il y avait des torches parsemant la cellule, des structures de bois massives juste au-delà de la portée de Thorin maintenant sa cage constamment illuminée tout en laissant la lisière de la pièce dans les ténèbres.

Thorin croisa les bras sur son large torse, royal dans son exigence silencieuse que quiconque ait réussi à le surprendre annonce sa présence. Bilbo supposa que c'était probablement le moment où il devrait retirer l'anneau et approcher Thorin par le devant pour éviter davantage de cris, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas à un temps où Bilbo était particulièrement doué pour faire ce qu'il était supposé faire.

Bilbo sortit des ombres à l'arrière de la cage et retira son anneau, attendant silencieusement que Thorin mette ses mains sur ses hanches et ne commence à hurler des obscénités en Khuzdul. Durant plusieurs longues minutes Thorin ne quitta pas la porte des yeux. Finalement il fit volte-face avec fureur, trop frustré pour rager correctement contre le néant qui jouait avec lui. Bilbo prit un instant pour penser que peut-être que taquiner Thorin n'était pas la meilleure décision de sa vie lorsqu'il aperçut le Hobbit et trébucha sur ses propres pieds.

Thorin fixa Bilbo comme s'il était une apparition, et Bilbo prit la seconde mauvaise décision de cette rencontre : il agita la main.

Le choc de Thorin prit la raideur de la fureur et il aboya :

« -Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de la question qui suggérait que Thorin ne voulait pas que Bilbo réponde, qu'il préfèrerait qu'il tienne sa langue et le laisse atteindre le stade d'une crise hurlante digne de ce nom. Mais Bilbo n'était pas d'humeur. Lui et son anneau magique s'étaient frayé un chemin dans la forteresse Elfe pour _sauver_ Thorin et sa Compagnie, merci beaucoup. Cela voulait dire que le grand et puissant Thorin n'était pas en position de hurler.

Bilbo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine (ce qui, il était prêt à l'admettre, était légèrement moins impressionnant que lorsque Thorin le faisait) et gratifia le roi Nain de son meilleur Regard Noir Baggins.

Parce que la vie était une cruelle et vicieuse maîtresse, Thorin sembla indifférent à la réprimande de Bilbo.

« - _Que_ , articula Thorin, fais-tu là ? »

Puisque la sournoiserie ne marchait pas bien pour Bilbo ce soir il opta pour la vérité.

« -Balin m'a envoyé te trouver.

-Balin.

-Mm-hmm, acquiesça Bilbo. Dwalin voulait s'évader immédiatement, mais Balin a pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te retrouve avec les armes avant. Je suppose que le temps que je revienne il aura persuadé Dwalin qu'ils devraient également me laisser trouver la meilleure voie d'évasion.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas dans une cage ? »

La voix de Thorin était…plate. Presque dénuée d'émotion. Bilbo ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ça. Thorin pouvait ne pas être une créature particulièrement bavarde, mais il n'était en aucun cas silencieux. Pour tout son état mélancolique permanent, il parvenait toujours à exprimer chaque émotion lui passant par la tête. Il fredonnait avec les garçons, ses lèvres légèrement étirées, lorsqu'il était content, tout son visage se plissant et se condensant en un air renfrogné lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, et son expression s'aplanissait en cette sorte de calme que Bilbo avait toujours imaginé sur les rois dans ses livres d'histoires lorsqu'il pensait à son foyer.

Mais à cet instant en particulier, Thorin n'avait aucune expression.

Au lieu de tester sa chance en faisant tarder sa réponse, pensant que peut-être cette expression de pierre pouvait être un niveau de colère que Bilbo n'avait pas encore inspiré à Thorin, il meubla.

« -De la même manière que j'ai passé les Gobelins. Je suis un Hobbit, et personne ne s'attend jamais au Hobbit. »

Thorin ne semblait pas avoir d'opinion sur ce tournant de bonne fortune, et Bilbo soupçonnait qu'il pourrait être obligé de retourner auprès de Balin et de déclarer :

« -Donc désolé, je ne pense pas que je serai en mesure de vous aider à vous évader avant plusieurs jours, je suis des plus sûrs que votre roi veut ma mort. »

Bilbo commença à reculer, plus qu'heureux de donner à Thorin l'espace nécessaire pour déterminer s'il se sentait d'humeur meurtrière ou non. Mais après le premier bruissement de pied la main de Thorin surgit à travers les barreaux, visant le tissu flottant de la veste de Bilbo. Celui-ci se précipita en arrière, une réaction automatique lui valant de se faire aboyer dessus habituellement.

Bilbo pensa à balbutier quelque excuse et expliquer que ce n'était pas Thorin lui-même qui l'avait fait reculer, mais le Nain ne semblait pas offensé. Il se jeta en avant de nouveau, sifflant :

« -Viens ici. »

Bilbo hésita, étrangement, pas d'humeur à être étranglé.

« -Viens ici, croassa de nouveau Thorin, et quelque chose de désespéré dans sa voix fit s'avancer Bilbo. »

Thorin attrapa le tissu lâche autour de la gorge de Bilbo et le tira droit contre les barreaux. Bilbo émit un couinement paniqué, et tressaillit, les yeux fermés, se préparant à un coup. Seulement, il ne vint jamais. Bilbo ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'on ne l'étranglait pas, mais qu'on l'étreignait.

Thorin serrait étroitement Bilbo contre les barreaux, ses propres bras épais gentiment enroulés autour de son dos, une main enfoncée dans ses boucles et épousant sa tête aussi près que possible. Bilbo se tint là sans bouger, son unique étreinte de la part de Thorin pas suffisante pour lui enseigner la réponse appropriée. Lentement, Bilbo passa les mains à travers les barreaux et les posa doucement sur le large dos de Thorin, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas surprendre le Nain. Lorsque Thorin ne se détendit pas, Bilbo commença à passer sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son mouvement régulier, ses gestes tranquilles dans le but de le calmer.

« -Uh, Thorin ? Tu vas bien ?

-Si je vais bien ! »

Thorin s'écarta de Bilbo, tenant le Hobbit à bout de bras.

« -Tu te balades en secret parmi des Elfes sans protection !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans une cage. »

Bilbo avait eu l'intention de le dire avec un peu plus de venin que ça, mais c'était difficile de rester irrité lorsqu'il sentait encore la chaleur du contact de Thorin.

Thorin, entre toutes choses étranges, sourit à la réplique de Bilbo.

« -Tu vas bien ? Et les autres ?

-Ils semblent tous sur les nerfs. Donc ils vont bien, mais sont irrités. Je pense que Dwalin essaie de faire un marteau avec le bois de sa cellule afin de cogner Nori, mais je suis des plus certains que la plupart d'entre eux sont juste heureux d'être sortis du noir et d'être loin de ces araignées infernales. »

Thorin continua de sourire, doux et expressif après la dureté de son visage en voyant Bilbo avec lui dans le donjon. Il ne râlait pas à propos du fait que Bilbo se soit enfui de son côté, et il ne le réprimandait pas pour avoir échoué à faire s'évader le reste de la Compagnie avec lui, donc Bilbo ne savait pas quoi dire. A la place il se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

« -Et, tu vas bien ? »

Thorin sourit, puis s'empara doucement de la tête de Bilbo et l'attira de nouveau dans une étreinte.


	26. La Morgue du Gondor (J)

Le voyage entre les Éothéodes et le Gondor fut…sans incident. John ne pouvait pas dire calme, parce que Sherlock n'avait cessé de palabrer avec enthousiasme depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le campement Humain. Sherlock raconta à John toute l'histoire des Elfes, depuis Manwë jusqu'à Arwen. John pensa que cela avait pu être sa tentative d'excuse pour avoir simplement balancé l'histoire du peuple de John sans avoir pensé à le prévenir d'abord. John fut content d'entendre l'histoire, alors il ne prit pas la peine de corriger Sherlock à propos du besoin de s'excuser.

Cependant, il y avait également une vraie possibilité pour que Sherlock ne déblatère pas des anecdotes peu connues de l'histoire des Elfes à John pour s'excuser, mais pour essayer de se divertir sur la route du Gondor. Cela semblait probable considérant que chaque fois que Faun le laissait faire, Sherlock pressait le cheval, de plus en plus vite.

Les derniers jours la vitesse régulière du cheval avait cessé d'être suffisante pour Sherlock. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit, Sherlock faisait descendre John du dos de Faun, l'enveloppait dans la couverture de voyage, puis le replaçait sur le cheval. Alors que Lestrade objectait que les quatre créatures mortelles de cette troupe (le Hobbit, l'Homme, et les chevaux) avaient besoin de se reposer, Sherlock enroulait les bords de son manteau autour de John afin que lui, au moins, puisse dormir, puis il incitait Faun à accélérer. John essayait de protester, insistant que l'Elfe avait besoin de dormir aussi, mais Sherlock se contentait de hausser un sourcil. Entre sa chaleur et le bercement du cheval, John s'endormait avant de pouvoir persuader Sherlock de se reposer.

Au terme d'une de ces courtes nuits passées en selle, John se réveilla à l'arrêt soudain de Faun. John passa d'endormi à éveillé avec l'aisance rapide née de la compagnie de Sherlock. John inclina la tête en arrière pour demander à Sherlock pourquoi il s'était arrêté, mais l'Elfe ne lui portait pas attention. Il suivit la ligne de mire de Sherlock jusqu'à quelque chose s'élevant au loin au fond de la vallée. John remua pour s'avancer sur son siège et fixa son regard, certain que ses yeux devaient le tromper avant qu'il ne bredouille :

« -Est-ce une ville ?  
-Minas Arnor, répondit Sherlock, bien trop content de lui à l'incrédulité de John qu'il n'ait le droit de l'être. La Cité Blanche du Gondor.  
-Elle est taillée dans la montagne !  
-Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, souffla Sherlock. Où d'autre la mettraient-ils ? »

John essaya d'être frustré par l'autosatisfaction de Sherlock, mais c'était terriblement dur de l'être lorsqu'il était aussi sidéré par ce qu'il voyait. Bien qu'honnêtement, le ton gentiment amusé sous-jacent de la déclaration de Sherlock empêcha toute vexation potentielle. Sherlock était si fier de lui de montrer tout ça à John que le Hobbit ne pouvait invoquer la volonté de prétendre être indifférent afin de couper court à son ego.

Sherlock donna un petit coup de pied à son cheval et soudainement ils dévalaient de nouveau la colline, Sherlock disant à John pourquoi ils s'étaient donné tout ce mal pour construire quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gâteau à sept étages. Sherlock déblatéra sur les Hommes comme il l'avait fait avec les Elfes durant le reste de leur chevauchée, tout du long jusqu'aux portes ouvertes de la cité. Les soldats surveillant le portail massif avaient l'air d'avoir probablement des ordres pour arrêter tous ceux qui entraient dans la cité, mais au signe de tête de Lestrade ils laissèrent passer l'Elfe sans poser de question.

Lestrade tira fort sur les rênes de son cheval, faisant s'arrêter l'animal. Des soldats Humains variés sortirent des charpentes, mais Lestrade les ignora tous pour coincer Sherlock avec cet appel :

« -Je ne suppose pas que tu serais prêt à venir avec moi voir le Roi pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

John supposa que c'était une marque du respect de Sherlock envers Lestrade qu'il ait pris dans les faits le temps de rouler des yeux avant de remonter le chemin. John entendit de vagues échos de Lestrade criant à la Garde de faire passer le mot comme quoi l'Elfe ne devait pas être maltraité, mais les mots furent perdus dans le son des sabots de Faun contre les pierres. Sherlock se pencha en avant pendant leur galop, murmurant à l'oreille de John la fonction de chaque niveau de la ville alors qu'ils traversaient successivement chacune des portes plus petites.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sixième niveau, Sherlock fit abruptement tourner Faun à gauche, coupant à travers de larges jardins qui entouraient le bord extérieur du niveau. Il arrêta brusquement le cheval juste devant une large porte de métal renfoncée dans le coin le plus sombre à côté de la montagne servant de base à la cité. Sherlock bondit de Faun et fit la moitié du chemin vers l'entrée du bâtiment avant de tourner les talons pour revenir poser John au sol. Le Hobbit s'était entraîné à monter et descendre du cheval de Sherlock, mais il n'en était pas encore au point où il pouvait facilement suivre Sherlock en pleine accélération.

La pièce était petite et basse, pratiquement à la taille d'un Hobbit dans sa profondeur. Il y avait un bureau filiforme inconfortablement proche de la porte d'entrée, et la jeune femme derrière n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir garder grand-chose, ce qui était bien car il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la pièce. En fait, au-delà du bureau excentré, la seule chose à protéger ici était une paire de portes de métal dans le mur du fond. Le mur qui n'en était pas tellement un vu qu'il s'agissait de la montagne. La pièce était fraîche comparée au chaud soleil de printemps dehors. Le reste de l'espace enfoncé profondément dans la montagne était probablement glacé.

Sherlock bondit droit vers le bureau de réception et demanda à la pauvre fille triant des papiers :

« -Où sont vos corps ? »

Elle béat à Sherlock, la bouche s'agitant, s'ouvrant et se fermant bien qu'aucun mot n'en sortait. Sherlock roula des yeux avant de contourner le bureau pour aller observer divers corps tout seul. John l'attrapa par l'arrière de sa tunique avant qu'il ne puisse aller interrompre peu importe ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de cette porte. Sherlock souffla d'agacement mais positionna quand même une chaise de façon adéquate afin que John puisse monter dessus et regarder par-dessus le comptoir du secrétariat.

John avait eu l'intention d'apaiser la fille avec la pensée de parler avec n'importe qui n'étant pas Sherlock en train de rôder dans son manteau virevoltant, mais la vue d'un Hobbit surgissant par-dessus le comptoir fut apparemment trop pour elle. Elle commença à balbutier de façon incontrôlable, passant de l'un à l'autre comme si elle hallucinait. John tendit une de ses petites mains et la posa sur la sienne, apaisant les balbutiements.

« -Ce qu'il veut dire est, 'Hello, c'est Sherlock, je suis John, et nous avons besoin de la liste des gens qui sont morts lors des dernières semaines et la cause de leur mort'. »

Sherlock renifla mais John lui donna simplement un coup de pied dans la jambe, touchant l'Elfe dans le genou et le faisant taire plutôt efficacement.

« -Sherlock apprécierait également l'opportunité d'examiner les corps que vous avez présentement ici, en tant que faisant partie de notre investigation.  
-Concernant les morts récentes ? béat-elle. Pourquoi ? »

John était sur le point de lui dire la vérité lorsque Sherlock intervint, toutes traces d'intimidation parties lorsqu'il répondit :

« -J'ai eu vent qu'un de mes amis était mort, mais j'ai été incapable de le localiser jusqu'à maintenant. J'espérais que vous pourriez aider. »

Sherlock rendit son sourire innocent et suppliant et John dut lutter pour ne pas rouler des yeux face au vif rougissement qui embrasa les joues de la fille.

« -Bien sûr monsieur. Venez, par ici. »

Sherlock gratifia John d'un sourire auto-satisfait mais le Hobbit était plus préoccupé par la petite Humaine qui trébuchait sur elle-même pour interroger Sherlock à propos de son camarade tombé. L'Elfe s'en sortit en mentant par une histoire d'amitié vieille de plusieurs générations et une promesse à la mère de l'homme de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à son fils. La fille avait l'air émue alors que John se sentait un peu malade de la voir déjà à moitié amoureuse de Sherlock. Après être entrés dans la morgue, Sherlock ignora complètement la fille en rejoignant quelques corps allongés sur des tables, laissant John s'occuper de ses questions.

« -Qu-que fait-il ? »

John était avocat du mensonge lorsque c'était nécessaire, mais n'avait jamais aimé mentir pour mentir. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de concocter une histoire élaborée pour obtenir l'aide de la fille. Elle était une jolie petite chose et John n'aimait pas l'idée de la reléguer à un vulgaire outil.

John tendit la main.

« -Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été correctement présentés, Miss. Je suis John Watson. »

John dut accorder au moins cela à la fille, elle se calmait rapidement. Elle avait Sherlock en train de fouiller parmi ses corps et une créature inconnue échangeant des politesses et elle traitait ça comme une occurrence quotidienne. Elle rendit son sourire à John, plus qu'un peu reconnaissante de voir la consistance des bonnes manières revenir en présence de l'étranger.

« -Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mr. Watson. Je suis Molly Hooper. »

Sherlock s'arrêta au milieu de son investigation et fit volte-face pour fixer Molly. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et murmura :

« -Vous seriez la fille.  
-Ou-oui ? »

Sherlock roula des yeux mais garda son ton moins qu'interrogateur lorsque John le gratifia d'un regard noir.

« -Votre père n'était pas incompétent dans son travail. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit là.  
-Pas incompétent ? cria Molly. »

John tendit la main et toucha son poignet.

« -Pour Sherlock c'est dans les faits un compliment. »

Sherlock émit un son qui sonnait presque comme une affirmation.

« -Il n'entravait jamais mes investigations, ce qui était bien considérant le temps que j'ai passé dans cette morgue.  
-Ai-je envie de savoir ce qu'il veut dire par-là ? demanda Molly pendant que Sherlock soulevait la couverture d'un des corps, exposant l'intégralité du cadavre nu à son regard au lieu de simplement son visage.  
-Probablement pas, non, répondit John.  
-Puis-je supposer que si vous avez des « investigations », vous n'êtes pas vraiment là à la recherche d'un ami ?  
-Nous cherchons un meurtrier, expliqua John.  
-Pour être spécifique nous cherchons la _victime_ d'un meurtre. Un homme avec de faibles traces de Númenor dans sa lignée. La victime aura très certainement l'air d'avoir eu la gorge tranchée, mais en réalité la mort aura été causée par retirer tout son sang et la coupure post-mortem afin de dissimuler la cause de la mort. »

Molly portait un fin pardessus blanc, un petit quelque chose pour protéger ses vêtements du sang et la tenir au chaud dans le froid de la morgue. Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, débattant avec elle-même un instant sur la sagesse de prendre la parole. Bientôt elle balbutia :

« -Nous n'avons pas de ça. »

Sherlock releva les yeux de son étude de la plaie béante dans la tempe d'un des corps.

« -En êtes-vous sûre ?  
-Affirmative. La seule mort violente que nous avons eue est celui que vous êtes en train de regarder en ce moment. Il a pris une épée d'Orc à la tête lorsqu'il était en patrouille. »

Sherlock désigna le corps qu'il était juste en train d'examiner.

« -Celui-là. »

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« -Qu'est-ce que—  
-Comment est-il mort.  
-Vieillesse.  
-Preuve, aboya Sherlock.  
-Eh bien, il avait quatre-vingt-quinze ans. Il a attrapé un rhume l'hiver dernier qui s'est installé dans ses poumons. Les guérisseurs l'ont suivi et il est presque allé mieux. Je suppose que cela aurait pu être une rechute de la maladie, mais il n'y a pas assez de dysfonctionnement avec ses poumons pour le tuer dans les faits. Le rapport dira qu'il est mort de complications à cause de sa maladie, mais pour être parfaitement honnête je pense qu'il était juste fatigué. Il ne voulait pas continuer dans son état, alors il a cessé de lutter.  
-C'est une vision romancée de la mort.  
-Pas toutes les morts, juste la sienne en particulier. Que pensiez-vous que c'était ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas à la question, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était d'accord avec son diagnostic, ou si non l'émotion derrière. Il fit volte-face vers le seul autre corps de la pièce.

« -Et celui-là ?  
-Il a glissé et est tombé d'un toit. Il réparait les trous dans le chaume à cause de toute la neige que nous avons eue cet hiver, mais il n'a pas pensé avoir besoin de s'attacher pour éviter de tomber. Il a marché sur une partie pourrie du toit et est tombé. Il s'est cogné la tête lors de la chute et était mort avant de toucher le sol.  
-Preuve ? »

Sherlock devait encore examiner ce corps lui-même, donc Molly le rejoignit pour lui donner les détails. Au contraire de Sherlock, dont le respect pour les morts avait très peu à voir avec la personne qu'ils avaient été avant et davantage avec la preuve qui pourrait être contenue sur leur personne, Molly retira gentiment le drap pour montrer seulement le visage de l'homme au lieu d'arracher le tissu pour l'exposer entièrement.

« -D'après ses compagnons de travail il a refusé le besoin d'une corde de sécurité. La plupart des ouvriers conduisent des réparations sans, donc ils n'étaient pas inquiets. Son partenaire était au sol à côté de la maison, en train de fumer la pipe lorsque l'accident est survenu. Il a dit avoir entendu le mort crier, puis atterrir au sol sur le dos, à plat. L'homme a crié à l'aide, mais le mort avait déjà cessé de respirer. »

Molly tira le drap, exposant le flanc de l'homme.

« -Vous pouvez voir les bleus le long de son poignet et avant-bras, et ce jusqu'à son menton. Le toit a cédé sous lui et il a essayé de se rattraper. Il y a des bleus et des égratignures variés le long de son dos et de l'autre côté de son corps, indiquant qu'après avoir essayé de se rattraper il a vrillé. Le toit sur lequel il travaillait était entouré de petites aiguilles, l'une d'entre elles était couverte de sang. D'après ce sang, et l'état de son crâne –que John essayait désespérément de ne pas regarder-, je crois qu'il a eu la malchance de se heurter la tête sur une de ces aiguilles avant de tomber du toit. Un complet accident. »

John pouvait voir les yeux de Sherlock passer sur les détails quand Molly les désignait, et en remarquer probablement une douzaine de plus qui soutenait sa théorie. Peu importe ce que Sherlock récolta, il semblait penser qu'il ne valait pas la peine de le faire remarquer. A la place, il posa des questions sur les morts survenues lors des derniers mois.

« -Je peux aller chercher les archives si vous voulez, mais personne n'a manqué de sang. Nous avons perdu plusieurs hommes à cause des Orcs, et quelques personnes âgées en raison de maladies hivernales, rien de suspect ou d'anémique à leur sujet. »

Elle attendit un instant que Sherlock réponde, puis marmonna :

« -Mais bien sûr, vous voudriez le vérifier vous-même. »

Molly les gratifia tous deux d'un sourire amusé avant de repasser par la porte principale pour récupérer les archives aux Maisons de Guérison qui prenaient le reste de ce niveau de la cité. A l'instant où Molly passa la porte, John se tourna vers Sherlock et demanda :

« -Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu ne lui as pas demandé ça dès le départ ?  
-Lui demander quoi ? »

John se contenta de rouler des yeux.

« -S'ils avaient un mort correspondant à ta description au lieu de lui mentir. »

Cette fois ce fut Sherlock qui roula des yeux.

« -Tout le monde ment.  
-Et cela te donne une excuse pour mentir et juste être comme tous les autres ? »

Sherlock eut un mouvement de recul outré face à une telle accusation de normalité.

« -Tu supposes que nous devrions lui demander des informations cruciales sur l'affaire alors que nous n'avions aucune idée de sa véritable allégeance.  
-Véritable allégeance ? C'est une femme du Gondor !  
-Et la créature qui a assassiné Dimmock était une Elfe de Imladris. Le réseau de Moriarty surpasse les exigences des royaumes et du sang. »

John fit un pas tremblant en avant.

« -Tu pensais que Molly travaillait pour Moriarty ?  
-Elle n'était pas l'examinateur que j'attendais, pas un examinateur à qui je fais confiance.  
-Mais tu lui fais confiance maintenant ? »

Sherlock fit une pause, et choisit ses mots suivants très délibérément.

« -Je ne crois pas qu'elle ferait intentionnellement du mal à une autre personne.  
-Donc ça veut dire qu'elle pourrait le faire sans le vouloir, dans ce cas ? »

Molly choisit cet instant pour entrer de nouveau dans la pièce, une pile de rouleaux dans les bras.

« -Voilà, messieurs. »

Sherlock se tourna vers John avec un sourcil haussé éloquent, et John dut admettre que Sherlock devait avoir raison à propos de la bonne nature de Molly.


	27. Le Maître de Lacville (B)

Thorin avait grommelé lorsque Bilbo termina de lire la dernière entrée. Bilbo avait passé ses nuits à chercher un moyen de faire s'évader la Compagnie, et ses journées à essayer de ne pas se faire prendre par les Elfes de plus en plus soupçonneux. Eviter lesdits Elfes impliquait majoritairement de choisir un des coins les plus sombres des cellules vides près du reste des Nains et de s'y recroqueviller pour la journée. Lorsque les Elfes étaient occupés par le repas de midi, Bilbo rejoignait Thorin pour raconter au Nain ce qu'il avait trouvé la nuit précédente et à propos de quel plan Balin et Dwalin se disputaient à présent. Cependant, en ce jour particulier Bilbo n'avait eu aucun progrès à rapporter.

A la place, Bilbo s'attarda sur la ligne tendue des épaules de Thorin et sortit le journal de John. Bilbo se rappelait vaguement d'un conte à propos d'une reine humaine quelconque lisant des histoires à son tyran de mari pour le distraire de ses tendances meurtrières. Non pas que Thorin était un tyran –il avait plutôt mauvais caractère- mais Bilbo se sentait toujours beaucoup comme cette reine. Chaque fois que Bilbo entrait dans la cellule de Thorin il y avait cette expression d'espoir essoufflé sur son visage, comme si Bilbo allait annoncer que tout était enfin prêt pour leur évasion. Lorsque Bilbo n'avait pas de telles nouvelles pour lui, le tempérament de Thorin devenait amer. La première nuit Bilbo avait essayé de maintenir une conversation polie avant d'être chassé par la lourde présence de la mauvaise humeur de Thorin, mais Bilbo avait retenu la leçon.

Malgré les soupirs contrits de Thorin face à tout ce qui concernait des Elfes (ce que Bilbo pouvait plus que comprendre vu que Thorin était dans une prison elfe), cette nuit-là il n'avait pas interrompu l'histoire une seule fois. Lorsque Bilbo n'eut pas à s'arrêter pour écouter une plainte sur l'horreur des Elfes, il sut que Thorin était captivé. Cependant, à présent que l'histoire était terminée pour le moment, Thorin ressentait le besoin de prétendre être contrit. Lorsqu'il avait les autres autour de lui pour servir d'intermédiaire, Bilbo laissait son esprit vagabonder pendant que Thorin râlait, mais il ne pouvait faire une telle chose lorsque Thorin était enfermé dans une cage et que Bilbo était sa seule compagnie.

Bilbo remit le fin journal dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour ne pas le perdre lors de sa prochaine course folle inattendue. Il se pencha contre les barres de la cage de Thorin, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour lever les yeux vers le Nain lui faisant face à travers le fin blocus de métal.

A la première apparition de Bilbo dans le donjon, Thorin avait attrapé le Hobbit et l'avait attiré dans une étreinte qui avait duré plus longtemps que n'importe quel contact auquel Bilbo avait vu Thorin prendre part. Le confort des bras de Thorin autour de lui avait été suffisant pour apaiser la panique qui avait commencé à bouillonner sous la peau de Bilbo au moment où le reste de la Compagnie avait refusé de jouer les gentils avec les Elfes. Bilbo s'était figé au toucher, puis lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle n'allait pas immédiatement être rétractée, il s'affaissa dans l'embrasse. Lui et Thorin restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Thorin ne pensât avoir entendu un Elfe descendre le couloir, et il avait repoussé Bilbo dans le noir pour sa propre protection. Depuis lors, Thorin avait cessé d'étreindre Bilbo, mais il gardait une main sur le Hobbit aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Même maintenant, Thorin avait un bras tendu à travers les barreaux et une main posée gentiment sur le tissu juste au-dessus du genou de Bilbo. (Et _non_ , la voix de Bilbo ne s'était pas brisée lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la main de Thorin était suffisamment haute pour techniquement être considérée sur sa _cuisse_.)

« -Le Gondor est-il comme John l'a décrit ? »

Thorin fit une pause.

« -Un gâteau à étages, tu veux dire ? »

Bilbo émit un « mmh » affirmatif et Thorin grommela :

« -Je m'occupais davantage de leurs fortifications. »

Bilbo fit retomber sa tête en arrière contre les barreaux.

« -Bien sûr. Je parie que tu as même concocté un plan pour toutes les abattre.  
-Il n'est que sens commun d'accepter qu'un jour tes alliés puissent ne pas l'être, grommela Thorin.  
-Eh bien c'est juste que—tu as besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un, Thorin.  
-Je fais confiance à beaucoup de Nains. »

Bilbo essaya de le réprimander davantage, mais Thorin rétorqua :

« -En ce moment je suis dans une prison elfe. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour me faire la leçon sur le fait d'être gentil avec les autres espèces de la Terre du Milieu. »

Bilbo supposa que Thorin marquait un point.

« -Mis à part les Elfes, comment était Minas Arnor ?  
-Je suppose que pour une cité d'Hommes, ce n'était pas horrible. »

Bilbo souffla doucement, son avertissement traditionnel avant de passer au mécontentement.

« -Ils respectaient la montagne, interrompit Thorin avant que Bilbo n'écume. Les Hommes construisent leurs cités dans les plaines, loin de la sécurité que les montagnes peuvent fournir. Minas Arnor, appelée Minas Tirith maintenant, n'est pas parfaitement dans la montagne comme elle aurait dû l'être, mais elle a essayé. »

Bilbo reposa sa tête contre les barreaux et leva des yeux écarquillés vers Thorin. Le Nain souffla, contrit, mais continua. De sa voix basse, Thorin murmura à Bilbo à propos de la cité blanche du Gondor, la douce maçonnerie, et la première fois qu'il y était allé en tant que jeune Nain, émissaire de Thrór. Bilbo s'était endormi au son de la voix de Thorin, à la pensée que peut-être un jour il aurait l'occasion de voir davantage de la Terre du Milieu.

Bien sûr, ce fut la dernière conversation plaisante que Bilbo eut avec Thorin.

La nuit suivant cette journée empreinte d'histoire, Bilbo avait découvert un moyen de faire s'évader discrètement toute la Compagnie du donjon, et bientôt ils furent tous des invités d'honneur à Lacville. Invités d'honneur voulait dire que Thorin était une fois de plus le Roi Sous la Montagne perdu depuis longtemps, et Bilbo rien de plus que l'aide engagée. Les histoires à voix basse sur les Elfes racontées par les Hobbits et les contacts doux de Thorin furent tous évincés sans ménagement, comme une erreur de jeunesse embarrassante qu'il ne reconnaîtrait plus. Le Maître de Lacville aimait glousser à la vue seule de Bilbo, et peu importe combien de fois un des autres Nains répondait à la question, l'Homme ne cessait de se tourner vers Thorin pour demander ce qu'une telle étrange créature faisait parmi eux.

Et non, Thorin ne défendit jamais Bilbo.

Ils passèrent plusieurs jours à Lacville. Thorin clamait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient tous besoin de se reposer et se rétablir de leur traitement par les Elfes. Une logique qui semblait curieusement ignorer qu'ils avaient été bien nourris, à l'abri des ténèbres et des araignées qui parcouraient la forêt. Elle ignorait également qu'ils avaient été désespérément perdus dans Mirkwood, et que s'ils n'avaient pas été capturés alors toute la Compagnie serait morte de faim. (Bilbo n'aimait pas penser que Thorin était si prompt à rester car ici il était Roi, mais la pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit.)

Le reste de la Compagnie avait été bien plus accommodant que leur leader. Après la première nuit à regarder Bilbo se faire titiller verbalement par le Maître de Lacville, la majorité de la Compagnie avait voulu décliner leur seconde invitation à dîner. Ce fut à regret que Balin fit remarquer leur besoin en provisions et que sortir de Lacville avant qu'ils ne soient préparés n'était pas dans leurs meilleurs intérêts. Bilbo avait affiché son sourire le plus lumineux et enfilé son pantalon le moins déchiré, et leur avait dit à tous qu'il y avait peu qu'un Hobbit n'endurerait pas au nom d'un bon repas.

La plupart des Nains avait ri, mais Nori, Bofur, et Bombur avaient tous eu un regard suggérant qu'ils savaient que si laissé à lui-même, ce n'était _pas_ quelque chose que leur Hobbit aurait enduré.

La seconde nuit à Lacville fut meilleure que la première grâce à la présence de Bard. Le jeune Homme était poli, et ce qu'il lui manquait en convivialité était compensé en présence pure. Il donnait la même impression que Thorin, comme si son dos était fatigué de porter tout le poids de son peuple. Bard ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec Bilbo, mais il fit un vaillant effort pour avoir l'air de considérer le Hobbit comme davantage qu'une bizarrerie.

Chaque fois qu'il quittait leur logement, Bilbo se retrouvait niché entre deux Nains. Bilbo était des plus certains qu'ils étaient en rotation constante pour le garder, qu'il aille acheter des choses, faire une promenade, ou n'accompagne même le reste de la Compagnie au dîner. Il avait essayé de s'en irriter, mais après la quatrième fois qu'un Homme manqua de lui marcher dessus et ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser (qui s'avéra juste correspondre à la troisième fois où le Maître avait déclaré quelle « étrange petite créature » Bilbo était), il ne put trouver la volonté de se plaindre.

Aussi affreux Bilbo trouvait-il les dîners avec le Maître de Lacville et ses gens, il y avait un facteur salvateur. Et non, ce n'était pas la nourriture. Il semblait que la population de Lacville avait un faible pour les histoires. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de répétitions concernant qui était appelé à partager, juste quiconque le Maître se sentait d'entendre cette nuit en particulier.

La première nuit le Maître avait déclaré que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu de chant Nain. Toute la Compagnie –à part Bilbo-se leva sur ses pieds et chanta la Chanson de la Montagne Solitaire. Depuis lors, la plupart des intervenants avaient été des Hommes, avec la Femme occasionnelle appelée devant pour partager leurs talents, et Balin une fois pour partager un récit. Avec un Nain à son côté et une chanson dans son oreille, Bilbo ne se sentait pas trop terriblement seul dans cet endroit.

Bien sûr, comme cela semblait être la routine dans la vie de Bilbo en-dehors de la Comté, juste comme il commençait à penser que quelque chose se passait bien, cela prit un tournant des plus affreux.

« -Venez Maître Semi-Homme ! appela le Maître depuis le fond de la table, assez fort pour qu'il soit impossible à Bilbo de prétendre ne pas avoir entendu. Chantez-nous une chanson Semi-Homme !  
-Hobbit, siffla Bilbo entre ses dents serrées. »

Dori était à côté de Bilbo lors de ce dîner en particulier, avec son plus jeune frère en face du Hobbit. Dori agrippa la cuisse de Bilbo avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, et Bilbo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'aboyer quelque chose de désagréable. A la place il gratifia le Maître d'un sourire gracieux qu'il servait aux Sackville-Baggins et répondit :

« -Je ne pense pas qu'aucune de mes chansons soit appropriée pour votre demeure. »

Le Maître se pencha en avant dans sa chaise, et revêtit une sorte de sourire tranchant.

« -Trop raffinées pour ma demeure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Toute la table se tut un instant avant que Bard ne rît, comme si le Maître avait fait une plaisanterie à propos du caractère pointilleux des Hobbits. Bilbo aurait dû garder la bouche fermée. Le Maître était content, car dans le grand cycle des choses il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné la conversation avec Bilbo. Son étrange soif de rabaisser le Hobbit fut temporairement calmée. Si Bilbo avait gardé la bouche fermée, alors ils auraient été en mesure de passer à une autre conversation forcée et d'oublier leur gêne actuelle.

Puisque se mordre la langue était ce qu'il devrait faire, Bilbo fit exactement le contraire.

Il y eut la plus brève des accalmies après le rire déclenché par Bard. C'était une respiration avant que la conversation ne reprenne une fois encore, et Bilbo se saisit du silence.

« -Ce n'est pas une question de raffinement, Monsieur. Je me trouve juste d'humeur à un ton mélancolique. »

Le Maître gratifia Thorin d'un rictus conspirateur, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer en quoi un Hobbit pouvait-il être mélancolique. Le sourire que rendit Thorin était raide sous la connaissance que Bilbo n'était pas une créature à sous-estimer.

« -Venez donc, Maître Semi-Homme. Mes gens n'ont aucune objection à un peu de mélancolie.  
-Hobbit, répéta Bilbo.  
-Terriblement désolé jeune homme, fit le Maître avec un rictus. Une chanson Hobbit mélancolique, alors. »

Thorin le gratifia de ce terrible regard qui déclarait « Hobbit, tu obéiras ou je te _ferai_ obéir », qui ne donna à Bilbo que l'envie de refuser encore plus. Balin, cependant, le regarda avec des yeux suppliants, et Bilbo gratifia le Maître d'un signe de tête poli.

Bilbo glissa du banc pour simplement se tenir à côté de la table, mais le Maître appela :

« -Venez donc, Maître Hobbit, personne ne vous entendra d'ici ! Vous êtes bien trop petit. »

Malgré la corpulence de l'Homme, ses pas le long de la table étaient rapides, et avant que Bilbo ne puisse lui donner un coup de pied dans les tibias, il fut lâché sur la table.

« -Voilà, jeune homme, chantez-nous votre chanson mélancolique d'ici. »

Chanter sur les tables était pour les chansons de beuverie, pas de tristesse, et le Master le savait. Son opinion de la chanson de Bilbo était déjà si basse qu'il la traitait comme un rien. Bilbo haussa un sourcil en direction de Balin pour déclarer qu'il avait fait de son mieux, et que le Maître l'avait cherché. Thorin capta le regard et se leva à moitié de son siège, s'attendant à ce que Bilbo devienne violent comme le serait n'importe quel membre de la Compagnie. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que ce n'était pas un moment pour un Nain, mais pour un Hobbit.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, laissant l'air chaud et lourd emplir ses poumons, puis le laissa s'échapper. Ses yeux toujours fermés, Bilbo commença à chanter.

_« La maison est derrière, le monde est devant,_

_Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends._

_A travers l'ombre jusqu'à la fin de la nuit,_

_Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit._

_Brume et nuages, noyés dans l'obscurité,_

_Tout va se mêler. Tout va se mêler. »(1)_

Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il avait écrit la chanson après la mort de sa mère, et ce n'était pas une chanson qu'il chantait souvent pour les gens, habituellement seulement à des funérailles pour ceux qui mourraient particulièrement jeunes. La chanter ici, entouré d'Hommes buvant joyeusement leurs chopes, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait reconnaître. Mais à présent la chanson était terminée, et il devait confronter ce qu'ils feraient d'une pièce si précieuse pour lui.

Bilbo ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le Maître de Lacville toujours debout devant lui, n'étant jamais revenu à sa chaise. Le Maître béait, stupéfait par la chanson sortie d'une si petite créature. Ce ne fut que là que Bilbo remarqua que la pièce était silencieuse. Il jeta un œil derrière son épaule et vit que toute la tablée le fixait avec de grands yeux. Bilbo remua face au choc évident, et devint cramoisi quand quelques-uns des hommes parmi les plus austères se détournèrent ostensiblement pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Dori pouvait être du genre à grommeler, mais il n'était pas un imbécile. Il gratifia d'un large sourire la pièce comme si l'honnêteté non-feinte de Bilbo ne venait pas juste de renverser la moindre once de moquerie à laquelle le Maître s'était prêté concernant le Hobbit.

« -C'était charmant Maître Bilbo, juste charmant. »

Le Nain tendit une main pour aider Bilbo à descendre de la table, bavardant l'air de rien sur combien il avait aimé sa chanson. Il parvint également à écarter sa serviette et à s'éloigner de la table comme s'il avait toujours eu l'intention de terminer de dîner à l'instant où Bilbo avait cessé de chanter.

Malgré son habituelle utilisation de ses aptitudes à l'observation tournée vers un but différent, Nori comprit le plan de son frère, et depuis sa place au bout de la table se leva également. Ori trébucha sur ses pieds avec beaucoup moins de subtilité, mais les actions des frères 'ri furent suffisantes pour signaler à la majorité de la Compagnie qu'il était temps de prendre congé pour ce soir. Balin resta, comme son devoir l'indiquait, et Thorin resta parce que Bilbo n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse surmonter son propre choc pour pouvoir bouger en cet instant.

Bilbo ignora l'impulsion Took de lancer un regard noir à Thorin pour l'avoir forcé dans une telle situation et douter qu'il puisse la gérer. A la place il releva le menton, suffisamment haut pour que le moindre petit Hobbit avec du bon sens sache qu'il était un Baggins, et un Baggins ne perdait jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ Oui, c'est totalement la chanson que Billy Boyds (l'acteur de Pippin) chante dans Le Retour du Roi. Je considère que c'est fair-play pour Bilbo car, techniquement, c'est lui qui l'a écrite. (Les paroles pour le film ont été dérivées de A Walking Song, qui a été écrite par Bilbo.) Vous pouvez écouter la chanson sur YouTube, bien que je le confesse, je préfère écouter la version sur la bande-son en pensant que c'est Bilbo qui la chante, car il n'y a pas le son des flèches et des mastications faisant partie du rendu dans le film. C'est à environ 2 : 34 dans la chanson The Sacrifice of Faramir.**


	28. Gondor (J)

Sherlock s'attarda dans la morgue juste assez longtemps pour donner à John l'occasion de dire merci à Molly avant que l'Elfe ne sorte en trombe de la pièce. Les longues jambes de Sherlock avalaient les jardins à l'extérieur de la morgue, et John fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air de trottiner derrière lui lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte et revinrent dans la cité.

« -Tu sais, demanda John, interrompant ce que ruminait Sherlock cette fois. Tu aurais pu dire merci à Molly. »

Sherlock souffla.

« -Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Elle n'a rien offert d'utile pour l'affaire.  
-Elle t'a dit que Moriarty n'a pas encore tué ici, ce qui veut dire que nous pourrions être en mesure de sauver la vie du prochain. »

Lorsque Sherlock ne répondit pas, John demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu devrais être enthousiaste, il y a plus de données pour t'aider à résoudre l'affaire.  
-La prochaine étape du processus est déterminer qui est la prochaine victime probable, et cela sera…difficile  
-Pourquoi ? »

Une voix retentit derrière eux.

« -Le gardien des archives du Gondor est mécontent de mon frère. Ce qui rendra difficile la recherche de la lignée Núménorienne. »

Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna avec son rictus le plus terrifiant en place. John fut plus surpris que féroce lorsqu'il découvrit l'Elfe doré qui était apparu derrière eux. L'homme était grand, avec des cheveux blonds blancs encore plus courts que les boucles de Sherlock. Entre les cheveux et la canne apparemment esthétique, John aurait pu complètement ignorer les oreilles pointues et le prendre pour un Homme.

« -Que fais-tu là, Mycroft ? cracha Sherlock.  
-Notre Dame du Bois Doré a eu pour vision que tu requerrais mon aide, répondit placidement l'Elfe. Au lieu de te laisser à lutter seul comme tu le ferais sans doute pour _moi_ , j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir à ton aide  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !  
-Et pourtant me voilà, car aussi talentueux que tu l'es, ses visions ne sont jamais fausses. Donc je resterai ici, afin d'être sur place lorsque tu te retrouveras avoir besoin de mon assistance. »

Sherlock descendit le couloir en trombe, laissant John tendre sa main avec gêne et dire :

« -Bonjour, je suis-  
-Docteur Watson, ancien résident de Buckland, La Comté. »

C'était…inattendu. John inclina sa tête sur le côté et demanda :

« -Désolé, comment avez-vous su cela ?  
-Je fais mon affaire de savoir toutes les choses impliquant mon frère, Maître Hobbit  
-Vous êtes son frère ?  
-Bien sûr. »

Mycroft laissa la constatation faire son effet, comme si c'était évident.

« -Vous semblez surpris. »

John blâma Sherlock lorsque sa première réponse instinctive ne fut en rien polie, comme « Il ne vous a juste pas mentionné » et à la place « Il semble vous détester. » Heureusement, John ne dit aucune, et balbutia à la place :

« -Eh bien, je veux dire, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.  
-Sherlock et moi partageons notre mère mais pas nos pères. J'avais atteint l'âge adulte et quitté la maison lorsqu'elle a décidé de coucher avec le père de Sherlock  
-Coucher avec lui ? couina John. »

L'Elfe haussa un sourcil anguleux.

« -Ahh, personne ne vous a raconté l'histoire sordide de Sherlock alors ? »

John se raidit.

« -La plupart des gens ont probablement pensé que c'était impoli. »

Mycroft le gratifia du genre de sourire indulgent que l'on donnerait à un chien et répondit :

« -Les Elfes ne se soucient généralement pas d'être polis ou pas. Si on ne vous a pas prévenu c'est parce qu'Elrond cède aux caprices de mon frère terriblement souvent. Sherlock est un favori de l'unique fille d'Elrond, et en tant que tel il lui est presque permis de s'en tirer pour meurtre. »

John eut un reniflement sarcastique.

« -Si vous essayez d'être subtil en insinuant quelque chose vous feriez mieux d'avoir la main moins lourde.  
-Je n'insinuais rien, je ne faisais que constater un fait. La plupart des Elfes évitent largement Sherlock. Même parmi notre peuple il est considéré comme brillant, et les mesures que notre mère a prises pour créer sa brillance rendent la plupart des Elfes mal à l'aise. »

Malgré tous les ennuis que cela lui avait attirés, John était naturellement inquisiteur, et il ne put arrêter la lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux, ou l'expression auto satisfaite que Mycroft adopta lorsqu'il la vit.

« -Si vous allez passer un temps significatif avec mon frère, Dr. Watson, alors vous vous devez de connaître ses fautes. Uniquement de cette façon pouvez-vous prendre une décision parfaitement informée à propos de votre association avec lui. »

John bomba le torse.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir la moindre chose que vous avez à dire à propos de votre frère.  
-C'est une affirmation bien assurée pour un Hobbit qui n'est jamais allé plus loin que Bree lorsque mon frère est arrivé et l'a emmené  
-Il ne m'a emmené nulle part. Je suis parti de mon plein gré et choix. »

Mycroft eut un rictus.

« -Bien sûr. Sherlock a en effet un don pour faire en sorte que les gens pensent leurs choix comme étant les leurs.  
-Et que voulez-vous dire par-là ?  
-Vous avez pensé que c'était votre décision, exactement comme cette charmante jeune fille à la morgue a pensé que c'était sa propre décision de laisser Sherlock profaner les morts.  
-Il ne profanait personne ! »

Mycroft inclina sa tête sur le côté et fixa John de la même façon que Sherlock lorsqu'il utilisait cette expression sur le visage de John pour déduire ce qu'il avait eu au petit-déjeuner. John découvrit qu'il n'aimait pas que quiconque n'étant pas Sherlock le regarde ainsi. Puis Mycroft fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose n'était pas bien interprété.

« -Vous ne connaissez presque rien sur le Gondor ou leurs pratiques et pourtant vous affirmez que Sherlock ne faisait rien de mal. Vous semblez des plus épris de lui. »

John savait que Mycroft ne faisait que balancer le mot avec aisance, mais il ne put avorter le rougissement qui lui monta aux joues. Il se détourna pour s'éloigner, mais l'Elfe avait déjà réagi en une exclamation qui laissa savoir à John que le rougissement n'était pas passé inaperçu. La destinée était une cruelle maîtresse, car il ne suffisait pas que John vienne juste de déclarer accidentellement que son affection pour Sherlock était plus que fraternelle, il devait y avoir davantage d'Elfes. Tout un boisseau en fait, avec un Sherlock à l'air revêche coincé au milieu. John se figea, paniqué, mais il semblait que toute la compagnie était trop occupée à pinailler autour de Sherlock pour perdre du temps à porter attention à un Hobbit.

Enfin, tous sauf un n'avaient pas le temps.

Les Elfes étaient rassemblés autour de Sherlock en troupeau, bien qu'il s'attende à ce que jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux soit mortellement offensé s'il leur disait qu'ils lui rappelaient des moutons. Mais alors que Mycroft était seul à l'extérieur devant le groupe, une femme Elfe solitaire l'était également. Elle les suivait à la trace, exigeant silencieusement toute l'attention dans la pièce. Alors que le reste de ses compagnons étaient en toges virevoltantes faites de riches tissus, même les hommes, profilés et vibrants, cette Elfe était dans une robe structurée d'un blanc pur. Cela attirait l'attention sur ses formes et faisait ressortir ses lèvres rouge sang et ses yeux incroyablement verts. Des yeux qui étaient focalisés droit sur John et son visage rougissant.

Elle retroussa les lèvres en une sorte de sourire mielleux sarcastique, comme si elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir entendu ce que John disait pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Peu importe l'embarras que John aurait pu ressentir fut écarté face à la façon désespérée dont Sherlock s'éclaira à la présence de John toujours dans le couloir. En une roulade souple, Sherlock se glissa hors du paquet d'Elfes, prêt à se frayer un chemin vers John et soulever le Hobbit pour une folle évasion.

Mycroft, cependant, prouva être le frère de Sherlock et avança sa canne pour arrêter la progression de celui-ci. John n'aurait pas été surpris si Sherlock s'était laissé tomber en une roulade pour esquiver son propre frère, mais le retardement fut suffisant pour que le reste des Elfes le rattrape. Sherlock fit volte-face pour siffler quelque chose d'ordurier à Mycroft, et à l'instant où il se retourna la femme se faufila hors de vue. Son sourire était une sorte de rictus moqueur, et John n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un divertissement temporaire. John serra la mâchoire et releva le menton comme s'il attendait un combat.

« -Monsieur Watson, susurra-t-elle. Avez-vous apprécié votre voyage ? »

John lutta contre l'impulsion de froncer les sourcils face à une question aussi étrangement formulée.

« -Il n'est pas encore terminé.  
-En êtes-vous certain  
-Bien sûr que j'en suis certain. Nous avons des choses à faire et nous ne les avons pas encore finies.  
-Mon cher Hobbit, _Sherlock_ a des choses à faire. »

La belle Elfe tendit le bras pour passer les doigts dans les cheveux de John, et il eut un mouvement de recul. Il aurait détourné sèchement sa main si sa mère ne lui avait pas appris à ne jamais frapper une femme.

« -Sherlock est un adulte, et peut faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut.  
-Comme il l'a toujours fait, petit Hobbit. Avec quiconque pouvant l'intéresser pour le moment. »

La Comté ne l'avait pas rendu stupide, et John savait très bien ce que la femme Elfe insinuait.

« -Alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que les instants de Sherlock durent plus longtemps que les vies de la plupart des gens. »

Elle le gratifia d'un large sourire, pas un disant qu'elle appréciait John, mais disant qu'au moins il avait du cran.

« -Je suppose que cela doit être réconfortant de savoir qu'il restera au moins avec vous toute votre vie. Après tout, il n'y a nul besoin de se demander ce qu'il a pu faire avant que vous n'arriviez. Ou à quoi il reviendra lorsque vous ne serez plus là. »

Le commentaire enfonça le coup de poignard le plus bref dans son cœur, mais juste parce que John n'était pas le grand Sherlock Holmes, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas impressionnant en lui-même. Au lieu de se faner comme l'espérait si évidemment l'Elfe, John fourra ses mains dans ses poches et sourit largement.

« -C'est l'avantage d'avoir une courte vie. On se soucie plus de l'instant présent que de ce qui pourrait arriver lorsque vous ne serez plus là. »

Avant que l'Elfe n'ait l'occasion d'essayer de tourmenter davantage John, il tourna les talons et descendit le couloir à grands pas, ignorant les yeux qu'il pouvait sentir percer l'arrière de sa tête.

* * *

Mycroft avait fait quelque chose à John. C'était la seule raison que Sherlock pouvait déterminer pour que John déclare qu'il était fatigué et se retire dans la chambre que Lestrade avait fait préparer pour lui au lieu d'accompagner Sherlock aux archives. (Sherlock ignora dévotement la partie de son esprit faisant remarquer que John était plutôt un petit Hobbit qui était probablement des plus épuisés par leur course folle jusqu'au Gondor.) John avait retroussé les lèvres et fermé la porte au nez de Sherlock, frustré par la déclaration de ce dernier comme quoi _bien sûr_ qu'il préférerait être avec lui que dormir. Malgré le déni de John, Sherlock savait qu'il avait raison, et alla directement voir Mycroft pour exiger une explication.

Sherlock ouvrit à la volée les portes délicatement gravées qui séparaient les séries de pièces où les visiteurs Elfes restaient toujours lorsqu'ils venaient à la Cité Blanche. Il entra en trombe dans la salle de séjour principale et put voir Mycroft étouffer un soupir qui le suppliait presque de retarder cette conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins. Mais Sherlock lui lança un regard noir en réponse qui signifiait que si Mycroft voulait que cette conversation reste privée alors il aurait dû aller attendre autre part.

« -Que lui as-tu fait ! »

Tous les Elfes de la pièce se figèrent, fixant Sherlock comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'il ait l'audace de crier sur Mycroft. Sherlock, cependant, se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient et se tint seul au centre de la pièce, les yeux baissés fixés sur son frère.

« -Lui et moi avons eu une conversation sur ta propension à défier les règles, répondit délicatement Mycroft. »

Sherlock perça Mycroft de son regard, rassemblant tous les morceaux de la conversation avec rien de plus que la ligne froissée de la tunique de son frère.

« -Tu n'as pas obtenu ce que tu voulais. »

Irene se glissa dans la pièce, coupant à travers les Elfes bouche bée. Sa présence seule fut suffisante pour rappeler aux autres qu'ils étaient des créatures immortelles sensées valoir mieux que mal espionner un des leurs. Elle contourna Sherlock, passant ses doigts dans le creux de ses reins en taquinant :

« -Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air satisfait. Il a découvert quelque chose, mais cela a soulevé plus de questions que cela en a répondu. »

Mycroft plissa les yeux en considérant Sherlock, exigeant silencieusement qu'il lâche l'affaire mais Sherlock roula des yeux comme si la suggestion était ridicule et fixa son frère, passant en revue toutes les options pour décider de ce qui l'avait surpris. Cela devait être John, quelque chose d'inattendu à son propos, mais _tout_ ce qui concernait John était inattendu, donc cela ne réduisait pas les possibilités. Toutes les choses inattendues que Sherlock avait trouvées jusque-là étaient merveilleuses, donc cela devait être quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Sherlock paniqua et demanda en toute sincérité :

« -Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Mycroft fit une pause, retournant le regard perçant de Sherlock sur ce dernier. Il plissa les yeux, arrachant les couches dissimulatrices desquelles Sherlock s'était enveloppé. Au bout d'un long moment Mycroft bondit dans l'espace de Sherlock et s'exclama :

« -As-tu perdu l'esprit ! »

Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussèrent de la confusion qu'il se laissait rarement exprimer. Mycroft attrapa Sherlock par le devant de sa chemise et le fit sortir de la pièce dans une crise de violence à laquelle aucun d'eux ne s'était adonné depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Mycroft claqua la porte derrière eux et ignora le rictus d'Irene comme si les garçons venaient juste de réaliser quelque chose qu'elle avait su depuis le début. A l'instant où la porte se referma Sherlock éloigna la main de Mycroft d'une claque et demanda :

« -De quoi tu parles ?

-C'est absurde, même pour toi !  
-Mycroft, je ne peux pas te dire que tu es un idiot si tu ne me dis pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Mycroft se calma avec une longue inspiration et essaya de rassembler une partie de son calme renommé. Lorsque ce fut fait, il siffla :

« -Tu veux le Hobbit. »

Sherlock se contrôlait suffisamment bien pour fixer Mycroft comme s'il n'avait aucun sens, mais Mycroft connaissait son frère mieux que n'importe qui sur cette terre, bien que le Hobbit puisse rapidement devenir envahissant concernant cette affirmation. Mycroft resta entre Sherlock et la porte, regardant son frère faire les cent pas avec une énergie frénétique, déchiré entre l'envie de dire à Mycroft qu'il avait tort et sachant que ce dernier n'avait jamais eu tort avant.

Mycroft lui accorda un instant puis commença à lister les faits.

« -Tu as insisté pour qu'il voyage avec toi jusqu'à Rivendell.

-Il était intéressant ! aboya Sherlock.  
-Que tu le trouves intéressant tout court aurait dû être un signe pour toi, Sherlock. Tu t'es à peine séparé de lui durant le voyage, et tu as pratiquement fui la maison d'Elrond avec lui.  
-Il y avait une affaire !  
-Dans laquelle tu l'as entraîné ! »

Sherlock s'arrêta et aboya :

« -Comment sais-tu tout cela ?  
-Le Capitaine Lestrade a été très coopératif. »

Sherlock eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Coopératif ? Une véritable commère tu veux dire.  
-Le Capitaine et moi avons eu affaire l'un à l'autre dans le passé et il était inquiet à ton propos.  
-Comment peux-tu même prétendre dire ça avec un air impassible ?

-Il l'était _vraiment_.  
-Oh oui, vous êtes tous _inquiets_. Lestrade s'inquiète que je ne trouve pas le tueur pour lui, et Elrond s'inquiète que je ruine les relations inter-espèces dans le processus, et tu t'inquiètes que je déshonore la famille en me faisant tuer, et Irene nous tourne autour comme un vautour, attendant que tu m'accules et me pièges dans un mariage.  
-Le mariage ne te ferait pas de mal, tu sais. La stabilité te ferait du bien. »

Sherlock rougit et Mycroft leva ses mains en l'air.

« -Oh, bien sûr ! Tu as refusé toute jeune fille Elfe en âge pour t'enfuir avec un _Semi-Homme mâle_. »

Sherlock s'affala dans une chaise et marmonna :

« -Il y a pire.

-Il y a—non Sherlock, il y a peu de choses en ce monde qui pourraient possiblement être pires. Tu es un Elfe, un ancien parmi les espèces, et il est suffisamment mal que tu gaspilles ton temps avec ces petites affaires, et maintenant tu t'es amouraché d'un _Hobbit_!  
-Amouraché ? Mycroft, tu sonnes comme un de ces humains pète-sec.  
-Peut-être est-il temps que je consulte une page de leur livre et tente d'inciter un peu de comportement responsable chez toi. »

Sherlock eut un reniflement moqueur à la notion même et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« -Je sais que tu le trouves intéressant pour le moment—  
- _Toujours,_ Mycroft. Je le trouverai toujours intéressant. »

Mycroft se laissa lui-même tomber dans une chaise.

« -Au nom du ciel, pourquoi ? Il n'est qu'un Hobbit. »

Sherlock lança un coussin à la tête de Mycroft et cria :

« -C'est John ! C'est tout ce qui importe ! »

Mycroft s'affaissa en un mouvement terriblement humain et soupira :

« -Tu en es gaga.

-Es-tu obligé de choisir des descriptions aussi efféminées ?  
-Elles sont justes. Efféminées ou pas. »

Les deux frères restèrent assis en silence, se calmant. Mycroft marmonna :

« -Tu veux le garder. »

Sherlock remua dans son siège.

« -Pour toujours, en fait. »

Mycroft grogna et se massa les tempes.

« -Oui, je pensais que tu dirais ça. Tu te souviens, cependant, que les Hobbits ne vivent pas éternellement ? »

Sherlock fixa son frère avec un regard ne contenant rien de leur habituelle hostilité et Mycroft ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« -Tu as l'intention de rester avec lui. D'échanger ton immortalité pour le suivre au paradis humain.  
-J'ai l'intention d'essayer.  
-Tu dois être conscient que j'ai l'intention de t'empêcher de prendre une décision aussi ridicule. »

Sherlock eut un rictus.

« -Tu ne m'arrêteras pas, mon frère. »

Mycroft soupira.

« -Peut-être, mais au moins mes tentatives devraient me protéger de Maman. »


	29. La Porte Secrète (B)

Les garçons étaient revenus directement dans les chambres de la Compagnie et avaient ordonné à tout le monde de faire ses bagages. Il y eut quelques sourcils haussés, mais lorsqu'ils commencèrent à fourrer les vêtements de rechange de Thorin et ses armes dans un sac, ils inclinèrent la tête face aux princes d'Erebor et prirent la chose comme l'ordre royal que c'était. Peu importe le désaccord que Thorin et Balin auraient pu avoir avec le choix des jeunes Nains fut gardé secret et tous deux attendaient la Compagnie lorsque le matin fut là.

Thorin demeura silencieux durant toute la journée loin de Lacville, son pas long et assuré, aucune trace du fait que la veille ses neveux aient usurpé son pouvoir. Seul un imbécile s'attendrait à ce que Thorin ouvre son cœur à la Compagnie et s'excuse de ce que lui avaient reproché ses neveux, mais ils s'étaient tous attendus aux petits gestes de réconciliation pour lesquels on le connaissait. La plupart du temps Thorin ne faisait rien de plus que donner un petit coup d'épaule au Nain qui passait une mauvaise journée, et lorsqu'il se sentait particulièrement démonstratif il souriait même. (D'aussi loin que comprenait Bilbo, cette étreinte sur le Carrock était le genre de chose que Thorin ne faisait que lorsque vous lui aviez sauvé la vie.)

Mais aujourd'hui Thorin était insensible à ce que les garçons avaient utilisé contre lui pour le faire avancer. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas tant qu'il était insensible mais plutôt qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Malgré le fait d'avoir laissé les dangers rôdeurs de Lacville derrière, la Compagnie n'avait pas dissout leur garde rotative autour de Bilbo. Deux Nains faisaient l'écho de chacun de ses pas, un de part et d'autre de lui. Bilbo pensait qu'ils étaient juste tous sensibles au traitement que leur Hobbit avait enduré, donc il roula des yeux et endura le pinaillage car c'était mieux que l'alternative.

L'hypothèse commença à s'effondrer lorsque Dori fut distrait par la bière que Bombur avait rangée dans son sac et que Thorin s'empressa de prendre la place à côté de Bilbo avant qu'un autre Nain ne puisse la combler. Dwalin était de garde de l'autre côté de Bilbo, et il haussa un sourcil expectatif vers Thorin, mais ne le chassa pas d'un regard noir. Thorin soutint le regard de Dwalin, mais au lieu d'accorder à l'autre Nain l'espace qu'il, de toute évidence, demandait, Dwalin s'appuya contre le rocher derrière lui et tourna son regard sur le reste du groupe. Kíli avait l'air prêt à vibrer hors de sa peau et Bofur avait le regard le plus irrité que Bilbo ait jamais vu sur son visage, mais ils restèrent tous deux en place.

Juste comme Bilbo.

Il pouvait sentir Thorin en train de le fixer, son regard bleu imperturbable sur la tempe du Hobbit. Mais Bilbo n'allait pas céder. Si Thorin voulait lui parler, alors il pouvait demander, comme n'importe quel autre être civilisé. Bilbo n'était pas son sujet, supposé sourire et minauder lorsque Thorin daignait lui porter attention.

Du moins, plus maintenant.

Les Baggins et les Took dans son sang étaient mortifiés que Bilbo ait autorisé Thorin à s'en tirer avec son mauvais comportement durant aussi longtemps. Belladonna Took aurait attrapé Thorin par l'oreille et jeté hors de sa maison à l'instant où le Nain l'aurait traitée d'épicière, et Bilbo avait honte de ne pas avoir fait de même.

Il s'était retrouvé avec une aventure qui était mieux que rien à la sortie de toute cette pagaille, et il aurait une charmante et active correspondance avec plus d'un de ses compagnons, mais si Thorin Oakenshield avait été un Hobbit, Bilbo se serait lavé les mains de lui. Roi ou pas, Bilbo était arrivé au bout de sa tolérance avec Thorin. Il stressait d'un jour être parmi un de ses confidents les plus proches, et le suivant rien de plus qu'un fardeau. Il avait signé le contrat de son nom, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait encore endurer le cœur irresponsable de Thorin. Il ferait son devoir, aiderait à faire sortir le dragon, et puis rentrerait et ne penserait plus jamais à lui.

Ces Nains aimaient s'enorgueillir de leur entêtement, aussi inaltérable que la pierre, mais ils n'étaient rien comparés aux Hobbits. Les rochers pouvaient durer longtemps, mais ils n'étaient rien pour la terre, et personne ne pouvait s'accrocher à un souvenir comme un Hobbit.

La Compagnie s'était immobilisée lorsque Thorin s'était assis, tous attendant silencieusement d'entendre l'explication que Thorin offrirait, mais il ne parla pas. Il attendit, silencieux et immobile, que Bilbo reconnaisse sa présence. Lorsque Bilbo ne le fit pas, Thorin commença à remuer en serrant et desserrant les mains, signifiant qu'il avait envie de prendre son arme. Du coin de l'œil Bilbo pouvait voir Dwalin fixer Thorin avec le même regard noir qu'il avait dû employer lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient. Thorin émit un souffle irrité mais s'immobilisa, et Bilbo ne put ravaler son gloussement face à ce ton. Il inclina sa tête vers Dwalin et murmura :

« -Maintenant je vois d'où Kíli tient ça. »

Thorin…ne le prit pas bien. Il renifla quelque chose prêt à déborder en hurlements, mais Dwalin gloussa.

« - Kíli n'est rien comparé à comment était Thorin lorsque nous étions des gamins. La mère des garçons aime se plaindre que c'est _Thorin_ qui était supposé avoir de jeunes Nains aussi vilains que lui, pas elle. »

Bilbo gloussa à l'image d'un jeune Thorin parcourant Erebor, son fin manteau traînant derrière lui et le rire maniaque de Kíli résonnant dans les couloirs. Thorin venait juste de donner un exemple dramatique de la chose, trop furieux envers Bilbo et Dwalin pour ne serait-ce qu'articuler son irritation et pas disposé à endurer la taquinerie, peu importe ce que ses neveux voulaient qu'ils fassent.

Thorin avait été poussé à plusieurs tentatives de s'excuser depuis lors, aucune d'elles de bonne volonté et aucune n'ayant connu le succès. Le Hobbit n'était pas aveugle, et il savait lorsqu'il était apaisé et ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille. Et pour être honnête, personne dans la Compagnie ne pouvait vraiment l'en blâmer.

Malgré tout ce gâchis déclaré à l'unanimité comme étant la faute de Thorin, ils avaient toujours envie qu'il répare les chaudrons cassés(1) avec Bilbo. Les garçons voulaient que les choses se rabibochent car Bilbo avait le talent de faire sourire Thorin (mais ils devaient se parler pour que ça arrive), et le récit de John et Sherlock manquait à Balin (que Bilbo avait refusé de ne serait-ce que mentionner depuis avant Lacville), pendant que le reste de la Compagnie passait chaque jour à s'inquiéter de plus en plus de l'état mental de Thorin.

Thorin était susceptible dans ses meilleurs jours, mais il était toujours un bon leader, plus que disposé à ravaler sa fierté lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourrir son peuple et de leur donner une montagne comme abri. Il était sujet à des crises de colère, mais elles s'estompaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser son tempérament le guider, à se laisser contrôler par quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais ça, c'était Thrór.

Le dernier Roi Sous la Montagne avait été implacable dans son mécontentement. Il était d'une fureur féroce qui avait résigné un nombre non-négligeable de leur peuple à quitter Erebor pour lui échapper. Cette colère incessante, cela ne ressemblait pas à Thorin.

La Compagnie commença à parler en son sein de la folie de l'or qui avait pris les ancêtres de Thorin. Que peut-être cela avait pu être la même chose avec lui bien qu'ils aient encore à entrer dans la montagne.

Cette inquiétude ne s'évanouit pas lors des jours suivants de leur voyage quand ils arrivèrent à Erebor et traversèrent les grottes et rochers escarpés à l'extérieur pour trouver l'entrée secrète de la montagne. Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes pour faciliter les recherches. Le premier jour les Nains passèrent de groupe en groupe jusqu'à ce que Thorin, Bilbo et Dori soient ensemble. Ce fut fait dans l'espoir que Thorin avale la fierté qui le torturait et s'excuse, et que Bilbo l'accepte complètement et fasse revenir Thorin au peu de bon humour qu'il avait avant. (Et si rien de cela ne marchait, Dori avait le tempérament pour empêcher Bilbo de crier sur Thorin et la lame pour empêcher Thorin de tuer Bilbo.)

Il allait sans dire que ce plan ne s'était pas particulièrement bien déroulé.

Depuis lors Bilbo avait pris l'habitude de s'éclipser de la Compagnie pour chercher la porte seul. Personne n'était trop sûr de comment il pouvait disparaître en un clin d'œil, entouré en sécurité par des Nains un instant et appelant de quelque part que personne ne pouvait trouver qu'il serait de retour dans quelques heures le suivant. Thorin ne fit plus de tentatives pour retrouver ses bonnes grâces, trop consumé par la pensée d'abattre ce maudit dragon. Là où autrefois ses pensées avaient été de récupérer sa terre natale, il n'y avait à présent que de l'or. Des piles et des piles d'or.

Les nuits avaient commencé à devenir froides et les jours courts, réduisant le temps durant lequel ils étaient en mesure de chercher. Ils se levaient tôt et avançaient lentement à travers l'air frais, secouant leurs muscles raides pour une autre journée à la recherche d'une porte qu'aucun d'eux ne serait en mesure de voir dans les faits. Jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, Bilbo _la voit_.

Toute la Compagnie s'était rassemblée pour la nuit, installée en un cercle lâche autour du point où un feu aurait été s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de demeurer inaperçus. Le peu de joie qu'ils étaient parvenus à trouver du fait d'être à l'extérieur d'Erebor s'estompa une nouvelle fois face à leur incapacité à y entrer et à faire face au dragon. Balin avait manqué céder au besoin de faire un feu juste pour qu'ils puissent trouver quelque réconfort auprès de sa lueur. A la place, ils passèrent une autre nuit assis autour de rien, à ne rien dire, et n'ayant rien trouvé.

Bilbo était à côté d'Ori, regardant le jeune Nain gratter des mots mélancoliques sur leurs voyages dans son petit livre. Le Nain essayait toujours de rattraper les événements de Lacville, déchiré entre son besoin d'historien d'écrire l'histoire telle qu'elle s'était passée, et celui en tant que sujet de dissimuler le mauvais comportement de Thorin. Bilbo savait que son propre désir aurait été de raconter l'histoire de la meilleure manière afin d'en faire un bon récit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être un jour il pourrait y avoir un autre Hobbit qui lirait les mots de Ori et en retirerait la même force que Bilbo tirait de John.

Ori fit une pause dans son écriture, réfléchissant à comment procéder ensuite. Bilbo inclina sa tête sur le côté, la posant sur son épaule et offrant son soutien silencieux au Nain et à sa crise artistique. Bilbo fit légèrement rouler sa tête pour installer sa tempe dans ce creux entre l'épaule et la clavicule, qui s'avéra déplacer sa ligne de mire juste dans le bon angle pour voir une fine ligne d'argent descendant sur un affleurement au-dessus d'eux.

Bilbo sauta sur ses pieds comme de l'huile dans une poêle chaude et se précipita sur les rochers. Il put entendre Ori atterrir au sol, renversé par son mouvement, et le reste de la Compagnie l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Bilbo était plus rapide que le reste de la Compagnie ne pouvait jamais l'espérer pendant qu'ils portaient toujours leur armure, mais il pouvait entendre les pas tonitruants de Dwalin essayant de le rattraper. Bilbo atteignit le petit plateau et s'arrêta dans un dérapage, seulement pour que Dwalin ne lui rentre dedans et demande :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ! »

Bilbo ignora ses mots et ses tentatives de l'attraper par les épaules et le faire se retourner pour qu'il soit attentif. A la place le Hobbit garda les yeux vers l'avant, focalisé sur la pâle lueur argentée devant lui. C'était une embrasure de porte, petite et robuste comme la race pour laquelle elle avait été faite. Il n'y avait pas de runes recouvrant l'entrée, juste une ligne fine comme un doigt démarquant l'endroit où ils pourraient se frayer un chemin dans la montagne. Les mains de Dwalin glissèrent de Bilbo alors qu'il avisait la porte bouche bée.

Le premier de la Compagnie arriva maladroitement derrière eux juste à temps pour que Dwalin murmure quelque chose en Khuzdul dont Bilbo n'avait pas besoin de la traduction pour savoir que cela voulait dire « Putain de merde. »

Bientôt la Compagnie avait déplacé ses bagages et sacs de couchage dans l'espace à côté de la porte et Balin suggéra qu'ils attendent pour envoyer Bilbo dans la montagne jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché, juste au cas où. Thorin avait protesté que la lumière ne se fraierait pas un chemin jusqu'au dragon, mais tous les Nains avaient objecté, accumulant inquiétude après inquiétude qu'ils ne savaient pas où le dragon était par rapport à la porte, et qu'ils ne savaient même pas vers où celle-ci s'ouvrait dans la montagne, et qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Sans aucune grâce, Thorin avait finalement cédé.

Bilbo ignora la dispute derrière lui, prenant à la place quelques bouffées du tabac à pipe de qualité inférieure qu'il avait acheté à Lacville. Il avait honte d'admettre qu'il avait consacré davantage que quelques instants de contemplation relativement sérieuse à la possibilité de juste enfiler son anneau et de laisser les Nains se débrouiller tous seuls. Fuir était une option bien plus pratique que rester pour faire face à un dragon, mais il supposa que s'il était allé aussi loin, il pourrait tout aussi bien rester jusqu'au bout. (Et il y avait quelque chose à dire concernant le fait d'être une des quelques créatures de la Terre du Milieu à avoir _vu_ un dragon, de près et personnellement.)

Bofur se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbo, le tirant hors de sa contemplation.

« -Les garçons ont décidé d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse complètement noir pour t'envoyer, pour te donner autant de couverture qu'ils le peuvent. »

Bilbo supposa qu'il aurait dû savoir qu'au moins une partie des Nains aurait remarqué qu'il était inattentif. Heureusement il ne prit pas la peine de demander si Bilbo était nerveux, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il n'y avait qu'une réponse à cette question et que reconnaître sa nervosité ne la ferait pas partir. A la place, Bofur sortit sa propre pipe carrée et laissa Bilbo réfléchir.

Peu de temps après Fíli se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de Bilbo et Kíli l'accula par derrière. Bilbo les ignora tous deux soigneusement jusqu'à ce que Kíli ne pose son menton sur son épaule et ne dise :

« -Je pense que tu devrais nous raconter une histoire. »

Bilbo émit un son dédaigneux.

« -Je pense qu'aujourd'hui entre tout autre jour c'est vous qui devriez m'en raconter une.  
-Mais tes histoires sont meilleures, Bilbo.  
-Alors peut-être que tu devrais t'entraîner plus, jeune Nain.  
-Tu ne peux pas vouloir passer la journée à m'écouter raconter de mauvaises histoires.  
-Non, j'aimerais un peu de paix, aboya Bilbo. »

Kíli recula au changement soudain dans le ton de Bilbo, et le Hobbit tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans les mèches sombres avant d'attirer le garçon à lui.

« -Je suis désolé, mon garçon. Je ne suis juste pas vraiment aussi prêt pour ce dragon que je pensais l'être. Il se trouve que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à évaluer le risque de mourir.  
-Malgré ce qu'ils pourraient dire au contraire, murmura Fíli. Je ne pense pas que quiconque le soit jamais.  
-Et si c'est de quelque consolation, ajouta Kíli. On préférerait que ce ne soit pas ton cas.  
-J'ai découvert qu'il est bien plus facile de faire face à la mort lorsqu'on pense avoir quelque chose pour lequel il vaille la peine de mourir, interrompit Dwalin. »

Bilbo se retourna pour le gratifier d'un regard noir, et se rendit compte que l'intégralité de la Compagnie s'était installée autour d'eux, tous agglomérés autour de Bilbo comme s'il était leur feu.

« -Je ne sais pas si « plus facile » est le terme adéquat pour ça, objecta Balin. Peut-être qu'avoir un but nous donne simplement une raison d'être courageux lorsque toutes les autres raisons nous échappent.  
-Et quel est votre but ? demanda Bilbo. »

La Compagnie répondit par un silence de mort un instant, et Bilbo regretta d'avoir demandé. Il essaya de retirer ses mots, mais Ori entre toute personne posa une main sur son épaule et répondit :

« -Avoir un endroit où ranger mes livres. »

Dori ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère.

« -Avoir un endroit où installer mes petits frères. »

Bifur gronda quelque chose d'inarticulé et Bombur acquiesça :

« -Aye, cela sera bien de recréer quelque chose de beau. »

Bofur rit :

« -Je suis d'accord avec Dori en ce qui concerne la famille.  
-Aye, grogna Glóin, regardant l'horizon avec le même regard lointain qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa femme et son fils. »

Óin serra l'épaule de son petit frère et continua :

« -Se reposer un moment. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel Bilbo pensa que les garçons ne parleraient pas, mais bientôt Fíli croassa :

« -Donner un foyer à maman. »

Kíli ne regarda pas le reste de la Compagnie, mais Thorin à la place, lequel était toujours sur ses pieds et leur tournant le dos à tous tout en fixant la porte expectative. Dans sa barbe il murmura :

« -En avoir fini avec la recherche d'une maison. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux tous à cette confirmation que les princes n'étaient pas aussi peu conscients de leur oncle qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Avant que toute la chose ne puisse descendre en une ambiance déprimante dont aucun d'eux n'avait besoin lorsqu'ils planifiaient de confronter un dragon, Nori intervint :

« -Et savez-vous pourquoi vous allez vous battre, Mr. Baggins ? »

Nori avait posé la question avec une inflexion taquine qui fit penser à Bilbo qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Bilbo arqua un sourcil et demanda :

« -Non, quoi ? »

Le rictus de Nori devint positivement diabolique lorsqu'il sortit le journal de John Watson de sa poche. La main de Bilbo alla droit à la poche intérieure de sa veste, où il gardait le journal depuis tout ce temps, et découvrit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Nori le lui avait volé. Bilbo commença à le réprimander mais Nori secoua la tête :

« -Non, Mr. Baggins, je vais garder cela. Vous savez que le papier ne supporte pas bien le feu, et même si c'était le cas, cela vous donnera une raison de nous revenir.  
-Excellent ! Tu pourras tout nous raconter sur John et Sherlock demain lorsque nous serons dans Erebor et que le dragon sera mort. »

L'enthousiasme de Kíli était si authentique que Bilbo manqua de croire que les choses se passeraient aussi bien qu'il l'espérait.

Thorin, qui était demeuré silencieux durant toute la conversation, choisit ce moment pour avoir un reniflement dédaigneux. Faisant étalage de son inébranlable opinion qu'il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour qu'ils aient des histoires d'Elfes en Erebor. Toute la tension qui s'était évanouie alors qu'il s'asseyait avec la Compagnie revint en rugissant à Bilbo sous la forme à présent familière de la rage.

« -Il vaut mieux ne pas connaître certaines choses, Kíli, dit-il. Elles ne feront que te décevoir. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _** Notes de l'Auteur : ** _
> 
> _**(1) :**_ réparer les chaudrons cassés = l'équivalent nain de 'ramasser les pots cassés'.


	30. Le Capitaine du Gondor (J)

John refusa les demandes d'audience de Sherlock et battit en retraite dans sa chambre pour un peu de paix et de calme. John reconnaissait qu'il ne cherchait pas tant une occasion d'être seul que le réconfort d'un moment à l'écart de Sherlock Holmes. Il sortit un livre d'une des étagères bien garnies et s'installa dans un fauteuil trop grand. Il fut laissé à lui-même juste assez longtemps pour commencer à se concentrer sur les mots devant lui dans les faits, au lieu de sur ce qu'il était en train d'éviter. Mais cela voulait dire que le timing était parfait pour être interrompu par des coups furieux sur la porte de sa chambre. Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, John cria :

« -Je t'ai dit que je prenais ma nuit, Sherlock.  
-Pas Sherlock, rétorqua Lestrade depuis l'autre côté. »

John sortit précipitamment de son fauteuil et défit le loquet, ouvrant la porte pour trouver un Lestrade épuisé l'attendant.

« -Vous savez, je pensais que Sherlock plaisantait lorsqu'il a dit qu'il avait une liste de choses à faire avant de daigner me revoir, soupira Lestrade.  
-Je suis des plus sûrs que Sherlock ne sait pas vraiment plaisanter.  
-Me fait pas me sentir mieux à propos d'être ignoré dans ma propre ville. »

John eut un rictus.

« -On s'y habitue. »

Lestrade sourit largement en signe de solidarité et entra dans la pièce, sécurisant la porte derrière lui tout en marmonnant :

« -Ça ne me surprend pas. »

John réescalada le fauteuil trop rembourré dans lequel il était précédemment, laissant à Lestrade le loisir de s'asseoir au bout du lit que John était des plus certains d'avoir à escalader comme une montagne lorsqu'il serait temps de dormir. Au lieu de s'asseoir, Lestrade gratifia John d'un long regard avant de demander :

« -Vous voulez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

John haussa un sourcil innocent.

« -Nous avons découvert que Moriarty n'a pas encore tué sa prochaine victime, et qu'au contraire de certaines personnes, je requiers du sommeil, donc je me suis retiré pour la nuit. »

Lestrade gratifia les draps intouchés sur le lit d'un regard éloquent et répondit :

« -Ouais, ça a l'air d'être une nuit reposante.  
-Je considère tout point où je ne suis pas lancé dans une course folle derrière Sherlock comme reposant.  
-Je suppose que cela se comprend. Mais cela ne veut toujours pas dire que vous ne vous cachez pas là-dedans. »

John s'affala, inclinant la tête pour regarder le plafond à la place des yeux observateurs, et ce sans surprise, de Lestrade.

« -Et que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé ?  
-Un des Elfes vous a vexé, bien sûr. »

John eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Vous êtes encore sur ça ? Vous devez surmonter votre préjugé elfique, Capitaine. »

Lestrade sourit largement au ton joueur de John mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

« -Quelque chose vous contrarie.  
-Je me suis un peu pris le bec avec le frère de Sherlock, si vous devez tout savoir. »

Lestrade gloussa dans la misère partagée d'un survivant des Holmes.

« -Ce taré s'en est pris à vous, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr. Ils ne se ressemblent en rien ces deux-là, mais cela a du sens que les frères Holmes à moitié fous se sentent obligés de fourrer leur nez dans les affaires des autres.  
-Et il a tourné cette intelligence vers vous je suppose ?  
-Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que j'ai eu affaire à un Elfe ?  
-Juste parce que Sherlock est Sherlock, mon gars.  
-Donc vous utilisiez 'Elfe' comme euphémisme pour Sherlock ?  
-Non, ils sont juste tous…territoriaux envers lui.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-De ce que je comprends, la mère de Sherlock était de la haute, même pour une Elfe. Ils sont sensibles à ce genre de chose.  
-Et Sherlock étant son gamin il est de la haute aussi.  
-Exactement. Seulement, apparemment Sherlock prend de l'âge, pour un Elfe du moins, et il est un peu célèbre parmi tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu, avec ses escapades avec Gandalf et les meurtres qu'il résout. J'ai entendu des racontars disant qu'il est dans les faits le meilleur parti que les Elfes ont. Apparemment plus qu'une petite partie d'entre eux veulent l'honneur d'être son partenaire. Et avoir toute cette intelligence dans leurs propres enfants.  
-Donc pour résumer vous êtes en train de me dire que la moitié de la race a le béguin pour le connard arrogant. »

Lestrade eut un rictus.

« -Pourrait être pourquoi il est si arrogant, maintenant que j'y pense. »

John le gratifia d'un petit rire douloureux et s'enfonça profondément dans son fauteuil.

« -Donc vous avez pensé que l'un d'eux m'a fait la morale sur comment j'occupe mon temps à gaspiller l'attention d'un de leurs meilleurs esprits ?  
-Ou vous a dit qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à s'en faire un ami alors qu'il va juste passer le reste de sa vie dans un des royaumes Elfiques et que vous allez mourir comme n'importe quel autre mortel. »

Lestrade rit doucement comme si c'était une conversation qu'il avait eue avec des Elfes auparavant, mais s'arrêta lorsque John ne se joignit pas à lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-C'est la vérité cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des warnings commencèrent à s'allumer dans l'esprit de Lestrade.

« -Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Je veux dire, c'est un Elfe.  
-Ouais, mais vous le saviez quand vous avez commencé à crapahuter avec lui.  
-Mais c'est un _Elfe_. Il est important, et célèbre, et il va vivre pour putain de toujours alors que je…je serai oublié. Il a changé toute ma vie, Lestrade, et je ne serai même pas une once de la sienne.  
-Allons, John, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et vous le savez !  
-Mais c'est la vérité, Lestrade ! C'est _Sherlock_. Apparemment tout le monde connaît son nom, et je ne suis qu'un Hobbit de la Comté.  
-Et alors ? Je ne vous ai jamais pris pour quelqu'un de trop effrayé pour essayer, John.  
-Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas prêt à _essayer_ , Lestrade. C'est que…il mérite tellement Lestrade. Il mérite d'être brillant.  
-Et pas vous ?  
-Je suis un Hobbit ! Nous ne faisons pas des choses comme…  
-Comme tomber amoureux d'un Elfe ? demanda doucement Lestrade.  
-Oh, allez vous faire voir.  
-Peux pas mon pote, un gars devrait toujours avoir un ami avec qui boire lorsqu'il se languit inutilement du type qu'il désire. »

John eut un petit rictus.

« -Ouais, boire un peu ne me ferait pas de mal en ce moment. »

Lestrade rit et tapota l'épaule du Hobbit.

« -Donnez-moi un moment pour récupérer une bonne bouteille et je reviens de suite. »

John se réveilla avec un marteau dans la tête et Sherlock en train de crier à travers la porte. John s'enfonça sous son oreiller, essayant de noyer les exigences de Sherlock qu'il réponde. Il y eut la plus petite pause dans le bruit, suffisante pour que John lâche un soupir de soulagement, mais alors il put entendre les passe-partout de Sherlock racler le bord de la serrure. John roula hors du lit et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour insister que Sherlock retourne au lit et le laisse avoir une gueule de bois en paix. Sherlock entra et souleva John dans une étreinte. John fut perdu un instant dans tous les angles et plans qui constituaient l'Elfe avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il soupirait.

« -Tu vas bien. Tu vas bien. »

John tapota le dos de Sherlock.

« -Sherlock, de quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que je vais bien. »

Ce fut suffisant pour que l'Elfe se reprenne et repose John au sol, gêné. Sherlock remit ses manches en place et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Oui, bien, c'est bien.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser le contraire ? »

Sherlock se tendit à présent qu'il se souvenait pourquoi il était venu ici, et John fut nerveux à la vue de Sherlock inconfortable à propos de quoi que ce soit.

« -Tu as passé la nuit avec Lestrade.  
-A me soûler, oui. Ce qui est pourquoi j'ai une sacrée migraine ce matin, donc à moins que tu aies quelque chose à dire dans les faits—  
-Lestrade est mort.  
-Ce n'est pas—il ne peut— _comment ?_  
-Un des gardes l'a trouvé dans son lit ce matin.  
-Mais, nous lui avons parlé de la connexion avec Númenor ! Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit ?  
-Parce qu'il n'en a aucune.  
-…aucune ? »

John trébucha en arrière contre son lit avant d'abandonner et de glisser au sol.

« -Pas une goutte nulle part dans son ascendance d'aussi loin qu'il le savait, d'aussi loin que quiconque le savait.  
-Alors pourquoi bordel Moriarty s'en prendrait-il à lui ! »

Sherlock regarda le sol et marmonna :

« -Bien que je n'ai aucune preuve pour soutenir ma théorie…  
-Lestrade a été tué pour te dire de dégager.  
-Cela serait m—  
-Où est-il ? demanda John, interrompant les déductions que Sherlock essayait de faire. »

L'expression de Sherlock se ferma.

« -Il est à la morgue. »

John dépassa Sherlock et passa la porte, allant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Il était trop préoccupé par le fait de rejoindre Lestrade pour prendre la peine de regarder derrière lui et voir l'expression peinée sur le visage de Sherlock.

Les gens du Gondor bondirent hors de son chemin et le laissèrent libre de tout obstacle jusqu'à la morgue où lui et Sherlock avaient observé des corps juste la veille. Un des gardes essaya de l'arrêter à la porte, mais le Hobbit était trop petit pour que l'Homme ait une poigne correcte et John le dépassa en glissant dans la pièce sombre et froide.

Lestrade était allongé pour examen sur une des tables de pierre, toujours assez proche de la vie pour que John ne l'aurait pensé qu'endormi. Molly sursauta à l'interruption, puis renvoya le garde d'un geste lorsqu'il arriva après John pour le traîner dehors. Elle était à côté de la tête de Lestrade, passant ses doigts fins à travers ses courts cheveux grisonnants, et ne prit pas la peine de les retirer.

« -Tu ne devrais pas être là, John. Il y a des règles.  
-Non, désolé, c'est juste que…il était avec moi la majorité de la nuit dernière. On se soûlait. Est-ce que ça… »

Le visage de Molly s'adoucit.

« -Je n'en connais pas beaucoup sur la cause de sa mort encore. Mais j'ai vu Greg continuer à se battre avec son bras d'épée cassé et un couteau dans le flanc. Je doute que l'alcool aurait fait une grande différence.  
-Oui, bien sûr. »

John fixa le corps de son ami et s'avança lentement vers la table pour le regarder correctement. Molly ne parvint pas vraiment à lui sourire, mais elle poussa un tabouret afin que John puisse s'installer à côté d'elle. Ils eurent un moment de réconfort et de calme avant que Sherlock ne passe la porte comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

« -Docteur, vous allez— »

La demande que Sherlock était sur le point de faire s'arrêta en un balbutiement à la vue de la femme.

« -Ah, Molly. »

Son soupir fit mal au cœur à John, et elle retira lentement ses doigts de la peau de Lestrade.

« -Ils vous ont envoyé pour conduire l'autopsie, alors ? »

Sherlock se mordit physiquement la lèvre, se forçant à réfléchir un instant avant de parler.

« -Je n'ai pas demandé. »

Molly manqua d'aboyer une demande de savoir ce qu'il faisait là alors, mais elle s'arrêta au regard hésitant sur le visage de Sherlock. Elle se tourna pour aviser le chagrin gravé sur les traits doux de John, et interpréta toute la chose comme étant de la tristesse. John, cependant, garda les yeux sur le corps devant lui, ignorant l'entrée de Sherlock et les yeux entendus de Molly. Il fit attention à maintenir son regard à l'écart du visage de Lestrade, n'examinant que les blessures. Sherlock se tint en silence sur le côté de la table, laissant John faire son travail sans interruption.

« -Il n'y a pas le moindre signe de plaies défensives, donc son attaquant l'a probablement rendu inconscient d'abord, comme avec les autres. »

John passa une petite main douce sur la plaie dans le coude de Lestrade, la seule plaie marrant sa chair autrement saine.

« -L'enfoiré l'a saigné à blanc.

-Il a dormi tout du long, interrompit Sherlock. Cela aura été sans douleur.

-Petite consolation je suppose. »

Sherlock prit la réponse de John comme un bon signe et continua.

« -La question devient, alors, qui Lestrade laisserait suffisamment approcher pour le rendre inconscient.

-C'était un Capitaine du Gondor, interrompit Molly. Il a prêté serment de servir et protéger très sérieusement. Il laisserait n'importe qui s'approcher de lui s'ils venaient demander de l'aide.

-Mais il n'était pas dans son uniforme la nuit dernière, intervint John. »

Sherlock inclina la tête et commença à déblatérer les détails que seul lui pouvait voir.

« -La plupart des gens ne sont pas du genre à demander de l'aide au premier inconnu venu, ce qui veut dire que quiconque l'a arrêté pour demander de l'aide aura su qu'il était Capitaine avant de demander, ce qui veut dire qu'ils étaient du Gondor.  
-Ou que quelqu'un leur a indiqué Lestrade, ajouta John.  
-Statistiquement improbable, bien que je peux m'enquérir de savoir si quiconque posait des questions si j'ai tort. Mais… »

Sherlock se précipita vers la porte, quelque nouvelle preuve se révélant juste à lui et exigeant qu'il la suive.

« -Quoi ? Qu'as-tu découvert Sherlock ? demanda John. »

L'Elfe pivota sur ses talons et dit :

« -Ne vois-tu pas, John ? C'est quelqu'un dans la ville, c'est obligé. Et ils sont toujours là !  
-Désolé, quoi ?  
-Pour que le tueur ne suscite aucun soupçon cela doit être à la fois quelqu'un qui connaissait Lestrade suffisamment bien pour s'en sortir sans qu'on pose des questions à son sujet, et pour que Lestrade ne soit pas sur ses gardes. Lestrade est vigilant partout, et encore plus dans la cité qu'il a juré de protéger. Mais c'est leur cité aussi ! Tu vois ?  
-Non, qu'est-ce que je devrais voir ? »

Sherlock souffla d'impatience.

« -Le tueur est toujours là ! Le corps de Lestrade a été découvert trop rapidement, toute la garde est déjà en alerte et ils réclament le sang de quiconque a fait ça ! Le tueur se cache dans la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rejoindre Moriarty sans risque et livrer le sang. Ils sont toujours là ! On peut les trouver ! »

Sherlock bondit vers la porte, et John eut l'impression qu'il ne ressentait rien du tout pour la mort. Le Hobbit revint au corps, se forçant finalement à regarder le visage de Lestrade et à lui donner le respect qui lui était dû, lorsque la main de Sherlock se posa sur son épaule. John tressaillit au contact inattendu mais fut fier de ne pas avoir sauté du tabouret.

« -Seras-tu là lorsque je serai de retour ? demanda Sherlock avec hésitation. »

John fronça les sourcils de confusion.

« -Je n'avais pas l'intention de passer la journée dans la morgue, non.  
-Je veux dire, seras-tu toujours dans la ville, acceptant de me parler ? »

Soudainement l'inquiétude de Sherlock fit tilt.

« -Espèce de benêt idiot. »

John lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« -Tu ne l'as pas. Tué. Je me suis précipité pour le voir parce que c'est mon ami, pas parce que tu as fait quoi que ce soit de mal. »

Sherlock le gratifia d'un sourire bref avant de se tourner vers la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant et répondit d'un ton certain :

« -Tu ne l'as pas tué non plus. »

John renifla dédaigneusement.

« -Il aurait pu être en mesure de se défendre s'il n'avait pas bu avec moi.  
-John, insista Sherlock. Moriarty s'est assuré des morts d'hommes mieux entraînés que Lestrade. Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu changer dans ton comportement pour arranger la chose, et moi entre toute personne te le dirais si c'était possible. »

Sherlock hésita un instant avant de se précipiter silencieusement à travers la porte.


	31. L'Arkenstone (B)

Le Vieux Took aimait raconter une histoire de fantôme aux jeunes Hobbits lorsqu'il pensait qu'ils étaient trop turbulents. C'était une des plus vieilles légendes Hobbit. Tout comme les Elfes n'avaient jamais oublié leurs génocides(1) et les Hommes les Briseurs de Serment de Dunharrow(2), les Hobbits n'avaient jamais oublié Le Premier Meurtre.

C'était une chose rare au sein de leur peuple, une obscénité presque inouïe. La mort par quoi que ce soit d'autre que la vieillesse était suffisamment inhabituelle pour que les Hobbits en parlent des années après. D'aussi loin que Bilbo en était conscient, il y avait eu cinq meurtres dans toute l'histoire Hobbit, mais aucun n'avait semblé aussi horrible que le premier.

Il y eut une fois, un Hobbit qui avait tué son frère. La raison qu'il avait donnée pour cette action avait depuis longtemps été perdue dans l'histoire, mais la cause de la mort donnait matière à cauchemar pour garçon et fille. Le Hobbit avait étranglé son frère, étouffé la vie en lui puis l'avait jeté dans la rivière et était rentré comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Bien sûr, le Vieux Took ne racontait pas cette partie en premier. Il racontait comment le Hobbit était rentré seul de la pêche, disant à leur Grand-Mère que son frère avait ramé jusqu'au village suivant. L'époque était paisible et les garçons adultes, donc elle n'avait pas eu de raison de douter de sa parole. Trois jours après que son frère soit parti faire quelques visites, des pêcheurs hobbits étaient sur leur bateau, jetant des filets dans la rivière.

Lors de leur dernier jet de la journée le filet s'accrocha sur quelque chose et manqua de retourner le minuscule bateau. Les hobbits tirèrent et tirèrent, tirant le filet de toute la force de leurs bras. Le jeune pêcheur était tout en joie, pensant qu'ils avaient attrapé le père de tous les poissons, mais le vieux pêcheur n'était pas dupe. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau qui ne devrait pas y être. Les filets ne s'accrochaient pas comme ça à des rochers, et ne restaient pas coincés dans des algues.

Au bout d'un long moment à tirer (des heures et des heures d'après le Vieux Took) ils tirèrent une dernière fois et remontèrent le filet par-dessus le bord du bateau…et à l'intérieur se trouvait le plus jeune frère.

Le jeune pêcheur hurla et manqua de les faire chavirer avec toutes ses gesticulations. (Les petits Hobbits—et plus d'un de leurs parents—s'exclamaient à ça. L'horreur d'un cadavre à présent mélangée à la peur innée de la noyade chez chaque Hobbit.) Le vieux pêcheur attrapa son jeune compagnon par l'arrière du col de sa chemise et le força à se calmer, se plaçant entre le garçon et le corps le temps qu'ils reviennent à la rive. Il envoya le jeune Hobbit au village chercher de l'aide pendant qu'il libérait le plus jeune frère du filet.

Bientôt les plus robustes des Hobbits arrivèrent et ensemble ramenèrent le corps au village dans le bateau. Tous les Hobbits sortirent de leurs maisons, se lamentant et gémissant à la pensée que le garçon se soit noyé. (LeVieux Took aimait allonger ou raccourcir cette partie de l'histoire selon la réaction de son audience. Si les Hobbits reniflaient et étaient dévastés il accélérait, mais si le doute était dans leurs yeux il rallongeait leurs lamentations jusqu'à ce que tout auditeur croie que c'était un accident.)

Bien sûr, puisque le Vieux Took était fan de drame, cela prenait un moment avant que tout change.

La Grand-Mère sortit en clopinant de sa maison, chaque pas lent et douloureux. Les villageois essayèrent de la retenir, mais elle refusait de laisser son petit-fils dans la rue aux soins d'un autre. Elle tituba jusqu'aux pieds de son petit-fils et regarda longuement son corps meurtri avant de braquer son regard sur le vieux pêcheur debout à côté de la tête du mort. Alors que les autres geignaient sur la tragédie que c'était de perdre quelqu'un de si jeune dans la rivière, elle n'était pas dupe.

Avec l'étrange décoloration boursoufflée provenant d'un corps détrempé et les bleus suite à trois jours de ballotement parmi les rochers, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Le vieux pêcheur gratifia la grand-mère d'un lent signe de tête, confirmant que l'anneau de bleus autour de la gorge du Hobbit n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu retirer de l'eau.

Le Vieux Took aimait dire qu'il continuait de raconter cette histoire afin de savoir combien ses petits-enfants étaient intelligents. Les adroits s'exclamaient aux bleus, savoir que le Hobbit avait été étranglé par son frère et jeté dans la rivière les submergeant en un instant. Les autres continuaient de le fixer avec de grands yeux, voulant qu'il leur explique ce qui s'était passé, ce que ça voulait dire. Ce n'était pas avant qu'il parle de la Grand-Mère exilant son dernier petit-fils que la plupart des Hobbits comprenaient ce que le Vieux Took ne pouvait jamais vraiment dire. Le Hobbit avait été assassiné par son frère.

Peu importe les raisons que le Vieux Took donnait pour apaiser les parents contrariés à propos de pourquoi il racontait cette histoire, Bilbo n'était pas dupe. Le Vieux Took, et chaque Vieux Took avant lui, racontait l'histoire encore et encore afin qu'ils n'oublient jamais. Comme les Elfes et les Hommes, ils avaient besoin de s'en souvenir afin qu'ils ne la répètent jamais. Afin qu'ils sachent que quelque part profondément dans leurs cœurs, ils détenaient la capacité de faire quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Car si vous croyiez que c'était au-dessus de vous, alors vous seriez incapable de vous en défendre.

Bilbo pensa à cette histoire car il ne savait pas si les Nains avaient un récit destiné à leur rappeler toutes les terribles choses qu'ils pouvaient être. Il avait entendu des récits de Nains trahis par des Elfes plus de fois qu'il ne se souciait de compter, mais la folie des Nains n'était pas reconnue. Il ne savait pas si devenir un glouton pour l'or faisait simplement partie du processus d'apprentissage chez les Nains, comme une fête de trente-troisième anniversaire chez les Hobbits et se raser pour les Hommes. Ou si, peut-être, c'était quelque chose dont ils devaient avoir honte, une faiblesse de leur espèce qu'ils se devaient de conquérir et à laquelle les compagnons de Bilbo s'avéraient faillir.

Smaug le Terrible fut abattu, son corps pourrissant au fond du Long Lac, comme ce premier Hobbit assassiné. C'était le moment qu'ils avaient tous attendu, qu'ils avaient espéré avec peur voir s'accomplir. Et pourtant, il n'y eut aucune joie.

Il y avait des Hommes et des Elfes dehors, exigeant une compensation pour l'horreur du dragon que la cupidité de Thrór avait amené à leur porte et leur part pour l'avoir abattu. Au lieu de faire la paix après autant d'années de combat, Thorin et toute la Compagnie passaient des montagnes d'or au peigne fin pour trouver la maudite Arkenstone. Ils n'avaient pas été beaucoup mieux avant que des amis devenus ennemis n'apparaissent à leur porte, avec chaque membre de la Compagnie succombant lentement mais sûrement à l'appel de l'or.

Le Premier Meurtre apprenait à chaque Hobbit qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un Hobbit qui trahissait sa famille. Le but du meurtrier avait depuis longtemps été perdu dans le temps car il n'y avait rien dans toute la Terre du Milieu valant la mort d'un membre de sa famille. La pensée que l'on pouvait se retourner contre sa famille était abomination pour tout Hobbit, et il se demanda ce que les Nains pourraient considérer d'aussi odieux puisque la mort jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux au nom d'une pierre n'était pas suffisant.

Bilbo avait essayé d'attirer les Nains à l'extérieur avec des promesses d'histoires et la tentation d'un repas fait maison, mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils étaient morts aux yeux du monde, nageant dans les rivières d'or auprès desquelles Thorin avait été consumé du désir de retourner. A chaque jour qui passait, Bilbo se retrouvait seul sur les remparts, absorbant le peu de soleil qu'il pouvait avec une pile de livres à son côté.

Il avait essayé de lire à propos de John et Sherlock, mais il ne pouvait souffrir la pensée qu'il soit si pathétiquement seul alors qu'ils avaient au moins l'un l'autre. A la place, Bilbo avait parcouru la section Westron étonnamment bien fournie de la Grande Bibliothèque lors de sa propre quête en privé à la recherche de n'importe quel livre qui pourrait expliquer cette maudite obsession pour l'Arkenstone. Il avait essayé les remèdes Hobbits traditionnels destinés à distraire quiconque de leur bêtise, et juste comme ils n'avaient pas fonctionné sur Bilbo, ils ne fonctionnèrent pas sur la Compagnie. Jusque-là les livres qu'il avait trouvés ne parlaient jamais de cette fixation propre à l'espèce sur les gemmes comme d'un défaut, et il manquait de temps.

Bilbo jeta un œil par-dessus les remparts croulants pour observer la large plaine entourant la montagne. Cela pouvait être un endroit tellement beau. Le sol était à présent enrichi de cendre, et une main déterminée avec beaucoup de graines était tout ce dont cet endroit avait besoin pour être aussi vert que la Comté. Eh bien, s'il donnait à Hamfast Gamgee le contrôle d'un marché de printemps, ce Hobbit seul serait suffisant pour transformer tout le paysage. Il pourrait y avoir des rangées et des rangées de légumes, de maïs, citrouilles et tomates, et même des champs d'herbe pour les vaches que les Nains voudraient sans aucun doute. Et même les Nains pouvaient balancer des poignées de graines de fleurs sauvages le long des flancs de la montagne. Au printemps il pourrait y avoir des tournesols et des coquelicots et le bleu vif des myosotis auxquels Thorin ne pouvait possiblement objecter car ils étaient assortis à ses yeux.

Mais il n'y avait pas de fleurs qui poussaient là en bas, ni n'y avait-il de légumes, ou d'herbe. Il y avait des feux encerclant la Montagne Solitaire.

Les Hommes et les Elfes étaient dans des camps séparés, une ligne épaisse de terre noircie les séparant en deux. Même leur fureur contre Thorin n'était pas suffisante pour véritablement les rassembler. Le soleil se couchait au loin à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux et les armées en-dessous allumaient leurs feux pour retenir la nuit. Allumant leurs feux afin d'avoir des conversations furieuses entre eux de façon à ce qu'ils puissent attaquer lorsque l'aube viendrait. Afin que tout ce pourquoi Bilbo avait travaillé lors de sa longue marche à travers toute la Terre du Milieu puisse être tué pour apaiser l'orgueil de Nains qui devraient faire la paix, construire leurs nouvelles vies, aspirer à toutes ces choses pour lesquelles ils disaient valoir la peine de mourir. Jamais, aucun d'eux, n'avait dit que l'Arkenstone valait leur vie. Glóín pourrait ne jamais revoir sa famille, Ori ne jamais lire d'autre livre, Bombur ne jamais cuisiner un autre repas, Fíli n'être rien de plus pour sa mère qu'un corps à enterrer dans la montagne supposée être leur foyer.

Non, cette pierre n'en valait pas la peine.

Thrór s'était accroché à l'Arkenstone et avait amené la convoitise d'un dragon sur leur tête, tuant plus de son peuple que pouvait compter Bilbo. Puis son orgueil les avait tous traînés à la Moria afin qu'il puisse être roi sous une autre montagne. Il était mort pour sa folie, mais il avait emporté l'esprit de son fils et d'innombrables Nains avec lui. Et maintenant Thorin, le grand espoir de son peuple, le Roi qui les avait menés durant l'exil, était en train de tomber sous la même malédiction.

Les Hobbits apprenaient de leurs erreurs, et Bilbo ne laisserait pas faire.

Il chercha à l'intérieur de sa veste, dans la poche où durant si longtemps il avait gardé le journal de John Watson. Cette histoire était à présent en sécurité dans la pile de livres de Bilbo, et l'Arkenstone avait pris sa place.

Bilbo sortir la pierre pour la fixer une dernière fois. Une chose si petite qui avait fait tellement de ravages sur eux tous. La chose sans âme, dénuée de vie qui mettrait un terme à la lignée de Durin. Les bords taillés de la pierre captèrent la lune, étincelant dans ses mains comme une étoile. Une étoile maudite qui les mènerait tous à la ruine. Il ne souffrirait pas de ces absurdités.

Bilbo remit l'Arkenstone dans sa poche et enfila son anneau. Il avait trouvé une longue corde et un pan de mur solide auquel l'attacher, et cela aurait à être suffisant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **Notes de l'Auteur :** _
> 
> **_(1) :_ Il y a eu, de façon assez tragique, trois génocides dans l'histoire Elfique. Au lieu d'expliquer chacun d'eux l'un après l'autre, je vais expliquer qu'à chaque fois que les Elfes font référence à un génocide ils parlent de quand un clan d'Elfes s'est retourné avec violence contre un autre. Plus spécifiquement, Bilbo pense au Génocide à Alqualondë, qui a été le premier génocide d'Elfes par des Elfes. Beaucoup d'Elfes vivaient à Valinor (le pays à l'Ouest où les Valars vivent et vers où les personnages vont à la fin du Seigneur des Anneaux). Cependant, un certain clan d'Elfes (mené par Fëanor) a voulu quitter Valinor pour retourner au reste de la Terre du Milieu, mais ils n'avaient pas de bateaux. Il en vola à un autre clan, et lorsque ce dernier essaya de l'arrêter parce que les Valars (les anges) ne voulaient pas qu'ils retournent en Terre du Milieu, Fëanor et son peuple ont opté pour le bain de sang. A cause de cette violence ils furent exilés de Valinor et interdits d'y retourner pour des milliers d'années.**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Les Briseurs de Serment de Dunharrow sont également connus comme étant cette fabuleuse Armée des Morts dans Le Retour du Roi. Ils ont juré à Isildur (également connu comme l'idiot qui n'a pas détruit l'Anneau) qu'ils se joindraient à lui lors de la bataille contre Sauron. Lorsqu'ils ne le firent pas, Isildur les a maudits à être liés à la Terre du Milieu jusqu'à ce qu'ils honorent leur serment.**


	32. Le Violon de Sherlock (J)

Sherlock passa des heures à cavaler dans toute la Cité Blanche, vérifiant chaque recoin et fissure pour trouver un endroit approprié où entreposer ou se débarrasser du sang de Lestrade. Finalement il se dirigea dans un petit bureau au sixième niveau de la cité qu'il s'appropriait toujours lorsqu'il venait ici. Sherlock ne fut pas du tout surpris d'y voir Mycroft, mais pour une raison inconnue il s'était attendu à ce que quelqu'un montre le chemin à John.

Mycroft releva les yeux d'un ancien manuscrit étalé sur la moitié de la table et haussa un sourcil au coup d'œil de Sherlock autour de la pièce.

« -Il n'est pas là.  
-Bien sûr que non. Il est parti faire…des choses.  
-Ciel, comme c'est merveilleusement descriptif. »

Sherlock souffla et Mycroft se contenta de soupirer.

« -Tu as laissé le Hobbit se débrouiller pendant que tu traquais ta piste supposée, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ce n'est pas un enfant, Mycroft ! Et il était avec Molly ! »

Mycroft ne daigna même pas adresser la femme humaine comme étant une protection adéquate.

« -Non, bien sûr qu'il n'est pas un enfant. Il n'est qu'un étranger dans un nouveau territoire où tout est trop grand pour qu'il puisse en avoir l'usage correct. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi je pourrais m'inquiéter pour lui.  
-Vraiment tais-toi Mycroft. Que fais-tu là ? »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil mourant d'envie de dire « souhaites-tu que je me taise ou que je réponde à la question ? » mais il s'en empêcha et répondit :

« -J'ai été entièrement informé de ta situation et j'ai pensé que je pourrais être utile.  
-Tu veux dire que tu pourrais me suivre et t'assurer que je ne m'enfuie pas pour épouser John dans un sursaut de sentimentalité humaine.  
-Sachant qu'aucun de vous n'est humain je peine à voir en quoi cela pourrait être une préoccupation.  
- _Mycroft…_ siffla Sherlock, et son frère le réprimanda.  
-Arrête de me grogner dessus Sherlock, je suis là pour t'aider.  
-Comment ?  
-Lestrade me paraît être un choix étrange, Sherlock, si Moriarty avait vraiment l'intention de te faire passer un message. John ne serait-il pas une victime plus appropriée ? »

Sherlock roula des yeux et Mycroft continua.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tout le monde en ville connaît ton attachement pour lui, même les humains cancanent à ce sujet.  
-Alors pourquoi choisir Lestrade ? »

Sherlock émit un son pensif. Il fit les cent pas sur la courte longueur de la pièce avant de se jeter sur un divan.

« -Quelque chose m'échappe, et jusqu'à ce que je le mette au clair John est toujours une cible potentielle.  
-Je vais m'assurer qu'Irene lui tienne compagnie. »

Sherlock fronça le nez.

« -Irene ? »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment objecter la notion que John ait besoin de protection, mais la pensée d'authentique John et de perfide Irene forcés de passer du temps ensemble semblait comme chercher les problèmes.

« -Oui Sherlock. Aussi exaspérante puisses-tu la trouver, Irene peut être absolument sauvage lorsqu'elle a l'impression de défendre quelque chose valant ses efforts. Et, la seule personne qu'il vaut mieux avoir comme débiteur à part toi est moi, ce qui assurera sa croyance que John vaut parfaitement ses efforts. »

* * *

John n'avait jamais été du genre Hobbit d'intérieur, et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait non seulement coincé à l'intérieur mais également enfermé avec possiblement l'Elfe la plus visqueuse qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, John découvrit que cela éprouvait ses nerfs. Il avait été irrité lorsqu'Irene s'était montrée à sa porte et avait annoncé que Mycroft avait insisté pour qu'elle lui tienne compagnie et s'occupe de lui jusqu'à ce que Sherlock puisse contenir la situation. John avait mal pris les nouvelles, essayant de la dépasser en trombe et de passer la porte, mais elle avait été un peu trop enthousiaste à suivre les ordres de Mycroft et s'était mise sur son chemin. John n'avait jamais été du genre à frapper les femmes, peu importe combien elles étaient agaçantes, donc ses efforts le maintinrent dans la chambre. Depuis lors ils étaient enveloppés d'un calme tendu, seulement brisé par les commentaires ineptes d'Irene sur combien Sherlock avait l'air de se débrouiller merveilleusement bien. Elle essayait de le provoquer, John le savait, mais c'était toujours difficile de se mordre la langue et de sourire gracieusement à chaque fois qu'elle insinuait qu'il empêchait Sherlock d'accéder à de plus grandes et meilleures choses.

La conversation aurait pu l'atteindre un jour plus tôt, mais maintenant, tout ce à quoi pouvait penser John était le sourire taquin de Lestrade alors qu'il lui disait que l'amour en valait toujours la peine, peu importe combien cela rendait mal à l'aise. John trouvait Irene effrontée et agressive, bien qu'il supposait qu'elle devait être plus intelligente qu'elle le semblait ou Sherlock n'aurait même pas prétendu accepter sa présence.

« -Donc, comment est-ce de travailler sur une affaire avec Sherlock ? »

C'était une question directe, donc John ne pouvait juste pas l'ignorer, et bien qu'elle ne semblait pas intéressée, John savait qu'il y avait un intérêt derrière.

« -Je ne m'ennuie jamais. »

Irene le gratifia d'un petit sourire comme si elle connaissait la véritable signification de ces mots et que John ne la connaîtrait jamais vraiment.

« -J'avais l'impression que vous étiez son nouveau complice ?  
-J'avais l'impression d'être son _premier_ complice.  
-Je n'irais pas aussi loin, après tout, Sherlock a vécu considérablement plus longtemps que vous. Peut-être qu'il a eu des partenaires dont il ne vous a jamais parlé. »

Irene insista légèrement sur 'partenaire' pour raidir la colonne vertébrale de John à la pensée mais il répondit :

« -C'est la vie.  
-Non petit, c'est la vie pour un Elfe. »

John était sur le point de lever la main sur une femme pour la première fois de sa vie (Harry ne comptait pas) lorsque Sherlock ouvrit la porte à la volée et les interrompit. Il passa de l'un à l'autre et sut automatiquement qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Sherlock tendit la main pour maintenir la porte ouverte avant qu'elle n'ait même la chance de se refermer et insista en regardant Irene :

« -Pars. Maintenant. »

Elle roula des yeux comme s'il était complètement ridicule et se drapa sur un des chaises en signe de défiance. Sherlock n'attendit même pas un battement et se saisit de la main de John, tirant le Hobbit derrière lui et passant la porte. Irene se renfrogna au moment où Sherlock ferma la porte, mais celui-ci continua de descendre le couloir à grands pas et elle ne suivit pas. John savait qu'il devait probablement réprimander Sherlock pour être grossier, mais il ne pouvait avorter le large sourire sur ses lèvres.

Sherlock avait l'air irrité comme John ne l'avait jamais vu l'être.

« -Tu dormiras dans mes quartiers cette nuit, où aucun d'eux et leur stupidité ne peuvent nous déranger. »

John ignora la façon dont son cœur eut un raté à l'annonce qu'il serait dans les quartiers de Sherlock. Un Hobbit digne de ce nom objecterait à cet arrangement, mais entre la tension de dormir dans la même chambre que Sherlock et être piégé dans la sienne avec Irene, John choisirait l'inconvenance n'importe quand.

« -Nous ? Tu as l'intention de dormir alors dans les faits ? »

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. John sourit largement et lui demanda de répéter, ce qui fit Sherlock aboyer :

« -Mycroft m'a envoyé dans ma chambre ! Il dit que si des choses m'échappent alors j'ai besoin de dormir.  
-Bien. »

Sherlock se raidit à la pensée que John soit sur le point d'annoncer que Mycroft avait raison. A la place John dit :

« -Il se comporte enfin comme un frère aîné le doit. »

Sherlock eut l'air suffisant.

« -Il a en effet une fascination anormale pour ce qui est d'interférer dans ma vie.  
-Harry a le même problème, se confia John, apaisant les relents de la raideur de Sherlock. Je dors sur ton sofa alors ?  
-Balivernes John, tu seras dans le lit.  
-Qu-quoi ? croassa John, espérant que Sherlock n'avait pas remarqué le craquement de sa voix. »

C'était le cas, évidemment, et Sherlock haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas de questions.

« -J'ai dit que Mycroft m'avait envoyé dans ma chambre, pas au lit. Il sait parfaitement bien que je ne peux pas dormir pendant une affaire, il a seulement l'intention de me forcer à calmer mon esprit durant quelques heures en te confiant à mes soins pendant ton sommeil.  
-C'est absurde Sherlock, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Tu peux aller traquer des criminels autant que tu le veux, personne n'est obligé d'être là pour prendre soin de moi.  
-C'est précisément l'argument que j'ai donné à Mycroft, cependant, il a fait une observation qui m'avait échappée, ce qui a mené à t'infliger Irene et mon envoi dans ma chambre. »

John eut un rictus au ton irascible de Sherlock et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« -Et de quoi s'agissait-il ?  
-Si Moriarty avait véritablement eu l'intention de m'envoyer un message il t'aurait endommagé toi. »

John s'arrêta, ce que Sherlock interpréta comme de l'inquiétude et il expliqua :

« -Il ne le fera pas dans les faits, je l'arrêterai d'abord, mais peu importe combien Lestrade était un humain décent, cela n'a pas de sens que Moriarty ignore complètement mon lien avec toi.  
-Peut-être qu'il n'était pas au courant ? se força John à demander.  
-C'est hautement improbable. Mycroft m'informe que j'ai été tellement flagrant que même les humains savent à quel point j'ai un faible pour toi.  
-Faible ? balbutia John pour lui-même pendant que Sherlock le faisait entrer dans sa chambre. »

L'espace était, de toute évidence, plus large que dans les quartiers de John, et plutôt loin de l'endroit où on lui avait dit que les Elfes dressaient le camp dans la Cité Blanche. John embrassa du regard les lignes blanches et nettes de l'espace et le haut lit moelleux, ne remarquant même pas que Sherlock se débarrassait de son manteau.

« -S-Sherlock, que fais-tu ? »

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et commençait à retrousser ses manches.

« -J'ai supposé que tu avais déjà mangé, malgré la présente peu appétissante d'Irene.  
-Eh bien, oui, mais-  
-Et d'après les cycles comportementaux que j'ai observés, tu n'as pas d'ablutions du soir auxquelles tu te soumets avant de dormir.  
-Non, mais-  
-Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te coucher ? »

John leva le regard sur Sherlock, tout en lignes minces et boucles noires dégringolant dans des yeux gris et il marmotta :

« -Je n'arrive pas à…trouver…de raison.  
-Excellent. »

Sherlock souleva John du sol et le plaça au bord du lit, enlevant facilement sa veste, ses bretelles, et s'attelant aux boutons de chemise du Hobbit avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. John serra les bords de sa chemise et les remit en place avec un glapissement.

« -Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Sherlock roula des yeux comme si John était difficile exprès et déclara :

« -Je te déshabille, évidemment.  
-Ouais, pigé, mais _pourquoi_? insista John, comme si Sherlock titillait le Hobbit en étant obtus.  
-Parce que tu préfères dormir avec aussi peu de vêtements que possible. Si tu n'étais pas un médecin pouvant être appelé au beau milieu de la nuit tu dormirais probablement nu.  
- _Sherlock !_ siffla John comme s'il disait un vilain mot.  
-Cette maudite influence humaine sur votre espèce, railla Sherlock. Ça va, John. Les Elfes n'ont pas de tels scrupules.  
-Excuse-moi, mais je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu d'Elfe se balader les fesses à l'air.  
-Bien sûr que non. Mais il y a une différence entre 'avoir les fesses à l'air' et enlever chemise et pantalon sous les couvertures de son propre lit. »

La partie rebelle de John avait envie de déclarer « Mais c'est _ton_ lit, et ça fait toute la différence » mais il se retint. Il garda sa chemise fermement fermée et concéda :

« -C'est juste que je ne pense pas que je serai en mesure de dormir cette nuit, Sherlock.  
-Parce que tu es contrarié pour Lestrade, je comprends. Et j'ai pris des précautions.  
-Tu as quoi ?  
-S'il te plaît John, va juste au lit. »

Sherlock avait une expression tellement suppliante que John ne put s'empêcher de se glisser sous les couvertures. Sherlock le gratifia d'un regard entendu et depuis la sécurité des draps John enleva sa chemise et la balança à côté du lit. Sherlock eut un acquiescement satisfait et rejoignit une mallette noire posée sur la table et en sortit un violon.

Il l'accorda rapidement tout en expliquant :

« -Mon propre instrument est à Lothlórien et, comme il a été fait par des Elfes, est supérieur en savoir-faire. Cependant, ceux humains font une alternative acceptable. »

John eut un rictus aux étranges fois où Sherlock décidait de déclarer sa supériorité culturelle. Sherlock donna un petit coup d'archet puis commença par une longue note grave. John se renfonça dans la pile d'oreillers derrière lui et regarda Sherlock jouer. L'Elfe tanguait avec la chanson, bougeant avec les notes au rythme de son archet. Avant qu'il ne sombre trop profondément dans la musique pour pouvoir penser, John décida qu'il demanderait à Sherlock de lui jouer quelque chose de rapide le lendemain, car John soupçonnait que si le ton était juste, Sherlock danserait tout en jouant.

* * *

La ville s'était tue aux échos du violon de Sherlock. L'élément vital de la tonalité était suffisamment fort pour être transporté plus loin que cela ne l'aurait dû par la fenêtre ouverte, emplissant la cité de sa douleur et de son sursaut d'espoir soudain. Les humains cessèrent tous de travailler et se mirent à regarder dans le vague, alors que ceux qui dormaient faisaient de beaux rêves. Les hommes étaient tous des créatures de foi infinie, aussi pouvaient-ils sentir la signification de la chanson, même sans la comprendre.

Les Elfes, cependant, avaient beaucoup plus de mal.

Mycroft était assis sur un balcon, écoutant le son de la chanson de son frère résonner à travers la Cité Blanche et les emplir tous de l'esprit tendre qu'il avait si diligemment dissimulé. La plupart des Elfes étaient trop choqués au son d'un des leurs jouant si librement à l'extérieur de leurs halls sacrés pour véritablement en apprécier la beauté, mais ceux dont c'était le cas pleuraient à la force de la chanson de Sherlock et de ce qu'il demandait.

Mais bien sûr, il y avait ceux qui ne saisissaient pas la véritable beauté de ce qu'on leur montrait. Irene flotta à travers la pièce, se déplaçant avec suffisamment de grâce pour au moins éviter de piétiner, et rejoignit Mycroft avec fureur.

« -Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça ! cracha-t-elle. »

Mycroft ne prit pas la peine de la regarder, gardant à la place son regard à moitié fermé sur la cité pendant qu'il écoutait les cordes chantantes de Sherlock.

« -Je pense que tu découvriras que cela fait des siècles que quiconque a _laissé_ Sherlock faire quoi que ce soit.  
-Tu es son frère et notre aîné, c'est ta responsabilité de l'empêcher de faire des choses dépassant toute raison ! »

Un des plus jeunes Elfes se tenant près de la porte avait l'air d'avoir envie de demander à Mycroft de quoi parlait Irene, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à interrompre la musique. Mycroft se sentait honoré d'être autorisé à écouter son frère jouer pour la première fois depuis des décennies et expliqua :

« -Sherlock abhorre le chant. »

L'Elfe eut l'air si stupéfait qu'il manqua de prendre la parole, mais Mycroft continua.

« -Pas chez les autres, juste lui. Il a une voix parfaitement charmante, mais il se languit de faire des choses avec dont une voix n'est juste pas capable, et de ce fait il préfère les instruments. »

Sherlock choisit cet instant pour jouer une série de notes compliquées puis passer à une note aigue, claire, qui s'éleva au-dessus des nuages et atteignit le cœur. Mycroft laissa le son durer, prouvant ce qu'il avançait avant de finir :

« -Bien sûr, il préfère le violon. »

Irene siffla à travers ses dents serrées :

« -Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas, je le ferai. »

Elle fit volte-face pour sortir en trombe du balcon et Mycroft ricana :

« -Tu ne peux arrêter ce qui a déjà commencé. »

Irene se figea aux implications, et Mycroft enfonça le couteau dans la plaie.

« -Gandalf m'a informé qu'il entend cette chanson dans le sillage de Sherlock depuis l'instant où John a croisé son chemin. A chacun de ses souffles depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, Sherlock prie pour qu'on lui permette de garder le Hobbit. »

Le jeune Elfe haussa un sourcil et Mycroft frissonna à ce qu'ils enseignaient aux jeunes gens ces jours-ci s'il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il se passait.

« -Mon cher garçon, nous sommes tous nés de la chanson d'Eru Illúvatar. Il, avec ses Valars, a chanté notre existence. C'est pourquoi nous les Elfes chantons et jouons, nous le prions, partageant avec lui le don de la chanson qu'il nous a donnée. La mélodie de ce soir n'est que la supplication de Sherlock pour la même chose que son âme demande depuis des jours.  
-Il…s'exclama le jeune Elfe avec émerveillement.  
-Oui, Sherlock demande à garder John, peu importe la façon dont Illúvatar choisit de les faire rester ensemble.  
-Mais il pourrait devenir mortel. Illúvatar pourrait donner son Hobbit à Sherlock en le rendant humain. »

Sherlock rendit les notes plus aigües et plus serrées, perdues et seules alors qu'elles cherchaient quelque chose pour les rendre complètes et Mycroft répondit :

« -Je ne pense pas que cela le dérangerait. »


	33. Les Champs de Flambes (J)

John se réveilla le lendemain matin sur le spectacle de Sherlock en train de le regarder avec un sourire amusé. Le temps s'était écoulé pendant que Sherlock jouait, et à un moment John était tombé dans un sommeil serein, les cauchemars chassés par la chanson de Sherlock. Le réconfort de l'âme signifiait apparemment que John était sujet à rejeter ses couvertures sur le côté, le laissant affalé sur le dos sans rien qu'un caleçon entre lui et le regard de Sherlock. John se reprit à moitié dans son étirement avant de décider qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de remonter nonchalamment la couverture pour se couvrir. A la place il repoussa son rougissement et sourit largement à Sherlock lorsque l'Elfe tira sur sa chemise pour faire comme s'il ne le fixait pas. Avec son regard fermement fixé à un endroit qui n'était pas un Hobbit majoritairement nu, Sherlock demanda :

« -Alors, bien dormi ?  
-Comment ne pouvais-je pas ? taquina John, et un large sourire s'étira sur le visage de Sherlock en réponse alors qu'il mettait son manteau. »

John se redressa dans la chaleur du lit.

« -Tu joueras encore pour moi, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock fit une pause et gratifia John d'un rictus comme s'il avait envie de le traiter de bêtassou de Hobbit, mais à la place il plaça un baiser sur le front de John et se dirigea vers la porte en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

« -Toujours. »

Il avait joué pour John, et John avait adoré ça. Cela aurait été suffisant pour mettre Sherlock d'excellente humeur, mais cela s'améliora. Il avait senti les vibrations dans l'air, la promesse dans la prière de sa musique, et Sherlock avait su que lui et John étaient faits l'un pour l'autre de toutes les manières qu'ils pouvaient trouver, à présent Sherlock devait juste attendre qu'Illúvatar la mène à bien. Et pas même la présence de Mycroft dans sa bibliothèque préférée ne pouvait atténuer l'humeur de Sherlock.

Mycroft le gratifia d'un long regard.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr d'être content pour toi ou de maudire que tu aies accompli cette entreprise.  
-Pourquoi serais-tu contrarié ?  
-Nous pouvons ne pas parler durant des décennies, mais je trouve vraiment du réconfort dans le fait que tu respires toujours.  
-C'est toi qui as dit qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à vivre pour l'éternité si j'avais l'intention de la passer seul.  
-A ce stade j'avais espéré te guider dans la direction générale d'Irene. »

Sherlock eut une exclamation dédaigneuse et Mycroft ajouta :

« -Bien qu'à présent que je te vois avec John je me retrouve reconnaissant que toutes mes tentatives aient échoué. J'aurais haï être complice de l'obtention de ton divorce. »

Sherlock eut un rictus dans les faits à ça et Mycroft savoura la simple joie derrière le mouvement.

Sherlock avait de toute évidence réalisé qu'il montrait quelque chose d'autre que de l'irritation à son frère et revint à la norme en demandant :

« -T'es-tu tourné les pouces pendant que je m'occupais de John ou as-tu fait quelque chose d'utile dans les faits ? »

Mycroft se contenta d'un rictus et un instant plus tard on frappa à la porte. Sherlock roula des yeux face au mouvement dramatique de Mycroft que lui-même aurait fait. Sherlock ouvrit la porte à la volée et soupira en voyant Molly de l'autre côté. La fille avait l'air épuisée, le genre de profonde fatigue lasse qui venait du rappel à vous-même que vous étiez vivant pour une raison. Sherlock passa ses yeux sur ses cheveux non-peignés et les plis autour des manches de sa robe provenant du geste d'essuyer les larmes dans ses yeux. Cela seul, sans même la plus légère des claudications, signifiant qu'elle s'était effondrée à genoux au moins une fois durant les dernières quarante-huit heures, aurait dit à Sherlock que Molly avait été amoureuse de Lestrade.

La voix de John s'éleva du fond de l'esprit de Sherlock, lui rappelant que pour Molly cet amour serait encore présent, que Lestrade soit mort ou pas. Cet amour toujours présent signifiait que Molly ne devrait pas être entraînée là-dedans, ne devrait pas répondre à des questions sur son amant. (Non, pas _amant_ , ils n'avaient jamais consommé leur relation. Connaissant Lestrade, la probabilité suggérait qu'aucun d'eux n'en avait jamais parlé.) Elle devrait être quelque part en privé, libre de s'abandonner à son chagrin dans le calme qu'elle aurait préféré.

Sherlock attrapa Molly par le poignet et la tira dans la pièce, libre du regard des vieilles commères qui avaient sans doute hanté ses pas toute la journée.

« -Tu n'aurais pas dû la faire venir, Mycroft ! »

Molly tendit le bras et posa une main douce et ferme sur l'avant-bras de Sherlock, dans un geste si parfaitement similaire à John que Sherlock supposa qu'elle les avait observés dans la morgue.

« -Je connais… _connaissais_ Greg mieux que personne. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'il avait en commun avec les lignées des autres victimes, c'est moi qui le saurai.  
-Mycroft t'a dit pour les autres victimes de meurtre alors. Comment ça se fait que les Humains avec une ascendance spécifique soient traqués et saignés afin que leur sang puisse être utilisé pour un but encore inconnu ? »

Molly pâlit face à cet étalage si grotesque de la chose, mais au fond d'elle elle restait une guérisseuse. Elle se mordit sa fine lèvre inférieure et gratifia Sherlock d'un signe de tête ferme.

« -Il a donné quelques informations de base afin que je puisse réfléchir un moment et m'assurer que je n'ai rien manqué. »

Sherlock la regarda longuement avant de décider qu'elle n'allait pas s'effondrer au sol en un tas croulant sous le chagrin (et John ne le réprimanderait pas pour avoir permis cela). Lorsqu'il en fut certain, Sherlock invita Molly d'un geste à rejoindre la table où Mycroft avait étalé les généalogies des hommes morts. Mycroft s'éloigna de la table pour donner la place centrale à Molly, meilleure pour examiner la toile d'informations et les notes elfiques que les deux frères avaient gribouillées dans les marges.

« -A l'heure actuelle nous ne connaissons pas les motivations du tueur, mais Sherlock et moi avons pensé qu'il traquait les hommes possédant des incarnations variées de cette lignée en particulier. Cependant, la mort de Lestrade a dévié de cette tendance. »

Molly passa les doigts sur les arbres généalogiques, ses yeux entraînés à repérer les détails des corps s'éclairant immédiatement sur la généalogie partagée entre eux. Sa main fit une pause au-dessus de la lignée de Lestrade. Sherlock écouta la voix de John au fond de sa tête et alla se placer à côté d'elle. Il posa deux doigts sur son poignet, détournant son attention. Il se pencha en avant, comme pour partager un secret, et murmura :

« -Je respectais Lestrade. Presque tout le monde dans ce monde sont des idiots inutiles, et Lestrade n'en était pas un. Il valait plus que la fin qu'il a eue. »

Molly prit une longue inspiration tremblante.

« -Qu'avez-vous besoin de savoir ? »

Sherlock s'éloigna d'elle et retourna dans son coin, laissant Mycroft demander :

« -Lestrade avait-il la moindre ascendance Núménorienne dont vous aviez conscience ?

-Non, absolument aucune. Cela fut un sacré scandale lorsque le Roi l'a nommé Capitaine. La tradition et les Seigneurs préfèrent que le Capitaine du Gondor soit quelqu'un ayant du sang Núménorien, et ils ont été furieux que Lestrade n'en ait pas. Ils se moquaient qu'ils soient le meilleur homme pour le poste, et qu'il soit le seul que le reste de la garde suivrait. »

Mycroft s'affaissa un instant avant de demander bêtement :

« -En êtes-vous sûre ?  
-Je suis affirmative. Sa famille est venue au Gondor depuis Rhovanion(1) après la Grande Peste. Son peuple n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion d'entrer en contact avec Númenor, et même si c'était le cas, personne ne l'aurait su et pris son sang. »

Les deux Elfes échangèrent un regard vide. Ils avaient tous deux su que Moriarty n'était pas au-dessus de tuer par simple plaisir, mais s'il avait voulu faire du mal à Sherlock cela avait plus de sens de s'en prendre à John. Cela impliquait qu'il y avait quelque chose à gagner du sang de Lestrade. Molly ignora le regard éloquent que les frères échangeaient et demanda :

« -Pourquoi recherchez-vous Númenor de toute façon ? »

Mycroft la considéra un sourcil haussé pour avoir manqué le détail dans les documents.

« -C'est le seul trait que les hommes partagent tous au-delà du fait d'être des Hommes.  
-Non c'est faux. »

Sherlock l'aurait gratifiée d'un reniflement sardonique si elle n'avait pas sonné aussi sincèrement assurée.

Sherlock devait accorder quelque crédit à Molly pour ne pas reculer lorsqu'il entra dans son espace.

« -Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Toutes vos victimes viennent de ce côté des Monts Brumeux. En fait, si je lis correctement vos dates de décès, alors les victimes sont descendues d'endroits se rapprochant de plus en plus des Monts. »

Sherlock passa mentalement en revue les victimes par ordre chronologique, commençant avec un marin de la Mer de Rhún au fin fond du sud-ouest et culminant par l'homme du Rohan qui avait passé ses jours dans l'ombre des Monts Brumeux et Lestrade, dont le sang provenait exclusivement des contrées entourant Mirkwood. A présent que Molly l'avait fait remarquer, le lien semblait douloureusement clair.

« -Molly, tu es superbe, murmura Sherlock. »

Cela en disait long sur la profondeur de son chagrin pour qu'elle ne rougisse même pas.

« -Mais pourquoi se soucierait-il d'Hommes de cette partie du monde ? »

Mycroft se raidit, comprenant soudain.

« -Du sang profondément ancré dans un endroit peut être utilisé pour manipuler l'endroit en question pour vos besoins.  
-Quoi ? demanda Molly, trop humaine et trop innocente pour s'être jamais essayée à de telles magies.  
-Si on utilise le sang du Roi du Gondor en conjonction avec un rituel suffisamment puissant, alors il serait possible de détruire les remparts de la ville. »

Le sang quitta le visage de Molly.

« -Si c'est possible pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de gens qui le font ?  
-La quantité de magie que cela requerrait pour compléter un tel rituel serait presque impossible. Je peux penser à peut-être quatre créatures dans toute la Terre du Milieu qui en seraient capables. Cependant, aucune d'elles ne paieraient le prix que le sort exigerait. Et pourtant, la magie du sang peut toujours donner au bon sorcier une vision unique du territoire. Plus le sang est proche de l'endroit que vous souhaitez fouiller, plus la recherche sera puissante. »

Les traits de Sherlock se figèrent en quelque chose d'insondable. Ce fut seulement lorsque l'Elfe cessa de bouger que l'on put se rendre compte des expressions subtiles qui étaient toujours là.

« -Les Champs de Flambes(2). »

Mycroft eut un signe de tête brusque.

« -Avec le bon sang les Champs livreraient tous leurs secrets.  
-Mais le sang de Lestrade ne sera pas suffisant. Le plus proche des Champs où son peuple a été est le sud de Mirkwood. Si _cela_ a été perdu dans les Champs aussi longtemps alors rien à part quelqu'un ayant vécu durant des siècles dans ces marais ne conviendra. »

Sherlock fit pour bondir par la porte, prêt à traquer un livre des peuples qui auraient jamais pu appeler les Champs de Flambes leur foyer. Mais Mycroft l'attrapa par l'arrière de sa chemise et le ramena, près. Sherlock s'arrêta face à la pâleur maladive sur le visage de son frère.

« -Sherlock, John est un Hobbit.  
-Et ?  
-Avant de traverser les Monts Brumeux, les Hobbits vivaient dans les Vallées d'Anduin.  
-Les vallées éparpillées le long de la Grande Rivière, souffla Sherlock avec incrédulité.  
-Dont l'une abrite les Champs de Flambes. »

Sherlock se précipita par la porte avant que Mycroft ne puisse suggérer qu'ils appellent des renforts pour aider avec la situation.

Molly se jeta sur Mycroft et insista pour qu'il explique puisque pas tous parmi eux n'étaient capables des bonds de logique de Sherlock.

« -Les Hobbit ont autrefois vécu sur la Rivière Anduin qui coule à travers les Champs de Flambes. Qu'ils aient vécu tout le long de la rivière plus longtemps que quiconque est certain. Lorsque Greenwood est devenu Mirkwood ils sont partis, traversant les Monts Brumeux. Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi des Hobbits résident encore dans cette zone, mais personne ne les a vus depuis la migration. Au lieu de les chercher, le tueur pourrait être en mesure d'obtenir ce dont il a besoin avec John.  
-Pourquoi ce tueur ne s'en est-il pas pris aux Hobbits pour commencer alors ?  
-Les Hobbits sont petits et simples, notre meurtrier les penserait trop banals pour être en mesure de l'assister dans une si grande entreprise. Si Sherlock n'avait pas croisé John, je ne doute aucunement qu'il se serait passé des siècles avant que les Hobbits ne traversent l'esprit de Moriarty. »

Molly relâcha sa poigne sur lui instantanément.

« -Je vais rassembler les gardes, allez rejoindre Sherlock. »

Mycroft dévala le couloir à la suite de son frère, espérant que leur chance tiendrait bon. Il ignora les regards dont le gratifiaient les humains alors qu'il sprintait. Il pouvait entendre l'appel remonter derrière lui, la garde de la cité se rassemblant pour venir à leur aide. Mycroft tourna le dernier coin et fit irruption par la porte de la chambre de Sherlock. Sherlock se tenait seul au milieu de la pièce intacte.

« -Peut-être—  
-Non, répondit Sherlock d'un ton monotone. Il a promis de rester ici aujourd'hui. Il ne briserait pas sa parole. »

La présence de Mycroft déclencha quelque chose en Sherlock et il cessa de fixer le vide pour scanner la pièce à la recherche d'indices. Mycroft dépassa Sherlock et alla dans la petite salle de de bain où il trouva le garde qu'il avait laissé à la porte inconscient par terre. C'était le jeune Elfe de la nuit précédente, celui qui avait été si captivé par le comportement de Sherlock qu'il avait insisté pour protéger le petit Hobbit qui était l'objet de tant de dévotion. Mycroft vérifia que le garçon respirait encore et se tourna pour trouver Sherlock debout derrière lui.

« -Il y a des marques là où les pieds du garde ont été traînés sur le sol. Ils l'ont d'abord neutralisé et ont probablement joué sur les sensibilités guérisseuses de John pour lui faire ouvrir la porte et aider dans sa protection.  
-Le garçon n'a seulement pu être pris en embuscade que par un autre Elfe, ajouta Mycroft.  
-Pas d'embuscade. John aurait entendu les bruits de combat et serait venu vérifier. Ils voulaient entrer et le garçon a refusé. C'est là qu'ils l'ont assommé, probablement avec un coup derrière la tête, et ils ont frappé à la porte, prétendant que le garçon avait perdu connaissance. »

Sherlock désigna les minuscules creux dans le tapis et expliqua :

« -Ils l'ont allongé là et John s'est agenouillé à côté du garçon pour l'examiner, se laissant exposé à une attaque. »

Mycroft avisa les traces que Sherlock voyait sur le tapis et dit :

« -Il n'y a pas d'autres empreintes de pas, comment a-t-elle fait sortir John d'ici ?  
-John est petit et mince, cela ne serait pas trop difficile de le porter hors de la pièce.  
-Elle n'a pas pu l'emmener bien loin. »

Sherlock fit une pause au changement de « ils » par « elle » de Mycroft et demanda :

« -Tu crois que c'était Irene ?  
-De même que toi, petit frère. »

L'agonie passa sur les traits de Sherlock.

« -Elle l'a fait parce que—  
-Ses motivations sont hors de propos, Sherlock. Lorsque nous trouverons John tu auras toute une vie pour te racheter auprès de lui. »

Sherlock ne portait qu'à moitié attention à Mycroft, son regard trop concentré sur les draps froissés sur son lit pour ce faire. Molly arriva à la porte avec un groupe de gardes dans son dos et Mycroft laissa Sherlock en paix, donnant des ordres pour qu'ils se séparent et fouillent la ville à la recherche de John, à partir d'ici et en se déplaçant comme sur une grille.

Les gardes sortirent avec fureur, chacun d'eux se battant pour arrêter celui qui avait assassiné leur Capitaine bien-aimé et avait à présent pris le petit Hobbit qui s'était si gentiment occupé de son corps. Mycroft revint à Sherlock et posa une main sur son épaule, prêtant à son frère la force pour le consolider.

« -Toute une vie ?  
-Ou autant qu'il peut te supporter, fit Mycroft avec un rictus. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_(1) :_ Rhovanion est une zone de la Terre du Milieu directement à l'est de Greenwood (alias : Mirkwood) et s'étendant jusqu'au sud en-dessous des arbres. Au bout d'un moment les gens vivants ici élurent un roi et formèrent une alliance forte avec le Gondor. Des centaines d'années après, ils furent dévastés par la peste, qui tua près de la moitié de leur population. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les rescapés furent attaqués par d'autres tribus d'hommes mauvais et réduits en esclavage jusqu'à être libérés par le Gondor. La majorité du peuple de Rhovanion déménagea alors au Gondor au lieu de rester dans cette partie du monde.**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Les Champs de Flambes sont une petite zone marécageuse entre les Monts Brumeux et Mirkwood. Ils sont le plus notoirement connus pour être l'endroit où Isildur (alias : le type qui n'a pas détruit l'Anneau lorsqu'il en a eu l'occasion) fut assassiné et où l'Anneau Unique fut perdu. L'Anneau est resté dans les Champs de Flambes durant plus d'un millier d'années jusqu'à être ramassé par le cousin de Gollum, qui fut alors assassiné par ce dernier afin de pouvoir s'emparer de l'Anneau. Juste pour votre information, Sherlock et Mycroft ne discutent pas de ça car le Désastre des Champs de Flambes est vraiment la seule chose pour laquelle l'endroit est connu, donc pour eux c'est sous-entendu.**


	34. L'Aube de la Bataille (B)

Gandalf le Gris allait tuer Thorin Oakenshield. Il allait attraper ce Nain par le poil de sa barbe et le balancer par-dessus les remparts comme il avait menacé de le faire avec Bilbo.

Le Magicien avait carrément volé jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire après que la menace de Dol Guldur ait été neutralisée, désespéré de les rejoindre avant que les serviteurs du Seigneur Noir n'assiègent treize Nains et un Hobbit qui n'étaient cruellement pas préparés pour le combat. Il eut environ cinq minutes à être éminemment reconnaissant que les Hommes de Dale et les Elfes de Mirkwood soient à l'extérieur de la cité avec les Nains de Dáin. Peut-être qu'ensemble ils seraient en mesure de repousser Azog et l'armée approchante d'Orcs et de Gobelins.

Bien sûr, cette gratitude eut une fin rapide et douloureuse lorsqu'il vit que les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu étaient sur le point de se retourner les uns contre les autres. Les Nains des Collines de Fer campaient à l'extérieur des portes brisées d'Erebor, des tentes érigées en une formation signifiant qu'ils n'abritaient pas des soldats Nains, mais des pièges Nains. L'armée de Dáin était préparée pour un assaut soudain d'Hommes et d'Elfes. Ils tiendraient leur position suffisamment longtemps pour s'assurer une retraite dans Erebor, et soudainement les portes se refermeraient derrière eux. (Gandalf parierait son bâton que la première chose que la Compagnie avait faite avait été de réparer les portes juste assez pour qu'elles se ferment lorsqu'ils le voulaient tout en paraissant toujours ruinées.)

Les Hommes de Lacville et les Elfes de Mirkwood étaient séparés en deux armées distinctes, avec autant d'espace entre eux qu'entre les Nains. A l'instant où les portes se refermeraient derrière les Nains, les Elfes et les Hommes se retourneraient les uns contre les autres dans leur frustration, et même dans la mort la malédiction de Smaug les détruirait tous.

Gandalf talonna son cheval, se dirigeant droit vers l'espace nu et vide entre les trois campements. Son arrivée tonitruante serait suffisante pour attirer la majorité de l'attention, et la lumière qu'il invoquait pour qu'elle jaillisse de son épée ferait le reste. Cependant, avant que Gandalf puisse atteindre sa position désignée, son cheval s'arrêta brusquement. Aurait-il été un cavalier moins émérite qu'il aurait été éjecté de sa monture, mais en l'état, la vue d'un Bilbo Baggins se tenant devant lui fut presque suffisante pour ce faire de toute façon.

Pendant neuf-cent-soixante-quatre ans Gandalf avait parcouru les mondes des Mortels. Durant ce temps il avait vu le pire dont les Hommes, Nains, Elfes, Gobelins, Wargs, Orcs, Trolls, et Maiar étaient capables. Mais peu de choses l'avaient autant perturbé que le Blason de Durin incrusté dans la joue de Bilbo.

Une seule créature dans la Terre du Milieu arborait ce sceau. Une seule créature avait le tempérament pour s'en prendre à l'un des enfants les plus doux de la Terre du Milieu.

Gandalf avait connu la fureur avant ; lorsque l'orgueil de Thorin les avait tous menés à cet endroit. Mais maintenant, maintenant Gandalf était pris d'une rage sans nom dont il n'avait pas fait l'expérience depuis qu'il avait revêtu apparence humaine et était descendu sur la Terre du Milieu. A cet instant il aurait mis de côté les règles auxquelles il était censé se soumettre et aurait usé l'intégralité de sa force pour réduire la Montagne Solitaire en poussière. Pour enterrer Thorin, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór, dans la pierre qu'il estimait plus importante qu'une vie qui avait sauvé la sienne.

Mais dans un étalage du timing fortuit qui définirait éternellement sa légende, Bilbo Baggins se précipita vers le cheval de Gandalf sans aucune considération pour sa propre sécurité et commença à crier :

« -Gandalf, vous devez leur faire entendre raison ! »

La voix du Hobbit traversa la dévastation que Gandalf planifiait dans sa tête. Bilbo semblait…terrifié. Comme si toute l'affaire lui avait glissé entre les doigts et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment cela se faisait que le bon sens Hobbit ne dirige pas les choses. Gandalf glissa du dos de son cheval et se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbo. Il épousa de sa main la joue du Hobbit, passant lentement le plat de son pouce sur le bleu violet qui s'étendait sous son œil.

« -Que s'est-il passé ici, mon garçon ?  
-L'Arkenstone, cracha Bilbo. Thorin en est devenu fou et tout le monde l'a suivi.  
-Qu'a fait Thorin ?  
-Pas juste Thorin, _tout le monde_. Lui et les Nains, ont perdu leur temps à chercher la pierre au lieu de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre dans la cité. Puis, lorsque les Hommes et les Elfes sont arrivés, exigeant compensation, il leur a crié dessus au lieu d'essayer d'apaiser les choses.  
-Le Nain a été des plus désagréables, Mithrandir, interrompit Thranduil. »

Le roi Elfe était sorti de son campement pour rejoindre le Magicien pendant qu'il était occupé avec Bilbo. Legolas et Tauriel étaient sur ses talons, tous deux ayant des expressions légèrement pincées qui dirent à Gandalf qu'il y avait plus dans l'histoire que le lui laissait croire Thranduil. Alors que Legolas aurait pu trouver un moment calme pour murmurer des indices à l'oreille de Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins n'avait aucun scrupule pour ce qui était de protéger l'orgueil de Thranduil.

Bilbo se dégagea de la prise de Gandalf et se hérissa face à Thranduil comme un chat offensé. Avant qu'il puisse ramener le Hobbit dans la sécurité de sa sphère, Bilbo se dirigea à grands pas vers le Roi du Domaine des Bois et enfonça son doigt dans son ventre comme s'il était un vilain Hobbit.

« -Ne faites pas semblant d'être innocent là-dedans ! Ces Nains viennent juste de retrouver leur maison et vous vous êtes montrés à leur porte pour exiger restitution de quelque chose qui n'était pas de leur faute ! Dites ce que vous voulez sur Thrór et son penchant pour l'or, mais aucun de ces Nains n'est lui. Aucun d'eux n'avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la présence de Smaug et vous ne devriez pas les en blâmer ! En particulier lorsque c'était il y a une centaine d'années !  
-Cent-soixante-dix ans, ajouta Legolas, se cachant derrière son expression la plus innocente. »

Thranduil n'était pas amusé, mais un Hobbit dans tous ses états n'était pas une chose facile à arrêter.

« - _Cent-soixante-dix ans_ , merci. Et vous, vous arrivez là à demander compensation ! Honnêtement, est-ce que le moindre d'entre vous a pensé qu'il y avait peut-être une meilleure façon de faire ? »

Les déblatérations de Bilbo firent davantage pour assurer Gandalf de la bonne santé du Hobbit qu'aucun guérisseur ne l'aurait pu. Il posa sa main à l'arrière des boucles de Bilbo et fit se retourner le Hobbit pour lui faire face, attirant la petite créature dans une étreinte. Gandalf sentit Bilbo s'affaisser dans ses bras, affamé d'un peu des contacts affectueux dont les Hobbits raffolaient. Bien trop tôt Bilbo s'éclaircit la gorge et recula, faisant comme s'il n'en avait pas du tout eu besoin. Il arrangea sa veste en lambeaux et grommela :

« -Oui, bon. Qu'allez-vous faire à ce propos ? »

Gandalf tendit le bras, donnant une chiquenaude au bleu sur la joue de Bilbo, l'effaçant avec un effleurement de son pouvoir.

« -Pour arranger les choses, j'aurais besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
-Je vous ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé ! Smaug a attaqué Lacville, je leur ai donné l'Arkenstone afin que Thorin soit obligé de les écouter, et maintenant ils exigent ma part du trésor en échange, mais Thorin refuse d'écouter le moindre mot de ce qu'ils disent, et tout le monde veut aller en guerre demain matin pour une pierre et un peu d'or ! »

Quelques clignements d'yeux rapides furent le seul signe que Gandalf donna pour montrer qu'il était toujours conscient, à écouter la diatribe approfondie de Bilbo sur la situation.

« -Vous avez donné l'Arkenstone aux gens menaçant d'attaquer Erebor ? »

Bilbo put entendre l'incrédulité dans le ton de Gandalf et il redressa le menton, peu enclin à admettre que peut-être aurait-il pu trouver un meilleur plan lui-même.

« -Thorin ne voulait pas m'écouter.  
-Et il vous a frappé pour avoir utilisé l'Arkenstone comme monnaie d'échange.  
-Entre autres, interrompit Thranduil. »

Un instant de douleur passa sur le visage de Bilbo avant qu'il ne lance un regard noir à Thranduil pour son commentaire. Gandalf n'avait pas atteint cet âge sans être en mesure de remarquer les expressions peu subtiles des Hobbits. Il savait également très bien que Bilbo n'abandonnerait jamais le secret de Thorin à moins qu'une vie ne soit en jeu, aussi Gandalf se tourna vers Thranduil pour avoir la vérité brute.

« -Le Nain a attrapé Maître Baggins par la gorge et l'a suspendu par-dessus les remparts de la montagne. D'après les cris je crois que plusieurs membres de leur groupe ont été forcés hors de leur folie de l'or à la pensée d'un meurtre de sang-froid, et ils ont dissuadé Thorin d'envoyer à sa mort la seule créature sensée de sa connaissance. A la place il a été déclaré traître à l'intégralité de la race Naine et banni sous peine de mort. »

Pour tout ce que Gandal aimait croire qu'il pouvait voir ce que les autres ne pouvaient, il n'avait pas remarqué l'écharpe enroulée autour du cou de Bilbo. C'était un lambeau gris-vert assorti à la tunique de Legolas, les bords mal attachés par des mains tremblantes. Aucune autre espèce de la Terre du Milieu ne prendrait le temps d'improviser un bandage, mais pour Bilbo cela avait dû être une façon de garder ses mains occupées et son esprit calme en lui faisant croire que la maltraitance n'était jamais arrivée.

Gandalf tendit le bras vers l'écharpe habilement placée autour du cou de Bilbo, et le Hobbit repoussa sa main.

« -Vous savez ce qu'il y a là, il n'y a aucun intérêt à fouiner.  
-Bilbo Baggins, tonna le Magicien, bien trop proche de son point de rupture pour utiliser le ton doux qu'il aurait dû employer. Vous me montrerez vos blessures maintenant ou je vais—  
-Vous allez quoi, Gandalf ? Me frapper ? Me bannir ? M'abandonner ? fit Bilbo d'une voix étranglée, luttant contre l'impulsion de continuer à crier. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire qui n'ait pas déjà été fait, alors cessez d'essayer de prétendre que vous pouvez faire pire. Le pire est fait. Ces Grandes Gens sont sur le point d'entrer en guerre pour aucune bonne raison que je puisse voir et mes amis vont être pris dedans car ils ont oublié que l'or est ce qui est à l'origine de tout ce désastre. »

Bilbo écarta les bras en un geste d'impuissance.

« -Que pourriez-vous faire de plus ? »

Gandalf accepta le Hobbit au cœur brisé devant comme il était. Il pressa un baiser rapide sur les boucles emmêlées de Bilbo et s'éloigna à grands pas des représentants des Hommes et des Elfes qui s'étaient rassemblés pour regarder un Magicien se faire crier dessus par un Hobbit. Chemin faisant Gandalf cria aux campements :

« -Armez-vous ! Il y a une armée d'Orcs en chemin ! A moins d'une heure derrière moi ! »

Un sifflement frénétique traversa les rangs qui quelques instants plus tôt étaient préparés à se retourner les uns contre les autres. Ils firent une pause, échangèrent des regards entre eux et leurs leaders avant de bouger. Gandalf frappa le sol de son bâton, répandant le grondement de sa voix jusqu'aux limites les plus éloignées de chaque camp et profondément dans le cœur de la montagne lorsqu'il appela :

« -Aux armes ! »

Il ignora la folle bousculade des Hommes et la promptitude des Elfes alors qu'il traversait à grands pas le camp Nain. Les Nains s'étaient déjà préparés pour la guerre, chacun d'eux une hache à la main et ne s'éloignant jamais loin de leurs formations défensives. Dáin n'était pas un imbécile, et au lieu de forcer Gandalf à se répéter il ordonna à ses Nains de tenir leurs positions et de rester loin du chemin de ce dernier.

Gandalf fit irruption à travers les portes d'Erebor, appelant :

« -Dori, fils de Glori, tu _vas_ me laisser passer. »

Le Nain sortit de derrière les blocs de pierre entassés où il montait la garde et s'adapta au pas du Magicien.

« -Il n'est pas lui-même, Maître Gandalf.  
-Je ne l'espère certes pas, Dori.  
-C'est la folie de l'or. Elle nous a tous saisi pour un temps, mais maintenant, maintenant c'est juste Thorin. »

Gandalf grommela.

« -Le reste d'entre vous avez repris vos esprits lorsque Thorin a essayé de tuer Bilbo, j'ai entendu.  
-Oui, eh bien, rougit Dori, mortifié. Certains d'entre nous ont pensé que peut-être Thorin n'est pas encore vraiment sorti afin qu'il…  
-Afin que le maudit imbécile de Nain n'ait pas à faire face à ce qu'il a fait, cracha Gandalf. »

Le Magicien et le Nain arrivèrent ensemble à l'extérieur de la porte de la salle du trône d'Erebor, où l'intégralité de la Compagnie attendait. Chacun d'eux portait une armure récupérée des couloirs inférieurs ayant survécu à l'occupation de Smaug, fixant Gandalf avec des yeux vides.

« -Ne craignez rien Dori, continua Gandalf, leur parlant à eux tous en réalité. Je rappellerai à Thorin Oakenshield ce qu'il a oublié. »

Gandalf avança à grands pas, n'hésitant qu'un instant alors que Fíli et Kíli le regardaient longuement, le jaugeant avant d'ouvrir les portes derrière eux ainsi que le chemin vers la longue passerelle menant au trône.

Les Nains étaient venus à Erebor en nombres après la chute de la Moria face au Balrog(1). Thráin le Premier avait été avide de faire ce nouveau royaume plus grand que celui qu'il avait perdu aux mains de forces au-delà de son pouvoir. Le chemin vers le trône était long, suspendu par d'épais piliers et s'étendant vers le siège taillé dans un bloc de pierre toujours connecté à la montagne elle-même, le dossier de la chaise s'élevant et s'étendant jusqu'à devenir le centre même de la montagne. Le chemin était bordé d'espace vide, attirant l'œil vers les passerelles presque infinies s'entrecroisant en-dessous et les statues des douze rois des Nains précédents(2). Gandalf aurait-il été moins que ce qu'il était, cela lui aurait coupé le souffle. Bien sûr, ceci dépendait complètement du fait de ne pas vouloir balancer Thorin Oakenshield du haut de cette plateforme et de simplement en finir.

Thorin se tenait devant le trône de son grand-père, fixant le trou où l'Arkenstone avait autrefois reposé. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner en interpellant :

« -Dites-moi Gandalf, êtes-vous venu nous sauver de nous-mêmes ? Pour transmettre votre sagesse Elfe depuis votre piédestal et me dire que j'ai tort de protéger mon foyer ? Que Thranduil est seulement là pour _m'aider_? »

Gandalf ignora les tentatives de le provoquer.

« -Thorin, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór, un Nain qui trahit ses amis ne mérite pas de foyer. »

Orcrist en main, Thorin fit volte-face, pointant l'épée sur Gandalf toujours à la moitié de la pièce.

« -Il a volé l'Arkenstone et l'a donnée à mes ennemis ! Il n'est pas mon ami ! »

Gandalf s'arrêta net, trop horrifié pour faire un pas de plus. Une partie des ténèbres qu'il avait juste bannies de Dol Guldur s'était enracinée dans les yeux de Thorin. Le bleu pâle de ses yeux s'était fondu en un blanc maladif, ne laissant rien du Nain loyal et vibrant qui avait été là depuis le premier souffle de Thorin. Gandalf avait laissé le garçon pour rendre le monde plus sûr pour eux tous, seulement pour découvrir qu'en son absence il avait abandonné Thorin aux mêmes ténèbres qui avaient détruit sa lignée.

« -Il m'a trahi, Gandalf ! Il m'a trahi. »

Thorin répéta les mots pour lui-même encore et encore, les hurlant parfois comme si Gandalf n'était pas attentif, les murmurant d'autres fois dans sa barbe comme s'il était celui ayant besoin d'être convaincu. Gandalf fit les pas restants jusqu'au dais lentement, faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de Thorin. Il fit les cent pas sur la large étendue entourant le trône avant de s'arrêter à l'endroit creusé pour l'Arkenstone. La vue de l'endroit où la gemme aurait dû être fut suffisante pour que Thorin commence à revenir à lui, faisant taire l'impulsion de rassurer sa propre conscience qu'il avait raison.

Ceci, Gandalf ne pouvait le permettre. Avec la crosse de son bâton il donna un coup à l'arrière du genou de Thorin, se reculant rapidement avant que celui-ci ne puisse enfoncer Orcrist dans le bois. Avant que Thorin ne puisse revenir à des marmonnements, Gandalf le frappa légèrement de nouveau.

« -Oui, grand Thorin Oakenshield, Roi sous la Montagne, tu devrais considérer le Hobbit comme une menace. Après tout, il s'est juste interposé entre toi et Azog, et d'après les racontars à Mirkwood, il est seulement parvenu à tuer plusieurs araignées géantes pour sauver ta Compagnie, à te libérer du donjon de Thranduil, et à te retarder suffisamment longtemps pour qu'aucun de tes gens ne soit mort ou épuisé face à l'armée Orc qui vient pour toi. »

Thorin donna un coup d'épée à Gandalf, trop furieux pour le toucher. Gandalf coinça le plat d'Orcrist avec le bord de son bâton et tourna, repoussant l'épée. Thorin attaqua et Gandalf roula, frappant Thorin derrière la tête avant de virevolter hors de portée.

« -Toute cette histoire autour de John étant suffisamment stupide pour tenir compagnie à Sherlock, réprimanda Gandalf, et vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un Elfe à la fin.  
-Je ne suis pas un Elfe ! fit Thorin en se jetant en avant, la fureur faisant trembler suffisamment sa poigne pour que d'un mouvement rapide, Gandalf éjecte l'épée hors de sa main.  
-Non, vous n'êtes pas un Elfe. Au moins Sherlock a-t-il perdu John accidentellement au lieu de le renvoyer. »

Thorin grogna quelque chose qui rendit Gandalf reconnaissant que sa compréhension du Khuzdul oral soit au mieux sommaire.

« -Si les Hobbits étaient des créatures moins fragiles et sournoises, alors de telles choses ne leur arriveraient pas ! »

Thorin alla pour donner un coup de poing à Gandalf et le Magicien s'emporta. Il aspira le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la salle du trône caverneuse, sa fureur gonflant jusqu'à une taille plus grande que ce que son corps mortel pouvait contenir.

« -Il est _mort_ Thorin ! »

Le Nain essaya d'avorter son mouvement et trébucha sous le choc. Au nom de Bilbo, Gandalf prit un petit plaisir vicieux à regarder le sang quitter le visage de Thorin alors que le Nain luttait pour rester sur ses pieds. Il gratifia Thorin de cet horrible moment où il crut que Bilbo avait été abattu par des Elfes ou des Hommes juste à l'extérieur des portes de sa cité. Puis Gandalf continua, ajoutant ce détail pour remettre Thorin d'aplomb :

« -Sherlock a laissé John à lui-même et le Hobbit en est mort. »

Thorin eut un rictus méprisant.

« -Je ne vous crois pas. »

Le peu de lumière qu'il y avait se rassembla au bout du bâton de Gandalf, concentrant son pouvoir pour lancer un sort.

« -Vous comprendrez Thorin Oakenshield, avant que je vous envoie là dehors pour commander votre peuple et probablement être massacré par des Orcs, vous comprendrez. »

Gandalf leva son bâton et frappa la pierre dans un glas puissant. La lumière jaillit, avalant la vision de Thorin et l'emmenant dans un souvenir que Gandalf avait autrefois emprunté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **Notes de l'Auteur :** _
> 
> **_(1) :_ Le Balrog est le démon de feu que la Communauté rencontre dans La Communauté de l'Anneau. Les Nains vivaient dans la Moria avant que le Balrog ne les en chasse et ils ont déménagé à Erebor qui n'avait rien été d'autre qu'une colonie jusque-là.**
> 
> **_(2) :_ Il n'y a que sept rois que nous connaissons avant Thráin Ier qui a fondé Erebor, et six d'entre eux sont Durin et ses diverses réincarnations (le septième est le père de Thráin). Considérant que le premier Durin a été le tout premier Nain et qu'Erebor a été fondée en 1999 du Troisième Age, ça fait beaucoup plus que sept Nains. Faites péter les calculatrices.**
> 
> **Nous croyons que Durin a été fait dans la pierre à un moment durant les Années des Arbres, mais nous n'avons pas d'années définies avant celles-ci. Les Années des Arbres ont duré six âges, donc environ 20 000 ans, et par souci de commodité je vais dire que Durin est apparu à la moitié puisque c'est environ là que les Elfes sont arrivés et tout ce que les Nains devaient faire était attendre qu'ils naissent en premier (les Elfes). Donc, la moitié de 20 000 ans des Années des Arbres est 10 000 ans, plus 590 ans du Premier Âge, 3441 ans du Second Âge, et 1934 ans jusqu'à ce que Thráin Ier naisse nous donne 15 965 ans d'existence Naine et de rois. Les Nains vivent environ 250 ans, donc en supposant que c'est la longévité maximum de chaque Roi des Nains (ce qui est inexact, mais suivez-moi) nous obtenons 64 rois Nains. Puisque nous pouvons voir 11 statues de Nains à l'intérieur de la salle du trône d'Erebor au début du Hobbit, j'ai juste décidé de supposer qu'ils étaient largement vus comme les meilleurs des rois Nains et de prétendre qu'il y a davantage de statues autre part.**


	35. Moriarty (J)

John se réveilla avec une migraine carabinée et un monde qui tournait. Le sol sous son ventre et sa joue était de pierre froide. Il se redressa péniblement sur ses mains et ses genoux et sentit la surface polie et usée en-dessous de lui. Il n'y avait rien du carrelage ou des finitions dallées qui constituaient tous les intérieurs qu'il avait vus au Gondor. Cette texture fit faire une pause à John et il tendit le bras sur le côté, trouvant un bord ouvrant sur le vide. C'était une table alors, et John en traça les contours pour savoir si elle était suffisamment large pour qu'un Homme puisse s'allonger dessus sans problème.

John glissa au sol et commença à marcher en ce qu'il espérait être une ligne droite. Ses mains tendues en un cercle vague, il traversa l'espace dégagé jusqu'à rentrer dans une autre table. John commença à rassembler les morceaux du puzzle d'où il pourrait être lorsque la lumière d'une torche déchira les ténèbres.

Il tressaillit en ayant un mouvement de recul mais essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, se focalisant sur le spectre qui était apparu à la porte. La créature était plus petite que Sherlock, avec les traits fins de ses frères Elfes distordus sur eux-mêmes de façon pas naturelle. Sa peau était d'un vert maladif, avec un nez boursouflé et bulbeux au point d'avoir l'air cassé et enflé, et un fouillis de cicatrices descendant de son nez jusque sur ses joues. Le cartilage de ses oreilles élégamment pointues avait été aplati et ondulait à présent en un gâchis grumeleux.

Il était horrible.

John rassembla son courage et lança avec beaucoup d'esprit :

« -Donc ce serait vous, Moriarty ? »

La créature fit la révérence et se moqua :

« -En effet, Docteur Watson. Et nous allons tellement nous amuser. »

John eut un reniflement sardonique.

« -Qu'avez-vous offert à Irene ?  
-Juste de vous écarter. Elle a toujours pensé qu'elle finirait par avoir Sherlock, il se trouve juste que vous perturbiez sa stratégie d'approche de l'eau sur le rocher. »

John haussa un sourcil et Moriarty gloussa.

« -Oh allez John, sûrement que même vous pouvez deviner de quoi il s'agit. Le ploc, ploc, ploc régulier de l'eau sur la pierre finira par gagner, peu importe l'obstination du rocher. »

John rit dans les faits à celle-là.

« -Il va vous traquer pour ça, et il n'y aura pas de temps pour Irene.  
-Vrai. Ou peut-être… »

Moriarty fit un petit pas chassé sur le côté, dansant, du talon jusqu'aux orteils.

« -Peut-être que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, Sherlock et moi.  
-Il n'est en rien comme vous, cracha John.  
-Oh, nous sommes merveilleusement proches, John. Et vous le savez. Nous pourrions passer l'éternité à répandre le chaos partout où nous allons, et il n'y aurait personne sur cette terre qui pourrait nous arrêter. Le seul problème, petit Hobbit…est vous. Non pas que vous seriez jamais véritablement en mesure de m'arrêter, fit dédaigneusement Moriarty. Mais vous retardez effectivement le plan.  
-Oh vraiment ? Et quel était le plan ?  
-Comme tu es mélodramatique, Johnny. Tu veux que je m'asseye là et expose mon grand plan afin que Sherlock ait le temps de te sauver. Mais il ne l'aura pas cependant. Il essaiera encore et encore, mais il n'arrivera pas ici à temps pour m'arrêter.  
-Il me trouvera. »

Moriarty gloussa.

« -Quelle subtile distinction entre vous sauver et vous trouver. Et il _va_ vous trouver, juste quand je le voudrai. Je le connais, John. Mieux que vous ne le pourriez jamais. Et je connais l'instant précis où il passera ces portes, juste à temps pour partager vos derniers soupirs. Et ils lui feront perdre la raison.  
-Comme vous, alors ?  
-Précisément. Vraiment, je devrais te remercier Johnny, je pensais devoir attendre quelques centaines d'années de plus avant que Sherlock ne s'ennuie suffisamment de la vie pour commencer à m'écouter. Si je te laisse libre de passer les prochaines décennies à ses côtés il aurait pu ne jamais t'oublier, ne jamais s'ennuyer comme j'avais besoin qu'il le soit. Mais _maintenant_ , maintenant il a un cœur. »

Moriarty frissonna.

« -Il est tout _humain_ , et spongieux, et grotesque. Et si je t'enlève à lui, je briserai quelque chose qui ne pourra être réparé. »

Moriarty se balança sur ses talons, manquant de taper des mains de joie à l'idée de ce que la disparition de John ferait à Sherlock.

« -Il me _haïra_ , et il me traquera, et toute sa charmante attention sera sur moi comme cela le devrait.  
-Vous êtes fêlé.  
-Oui, mon cher. Et vous êtes mort. »

* * *

Mycroft avait déroulé une carte détaillée de la ville et s'était reculé pour se tenir à côté de Sherlock. Ils essayaient ensemble de découvrir où ils auraient pu mettre John s'ils avaient l'intention de le tuer tout en évitant quand même la traque à leurs trousses. Les deux Elfes étaient absolument silencieux en étudiant la carte, leurs esprits trop intelligents pour que ni les gardes ni les autres Elfes ne comprennent véritablement comment ils débattaient.

Le cycle commençait avec Mycroft désignant un endroit d'un signe de tête sur la carte, puis Sherlock interrompait la logique de la localisation avec une exclamation dédaigneuse. Puis Sherlock désignait un point et Mycroft le rejetait avec un haussement de sourcil. Puis ils recommençaient.

Ils faisaient ainsi, entendant les gardes faisant officiellement leur rapport à leur nouveau Capitaine, mais listant en fait tous les endroits qu'ils avaient vérifiés à Molly pendant qu'elle les barrait sur la carte. Il y avait eu une brève échauffourée lorsqu'Irene avait exigé de voir les frères, seulement pour que Molly fasse irruption à la porte et gifle la femme Elfe avec une pile de parchemins roulés. Irene avait pincé ses lèvres pourpres en préparation à ses jeux avec Molly afin d'avoir la permission de se mêler aux frères supposément supérieurs, mais Molly avait aboyé :

« -Vous avez aidé cette créature à tuer Lestrade. Personne ici ne vous écoutera, moi la première. »

Molly avait aboyé aux gardes d'attacher Irene, de la bâillonner, et de se rappeler qu'elle avait tué leur Capitaine. (L'homme qui avait pris la place de Lestrade avait acquiescé comme si ses hommes lui portaient attention.)

Avant qu'ils mettent le bâillon en place Irene avait essayé de crier qu'elle pouvait aider Sherlock à le sauver, mais le plus jeune Elfe ne prit pas la peine de relever les yeux de la carte.

Les deux Elfes parcoururent lentement toute l'image, silencieusement et continuellement se lançant des idées jusqu'à ce que Sherlock commence à trépider.

« -C'est ça ! C'est trop élégant pour que cela ne le soit pas ! »

Sherlock brandit son doigt sur la morgue et Mycroft soupira :

« -Oui, c'est ça. Personne ne le remarquerait conduire une expérience et tout le monde esquiverait l'apparence d'un autre corps. »

Les Elfes se lancèrent dans une course folle, Molly se précipitant derrière eux et criant pour envoyer davantage de gardes pour aider.

* * *

Moriarty avait taclé John et, après une douzaine de vies passées à être un enfoiré sournois, il avait réussi à le manœuvrer de nouveau sur la table pour l'y attacher. Il se baladait autour en se léchant les lèvres pendant que le Hobbit faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tressaillir à chaque fois que Moriarty le reniflait ou passait ses doigts sur sa peau.

« -C'est tellement dommage que Sherlock soit si terriblement intelligent. J'aurais adoré avoir la chance de jouer correctement avec toi. »

Moriarty dégaina un couteau et en passa la pointe le long du bras de John, l'entaillant encore et encore à l'endroit où il insèrerait le tube de drainage.

« -C'est juste tellement ennuyeux de devoir te tuer si rapidement, mais je suppose que je trouverai quelque plaisir à saigner tous tes petits compagnons Hobbits. »

John se raidit, et soudainement la froide réalité s'abattit sur lui. Moriarty n'allait pas prendre le temps de siphonner son sang comme il l'avait fait à tous les autres. Sherlock compterait sur ce temps supplémentaire, basant tous ses calculs sur le temps que ça prendrait à John pour se vider de son sang, et tout serait faux. Moriarty allait gaspiller la vie de John, juste parce qu'il pouvait. John commença à se débattre, luttant contre les cordes qui l'attachaient à la table et hurlant sur Moriarty à travers le bâillon.

« -Tut tut, John, réprimanda ce dernier. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça, tu pourrais te— »

Moriarty racla le couteau à travers le pli du coude de John.

« -…couper. »

John geint à la douleur et Moriarty passa une main pseudo-apaisante dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

« -Tu sais combien j'aime que mes jouet soient jolis. Et Sherlock, Johnny, il sera _tellement_ joli. Si joli lorsque je le briserai, lorsque je lui ferai perdre la raison. Lorsque j'utiliserai tout ton joli sang de Hobbit pour le rendre juste. comme. moi. »

John recula et utilisa le mou des cordes pour donner un coup de tête vers l'avant, l'écrasant contre le nez de Moriarty et le faisant saigner. Moriarty trébucha en arrière sous le choc, puis commença à glousser à la vue de son propre sang vert coulant sur ses doigts. Pour éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise, Moriarty plaça le couteau sur la gorge de John puis se pencha pour lécher le bord de son oreille délicatement pointue.

« -Parfois, je souhaite que Sherlock ne soit pas si intelligent, mais je suppose qu'ainsi est faite la vie. On doit échanger des choses goûteuses… »

Il fit une pause pour lécher la joue de John.

« -…pour des choses délicieuses. »

Moriarty commença à enfoncer la pointe du couteau, du sang dégoulinant de son visage sur la joue de John, le tachant.

« -Cela sera une coupure propre, John, droit à travers ton artère carotide commune. Enfin, gloussa-t-il. Pas _droite_. Tu partirais trop rapidement. J'aimerais juste l'entamer, te donner un peu de temps pour mourir, peut-être avoir tes yeux encore ouverts lorsque Sherlock viendra pour toi. Mais avec toute cette délicieuse pression de ton cœur, il est juste trop difficile de dire combien de temps cela prendra lorsque tu paniques comme ça. »

John aurait vraiment adoré être en mesure de dire qu'il ne reculait pas devant le couteau, ses yeux verrouillés sur la porte alors qu'il suppliait silencieusement Sherlock d'arriver. Moriarty soupira et déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur son front.

« -Tu as été un vrai plaisir, John. »

Il se pencha en avant et siffla dans l'oreille du Hobbit :

« -Je m'assurerai de penser à toi lorsque je partagerai sa couche, lorsque je prendrai tout ce que vous auriez pu être ensemble et que je le ferai mien. »

Le geste fut rapide et simple, Sherlock étant trop proche de les trouver pour que Moriarty fasse durer la torture. L'ancien Elfe dérangé passa le couteau sur la gorge de John, déversant son sang en un jaillissement rouge et net, puis se lécha les doigts en s'éloignant.

Pendant ce temps les yeux de John ne quittèrent jamais la porte.

* * *

Sherlock cessa sa course folle au seuil de la morgue, et Mycroft sut alors que tout avait mal tourné.

Il s'affaissa contre le mur, sentant le sang d'ici. Chaque goutte de John avait dû être déversée dans cette pièce, gaspillée, pour que l'odeur soit si forte. Avec grand soin, Sherlock enjamba le seuil et tendit la main pour passer le bout de ses doigts le long du visage encore chaud de John, effleurant des lèvres qu'il avait pensé être bientôt en mesure de toucher.

Mycroft se força à entrer dans la pièce, pour suivre son frère peu importe où ce terrible instant pourrait le mener. Ils se tinrent là durant de longues minutes, à fixer le petit corps brisé allongé devant eux. Mycroft, qui réparait toujours les choses pour son petit frère, balbutia :

« -Vous pourriez toujours être ensemble… »

Que Sherlock ne prenne même pas la peine d'avoir un reniflement dédaigneux à la suggestion était un signe de combien il était loin.

« -Tu veux dire qu'après la fin du monde je pourrais le revoir. Est-ce vraiment là tout ce dont j'ai à me réjouir ?  
-Tu l'as senti dans la musique, Sherlock. Comme nous tous. Chaque créature dans cette cité a senti Illúvatar répondre à ta prière et promettre que tu serais avec lui. »

Sherlock rejoignit la table de pierre à côté de John, prenant le Hobbit dans ses bras et passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux blond sale.

« -Je t'ai promis d'encore jouer pour toi, John. Tu ne peux pas me quitter avant que je n'ai joué pour toi. Je ne briserai pas ma promesse. »

Mycroft essaya d'éloigner Sherlock du corps, d'arrêter cette divagation à moitié folle avant que cela ne devienne trop hors de contrôle. Sherlock se déroba au contact de son frère, restant enroulé autour du corps trop immobile, suppliant le cadavre de John de se réveiller.

Mycroft pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, lorsqu'il leva le regard pour voir l'immonde chose que Moriarty était devenue se tenant de l'autre côté de la pièce, gloussant.

« -Cher Sherlock, tu sais que la mort ne peut être défaite. Et sa mort a été minutieuse, je m'en suis assuré. Juste pour toi. »

Sherlock ne releva pas les yeux de John alors Moriarty insista :

« -Il t'a attendu, chéri. N'arrêtait pas de me dire que tu _le sauverais_. Tu aurais dû être là lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que tu n'arriverais pas à temps, à cet instant où je l'ai ouvert. Mmmm, c'était _délicieux_.  
-Il n'est pas parti, répondit Sherlock, ses yeux toujours focalisés sur John. »

Moriarty se moqua :

« -Vraiment ? Est-il tout autour de nous et tu le garderas éternellement dans ton cœur ?  
-Comme c'est terriblement ennuyeux, répliqua Sherlock. J'ai joué pour lui. »

Moriarty eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Tu as dû être horrible s'il est mort quand même. Tu es trop intelligent pour manquer les faits pile devant toi. »

Sherlock sourit, regardant toujours John.

Enragé que Sherlock ne lui accorde pas l'attention qu'il voulait, Moriarty aboya :

« -Les faits sont qu'il est mort et que je l'ai tué !  
-Non. »

Sherlock dégaina sa propre dague et ses deux observateurs se tendirent au geste.

« -Tu m'as dégagé le chemin pour le garder, et tu n'arrives même pas à le voir. »

De la lumière se refléta sur la lame quand Sherlock l'abattit, Moriarty et Mycroft se précipitant tous deux en avant pour l'arrêter avant que le couteau ne frappe et qu'il rejoigne John dans la mort. Sherlock grogna au contact de la lame et Moriarty l'atteignit en premier. Mycroft vit rouge et se contorsionna par-dessus la table pour arracher l'abomination de son frère. Mycroft attaqua avec la canne qu'il portait toujours et la cassa sur le crâne de Moriarty, l'envoyant au sol, sonné. Il ne fit même pas de pause avant de plonger l'écharde de bois dans son cou exposé, le vidant de son sang comme ses victimes.

Mycroft se retourna pour essayer de contenir les plaies de Sherlock dans l'espoir désespéré qu'il serait au moins en mesure de dire au revoir, mais il s'arrêta face au sourire de Sherlock. Et puis, John se mit à respirer.

« -C-comment… ?  
-J'ai fait un échange. »

Mycroft se précipita en avant et avisa la gorge intacte de John et se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était plus un Hobbit. Durant les instants où Mycroft avait eu le dos tourné, John était devenu humain. Soudainement, Mycroft comprit.

« -Tu as abandonné ton immortalité. Tu as échangé un millier de vies pour lui en donner une de plus. »

Sherlock acquiesça et passa sa main à travers les mêmes cheveux blond sale qu'avant.

« -Précisément.  
-Mais, cela devrait être impossible.  
-Illúvatar a promis que je pourrais le garder. Moriarty a pris le temps qu'il aurait eu si nous avions été laissés à nous-mêmes, donc cela devait être rectifié. Je suis mortel maintenant, pratiquement humain, et John, charmant et serviable John, m'a rejoint au milieu. »

* * *

John s'étira sur les draps moelleux et enfonça son visage dans le torse chaud sous lui. Il inspira l'odeur nette de la sueur, de l'encre, de la solitude, et de Sherlock à laquelle il s'était habitué ces dernières semaines. Sherlock passa doucement ses doigts fins à travers les cheveux de John en réponse. De façon étrange, c'est ce qui interpella John.

Il se redressa vivement et avisa Sherlock étalé sous lui, un bras passé derrière sa tête, décoiffant son halo noir de boucles et soulignant les muscles de son torse pâle. John le fixa plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mais sauta en arrière lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte que la main dans ses cheveux ne pouvait pas épouser l'intégralité de sa tête, et que le corps sous le sien était à présent bien plus proche de sa propre taille—toujours plus grand et plus mince, mais plus petit qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. John se contorsionna pour regarder la chambre autour d'eux et découvrit que _sa_ taille était différente, pas celle de Sherlock.

« -Désolé, attends, je—Moriarty— _que s'est-il passé_? »

Sherlock se contenta de le gratifier d'un rictus, au chaud et avachi dans les draps où John l'avait laissé, et John ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« -Moriarty t'a tué. Mycroft l'a tué. Je t'ai ramené. En tant qu'Humain cependant, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.  
-H-Humain ? Comment ?  
-Un bout de _deus ex machina_ terriblement compliqué. »

John le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il continue et l'Elfe souffla :

« -Les divinités de ce monde n'aiment pas particulièrement interférer dans nos vies jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fait tout ce que nous pouvons pour nous aider nous-mêmes. J'ai joué pour toi, puis ai offert ma propre vie en échange. Elles ont fait un compromis. »

John pressa une main de taille humaine à présent sur sa tempe et marmonna :

« -Compromis. Elles, elles m'ont rendu Humain—  
-Et moi mortel.  
-Et toi… »

Les épaules de John se détendirent.

« -Tu es mortel ? »

Sherlock tendit le bras et attira de nouveau l'Humain qui ne résista pas contre son torse, remontant les couvertures autour d'eux en un cocon et pépiant sur le fait que mourir donnait à John un besoin de chaleur corporelle. John lança un regard noir à Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

« -Mortel. Pour vivre et mourir et ne jamais être séparé de toi. »

John releva des yeux doux sur lui et très lentement se pencha en avant pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock. C'était un baiser lent, doux. John se recula à peine et murmura :

« -Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Sherlock eut un rictus.

« -Je l'espère bien. Je ne meurs juste pas pour n'importe qui. »

John se recula pour répondre quelque chose de sarcastique et Sherlock se saisit de l'opportunité pour les faire rouler. Il donna à John un baiser féroce et exigeant, glissant sa langue au-delà des lèvres de John jusque dans sa bouche, se pressant contre le nouveau corps de son Hobbit. Sherlock s'éloigna lorsque les poumons Humains de John demandèrent de l'air et murmura :

« -Seulement pour celui que j'aime. »

John rit doucement, de ce même rire honnête qu'il avait auparavant, et Sherlock le gratifia d'un rictus espiègle en se baissant de nouveau pour montrer à John les avantages à être Humain.


	36. Le Rêve de Thorin Oakenshield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Et voilà les gens, cette traduction qui a été bien longue compte tenu de mon occupation cette année est enfin terminée ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, et peut-être vous retrouverai-je pour d'autres histoires !**
> 
> **-Nordremo.**

« -Mon oncle, s'il vous plaît ! Vous devez vous reposer !  
-Je suis en train de _lire_ Fíli ! Ce n'est en rien différent de rester assis dans ma tente à regarder le plafond !  
-Si ça l'est ! fit Fíli. Fixer le plafond signifie que vous seriez sur le dos, à ne pas aggraver le trou que vous avez toujours dans le torse ! »

Malgré les épais bandages enroulés autour des côtes de Thorin pour entraver ses mouvements et empêcher ses entrailles de devenir ses 'extrailles', une de ses mains jaillit et attrapa Fíli par le col de sa chemise pour le rapprocher en le traînant. Fíli couina et Thorin siffla :

« -Tu vas le réveiller. »

Fíli leva les mains pour s'assurer que Thorin se souvienne qu'il n'était pas armé, alors que Kíli—qui était confortablement de l'autre côté de la tente—demandait :

« -Je pensais que vous vouliez que Bilbo se réveille afin de pouvoir vous excuser auprès de lui ? »

Fíli gémit dans sa barbe, suppliant son frère de garder la bouche fermée.

« -Quoi ? Pourquoi d'autre notre Oncle _lirait_? »

Thorin avait plus qu'apprécié les livres lorsqu'il était jeune, préférant lire les grandes histoires de ses ancêtres puis faisant semblant d'être eux. Les garçons aussi, avaient adoré écouter leur oncle lire pour les endormir le soir. A présent que Thorin était au même endroit que tous les livres qu'il avait adorés autrefois, il aurait pu être en mesure de dire qu'il était juste d'humeur à lire, et qu'il était trop usé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cependant, cela serait un mensonge éhonté, donc il garda la bouche fermée sur ce sujet.

« -Bien que j'aimerais que Mr. Baggins se réveille, je ne veux pas que son retour dans le monde des vivants se fasse durant une dispute.  
-Au contraire, mon Oncle, cela le ferait probablement revenir plus vite. Vu qu'il voulait qu'on se tienne bien et tout. En fait, on devrait probablement acheter un peu de bonne vaisselle aux Hommes et commencer à la balancer à droite et à gauche, et il se réveillerait immédiatement.  
-Kíli, croassa Fíli, les mains de son oncle se resserrant sur le tissu et le rétractant autour de sa gorge.  
-Ooh ! Nous devrions lui dire que Bombur lui fait des scones ! Ce qui est vrai puisque Bombur a fait une fournée de scones tous les jours depuis qu'il a déterré les cuisines. »

Fíli parvint à donner une poussée sur ses jambes et à se dégager de la poigne de Thorin, heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Kíli ne prit même pas la peine de cesser ses jacassements au bruit soudain. Par contre, il commença à balbutier de confusion lorsque Fíli l'attrapa par l'arrière de sa tunique et le traîna vers la porte.

Thorin ignora les garçons, faisant confiance à Fíli pour se moquer de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée de déblatérer à proximité de Thorin au moment présent. Kíli le regarderait avec confusion, comme il le faisait toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'un instant de clarté le frappe comme un marteau une enclume, et il comprendrait tout ce que Fíli avait lentement mais sûrement réalisé. Kíli serait toujours insupportable, mais au moins il travaillerait pour le bénéfice de Thorin cette fois au lieu de chercher à se faire tuer par inadvertance.

« -Je devrais les discipliner, murmura Thorin à Bilbo inconscient. Mais à chaque fois que je pense à les réprimander, tout ce que je peux voir est le moment où ils se sont dressés entre Azog et moi. Fíli avec son épée brisée et Kíli rien d'autre qu'une flèche. Je ne peux pas être énervé contre eux alors que je suis juste heureux qu'ils soient vivants. »

Bilbo, bien sûr, ne répondit pas. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Thorin d'essayer.

Le Hobbit était inconscient depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Gandalf l'avait trouvé face contre terre dans la boue du champ de bataille, saignant d'une blessure à la tête. Les cris de Gandalf avaient fait venir des guérisseurs Elfes en courant, et pendant deux jours le Hobbit avait été à l'écart dans les tentes Elfes, la nature vicieuse de Thranduil et la nouvelle méfiance de Gandalf empêchant tout Nain de l'approcher.

Ce ne fut pas avant que le jeune Ori ne tombe sur le journal de John Watson dans le coin de lecture où Bilbo se cachait lorsque Thorin avait pris un mauvais tournant, que ce dernier fut en mesure de les convaincre. (Et si Thorin avait déclaré qu'il était prêt à laisser n'importe quel membre de la Compagnie apporter le livre à Bilbo pour le lui lire, que tout ce qui comptait était que Bilbo ait le journal, alors personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. En fait, cela ne le dérangeait même pas qu'il soit plus que probable que Thranduil ramène ça sur le tapis au moment le plus inapproprié possible.)

« -Je suppose que je comprends pourquoi les Elfes ne supportent pas l'histoire de John et Sherlock. Ils ne peuvent probablement pas avaler l'idée qu'un des leurs abandonne l'immortalité pour qui que ce soit, et encore moins un Hobbit. Non pas que les Hobbits ne soient pas de merveilleuses créatures, patientes, courageuses, et avec de la chance très indulgentes. Sachant que ton peuple ne vit pas aussi longtemps que les rois, ou aussi bruyamment, j'imagine qu'ils n'aiment pas beaucoup l'idée que l'un d'eux tombe amoureux en l'espace d'une courte année tout court, et encore moins qu'il abandonne son immortalité pour lui. »

Thranduil lui-même avait rabiboché Bilbo, attendant d'être sûr que le Hobbit vivrait avant de le rendre aux Nains. D'après le roi Elfe, la seule chose qui restait à faire était attendre. Bilbo se réveillerait, ou pas, et il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent y faire. Son esprit était enfoui en sécurité à un endroit qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait atteindre, et seul Bilbo pouvait décider d'en sortir. Chaque membre de la Compagnie avait fait de son mieux pour l'attirer bien sûr, Glóin jacassant sur sa femme et son fils étant en chemin, Dori s'extasiant sur les fûts de bière intacts qu'ils avaient trouvés dans une des réserves, et Bifur déblatérant en Khuzdul dans l'espoir que Bilbo commence juste à acquiescer poliment pour le faire cesser.

« -Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas que le sacrifice en valait la peine. Je veux dire, il y a peu que je ne ferais pas pour toi, donc je suppose que je ne pouvais rien espérer de moins de la part de Sherlock. Ce n'est pas un compliment que je lui fais, pour ta gouverne. Ou un compliment que je me fais. Mais c'est une constatation sur la loyauté qu'inspirent les Hobbits. »

Il y avait toujours un membre de la Compagnie avec Bilbo, juste au cas où. Après tout, aucun d'eux n'avait envie qu'il se réveille seul. Thorin aimait prendre le tour en début d'après-midi, passant ses matinées à être aux petits soins de guérisseurs, puis à divertir des seigneurs variés et répondre à leurs exigences tant qu'il n'y avait pas de sang à voir nulle part. Il préférait prendre son déjeuner dans la tente de Bilbo afin que l'odeur de la nourriture puisse inciter le Hobbit à se réveiller, mais de plus en plus souvent Thorin ressentait le besoin de le prendre dans le grand hall avec les Hommes et les Nains (et les Elfes les plus téméraires) juste pour que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il était toujours vivant.

Thorin garda ses après-midis libres, battant en retraite dans la tente où Bilbo sommeillait. Il lui déblatérait les événements de la journée, ses inquiétudes avec les seigneurs, et la tentation de prétendre que ses blessures étaient infectées et laisser Balin s'occuper de tout. Lors des bons jours, les guérisseurs et la Compagnie laissaient Thorin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme au milieu d'une phrase, sa tête avachie sur le lit de Bilbo. Lors des mauvais, quelque chose arrachait Thorin du côté de Bilbo et que Mahal aide quiconque avait besoin de lui alors.

« -Gandalf dit qu'il est probable que tu puisses m'entendre, peu importe où ton cœur puisse errer en ce moment. Ce qui est pourquoi je te fais la lecture. »

Thorin passa ses doigts gourds à travers les douces boucles de Bilbo, reconnaissant envers quiconque s'étant occupé de lui pendant que Thorin pouvait à peine lever les bras.

« -J'ai continué la lecture—pendant que les Elfes ne me laissaient pas te voir—pour m'assurer que la fin serait quelque chose qui te ferait revenir. Si John était mort complètement tu aurais sûrement pris ça comme un signe que tous les Hobbits qui s'éloignent de chez eux sont destinés à mourir pour leur gouverne, et je ne pouvais pas te laisser penser ça. Tu te résignerais probablement à la mort juste pour prouver un point thématique. »

Tout au fond de son cœur, Thorin avait su qu'il y avait un prix à payer pour revenir à Erebor. Quelque chose que Mahal requerrait qu'il paie afin de reprendre sa terre de naissance. Il avait pensé que cela serait _lui_ qui paierait, et avec sa vie. Dáin était un roi honorable, et ferait un bon régent jusqu'à ce que Fíli soit prêt à endosser le trône, et Thorin repaierait la dette que sa lignée devait à leur peuple pour avoir amené le dragon sur eux pour commencer. Leur lignée serait purifiée, sa pénitence suffisante pour protéger ses neveux de la fièvre de l'or qui avait hanté leurs pas durant si longtemps.

Thorin se pencha en avant, ignorant la douleur de ses entrailles qui vint avec. Il posa son front contre celui de Bilbo et murmura :

« -Ce n'était pas supposé être toi. »

La vie en jeu était supposée être celle de Thorin. Pas Bilbo, jamais Bilbo.

« -Tu es le plus innocent d'entre nous. Celui qui nous a sauvés de tout temps et encore une fois, tu ne devrais pas le payer. »

Thorin posa sa main sur la poitrine de Bilbo, sentant le mouvement de respiration de ses côtes quand il inspirait et le battement régulier de son cœur sous sa paume. C'était l'endroit préféré de Thorin, et son favori pour somnoler, rassuré de savoir que Bilbo était toujours vivant à côté de lui.

Diriger un royaume était une tâche difficile pour commencer, rendue plus compliquée par des côtes brisées et des membres lacérés. Bientôt Thorin s'endormit, laissant la constance de Bilbo le guider vers un endroit libre de cauchemars et empli de rêves. Plein de pensées de ce qui pourrait être si jamais le Hobbit parvenait à se réveiller, et si Thorin parvenait à lui faire croire qu'on voulait de lui. Cela serait un bon rêve ce soir, Thorin pouvait le dire. Il imaginerait enfin montrer la Grande Bibliothèque à Bilbo (comme il aurait dû le faire en premier lieu), et l'installer avec son propre plan de travail dans la cuisine de Bombur, et commencer les excavations afin qu'il y ait des douzaines de chemins menant en-dehors de la montagne, avec des jardins à l'extérieur de chaque porte. (Et un en particulier bâti sur un balcon à l'extérieur des quartiers du Consort.)

Mais d'abord, Thorin imagina qu'il pouvait sentir des doigts menus se frayer un chemin dans le fouillis de ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais pensé à imaginer ça avant, la douceur avec laquelle ils démêlaient les nœuds et caressaient sa tempe.

Oui, cela serait un bon rêve.

**Author's Note:**

> _**Notes de l'Auteur :** _
> 
> **_(1) :_ Le Vieux Toby est une sorte de tabac pour pipe, prétendument le meilleur de la Comté.**
> 
> **Et voici une nouvelle traduction dans un fandom auquel je ne m’étais pas encore attelée, ou plutôt des fandoms car il s’agit d’un crossover ^^ C’est une histoire que j’ai lue il y a un bon bout de temps mais pour laquelle j’ai une affection particulière, aussi j’espère que vous l’apprécierez même si cela peut vous dérouter surtout si vous ne connaissez pas ou n’êtes pas intéressés ou familiers avec l’univers de Tolkien, ou même celui de Sherlock, la série de la BBC… Enfin, dans tous les cas, que vous découvriez ou pas, j’espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture ^^**
> 
>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
